When You Found Out Who I Truly Am
by kayayeteferturtle
Summary: When the president of Kaiba Corp suddenly develops feelings for a successful business woman he finds out her family is everything but ordinary. Enter a world of Yu-Gi-Oh and the world of the Supernatural in this love story several years after the main Yu-Gi-Oh story.
1. Chapter 1

"Focus. You have to learn to control your inner primal instincts if you want to go to that school." I said sternly.

"I can't it's too hard to stop the change with that _thing_ around!" growled my younger brother

"Kenzi, seriously it's getting hard for me to control myself with that damn fairy here. They are nearly as rare banshee's anymore he won't encounter any at the school. We need to get it out of here before we all do something we regret." My twin brother growled beside me.

"Look, if Corey wants to prove he can control the change on full moon's he needs to control his instincts when our favorite food source is near. From the looks of it you need a refresher on control too, look at me I'm perfectly fine with the fairy in front of me." I replied.

"Your glowing red eyes beg to differ." My twin said starkly.

"Shut it Caleb, at least I'm not practically full wolf unlike you." I snapped back. "Any ways Corey's doing well just give him a few more minutes and he'll be completely in control. Listen to his heart, it's becoming steadier."

The room got quiet except for the struggling moans and grunts from the tied up fairy in the chair in front of Corey. The fairy looked like a middle aged woman who has been working out and eating right her whole life, but in reality she is almost 500 years old and very powerful. It took a lot to get her to agree to this, but when you're approached by 2 werewolves who say they'll pay a million for your fairy magic you start negotiating. Granted I left out the fact that she would be face to face with a young wolf that is barely coming to grips with his ever growing abilities that might kill her, so we ended up using force.

My name is Kenzi Argent; I have a twin brother named Caleb, and a younger brother named Corey. We come from a long ancestral line of werewolves, and an equally long line of successful businessmen and women. Most of the world isn't aware of the world of supernatural creatures, and no one is aware that the current owners and CEO's of the world's largest mining conglomerate are full blooded and blue blooded werewolves. Every child with the Argent bloodline has become werewolves, and we stick together, or we used to until some hunter kill many of our cousins and even our parents. Somehow they figured out that our father was an alpha werewolf and hunted us down. Our family has always vowed to live in harmony with humans, we don't have a taste for human meat anyways, but there are some packs that think humans should be controlled or eliminated because we are the evolved species. We have never hurt a human in centuries until that hunter killed our parents. Our father was the alpha of the Argent pack and when he died the alpha status went to me, the eldest only by 5 minutes but hey, I don't make the supernatural rules. When the alpha power began surging through my blood I made a vow to find that hunter and get revenge for my family. I was only 14 at the time, I was barely learning how to control everything that was happening to my body, even pre-werewolf, but when someone threatens your family you embrace the power or you get killed. 4 days after my parent's death I found the hunter and I settled my vengeance. The man said his daughter was bit by a werewolf and ended up killing her mother on her first full moon; the man ended up kill his daughter and vowed to kill all the wolves in the area to seek out the alpha that bit his daughter. I don't know who that werewolf is, but neither will that hunter because he started with the wrong family. Most alpha's meet on the nights before full moons to assure that no one does anything stupid like biting teenage girls and turning them into murders, but a few slip through the cracks. Most of the families that we know that are wolves too choose not to procreate by bites, but instead keep a bloodline and breed, some rouge packs want to cause chaos and destruction and bite anyone they can lure into their dens. Being a born wolf is easier, or so I've heard, we slowly grow into the abilities, increased sense of smell, great vision, and we can hear 50 times better than a human. Eventually we start getting stronger and faster, we learn to control our strength and when to use it. Soon after comes the change in eye color and the growth of claws and fangs, bright yellow is most common it the color of a beta, red is the color of an alpha- the color of my wolf eyes, and your beta eye color changes if you kill someone. They say the color changes because it's the most painful thing a soul can endure and it leaves a mark. If am to ever lose my alpha status my eyes will turn to blue. The final phase is to actually phase, changing into a full wolf. As sad as it is to admit it _Twilight_ isn't completely off on what werewolves really look like. Essentially we are extremely large wolves, standing a little over 6 feet tall from ears to paws, and almost equally as long from tip of the nose to the tip of the tail. We run faster than the average car and the strength equal to Superman in full wolf form. Killing us is no easy task; the hunter did some deep research before coming after us. We can only be killed by a bullet or weapon soaked in the blood of a virgin (born again is acceptable) on the night of a full moon under a mountain ash tree. Good like finding a virgin this day and age! The hunter said that it took him a month to hunt down his daughter so he could end her of the "curse" and then he came after us. Shooting at us with normal bullets will wound us but not for long, we have rapid healing abilities a bullet wound my take 10 minutes to heal and you better be long gone by then or you have a pissed of werewolf to fight off. Cuts heal in a matter of seconds, and burns are a little worse a few hours or days depending of the severity, but no one uses burning sticks anymore. Now where you're injured by another wolf that a different story, I once got in a turf war with another alpha and it took me a week to heal a bite to the side. I don't want to brag but I broke a few of his ribs and heard he was out for a month but cause the bone wasn't healing straight, plus I won the turf war anyways. Now bitten wolves suddenly have everything happen to them within days, take everything you've done all year and force into a 2 day time frame, it would painful and exhausting.

"Look its working, the claws has retracted and the teeth are put away, just the glowing yellow eyes. Good, let's stop, we have a big day anyways." Caleb said visibly relaxing.

Caleb was right we did have a lot planned today, Corey was going to be attending the Duelist Academy for his freshman year and we are dropping him off tomorrow.

"I'll pay the poor fairy and we'll get started with our plans." I said and walked to the woman. My brothers headed up the stairs back to the main house.

She tried to move away from me but it didn't work being tied up an all. I place a hand gently on her arm and used my canine ability to take pain and anxiety away. The veins in my arms turn black as I took the pain she was feeling away to help her relax. When she stopped stirring I spoke.

"I told you we weren't going to hurt you and I held up my end, now you must hold your end and not tell what happened here today. I'll double the money if you don't panic when I take off your restraints. I will know if you tell, and I will come find you." I said with ice in my voice and knelt down to undo the ropes, and removed the duct tape from her lips. She held her promise and stayed calm and undid the vines that bound her hands and kept her from using any of her fairy magic. "Thank you, you are free to go, the money is in that bag, cash as promised and the door is up the stairs and to the left. There is a car waiting for you to take you were ever you need." I said and stepped away to let her stand.

She stood and began rubbing her wrists where the vines had been, "I've dealt with a lot of werewolves in my many years on this earth, many of your ancestors even, but none have been as scary and kind as you and your siblings. I don't get surprised by people anymore, but you my young wolf have surprised me. I was fully expecting to die today, and you are letting me walk away and trust me not to tell of what has happened. I will remember this kindness Argent."

"I was raised not to harm those who have done no harm to me. Our family has been around for as long as the humans and we have raised our young not to kill unnecessarily and keep our promises." I replied.

The fairy woman nodded and walked past me to grab her bags and the money she was promised. Before walking up the stairs she turned back to look at me more time before a bright aura surrounded her and the room filled with light and she was gone. I stood for a moment to let my eyes focus to the darkness I was in and went to back upstairs to meet with my siblings.

"She must be gone, I can't smell her anymore." Corey said with a sigh of relief.

"She's gone and she has her money, hopefully we won't see her again. You did good today kid, you'll be fine at school, I have faith in you." I said to Corey and smiled warmly.

"Yeah bro, I think we've taught you everything we can to control your inner wolf, it's time for you to go off on your own for a while." Caleb exclaimed and put an around Corey.

We all laughed together and enjoyed the family moment we were having. Corey was 5 when our parents died and he doesn't have too many memories of them, we were left to raise him and teach him how to be a proper werewolf and how to control everything. Now his 14 and me and Caleb are 23, we try to be siblings before parents, but sometimes it doesn't work that way, so we enjoy what sibling moments we get.

"Come let's go get an early lunch and we can head to Kaiba Land after, I have an arena reserved at 1:30PM, I got to make sure this kid is ready to be the next king of games." Caleb exclaimed while elbowing Corey.

"I had a car pulled around and waiting, but I swear if I find a crumb on my floor you two are buying me a new Cadillac Escalade!" I threatened.

"Seriously I can't control crumbs! How many cars do you own anyways why are you so anal about the condition of every single one!" Corey whined and we walked to the door.

"Because those are my babies and I love my entire car collection, all 300 plus of them. Thank you very much." I said smugly.

Corey and Caleb both rolled their eyes and walked outside to get in the car. Caleb climbed in the back and Corey sat shotgun while I hopped up in the driver's seat, my rightful seat because I drive everywhere and all the time. We started down the long and beautifully landscaped scape drive away and our house getting smaller in the rearview mirror. Even though me and Caleb are old enough to live alone we thought it would be best to all live together while Corey finishes school. It just keeps the family feel in our lives and none of us are away for that to go away. Our house isn't definitely not a house, it's like 3 mansion put together. We have way too much space for 3 people, but we buy the best of the best because we have the money to do so. We live out in the country so we have privacy and no one can get past the gates.

"Well Core, what's for lunch? It's our last day with you so it's whatever you want." I asked

"Hmm, well, I guess I could go for some good sushi."

I smiled, sushi is my favorite, and Caleb however let out a moan of displeasure.

"Sushi it is. Nobu?" I asked with a laugh at Caleb's reaction.

"Definitely Nobu. I'll call and let them know we want our usual table." Corey said pulling out his iPhone.

"I honestly don't see how we are all related; we have completely different tastes in food." Caleb complained from the back seat.

"No Caleb, you have a different taste in food. I and Corey have the same taste in food. You're just sad that the fairy is long gone." I said glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

"I can't help it if our primal source of food was fairy, but no I don't want to eat her, why can't we eat normal food like cheeseburgers or pizza?" complained Caleb.

"Can you two keep the supernatural talk to a minimum? I'm on the phone!" Corey hissed

I just laughed and turned on to the main highway heading downtown. The rest of the ride was filled with talk about duel monsters and strategies; I just let the boys talk and focused on the road. We pulled into the Nobu parking lot and were met by the flashes of cameras by the paparazzi. Domino doesn't have movie stars or singers, but we do have some of the most powerful businesses in the world located here so we get our pictures put in business tabloids. Being a family who grew up with no parents and we are just as successful we don't get to live very private lives outside of our estate. We're like the Kardashian's but a million times better, and more interesting. We climbed out of the car and ignored all the comments, questions, and flashes and walked inside. We were met by a familiar face, the owner of the restaurant, and he escorted us to our usual table. He likes us because we come here and order a few grand worth of sushi; we like him because he is always nice to us and treats us good. We sat down and began our order, it's not hard, we pretty much try everything on the menu that is fresh, or what the chef declares best. Everything comes in two's, two pieces of uni, two pieces of toro, etc. We pay good money for the best fish we can get. We didn't wait long for our first round of fish to come, and Caleb's plate and dug in. An hour later we practically waddled out the door and back in the car.

"I hope they have great food like this at the Academy, I'm going to miss Nobu while I'm gone." Corey said while rubbing his stomach.

"It's not like you don't have a sister who will be visiting who can bring you some." I laughed and started to drive away.

"I knew you loved me." Corey smiled

"I hate both of you." Caleb groaned and sprawled out on the backseat.

"Shut up, you like their food even if you refuse to try the sushi." I retorted. "Alright our reservation for the arena at Kaiba Land will be good in an hour and a half. Do you want to go early and walk off all that food we just ate? Or does anyone have any idea on what to do instead?"

"No let's go early; we haven't walked around the park in a while. Maybe we can catch a few duels or ride some rides?" Corey answered. "I'd like to check out the card shop too, see if Mr. Moto has got anything new."

"Sounds good to me, stop by the game shop first then its closer. Remember that time we went on the Blue Eye's Roller Coaster and Caleb threw up the corn dog all over that chick he was flirting with in line?" I laughed.

"I was not flirting with her! And it wasn't a corn dog, it was a chili dog, and it was super embarrassing." Caleb yelled. We just laughed and talked about the fun times we had at the amusement park.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Moto? Are you here?" Corey yelled as we entered the small game store.

A short elderly man came down a set of stairs behind a glass case. He had grey hair that stood up at random, and he wore what resembled a Jewish Yakima.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Argent kids again! It's been awhile since I saw the twins. How have you two hot shot been lately?" Mr. Moto asked warmly.

"Busy as always Mr. Moto; sorry we haven't been in for a while. How have you been, you seem to be getting around better. Did you get your back fixed?" Caleb replied.

"Ho, Oh you kids I've told you two I'm still a spry young man! I feel like I could run 10 miles!" Mr. Moto replied and began stretching from side to side.

"Hey, is Yugi here today? I wanted to see if he could look over my deck before I go to the Academy tomorrow." Corey asked hopefully.

"You know what my boy I think he's upstairs with friends. Let me go get him, he'll like to know you're here." Mr. Moto climbed up the stairs.

I went to look in a glass case at the other side of the store when Mr. Moto returned with Yugi and his friends behind him.

"Hi guys! Hey Corey, it's been a while since I saw you." Yugi said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I've been getting ready to leave for the Academy tomorrow so I wanted to come get some cards and see if you could look over my deck… Hey! You're Joey Wheeler right?" Corey asked excitedly.

"Sure am kid! The one, the only, jumpin' Joey Wheeler here! Best friends with the king of games himself, runner up at duelist kingdom, and duel city!" A taller blonde haired boy exclaimed striking a superhero pose.

I laughed behind my hands and noticed the tall brunette male and a shorter brunette female standing on the other side of Yugi.

"Well if you're Joey that must make you two Tristian and Tea?" I asked walking to stand beside Corey.

"Huh? You look familiar? Did you go to our school?" Tea asked.

"No, no, I finished school early." I said awkwardly

"No she's one of the Argent twins that own that mining company, they have the building taller than Kaiba's!" Tristian said.

"Yeah… that's us. This is the other half of the company, my twin Caleb." I said pointing to Caleb who was inspecting something in a case.

"Wait, Argent? You two are also tag team duelist. I've heard you're really good!" Yugi said with a gleam in his eye.

"Yup they are! They are the best tag team duelists in the world. They haven't lost a tag team duel in 2 years!" Corey said matter of factly.

"Is that so? Well me and Yugi can take them! What do you say Yug? Let's show them who the best really is!" Joey said overly excited.

"Oh, come on Joey. They don't want to duel you guys, they don't even have their duel disks." Tea scolded Joey.

"We have an arena reserved at Kaiba Land! You guys should come with us!" Corey was practically jumping up and down.

"Corey it's your day, if that's what you want to do, then I'll do it. It's up to Yugi and his friends if they want to come with us." I told Corey. "We have plenty of room, and we have no set plans, if you want to come with us you're more than welcome to. I'll admit taking on the king of games sounds like a good challenge." I said with a smile and kind of hoped they would say yes. I needed to have another girl around; being stuck with two boys gets a little rough.

"Well I've always said I need more girlfriends!" Tea exclaimed.

"Heck yea! I could go for a Kaiba Land hotdog!" Tristian said rubbing his stomach.

"Well what do you say Yug? Want to take them on?" Joey asked confidently

"Well, I guess I can't say no. It would be fun to have a duel without the world being at stake." Yugi said

"That settles it! You kids have fun; I'll be here when you get back." Mr. Moto said and grabbed a broom.

We all walked outside and headed to my Escalade.

"Umm… are you sure you have enough room for all of us?" Tea asked I little concerned.

"Oh just wait till you see the inside! And don't get the inside dirty, my sister will make you buy her a whole new car." Corey said and I gave him a dirty look.

They opened the doors and all of the sudden I was getting flooded with questions by Joey and Tristian who were impressed by the size of the inside and wanted to know what year, style, and trim it was. They went on and on and I just laughed. All the boys got in the back and I told Tea to sit up front with me, keep the girls together.

"Thank you for letting me sit up front, I don't think I could take all the guy talk that is going on back there." Tea said with gratefulness.

"No thank you for sitting up here, I don't think I could focus on the road if I was being bombarded with questions! I don't have a lot of girlfriends so I like having typical girl conversations when I get the chance." I said with a hearty laugh.

Tea laughed with me and we talked about typical girl things, make up, clothes, movies, good looking actors.

"What's that tattoo on your arm?" Tea asked looking at the long tattoo that was on the outside of my right arm running from my wrist and almost all the way to the elbow.

"It's like a family crest, but it's more like a collection of Norse symbols. Our family bloodline has been traced down to some of the first Vikings, and these are some of the symbols that can be traced back." I explained holding my arm out so she can take a closer look.

"Wow they're beautiful! The intricate detail and colors are stunning!" Tea exclaimed having me turn my arm.

"People are against it, but because our parents are gone we allowed Corey to get his tattoo not too long ago. Everyone with the Argent name has this tattoo; it really is a family crest." I continued

"Wow! Oh there is a cheap parking lot if you turn up here, but its quiet a walk." Tea said and pointed to the next intersection.

"We have the money we'll get valet. Plus I want my car to be monitored. Corey isn't completely wrong about my obsession with my vehicles." I said and turned into the valet lane.

"Oh, man! We're here already! Dang Kenz what were you driving?!" Joey asked surprised

I pulled in to the valet parking lot and everyone started getting out of the car. I gave the valet men a very stern lecture about my car and that if I find the smallest scratch I would make their lives a living hell. I might have flashed the red wolf eyes to give them a good scare while handing over the keys. I think it worked because their heart rates jumped and they began sweating.

"Man Kaiba upped the prices since the last time we were here guys!" Tristian moaned in anger. "Yugi you're luck being the King of Games you get to these places for free. Kaiba just doesn't like Joey and took his passes away!"

"Shut up Tristian!" Joey yelled practically in my ear.

"Alright guys here are you platinum passes." Caleb said as he was walking back towards the group hold out wrist bands.

"You didn't have to do that we could have paid for our own." Tea said while grabbing a ban.

"No, this is on us. This is the last day with Corey and if this is how he wants to spend it then we will pay for everything." I said putting on the band. "Don't worry; we don't have a lot of friends to spend our money on so let us do this for you guys; for your kindness."

"Oh, thanks but I get in for free already." Yugi said handing back the wrist ban to Caleb.

"Here I got this." I said and took the ban. I started scanning the crowded and found the perfect person. I saw a young kid, maybe 8 years old who had so much excitement running through him he was literally jumping up and down. It must have been the first time to the park because the family was taking group pictures and pictures of everything around them. I walked back up to the ticket booth and bought 3 more platinum passes and walked to the family.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I accidently bought too many passes and I can tell it's your first time here so I thought maybe you could use them." I said and extended the wrist bans out to the father so he could take them

"You're serious?" the mother looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Madam, you have no idea what this means to us." She grabbed my arm and we walked away from the kids a few steps. "I didn't know how I was going to tell our son that his sister and I couldn't go in with him and his father. We can only afford two passes. You see it's his birthday today and this is what he wanted to do. My husband recently got laid off and we've struggling financially." She had to stop because tears were streaming down her face. I grabbed her hand and tried to console her.

"Does your son like duel monsters?" I asked kindly

"He loves duel monsters. That Yugi Moto kid is his idol." She said wiping away tears.

"Come to the Blue Eyes arena at 1:30, I think he'll be surprised." I said and smiled

"1:30, I'll make sure we're there. Thank you ma'am, oh what did you say your name was?" She asked now shaking my hand.

"Kenzi" I replied

"Thank you, Kenzi, you're truly and angel" she said and walk back to her family.

I returned to our group and explained what happened and that I invited them to watch the duel since it's the little boy's birthday. By the time we made it through the gates we only had about 40 minutes until our reservation at the arena. We decided we would slowly make our way to that end of the park and see if there is anything that catches our eyes. The park was full of beautiful flowers and well-groomed shrubs. We got stopped a few times by young kids who recognized Yugi; it was interesting to be on the other side of the fame for once. When we arrived to the building the arena was in we saw the duel a head of ours was still in progress so we decided on ice cream and enjoying the sunshine. We sat around a fountain of different dragon duel monster spraying water into a large pool. Kids were running around in the water and dodging the sprays. We all talked about each other. We told them the story of our family starting the mining company. We showed them the tattoo on our arms that is our family symbols. They told us stories of saving the world, and the pharaoh that lived inside the millennium puzzle. We were in the middle of explaining the different symbols on our tattoos when we hear a voice calling out to us.

"Hey Yugi! Hi Guys!" yelled a ravened hair teenager who came jogging threw the crowd.

I didn't recognize the teen at first and neither did my brothers, so we waited for someone to introduce the young kid. The kid was fairly tall about 5'8" with long raven hair and violet eyes. When he got closer there was something familiar about him; like I've seen his picture somewhere. The closer he got the more I could smell the happiness coming off of him. The kid was practically bathing in the smell of happiness, it was kind of infectious. I felt happier as soon the smell hit my nose. Great thing about being a wolf you smell people's emotions or chemo signals; happiness, depression, anxiety, anger, etc.

"Hey Mokuba! Long time no see!" Yugi exclaimed waving back to the kid.

"What's up short stuff, where your brother?" Joey asked Mokuba

"He's working of course! He runs a company you know Joey." Mokuba said very matter of factly

"Everyone knows that! It's all the guy talks about!" Joey said mockingly

Everyone started laughing and Mokuba took notice to us three completely lost on what was going on between them.

"Who is this?" Mokuba asked the group.

"These are our friends Mokuba. Kenzi and Caleb Argent, and their younger brother Corey. Actually Corey is heading to the Academy tomorrow." Tea answered.

"Argent… Argent… Argent… That name sounds familiar…" Mokuba said pondering.

"They're tag team duelist!" Joey exclaimed "We're here to see how good they really are! Me and Yug here are going to duel them as soon as the other duel hurries up!"

"Huh, now that you say that I remember hearing about you two, but it seems like I have heard about you for another reason." Mokuba said still thinking hard.

"We own the largest mining conglomerate in the world." I said answering his question.

"THAT'S IT! I remember reading some magazine articles in Seto's office." Mokuba exclaimed.

"Seto? Wait that makes you Mokuba Kaiba!" Corey said with equal excitement as Mokuba.

"Yup! Sure am, Seto's my big brother." Mokuba said proudly

"Hey guys it looks like the duel is finally over let's get going." Tea called to us.


	3. Chapter 3

We started walking our way into the arena when I saw the family I gave the wrist bans too. I waved to get their attention and they waved to show they saw me and I went to catch up with the group. We entered the arena and everyone got settled in the stands. Joey and Yugi went to one end of the duel arena and me and Caleb walked to the other.

"Ready?" I asked Caleb

"Always." He replied confident.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" he asked

"On three… One… Two… Three… Shoot!" I threw out scissors, and Caleb threw paper.

"I win hand it over." I said extending my hand to grab one of the two decks Caleb had.

 _On the other side of the arena…._

"Hey Corey what are your brother and sister doing?" Tea leaned over to ask Corey.

"Oh that? They decide who gets what deck? They both help putting together the decks. One is more defensive the other offensive, they use rock, paper, scissors, to pick who chooses first. That way the opponent will never predict which one uses what deck because it's never the same. Each of the decks are made to help each other in the best possible way, they know the cards in those decks so well they'll what's in each other's hands without looking. It's kind of like twin telepathy they know what play to and who will need to do what in order to win. Just wait until you see it, its messes with your mind. I've watched them duel hundreds of times and I still don't know how they do it." Corey explained, but Corey did know how we duel so well together, but he couldn't tell that to everyone else.

"Alright you two ready to get your butt's handed to you!" Joey hollered from across the room.

We all stepped up into the dueling table and we were lifted up to overlook the field. Hologram projectors rose and lit and our life points came visible; 4000 each.

"Since we are the challengers we'll let you two go first." I yelled towards Yugi and Joey.

"You're on! My move!" Joey drew five cards, and one extra since it was his move.

 _30 minutes into the duel…._

"Wow this is a pretty even match!" Tristian exclaimed

"Yeah your brother and sister and really putting up a good fight against Joey and Yugi!" Tea said excitedly.

Corey just sat focused on Yugi and Joey. Corey had seen us duel so many times, but he was finally seeing Yugi duel in person and it fascinated him.

"Hurry up Seto! I hope we haven't missed too much!" echo Mokuba's voice from an entrance tunnel.

"I don't know why you want me to watch Yugi and that idiot kid Joey kick some want-to-be butt in duel monsters. No one deserves to beat Yugi but me." Echoed another voice, but this one was much sterner and had a hint of annoyance.

Shortly after Mokuba came bounding out of the tunnel into the arena floor, behind him a few paces was a tall man dressed in a white suit and a light blue tie, he had perfectly quaffed brunette hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Seto Kaiba, no one could mistake him, and his face is all over the place in the theme park. I thought it was a little narcissistic, but he owns the place. I was too focused on the duel in front of me to pay attention to the new comers entering the area, and my back was towards the entrance they came from.

"Hi Kaiba. You can sit with us if you'd like." Tea politely offered.

"I don't plan on being here long Tea, plus I don't want to be around when Wheeler gets down from there." Seto said coldly.

"Seto those are the Argent twins, the ones they write all the articles about for their mining techniques." Mokuba said pointing to me and Caleb. "And this is their younger brother Corey, he's my age! He's going to you Academy tomorrow! What house are you in by the way?"

"It's nice to meet you meet you Mr. Kaiba, I'm, uhh, a big fan. I'm in the Ra house for right now; I hope to move into the Obelisk house before the end of the semester." Corey said slightly nervous.

Seto looked down at Corey from the corner of his eyes and just scoffed; he returned to the duel to watch Caleb finish up deflecting an attack by Joey. The duel was tied, all four of us were down to 700 life points and it was Yugi's turn. The duel lasted for another 45 minutes, we successfully eliminated Joey first, leaving Yugi alone against me and Caleb, but then Yugi took out Caleb leaving just us two. I ended up winning with 50 life points to spare, but it wasn't without help with Caleb last face down card that deflected an attack that would have wiped me out.

"Wow guys! That was a great duel! That was a lot of fun!" Yugi said as we meet in the middle of the room.

Everyone filed down off the stands and came to meet us.

"That was an exciting duel, sorry you lost Yugi." Tea said apologetically.

"I'm not, that was one of the best duels I've had in a long time. I learned a lot about tag team dueling!" Yugi said with great excitement. "How do you guys duel like that? It's like you two practically read each other's minds. It was like you knew exactly what each other's cards were and what you knew each was going to play."

"We just chalk it up to being twins. Twin-telepathy" I said with a laugh. In all honesty it is because of us being twins, but it's more because we are werewolves too. We have a very special connection; if we focus hard enough we can look through each other's eyes, and almost hear each other's thoughts. Wolves who share the same blood can send vibes to each other express each other's emotion or to signal if they are in danger, it comes in handy when we are all separated.

"You two put up a good duel." Seto Kaiba said as he approached us. "I wouldn't say I'm impressed, it's not that hard to take out Wheeler." Kaiba closed his eyes and let out a low chuckle.

"Take that back rich boy! I can take you down; I'll wipe the floor with you!" Joey said shaking a fist.

"I don't have time to deal with amateur duelist like you Wheeler." Kaiba insulted and folded his arms across his broad chest.

Joey continued throwing insults towards Seto, but the elder Kaiba just ignored him and focused on the rest of us. I turned to see the family standing a few paces behind the main part of our group so I leaned over to talk to Yugi.

"Can I steal you for a moment?" I whispered to Yugi.

"Yeah sure, but what for?" he said as he followed behind me. We walked towards the family and little boy's eyes lit up at the sight of Yugi.

"I hear it's your birthday today. I hope you enjoyed the duel." I said and stepped aside so Yugi could approach the child. Yugi being the nice guy he is immediately struck up a conversation with the young boy and I went to talk to the parents.

"I hope you all enjoyed the duel." I said as I approached them.

"We did, Max could barely sit still during the whole duel, and I don't know how to thank you for all of this." The mother said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't mean to pry, but if you wouldn't mind telling me what your previous employment was," I asked looking towards the father. "Your wife mentioned that you have recently been laid off."

"Oh, well I was a welding inspector on a pipeline, but due to the pressure the company had been under because of all the protests recently they had to make cut backs and I was let go." The gentleman said slightly embarrassed.

"I understand how the environmentalist can cause a headache. I didn't mention this earlier, but my brother and I own and run a large mining company, we are always looking for welders and people who are familiar with heavy machinery. I would like to help if I can, here's my card with a personal number, give me a call on Monday and we can get an interview set up with a couple of different departments. We'll find a place for you in the company." I reached into my purse and pulled out one of my business card with my personal information.

The man's face lit up and tears started forming in his eyes. "I don't know how to thank you ma'am. This could save our family."

"We never introduced ourselves, I'm Samantha Richardson and this is my husband, Dave, and those are our children; Max and Megan." Samantha said warmly.

Dave was inspecting the card, and he had a puzzled look on his face. "Silver Wolf Mining Co.? Odd name for a company."

I let out a soft chuckle "Our last name is Argent, it means Silver in French, and before we were miners our ancestors were sheep ranchers and they dealt with wolves taking the sheep." I lied about the wolf story, but that is just what we tell people who question the name.

"Well that is actually pretty clever." Dave said smiling.

"Mom! Dad! Look, Yugi gave me a card, and he signed my deck holder!" Max said jumping into Dave's arms. Yugi was walking behind him to join the rest of us.

"Thank you both of you for this great kindness, I think we should get going so we can stop by the gift stores." Samantha said grabbing Megan by the hand. The said their goodbyes and walked through one of the tunnels that lead outside.

Yugi and I waved back both smiling happily by the act of kindness, and then turned around to go back to our friends.

"What did you talk to the parents about?" Yugi asked

"I offered the father a job at my company. No family should have to struggle." I replied.

"Wow that was awfully nice of you." Yugi said impressed.

We made it back to the group and were met by a disgruntled Seto. "It's rude to keep people waiting Yugi."

"Sorry about that Kaiba, I didn't realize that you wanted to talk to us." Yugi said apologetically.

"I believe making a child's birthday is more important than serving your ego Mr. Kaiba." I said annoyed by his arrogance.

Joey choked on air, Tea had a look of shock, Tristian dropped his hot dog, Corey looked like a curse out God, and Caleb hid his face in his hands. Kaiba however looked down at me and smirked, he looked impressed. His heart rate never changed, he pulse never quickened, and he didn't smell of anger, I couldn't believe he wasn't going to rip me a new one. I just stared right back at him, and showed no remorse for what I said, honestly I could have been meaner, but I didn't want Corey to hate me. After Joey stopped coughing from choking on nothing he was the first to speak.

"I like this girl! She ain't afraid of Kaiba."

Corey inched his way to stand next to me. "I can't believe you just insulted Seto Kaiba and he didn't get mad about it."

"Why should I be afraid of him, I've dealt with more scary monsters than him. He deals in gaming technology and we deal in gold and precious jewels, he has nothing on us." I said still happy about my insult.

"Yeah, but still…" Corey said worriedly. I think he was afraid that Kaiba might ruin his chances at success at the school.

"Its fine Core, he's not mad, he's more impressed." I said nudging him.

Kaiba had struck up a conversation with Yugi, but he was still watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"Awe man guys my hotdog. I have to go get another one." Tristian exclaimed picking up the hotdog from the floor.

"How about we all just go get dinner? And I'm pretty sure I've seen you eat 4 of them already." I said

"You know I could go for dinner, I always get hungry after a good duel." Joey said rubbing his stomach.

"Hey we just opened a new restaurant in the park! Some Iron Chef wanted to open a special hamburger place." Mokuba said excitedly.

Caleb's eyes lit up because he wasn't happy about our lunch choice and I knew he wanted some good protein. "A good cheeseburger sound great to me!"

"I'm in!" Tea said

"Me too."

"Me too!"

"Me too."

"Alright then it's decided. Mokuba do you mind leading the way?" I asked

The ravened haired teen shook his head happily and hollered for everyone to follow him through one of the tunnels. To my surprise Kaiba was following too, I figured he didn't want to hang out with all of us especially since he has been on record calling them "the nerd heard" and other similar names. Tea and I walked together and admired some clothing stores we walked by. They boys were a head of us talking about sports and duel monsters, but Kaiba was behind me and Tea by himself.

"So Kaiba was with you all those time you guys saved the world. He seems like a real cheerful guy to keep the spirits lifted." I said sarcastically

"Yeah, he wasn't very helpful. He spent most of the time not believing in everything and calling it a hoax. I think he secretly believed in all the magic that occurred." Tea laughed.

"There is a lot of magic in this world… It happens all around us and the people who don't see it are living in darkness." I said looking to the sky. Tea didn't know what exactly I was talking about; werewolves, fairies, vampires, hell even were-panthers, but she has experienced the magic of a different sort and they are one in the same.

"That's for sure. I can't imagine what else is out there." Tea said thoughtfully.

I turned to look back at Kaiba; he was completely expressionless and was staring straight ahead as if none of us were in front of him. When I was searching his face for any sort of emotion his eyes locked on mine and inside his eyes I could see a great loneliness, and whether he admitted it or not he did have a soft spot for Yugi and his friends. When I felt the loneliness in him I quickly turned back to watch where I was walking, and continued talking to Tea.

"So are you going to college?" I asked in hopes to stop the feeling of loneliness from Kaiba.

"Yeah actually I've been attending a fine art's school and studying different types of dance. I want to be a professional dancer someday, join a ballet company." She replied happily. "What about you? You said you finished school early, but are you still going to college?"

"No I finished high school when I was 14 and finished college when I was 18. I take different classes now and then on random subjects but I really don't need to continue my education any further." I said hopefully not sounding conceded. "Corey has more of a normal schooling process; we wanted him to go through all of the normal childhood milestones we missed. Caleb and I have the company handled so there is no need to fast track his education like ours. Corey is exceptionally smart though, he really could be finished like us, but he really wants to attend this academy so we figured it would hurt."

"In school I always said that I wish I could have finished school earlier, but looking back now I couldn't imagine my life with all the friends I made in school." Tea said

I didn't say anything; I will never know that feeling of lifelong friends that you've known since childhood. It made me a little sad looking back thinking about all the milestones I've missed because of everything that has happened in the past, and because of being a werewolf. When I didn't give a reply Tea turned her head to look at me and my solemn look during the contemplation of the lack of childhood I had.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. You have us as friends now, I already feel like I've known you for years." Tea said in attempts to cheer me up.

"No its fine Tea, don't apologize. It's not your fault, it's no one's, just the hand I was dealt as a kid." I said and forced a smile.

Suddenly everyone in front of us stopped walking and we nearly ran into the backs of the boys.

"What the heck is going on?" I said nudging my way through the arms to stand with the guys.

"Mokuba what is going on up there?" Seto asked he was standing directly behind me.

"I don't know big bro; there's a crowd gathered around one of the stores." Mokuba hollered back to us.

Kaiba started pushing his ways to the front of the crowd in investigate what was going on. Once people realized who was forcing their way through the crowd an opening formed and Kaiba walk through with ease. It looked like there was an impromptu duel by two teenagers, one had green hair and bad bowl cut with overly large round glasses, the other had long brown hair and a red stocking hat on.

"Eh well look here Rex, Seto Kaiba has come to watch us duel." The green haired kid said to his opponent in an awful squeaky voice.

"What an honor don't you think Weevil?" The kid named Rex asked in an almost as annoying gravelly voice.

"I've come to tell you two to move it. You're blocking the walk ways, and its making it impossible for people to pass. On top of that it's a fire hazard; you two are just looking for your lost fame anyways." Seto said coolly.

The two teenagers became visibly irritated. "If you remember we were the regional champs at one time Kaiba!" Rex replied angrily.

"That was a long time ago dino boy. Now your both a bunch of washed up has-been's who can't duel their way out of a paper bag." Kaiba retorted and the crowd laughed.

I began to push my way through the crowd to get a good look at the two teenagers who were struggling to hold their own with Kaiba; I wanted to enjoy their embarrassment. I was a woman on a mission and the crowd didn't try to stop me, they parted and let me through to stand in the open circle where Kaiba was with the teens.

"Woah, who's that?" asked the kid named Rex when he saw me enter the opening.

"She's a dream; she's like a beautiful beetle." Weevil said amorously

"Did you just compare me to a disgusting bug?" I said annoyed "You two are way out of your league here, and you're getting in the way of my dinner. Can we push this along please?"

Neither of the teens replied they just stared at me with hearts in their eyes. I sighed and walked closer towards them, all the color in their faces turned pink with their blushes, and I knew there was only one way to get them to move out of my way. No one stands in front of a hungry wolf. The hearts in their eyes got bigger as I approached and the both struggled to speak and ended up just nodding like a couple of love struck idiots when I told them they needed to move out of my way.

"Thank you for seeing it my way." I said and started pushing them off away from everyone. At the feeling of my touch both of them let out a moan of excitement and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Once I got them out of the way and left them to their love struck stupor I returned to where the group was waiting and the crowd had dispersed. No one said anything just looked impressed that I had that kind of effect on them. I laugh and told Mokuba to continue leading, I really was starving.


	4. Chapter 4

The restaurant was close to the entrance and there was a long line to get inside. Everyone groaned at the sight of the line, but to my surprise Kaiba kept walking and went straight to the front where the hostess was standing behind a podium. At the sight of Kaiba the man quickly straightened his posture and gave a big smile. Even with my enhanced wolf hearing I couldn't tell what was being said due to all of the other sounds around me, but I figured Kaiba was telling the hostess that he waited a premium table immediately. The hostess shook his head in understanding and Kaiba walked back to us.

"Come on, I got us a table." He said and motioned for us to follow.

We walked to the front of the line and the look on everyone's face was of disgust because we just cut the line. A few girls saw Yugi and began to scream and try to get his attention. Yugi blushed and just waved, I don't think he was used to having girls attracted to him. A few took notice to Joey and he just took in all the affection they were practically throwing at him. Even Kaiba had some fan girls, but he acted like he didn't know they were calling to him. I just smiled and a laughed at all the different reactions I was seeing to attention. Then suddenly a smell hit me like a brick. Everything in my body suddenly went full wolf and I began searching for the smell, I couldn't place it but I had to find it. It was delicious and it was coming from inside. I quickened my pace so I could catch up to my brothers to see if they smelled what I smelled. When I caught up to them the look on their face was telling me they smelled it too.

"What the hell is that?" Corey asked hungrily

"It's like someone wrapped a Kobe steak in sunshine and rainbows." Caleb said practically slobbering over the words.

"Whatever it is it's not USDA beef, it's something better." I said smelling the air frantically.

"Hey Mokuba, what kind of meat does the chef use for his hamburgers?" I asked greedily

"Mostly beef, but he has some specialty burgers that come with meats like venison, elk, buffalo, even alligator." Mokuba replied.

I've had all of those meats before and none of them smelled that delicious. This was something more, something better. I turned back to my brothers. "Whatever we smell it has to be supernatural, something tells me our chef might be using something. You guys go sit down I'm going to see if I can talk to the chef."

Corey and Caleb followed the group and I excused myself and said I needed to freshen up. I walked towards the back of the building and instead of turning into the lady's room I walked into the kitchen. The moment I opened the doors it took everything I had not to turn full-fledged werewolf. The smell was heavenly and strong inside the kitchen; I had to drop my head quickly because I knew my red eyes were out for everyone to see. Once I got in control I requested to pay my compliments to the chef. I was I directed towards the back where there was an office and I bee lined for the door. I knocked twice and I heard a soft voice inviting me in. I opened the door and stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind me to stop the smell from following me; I couldn't focus with that strong of a smell under my nose.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, I just came to give my utmost respect, your food it's…."

The man turned around and it stopped me in my tracks. I was right there was something supernatural, but it was not the ingredients that were supernatural it was the chef.

"You're a witch…" I growled becoming incredibly defensive

"Wicken actually… what gave it away?" He asked ignoring my sudden change in tone. He was a short portly man; he was wearing a chef's jacket, grey trousers, and black clogs. His hair was a light brown and slowly turning grey, and his eyes were a deep brown and bland.

"I see your aura, and the pendent around your neck is a well-known symbol in the supernatural communities." I said as I clinched my hands into fists to control the building rage. "So that is why everything in here smells like heaven and sprinkled with Gods graces; it's all magic, dark witches magic."

"You mistake me, I do not practice dark magic, and I am one of the very few wickens left that still use the light magic. I just use a few ingredients to enhance the flavors of my dishes; I do not seek to harm anyone. From your reaction and the sudden change in attitude you must be a werewolf. Am I correct in my assumption?" He asked still completely calm.

"Yes." I growled and relaxed my hands to expose my claws. Suddenly my canine fangs and red alpha eyes appeared. "I haven't had any good encounters with witches, so forgive my change in looks."

"Please my dear, nothing good can come from fighting, I swear to you I do not harm others; supernatural or human. I have had many werewolves in here, they all are drawn to the smells and all of them have walked out completely unharmed. I believe you would know if any wolves in the area turn up missing. I just make food to make people happy I swear on my life." He said comfortingly.

He wasn't lying to me, nothing in is body changed so I relaxed slightly and retracted my claw and teeth, but kept my eyes unchanged.

"An alpha I see. Its quiet uncommon for one to be around without a pack, or at least a few betas." He said

"You know nothing of werewolves, witch." I hissed still not completely convinced of my safety.

"You are right, please dear allow me to serve you tonight to prove I am not of harm." He said and approached me.

I took a step back away from him, "Fine, only because we are here with the owner of the amusement park and I know you could not risk displeasing him or his brother, therefore you would not harm me or my siblings. I still don't completely believe or trust you witch." I said staring threatening into his bland brown eyes.

"Excellent! I will show you I am no threat. Please lead the way ma'am." He said and gestured to the door.

We exited and we headed out to the main dining area where my group was sitting. I spotted them quickly; I noticed an open seat for me beside Tea, across from my twin, and also next to Kaiba who sat at the head of the table. Once I spotted Caleb I quickly sent a vibe of danger; I knew the moment he felt the vibe because his head shot up and quickly found my gaze. He then took notice to the man following closely behind me and his eyes became sharp and threatening; he knew the man was a witch. I didn't want to involve Corey, he hasn't had the displeasure of dealing with witches and I didn't want to scare him. I took my seat next to Tea and gave her a smile that hopefully convinced her that nothing was wrong. I then faced straight and looked at Caleb so he could see in to my eyes; I needed to show him that the chef promised he was not threat to us or to anyone. Caleb stared into my eyes for a moment and then relaxed a little; he saw what I wanted him to and I shook my head.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba, it's great to see you in here again." Said the chef. Kaiba didn't look up from the menu just grunted to show he heard the man. "I am Chef Andre, the head chef here at the restaurant, and I will be cooking for you all today." Directing his attention to the rest of the group.

"Wow special treatment by the head guy! This is great! What you say chef, what the best burger you got?" Joey said excitedly.

I looked down the table to see if Corey had taken notice to the aura around the chef. It seemed he noticed something different, but it didn't seem to concern him so I left him alone to talk with Yugi. I then too began scanning the menu to pick something that I deemed worthy of possibly being my last meal. I settled on what was called a _Colorado's Elk Burger_ ; it was an open faced bacon cheeseburger made of elk meat smothered in Colorado's famous green chile. We lived in Colorado for a while when we began the changes and I fell in love with their green chile and wild game meats. Our main waitress came and took drink orders and when she returned and distributed the drinks Andre returned with her for the orders and to explain anything on the menu. Everyone ordered a specialty order and when it came to my order Andre put on a giant smile and the aura around him changed to bright and warming colors; he was trying to reassure me that I was completely safe. I gave him my order with a stern voice that express _if this meal kills me you won't be too far behind me_. Andre seem to be completely unaffected by my infliction, instead he just smiled more and continued to Kaiba.

"Do you have it in for the chef? The way you ordered sound more like a death promise if he didn't provide a good meal." Tea asked quizzically.

"Let's just say I've have some bad experiences with food poisoning." I lied. Tea just laughed and a laughed with her I hope she didn't pry for more. Conversation picked up around the table and it put me at ease. Kaiba just watched everyone and didn't bother talking; I enjoyed the company even if Kaiba was being antisocial. Not too long after we order the waitress brought out several baskets of appetizers; mozzarella sticks, chips and salsa, jalapeno poppers, and potato skins. Baskets were being passed around, and I noticed Caleb smelled and investigated everything before for grabbing anything; I was doing the same. I handed a basket to Kaiba and when he went to grab it from me his fingers brushed against mine. It felt like someone had lit a fire on my skin, there was a surge of electricity that went through my whole body and it made all the hair on my arms stand on end and my skin formed goosebumps. Caleb noticed the sudden change in my body and quickly shot a look at me to make sure I wasn't poisoned by the food. Caleb's eyes grew wide because my eyes had turned red for a brief second; everything that was already enhanced by being a wolf was enhanced further in that moment Kaiba's hand touched mine. The room suddenly got brighter and I was even more aware of all the smells and sounds around me. It didn't last long, as soon as he hand moved away from mine it stopped; but it was like a high, and suddenly I wondered if what I felt meant what I thought it did. I looked at Kaiba to see if he felt it too, but he seemed unaffected. Maybe it was just the werewolf inside me, and he didn't feel anything. I tried to push the moment out of my mind and focus on not dying from the witch. The appetizers were great; as much as I hate to admit it they were actually delicious, Caleb felt the same way. Andre probably made sure really put in the witches magic to prove it's just for taste and not for murder. Once I finished the food on my plate and realized that nothing was killing me I relaxed and started looking forward to my main course. Everyone talked about the great food, and then it turned into what was the weirdest or grosses food they had; Caleb chimed in about sushi and to my pleasure everyone at the table, including Kaiba, loved sushi just as much as me and Corey. Caleb just slumped in defeat and said he hated pineapple on pizza to get everyone off his back. The table unanimously agreed, except for Mokuba who said it's his favorite. I said that the weirdest thing I hate was peanut butter and everyone was completely surprised.

"But that's like, I don't know, un-American or something!" Joey said

Everyone laughed, except Kaiba of course who seemed more annoyed than anything. Our food came shortly after and we all got quiet. Everyone started eating and no one spoke. It was fantastic, the green chile was just like we ate in Colorado, and the elk was cooked to perfection, medium rare like it should be. Caleb even looked like he was enjoying his venison guacamole burger. We ate in silence for a while and then once we all started getting full conversation picked back up. Joey and Tristian started eating everyone's leftovers, and I happily passed down what was left of mine. I needed to share the wonderfulness that is green chile, Tristian thought it was too hot, but Joey practically licked the plate clean.

"Well with you around Joey they won't have to do dishes." Mokuba said a little disgusted.

"This green chile is amazing! How come I haven't had this before?" Joey said wiping his face on his sleeve.

"Well it hasn't really made it out of Colorado. Everything in Colorado is smothered in green chile." I said laughing

"Yeah it's everywhere there! But lucky for us Kenzi makes really good green chile we'll have to have you over for some." Corey said proudly. "Actually Kenzi is just a really good cook, I'm going miss her cooking when I leave for the Academy."

That totally reminded me that we were planning one last family wolf run tonight. We didn't know when the next one would be so we promised Corey one tonight as a final celebration. It brought a little sadness to my heart to think that this time tomorrow Corey would be on an island at the academy and the house will feel a little emptier. Caleb noticed the sadness and quickly started up another conversation about my cooking to change the subject. The waitress returned with a check, but I could tell she didn't know who to give it to so I pushed my chair back and stretched out my hand so I could take it. Before the girl could place it in my hand Kaiba spoke.

"It's on me."

The waitress stopped and shook her head and walked away before I could do anything.

"Thanks Kaiba." Yugi said shocked

"Yeah rich boy, you didn't need to." Joey chipped in

"This was going to be on us; for Corey." I said looking at him "Well you aren't a great host or conversationalist, but at least you shine in hospitality."

"The topic of conversation was poor and not worth my input, no one could follow my conversation topics anyways." Kaiba said coolly.

I laughed, "You'll never know if you don't try to participate with the company present. You should know you get nowhere with close minded thoughts and closed mouths Kaiba. Business 101 you should take a refresher course."

The table went silent waiting on Kaiba's reply to my jest. Kaiba looked at me and smirked, he was enjoying it again just as he had in the arena. I stared in to his eyes again and the loneliness has dissipated slightly. I had a feeling no one challenges him like this because everyone is too afraid to.

"Well when the topic is how many marshmallows Wheeler can fit in his mouth the intelligence level is not worthy of my attention." Said Kaiba

Alright he had me there that was not a noteworthy topic.

"Hey I can fit 10 of them in my mouth! 100 if I used the mini ones." Joey replied.

Joey all that tells us is that you have a big mouth, and that isn't anything new!" Tristian laughed.

We all laughed and I even heard Kaiba let out a soft chuckle. We got up and started getting our stuff and putting on coats. We walked out and the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow look at all those colors!" Yugi exclaimed.

All I could think was you should see it through my eyes, the colors were enhanced, there were more colors than what a human can see. We stood and watched the colors change as the sun continued to fall, soon the sky was getting dark and we decided it was time to head back.

"Thanks again Kaiba, that really was very gentlemen like of you." I said before we all said our goodbye to him and Mokuba.

"Don't let anyone know I did a nice gesture, it might ruin my reputation." He said jokingly.

No one was paying us any mind they were behind us talking so I felt comfortable in questioning Kaiba in a more personal way without eaves droppers.

"You know you can have a reputation outside of the brutal business world. You should maybe try being a nice guy a little more often. I like you better that way, your eyes shine more when you're nice." I said looking at him dead in the eyes to so I could watch his reaction. To my surprise his face softened like what I said made him happy, as if he had never been complimented before by someone other than Mokuba.

"I'm not afraid of you Kaiba, you don't need to flash money or status; I have everything you have; a name, a company, a business reputation, but I have a separate reputation outside of my company." I said warmly.

Kaiba just stared down at me; I could tell he didn't know what to say to someone who had an equal status as him being nice. I just smiled and hoped he took what I said to heart. I felt sorry for him because I felt the loneliness inside of him, he wants friends whether he admits it or not.

"Seto I left my backpack in your office. Can we go back up there before we leave?" Mokuba came up to us breaking Kaiba from his gaze at me.

"Sure Mokuba. Let's go." Kaiba said turning and started walking away.

I heard a chorus of goodbyes directed towards Kaiba; Kaiba just raised a hand and waved without looking back. I walked back to the group and we started heading towards the exit. Everyone was leaving at the same time so we had to fight the crowd to get out altogether. Once we made sure the group was together we headed towards the valet stand. I gave the man my number and he handed the keys to the same guy who drove off with my car earlier. I could tell he recognized me because his pulses quickened and he reeked of nervousness. A few minutes later my Escalade pulled up and the man got out; I walked around the car a couple of times to inspect it. I stopped once to pretend to inspect a spot and really make the valet guy nervous, to my delight it worked. After my third time around I approached the man with a stone cold serious look, we was visibly shaking because he was intimidated by me. I stood in front of him for a moment enjoying the feeling and then I gave him a kind smile and told him everything looked to be in order. The man probably would have fainted if he wasn't trying so hard to keep calm. I paid and left a very generous tip since I probably put the man through hell while my car was parked back there. We all got in and headed back to the game shop. It was completely dark by the time we pulled up to the little store. I turned off the engine and we all piled out.

"Thanks for letting us come with you guys. I hope we didn't interrupt any family plans." Yugi said stretching and arm behind his head.

"Absolutely not, you guys made today perfect! I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my last day in Domino!" Corey exclaimed.

"Really guys we've never had this much fun before. Thank you for coming." I said sincerely.

We gave them our personal phone number and they gave us theirs, we all promised to text each other to make future plans, and I promised to invite them for dinner as often as possible. I just wanted to have people in the house just so I didn't feel so empty and I liked their company, I felt like a normal girl around them. We waved goodbye and got back into car.

"That was the best day ever!" Corey said as we pulled on to the main road home.

"I have to agree, that was great. So this is what it's like to have friends your own age?" Caleb said in the backseat.

"We really need to make plans with them often, I really enjoyed them all." I said happily.

There was a unanimous agreement and we rode the rest of the way in silence as we reminisced about the fun we had today.


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled into the drive way in front of the main doors and Caleb and Corey got out, and I stayed so I could park the car in the garage. When I walked into the main foyer the house was filled with the sounds of a popular pop song and I knew they were preparing for the run. I walked further into the house and I found them stretching in the TV room. I turned to go up a set of stairs that would lead me to my bedroom. Once inside I stripped and grabbed a robe and put it on. I brushed out my long black hair and pulled on the white streak that lays hidden under my many layers. I returned back down stairs to find my brother in their robes too.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready." They both said together.

I took a deep breath and focused on my center. Soon my whole body became hot and started to shake and vibrate, in a matter of seconds I went from being 5'3" standing on two legs to standing over 6' tall and standing on 4 legs and my robe was at my paws. In front of me stood a snow white wolf except for a black patch on its chest and bright blue eyes, and next to that was a sandy blond wolf with subtle hints of black and it had glowing yellow eyes. It was Caleb and Corey in their wolf forms; fur color is determined by hair color, Caleb is naturally completely white haired with a thin black streak, but because of the stigma he dyes to black to match mine. Corey has blonde hair, but because of family genes his wolf also has hints of black. My wolf form is as black as the night except for a white patch identical to Caleb's on my chest and I have blood red alpha eyes. Soon after we shifted Corey bounded out the back doors and out into the back yard that was fenced off with bushes. I followed after him in a full dead sprint with Caleb at my heels. We ran and tackled each other, we crossed the 20 acre yard effortlessly; it only took a few strides to cover it width wise. Our entire estate is on 1000 acres so we had plenty of space to run; really that is why we lived out in the country so we have the privacy and the room to run. If someone were to come up on us it would look like a dog fight; teeth bared, jaws snapping, haunches getting bit, hackles raised, tackling, but really we weren't hurting each other; werewolves don't look very friendly. We ran and jumped around each other for hours. We stopped a few times to rest and look at the stars, but then someone would jump on the other and it would all start again. In werewolf form we communicate through vibes, growls, barks, and howls; to us it's easy to understand it comes in like broken English, never complete sentences but understandable. We ended up finding a few jack rabbits on the property and we had a contest on who could catch the rabbit the quickest. I won easily; I wasn't going for a speed race I out smarted the hare. We didn't kill them, we chased them off the property and let them live. Around 2 AM we decided it was time to get sleep, Corey had a big day tomorrow. We all jogged back to the house and shook off before entering. Once back inside we reached the spot where our robes still lay on the floor and shifted back to our human forms. I grabbed my robe and put it on and tied the front; I turned around and faced my brothers who were doing the same.

"That was a good run. If I don't have a bruise on my hip though from Corey tackling me I am going to very sad." I said rubbing my left hip.

Corey laughed, "Well I'm exhausted I think I'm going to head to bed. Night guys." Corey turned and walked down a long hallway and then up a set of stairs.

Once he was far up the stairs Caleb spoke. "You think he'll be okay without us on the full moon?"

"I do, I really think he has control of himself. He took his training seriously; he has really improved since we started. The last full moon wasn't near as hard on him as any in the past." I said still looking down the hall Corey was just in.

"You still want to be on the island for his first full moon alone don't you?" Caleb asked like he was reading my thoughts.

"Yup." I turned to look at him "Good night!" I walked to Caleb and kissed him on the cheek and headed to my room. I heard Caleb's 'I knew it laugh' and then footsteps towards his section of the mansion.

That night I dreamed of Seto Kaiba… I turned him to save his life. I woke in a panic to the dawn peaking in my widows. I was breathing heavy, that dream had so many question in my head I couldn't go back to sleep, instead I got up and dressed and headed down to make Corey's favorite breakfast; chocolate chip French toast and fresh fruit. Around 8 my brothers appeared in our large kitchen and sat down at the bar. I handed Caleb a cup of coffee and laughed at his slight limp.

"What you getting old on me? I didn't tackle you that hard." I asked him

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel fine." He winced as he got on the bar stool.

Corey walked in stretching, "I feel great, I slept even better than usual."

"Well lucky for you, I've been up since 5." I said placing plates on the bar.

"Gross, why were you up so early?" Corey asked and grabbed a plate.

"It wasn't by choice, I had a strange dream." I said and slid two slices of French toast to Corey's plate.

"Was it the dream of the were-chicken?" Caleb asked and sipped on his coffee, "That's my favorite; I think I would give up being a wolf so I could be a were-chicken."

"Why!? So you could lay your own eggs? That's gross dude." Corey said taking a large bite of toast.

"No it wasn't the were-chicken dream again; I dreamed I had to bite someone to save their life." I said and sat down next to Corey. "Hand me the fruit please."

"Who did you bite?" Caleb asked and passed down the fruit bowl.

"Seto Kaiba." I said hoping it wouldn't bring up any awkward questions. I spooned a large portion of fruit on to my plate and started to eat. Corey and Caleb, however, stopped eating and just stared at me waiting for further explanation; when I didn't provide one they spoke.

"Why would you be dreaming of Seto Kaiba?" Caleb asked concerned

"You don't have a crush on him do you?" Corey asked equally concerned.

"No of course not, yesterday when we were with him I felt his loneliness, I feel bad for the guy." I said not sure if I was trying to convince myself more than my brothers.

"Loneliness? Why would he be so lonely, he has Mokuba and a lot of money?" Corey asked

"Yeah Mokuba is all he has Core. We have each other, but there are three of us; there are very few times that we are alone. If Mokuba is in school, or Kaiba has to go somewhere without him he is all by himself. At least when you're at school I have Caleb, and when we leave it's never both of us or you come too. It's different when there are only 2 people in your family." I said and put a piece of pineapple in my mouth.

"Are you defending him?" Caleb asked

"No I'm just explaining how a man who can buy everything can still be lonely." I replied

"Oh well because it sounded like you were defending him." Caleb said back, I threw a piece of pineapple at him and regretted it instantly; pineapple is my favorite.

"Well I think I get it, but it still doesn't explain why you would dream about him." Corey said and caught my flung strawberry in mid-air.

"Look if I could control what I dreamed I wouldn't dream of Seto Kaiba, I would dream about how to improve our drills." I said again wondering who I was really trying to convince.

"Huh uh, sure whatever you say sis." Caleb said and gave me a glare that said he didn't believe me. I flipped him off when Corey wasn't looking.

Once we finished breakfast I cleaned up and told Corey to start bringing his stuff down so we could load in my car. Today we would be bringing my Porsche Cayenne, because Ferrari still won't design a SUV despite my several calls. When it comes to the academy you show your power and money to earn respect. It is because of our name and our money that Corey is in a prestigious house his freshmen year, I wanted to make sure everyone knows it when we arrive. Caleb left to change clothes and get ready, I straightened the kitchen and returned to my room to fix my makeup and check my outfit one more time. When I returned back down stairs to the main TV room Corey had brought down his bags and was making sure he had all the cards he wanted packed in a brief case. Caleb came down shortly and we helped make sure that Corey had everything he needed.

"You have the credit cards right? Just if you needed anything, food, supplies, cards." I asked searching for his wallet.

"Yes right here." Corey said pulled out a wallet from his jacket pocket.

"You don't have to be in your uniform when we get there?" Caleb asked.

"No, according to the paper they sent I don't have to put it on until the first day of classes." Corey replied.

"How many uniforms did you buy? Can you buy more there if something happens to them?" I asked and started straightening his tee-shirt.

"Alright mom, will you stop? Yes it's easy to buy more school uniforms at the _school_." He said with a strong sarcastic tone.

"When it comes to today, yes I'm pulling the honorary mom card." I said and looked warmly at my little brother.

"Look guys I'll be fine. I got this; I'm not going to wolf out on anyone, I won't get into trouble, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I have everything to help me through the full moons. I've improved on long distance vibe sending, and if anything gets to hard or goes bad I can always call. You can visit, it's not like I'm going to summer camp and I don't have contact with the outside world, it's just school guys." Corey said trying to reassure me and Caleb that this isn't permanent.

"I know, I know, I just want to make sure that you're ready." I said

"No more like you want to make sure you're ready." Corey said coldly

"Lay off your sister, this is hard on us. We don't know a life without you being with us." Caleb came to my rescue. "We are a pack remember."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I am leaving my pack behind." Corey said apologetically.

"Let's get in the car before I start to cry please." I said and grabbed a suitcase and headed out side.


	6. Chapter 6

We packed down my car and headed towards the ferry. There is a bridge that heads to the school, but it's currently down for maintenance, so most of the students being dropped off by their families have to travel by ferry. It'll take longer than being able to use the bridge but I was okay with the little extra time with my little brother. We pulled up to the docks and I got out to buy a ticket. We saw a lot of kids high school age with their families holding back packs and talking to other students. When I returned to the car with the ticket I told my brothers that it would be about 30 minutes until they will let us load the cars and that shouldn't wait in the car. My brothers got out and we walked down to meet with all the other students and families. It was a little cold from the breeze coming off the water and I was thankful that werewolves run a higher temperature than humans. Everyone was bundled up with coats and scarves but we walked down in light jackets that weren't even zipped up.

"Aren't you guy's cold? That wind is pretty chilly this morning." Asked a young boy around Corey's age who had long and choppy brunette hair.

"No it's not too bad; it kind of feels nice actually." Corey replied.

"Wow you guys are tough, I'm Jaden it's nice to meet you. Are you heading towards Duel Academy?"

"I'm Corey, yea I'm a new freshman this year." Corey replied and extended his hand to shake.

"Are these your parents?" Jaded asked looking to me and Caleb. A flash of anger hit me but I pushed it back down.

"No these are my siblings; my sister Kenzi and my brother Caleb. They're twins." Corey introduced us and we shook hands.

"Wow you guys really are warm! No wonder you aren't wearing big coats." Jaden laughed. "I'm a new freshman too, what house what house are you in Corey?"

"The Ra house, what about you?" Corey asked

"I'm in the Slifer house." Jaden said proudly. "This is my friend Cyrus, but I call him Cy." Small blue haired boy with old style glasses stepped out from behind Jaden.

"Hello." He said barely audible. Thank god for wolf hearing.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said and tired not to appear scary toward Cyrus, poor kid looked like his own shadow could scare him.

"Well, well, well, the rumors are true. There is another blue blooded family at the Academy." Said an arrogant voice behind us. We turned around to see an older teen with black spiked hair wearing a cocky smile talking.

"Oh hey, Chazz." Jaden said enthusiastically

"Don't talk to me you Slifer slacker, I was talking to the Argent kid." Jaden said blowing off Jaden.

"How do you know our last name?" I asked bitterly

"Everyone in the world of the rich knows the Argents." Replied Chazz as if it was a stupid question.

I have a bad feeling about this kid; Caleb placed a hand on my shoulder to tell me not to do anything stupid in front of people.

"I think us privileged people should stick together kid. Princeton, Chazz Princeton." Chazz said and extended a hand towards Corey.

Corey looked at Chazz's hand, back up to Chazz, and then over to me. I could tell he was getting the same vibe from this punk as I was. "I think I can decide who I should stick with on my own, thanks." Corey calmly replied and declined the handshake.

"Fine your loss kid, you'll learn who the best duelist's are soon enough and then you'll see you're wrong about turning me down." Chazz said a little angrily, and then walked on to the ferry.

"I don't think you're missing out on anything with that one Core, good choice." I said proudly.

The dock master came down and said that they were going to start loading cars, and fished out my keys.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get a seat I'm going to go get the car." I said and walked back up towards my vehicle.

The ferry workers insisted on loading my car and I refused, I don't want them to door ding my car with someone else's. I paid them extra and they let me load it myself. I think they were surprised by my care for my vehicle. I got it loaded then got out and went to search for my brothers and Corey's new friends, who I approved of. There were quite a few of people on the ferry that were attending duel academy. We met and talked with several students, some I didn't like, some I did. The whole ride took about an hour and a half, and by the time we got there we witnessed 3 duels with several students. They were all pretty good, some were better than others, but it kept us entertained and I felt a little better about leaving Corey in a few short hours. When we started approaching the docks I went back down to get in my car so we could unload it, and plus I wanted to be there to make sure no idiot door dinged me. I got the car unloaded off the ferry quickly and we drove Jaden and Cyrus up to the entrance with us.

"Wow this is an awesome car Miss Argent." Jaden said.

"Oh please don't call me that, it makes me feel old, and you're not one my business associates. Kenzi is fine." I said with a laugh.

"Alright Kenzi it is." Jaden said happily

"Umm Kenzi, do you mind dropping us off at our dorm it's just right there." Little Cyrus asked nervously.

"Of course it's no trouble boys." I said and turned right onto a path way leading to a small little building that looked like a Motel 8. There wasn't much to it, it was plain and no fancy landscaping like the rest of the buildings we saw. "Are you guys sure this is your dorm house?" I said a little scared to let them go in to the sketchy shack.

"Yup! That's the home of the Slifer's!" Jaden said with pride. "It doesn't look like much, but hey it's a place to sleep, and they feed us 3 times a day so I can't complain!"

"Umm, okay if you guys say so." I said and parked the car and got out to help with their bags.

"Well hello everyone! I'm Professor Banner, and I'm head of the Slifer House. You all must be new freshmen!" A tall and skinny man with long raven hair pulled back in a low pony tail said and approached us. The professor was holding a light brown stripped cat in his arms; the cat looked like it ate well and didn't exercise often. Once the cat smelled our wolf scent it immediately started a low hiss deep in its throat. "Pharaoh what is wrong with you? These are our new students you must be nice to them."

"It's fine professor, most cats don't like us for some reason." I lied, "My name is Kenzi Argent, this is my twin brother Caleb, and our younger brother Corey; he's the student here, but we aren't dropping him off at this house. We brought Jaden and his friend Cyrus here, they are the Slifer students."

"Oh well that was awfully kind of you guys. I'm glad to see such generosity coming from such a prestigious family." He said with a warm smile. "That is a trait lost in a lot of wealthy families today."

"Unfortunately it is professor." Caleb said, "But we were raised better than that. Kindness can go a long way sir."

"Thanks for the ride guys! I think we got it from here." Jaden said and lugged a large bag behind him. "I hope I get to duel you soon Corey! We'll see you around campus!"

We waved goodbye and started heading to the Ra dorm house. The Ra house was much nicer than the Slifer house. The Ra house was a large mansion with fountains and sculpted shrubbery; inside was a 5 star hotel. We were greeted by several of the older students who showed us to Corey's suite. Corey was rooming alone, but had the option for a roommate if he ever chooses to want one. The room was very large and had a great view of the houses hot spring pools. Corey had a large sitting area, and desk with a state of the art computer, several dressers and a walk in closet, and a private bathroom complete with a shower and a claw foot bathtub. I saw why the rich kids get put into this house because it was like putting them back in home; Corey's room at home was probably bigger, but still way too big for one person at this school. We helped him unpack and hang everything he wanted hung. I checked on the computer and set it up with our server at home, and protected 4 times over to make sure no causal hacker could access our private server. We found a suitable hiding place for all of Corey's werewolf items. Once we deemed the room good enough we headed back down to explore the Ra grounds. The 3 different houses were separated by a large lake; the only ways to get to the other house for the students is walk or take a dingy. No one was permitted to be a different house other than what they were assigned to after 8 PM; No member of the opposite sex is allowed in the dorm rooms of their opposite sex. After looking around we figured on full moons Corey would have enough forest to hide in during his phase to keep out of the eyes of the other students. We were even told about an abandoned house on the far side of the island that was off limit to students and figured if anything got too hard to control he could hid out there until we arrived to help. Seeing the entire well-hidden open area I was becoming more at terms with leaving Corey here on full moons, I wasn't afraid for the other students, but more for Corey not exposing himself as a werewolf and causing a panic on the island. We made our way towards the main school campus and met with a few of the other professor and got tours of the class rooms.

"Good afternoon new students! I am Dr. Crowler, head of the Obelisk house." Said a man as he entered the room. When the other people on the tour caught a glimpse of the doctor there were audible gasps of surprise. Upon first glance of the good doctor you wouldn't have imagined he was a male. Dr. Crowler was in a full face of make-up, dark purple lipstick, two long dangling crescent moon earrings, he had long blonde hair, but more like a bowl cut and a rat low ponytail. The doctor was wearing a classic Obelisk blue school jacket, but it look like he had added his own flare by putting blush pink lace on the collar and cuffs. If it wasn't for his mannerisms and voice you wouldn't have guessed he was a male.

"I have a PhD in dueling, and I am a pristine professor here at the academy, trust me your children are in good hands with me," Dr. Crowler said with a flourish, "Do any of you have questions?"

I saw Caleb's hand slowly trying to rise, but I quickly pushed it down. I knew what he wanted to ask the doctor and I didn't think it would be appropriate. A student behind us raised her hand and Dr. Crowler called upon her.

"Yes, you there in the Ra yellow coat."

"Umm, well I don't mean to offend, but are you a madam or a mister?" the young girl asked and blushed in embarrassment.

Dr. Crowler was clearly annoyed by the question, but everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. We all stopped and turn to the doctor and waited in anticipation with the answer. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"Well if we don't have any other questions I suggest we continue on with the tour." Dr. Crowler replied and walked out of the room.

Again there was an audible sigh, but his time of disappointment and we all filed out of the room to follow the doctor. We were shown the different duel arenas, each house had their own arenas inside their houses to use for personals duels and there are arenas in the school buildings for demonstrations and lectures. We were shown the card shop where rare cards will be brought in once a month and regular duel packs available for sale every day. Next we were shown the recreation facility, every student still had to participate in a physical education class; they could play baseball, basketball, tennis, volleyball, swimming, track and field, and archery. Once the tour was over we were brought into a banquet hall with all of the first year freshmen class and their families.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and new students, I am Chancellor Sheppard and I run the Duel Academy. I would like to welcome you all to the school and hope your children strive for excellence while in attendance at our academy." Said a large man up on a balcony. He was a tall and heavy set man, he wore a maroon jacket and dark washed pants. He had a warm and friendly face; he wasn't intimidating like most school chancellors. "If you could all turn you attention to the large screens on either sides of me I would like to present you a video by our school's owner, Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Two large projector screens dropped down from the ceiling and lit up with the duel academy logo. A few seconds later the screens went black and then Seto Kaiba face appeared on the screen. He was sitting behind a desk in his office at Kaiba Corp. headquarters.

"Greetings incoming freshmen, I am Seto Kaiba owner of the Duel Academy and president of Kaiba Corp. I would like to welcome you to my facility and hope you represent the school well in any and all upcoming events and duels. I have built this school to train the duelist of tomorrow and further the world wide phenomenon that is Duel Monsters. Enjoy your time here at the academy, and good luck." The screens went black again and Kaiba's face disappeared. The two screens slowly started to retract back into the ceiling, and all eyes went back to Chancellor Sheppard.

"Well there you have it folks encouraging words from Seto Kaiba himself." Chancellor Sheppard said with a gesture to the two screens that were slowing disappearing. The Chancellor continued by introducing the staff and faculty at the school; including the strange Dr. Crowler, and the kind Professor Banner. Once the introductions were concluded I knew my time with Corey was ending, we walked outside towards the Ra house to prepare to say our goodbyes. Once we approached the house we stopped outside the doors so we didn't embarrass Corey with our sentimental goodbyes in front of his new house mates.

"Well little brother this is it, you're on your own for a while now. Do you think you're ready for this?" I asked choking back tears.

Corey didn't speak for a moment and just looked back and forth between me and Caleb. "You know I really do think I'm ready to be a lone wolf for a little while." He said confidently.

A lone tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away before it could get down my cheek.

"We think so too kid. This isn't goodbye though, we'll come visit whenever you want us too. You can call as often as you want, we'll send you care packages." Caleb said

"We'll come to any big duel exams you want us to see." I said still trying to fight off the tears swelling in my eyes.

"Thanks guys, thanks for letting me do this and trusting me too." Corey said and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Look what you're doing to me sis, I promised I wouldn't cry." He said and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands.

I gave what was supposed to be a laugh but it came out more like a sob and I grabbed Corey and hugged him tight. "You are always a part of this pack kid. You won't be a lone wolf for long. Make friends, make your own pack." I whispered in his ear and he hugged me tight before letting go.

"I will, I promise." He said when we separated. He then stepped to stand in front of Caleb. Caleb extended a hand to give Corey the typical man goodbye, but when Corey let go of Caleb's hand Caleb grabbed him by the shoulders and hugged him like a brother should.

Corey exhaled heavily and steadied himself, then turned to walk through the doors of the Ra house and into his new adventure. Caleb and I watched him until we he got into the elevator up to his room before walking towards the car.

"Well it's just you and me now." Caleb said as we got into the car and started driving to the docks. I didn't reply I knew if I spoke I wouldn't be able to control the tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, like he said it's not like he's in summer camp, he gets visitors and he can come home for holiday breaks." Caleb said and placed a hand on my trembling shoulder.

"I know, you're right." I said sniffling. "It's just we really haven't had to live our lives without him. We just dropped off our little brother, I just left a member of my pack, and I feel like a piece of me is gone with him. We raised that kid."

Caleb just rubbed his thumb on my shoulder trying to sooth me. Once we pulled onto the ferry and Caleb got out I stayed in the car and let go of all the sadness that I was holding in. I cried for a good 30 minutes, I full on sobbed. I couldn't tell if it was the woman in me or the alpha wolf in me but leaving my brother behind was the second most painful thing I have ever experienced. 1st of course was burying my parents at such a young age. Once I steadied myself and made sure I didn't completely ruin my make-up I got out of the car and went to find my twin.

"You okay?" Caleb asked as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I am now, I just had to let it all out." I said

"I just got a text from Tea. She wants to know if we would like to go get some pizza and watch a movie with them tonight." Caleb said and handed me his phone.

I grabbed the phone and looked at the text Tea sent him. "You know after today I think we should be with friends. There isn't any reason we need to go back home and sit in a large house short one person." I said and smiled

Caleb grabbed his phone back and smiled, "Good I'll text her back and let her know we are on the ferry back to Domino." Caleb sent the text and we sat in silence just looking out the window on to the water.

A few minutes passed and Caleb's phone chimed to alert him he had a new text message. "Tea said that they can meet us at the pizza place and texted me and address. She also said she texted you first but you didn't answer so she texted me next."

"Oh you know what I think my phone is on silent and in my purse, we've been busy all day I totally forgot about it." I said and began to dig through my purse. I pulled out my phone to 3 messages; One from Tea, one from Joey, and a message from a new number. I read Tea and Joey's first; both were just inviting us to pizza and a movie. I opened the third message from the new phone number and began to read it.

 _Good morning Miss Argent, I just wanted to thank you for the words you told me last night when we left the restaurant. I am not used to the kindness of such a powerful business owner; your words took me by surprise as did your ability to not be intimidated by me. I would like to set up dinner sometime just the two of us._

 _-SK_

"SK" Seto Kaiba, he wants to have dinner with me. I just stared down ay my phone puzzled and debating if I should reply or not. Caleb took notice to my puzzled gaze and leaned over to read the message.

"Woah Seto Kaiba wants to take you to dinner? What did you tell him that makes him want to see you again? You weren't exactly friendly to him." Caleb asked

"I talked to him a little when we left the restaurant and told him I wasn't afraid of him and he shouldn't be afraid to let go a little; that he is a nice guy when he wants to be." I said still staring at my phone. "Should I text him back? He sent this like 5 hours ago."

"Well that's up to you; do you want to have dinner with the guy or not?" Caleb replied.

I thought it about for a while; do I want to have dinner with him? He wasn't exactly very talkative last night, but there were a lot of us there and a lot of different conversation. Maybe he's better one on one, or maybe it would be completely awkward and neither of us will know what to talk about. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to rebound it off of someone who understands my thoughts. I decided I would talk to Tea about it and see what she thinks; this seems like something girls talk about. I placed my phone back in my purse and continued to watch the water.


	7. Chapter 7

We sat in the calming silence for the reminder of the ferry ride, when we arrived at the docks I allowed the ferry workers to back my car out. I think they really wanted to drive it the way they were eyeing it the whole time. I handed over the keys and went to get off the ferry. Once they came with the car I could smell the happiness coming off the man and smiled. We got in the car and I adjusted the seat so my short legs could reach the petals. Caleb texted Tea and told her we were on our way to the pizzeria and would be there in about 15 minutes. The pizzeria was nestled in eastern Domino, a part we hadn't been in before. It was a quiet part of town, clean and well taken care of, everyone seemed friendly and waved. We found the place and parked in a parking lot off to the side of the building. We got out and as we were closing the doors a small silver car parked next to us and 4 familiar faces were smiling at us. Tea and Yugi got out of the front first and Tristian and Joey unfolded themselves out of the back seat.

"Next time I get shotgun Yug, I got longer legs than you." Tristian said and stretched out his arms.

"You can't sit in the front because you never give me the right directions Tristian!" Tea retorted.

Me and Caleb laughed and walked to stand with the others.

"Hey guys how are you all today?" Caleb asked.

"Good! How was dropping off Corey at the Academy?" Tea asked back.

"Uhh, well…" Caleb said and nodded his head towards to me.

Suddenly 10 eyes were on me, and I blushed. "It was more emotional than I was prepared for; I'm glad you all invited us for this, I don't want to go back to our house yet." I said and rubbed the back of my neck.

Everyone laughed and we walked around the building to the entrance. Once we got inside we were greeted by a girl who looked to be in high school. The young girl showed us to a table and we all sat down and looked over the menus. The restaurant was nearly packed with teenager and adults in their early 20's like us; it looked like a local hang out spot. There was several TV's in the place, all had different sports streaming. I looked at the TV closes to us and was happy to see the Sunday night primetime NFL game on, Ravens versus the Steelers. I watched the TV for a while and ignored the menu in my hands. The young girl came back and introduced herself as Madison; she asked what we wanted to drink to start off with. We decided on a getting a bucket of beer and waters for everyone. Madison asked for our ID's and we all got out our wallets. While digging for my wallet I grabbed my phone so I could talk to Tea about the message Kaiba sent me. We all handed over our ID's and Madison checked them, when saw we were all 21 and over she handed them back and we began giving them to their rightful owners.

"You two are 23?" Joey said examining our driver licenses.

"Yeah why how old are you guys?" Caleb asked

"Well I just turned 21 a couple of months ago." said Yugi

"Yea us too." The remaining three said.

"Honestly looking at you guys I was surprised that you were legal to drink, you look fresh out of high school actually." Tristian said nervously.

Caleb and I laughed in unison, "We get that a lot, we take care of ourselves I guess." I said

Everyone laughed with us when they realized we didn't take the comments as an insult. Madison returned with our beers and we cheered and started drinking. Being a werewolf you can't get drunk, you metabolize alcohol at a rapid pace so it doesn't affect us like a normal human. By the time the food had come Caleb and I finished 6 each and was completely unaffected. Everyone else was on their third and things started getting funny. I figured it would affect Yugi the most being so short and skinny, and I was right; the kid became the most talkative person I'd ever seen. 3 pizzas were soon placed in front of us and we dug in. I couldn't understand why we needed 3 of them, but when I saw Joey and Tristian start eating I quickly understood. Those two polished of a pizza in a matter of minutes, and I barely finished my third slice when they had the second half way gone. If they were to ever turn into werewolves their appetites would almost double and I didn't want to see the amount they would be able to eat. They would be a handful as werewolves; I didn't want to think about being their alpha either. By the time we all finished eating the alcohol had worn off and everyone returned to their normal selves. The check was brought and before I could do anything money was flying onto table.

"Sorry guys, you're not getting this tonight." Tea said and added a 10 to the pile. "We all pitch in for this kind of stuff so you can't pay for all of it."

I dug my wallet back out and grabbed a 10 dollar bill and put it with the rest, as did Caleb. Madison came back and collected the money and we told her to keep the change. We got up and walked outside where the sun was being to set and there was still a chill in the air.

"I'm not ready for it to be winter yet. I wish it could be fall a little longer. I like to see all the changes in color." Tea said while looking at the trees on the sides of the streets.

"I like winter, I like the snow." I said and took a deep breath of cold air.

"Come on guys we are going to be late for the movie!" Yugi said turning back to where me and Tea were looking at a tree.

We started walking down the side walk and passed several families going the opposite way. The theater wasn't very far and we arrived with plenty of time, so we bought our tickets for the latest superhero movie and went inside. We found the room where our screening was and saw that we were the first there. We picked perfect seats in the middle of the theater and sat down. The boys started talking about the pervious movies leading up to these one and all their expectations for this movie, and I took this moment to talk to Tea about the message Kaiba sent me.

"Hey can I get your advice on something?" I asked Tea and got my phone out of my jacket pocket. I unlocked my phone and opened the message and handed it to Tea. Tea took the phone and began reading; she read it over a few times and looks really surprised by what Kaiba said.

"I don't know what do and thought I could get someone's opinion who actually knows him." I said looking at her.

Tea continued to look at the phone still shocked and I just waited for her to complete the thoughts in her head.

"I've never seen Kaiba be so nice. I mean I know it's just a text message but still, he was actually kind of sweet." Tea said and handed me my phone back.

"So what do you think? Should I say yes?" I asked starting to pry for help.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe it'll be fun, maybe Kaiba is finally starting to accept the fact that he doesn't want to be alone. It's been several years since everything that happened with Yugi's puzzle and Kaiba's personality has really changed for the better. Who knows he could be ready to settle down." Tea said cheerfully.

"Woah! It's just dinner not an engagement!" I said with a laugh

"Wait what's not an engagement?" I heard one of the boys say and all their conversations suddenly stopped.

Tea and I just laughed and brushed them off. "So what do I text back? I've never been asked out through a text before! Hell I haven't been asked out since I was 18!" I said

"Wait you haven't been out on a date since you were 18?" Tea asked surprised

"Well I wouldn't consider it a date, we talked a lot, and he came over to the house more than we went out." I said nonchalantly

"But still that is a long time ago! Why haven't you been on dates since, I mean look at you!" Tea exclaimed

"I've been busy; I don't take a lot of free time. Plus men find me intimidating. Being a successful business woman is a lot different than being a successful business man. Caleb has no problems finding girlfriends because there are money power hungry girls everywhere, you know the ones who just want to be someone trophy wives and have never had to do anything in the their lives. But for me I don't have a lot of dating options, there aren't a lot of guys that find successful women attractive. The business world is either full of conceded assholes or pervy old men who are looking for an emptied brained supermodel." I said and shrugged. "I really haven't tried either."

"So how did you start dating the last guy?" Tea asked

"Well he was an under-grad at the university I attended and I was finishing up post-grad studies. I met him one day in the library and he approached me and we started talking. Soon he invited me for coffee at the campus union and it turned up him coming over to my house a lot to study and get help with his papers. Eventually he got intimidated by my money and success. I mean I already had a company, I was already making millions of dollars, I had a successful life handed to me when I was 14 and he was barely paying rent. He didn't like that I was the person who paid for everything and could afford expensive clothes, so he left and I continued my life. I wasn't looking for a relationship in the first place it just kind of happened." I said and took a sip of my drink

"So you just haven't been interested in anyone since?" Tea continued

"Oh no of course I've been interested in other guys, I mean come on I _am_ a woman. It's just that they see me in my power suit an expensive car they are only looking for one thing. I don't really consider those relationships, just benefits and I get what I want, they get what they want, and I never see them again." I said slightly embarrassed that I was admitting to being a little bit of a slut.

"Wow." Was all Tea said; I was hoping she wasn't judging me and thinking that because of my money I get what I want when I want it.

"Please don't think I'm some sort of whore, really I'm not. It's just that sometimes you need to satisfy a need, I don't do it constantly! I swear." I said with pleading eyes and searching hers for any sort of reaction.

"Oh no! I'm not judging you at all! I'm admiring your power! You don't let anyone bring you down; you know how to use your womanly power! I wish I had your confidence!" Tea said with respect.

"I work in a world ruled by men, I know how to fight and stick up for myself. No one can kick me down or belittle me. My dad raised me to be a strong person, not just for me but for our family." I said proudly.

"You're going to have to teach me because I'm tired of guys thinking they can walk all over me." Tea said a little ashamed.

"Don't worry; I got your back girl!" I said and we both laughed.

"So what do I say? To Kaiba of course." I asked again.

"Hmm… just do something simple, like 'That sounds like fun,' or 'I'd love to'." Tea replied.

"Okay, I'll send something." I said and unlocked my phone again.

I opened the message Kaiba sent me and typed out 'I'd love to' into the reply bar and hit send. I placed my phone back in my jacket pocket as the lights in the theater starter to dim and the screen came to life. 2 hours later we walked out of the theater in excitement. The movie was fantastic and only made us even more excited for the continuation of the saga. I'd been following the saga of the superheroes for a while and was happy to see some of my favorite characters make appearances in the one we just saw. We walked outside where they sky was black and the moon was rising higher into the sky.

"Wow look at the moon, we must be getting ready for a full moon soon." Tristian said pointing to the moon

"Not for another 5 days." Caleb and I said in unison.

"Well what are you to astrologist too or something because that was weird." Joey asked us looking puzzled.

I just laughed and hopefully hid my blushing in my jacket collar. Neither of us answered Joey, we didn't want to get into a conversation of lies to make up an excuse on how we knew so much about the moon phases. We started walking down the familiar side walk again heading back to our vehicles. The temperature had dropped significantly since the last time we were outside, I enjoyed the cool air, but I heard the shaking and shivering of the non-werewolf company next to us.

"Man it sure is getting cold in a hurry." Yugi said and zipped up his coat further. "I should have brought a coat with a hood."

"What about you two? You're both just wearing light jackets and neither of you look like you're shivering. What the heck?" Joey asked looking at Caleb and me.

"We are used to the cold, it doesn't bother us." Caleb answered, "We lived in Colorado, Montana, Minnesota, and Michigan for a while. We've seen some cold temperatures so we got used to it."

It was only partly a lie; we did live in all those states for a while, and we did go through some major snow storms that made the temperatures drop well below zero, but we didn't get used to it, we are just well equipped for the weather. In fact we loved it because nothing beats running around in the snow as a wolf.

"Well I don't think I would enjoy living there. I can barely stand winter in Domino I don't want to know what winter is like in other states." Joey said through chattering teeth. "Maybe I'll move to Arizona or somewhere where it's constantly warm."

"Well you better take lots of sunscreen because the summer season in Phoenix pretty much starts in March and lasts well into October. Temperatures can reach up to 120 degrees." Tea said matter of factly

Joey let out a loud moan of displeasure, "Well isn't there anywhere that isn't going to give me heat stroke or hyperthermia?" he yelled.

We all just laughed at Joey, "I've heard Kansas is nice." Yugi chimed in.

"Nope tornados like crazy in the spring and summer months. Plus its super flat, boring, and their best city isn't even totally in their state!" Tristian replied.

"Yeah and they don't have any professional sports team, they have to settle for a whole lot of college ball." I said with a laugh

"Oh God please don't get her started on sports or we'll never make it home." Caleb moaned

I punched Caleb in the arm and everyone laughed at his pain. We made it back to the cars with tears in our eyes from laughing so hard at each other.

"Hey isn't that a different car than what you were driving yesterday?" Tristian asked me

"Yeah this is a little smaller; I didn't think we needed to take a big car like the Escalade to the Academy. It's a Porsche Cayenne." I replied.

"How many vehicles do you own then?" Yugi asked inspecting the sleek SUV

"Don't ask because she doesn't know." Caleb said annoyed

"I lost count after 300." I said and glared at Caleb, he hates when I talk about my collection.

"WHAT! What do you do with so many cars?" Joey asked

"Well drive them of course. I can drive a different car everyday if I wanted. I take them to car shows too; I own a lot of classic and muscle cars." I said causally "I like to take a large collection of them to shows that require an entry fee because it gives back to the community. Some even use the entry fees for donation or research. Plus I like the looks I get when I unveil my cars and all the older couples come and tell me their stories of when they owned a car like one of mine. Their apart of history, everyone has good memories of cars, some people started dating their spouse when they had one of the cars. I get a lot of old men who are surprised by my knowledge of cars and they are always happy to see someone of the younger generation have a love and appreciation of the classics."

"Seriously she could go on forever. She really _really_ loves cars, and she constantly buys more of them. We have three large shops full of them on our estate." Caleb said still annoyed.

"Four… Four of them now…" I said a little ashamed

Everyone just laughed. We started saying our goodbyes and told them that since tomorrow was Monday that we will probably be hard to reach through the week because of work, but they were understanding and said that they had school and work of their own too and would be busy. Everyone got in the vehicles they arrived in and we went our separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

_Back at the mansion…_

"Your phone is vibrating…It's a text from Kaiba." yelled Caleb from the TV room

I took off running to the living room from my office so I could get my phone before Caleb reads my text. I got to the door way when he was trying to unlock my phone and I leaped 15 feet across the room and landed on top of him and snatched my phone before he could unlock the phone. I rolled off of him and looked up to see glowing blue eyes looking down at me. I just grinned like the Cheshire cat and opened the message.

"Put those away before someone gets hurt." I said without taking my eyes off my phone.

 _How is Wednesday for you?_

 _-SK_

Wednesday…

"What is the first night of the full moon?" I asked Caleb who had changed his focus back to the TV.

"Friday, why?" he replied

"Just wanted to make sure." I lied.

 _I'm free Wednesday night. What time?_

 _-KA_

I hit send and waited.

"Why do you suddenly smell of excitement?" Caleb asked looking back down at me.

I sat up and breathed in through my nose, "I do not!" I said angrily

"You can't smell your own emotion and you know that. What did Kaiba say?" Caleb glared at me

"None of your business!" I stood up and started walking back to my office. Suddenly I could feel my connection with Caleb strengthen and I knew he was trying to see through my eyes. "You can stop trying to use my eyes! I'm not even looking at my phone!" I yelled down the hall. The feeling stopped and Caleb had given up trying to look. I walked back inside my office and sat down behind my large mahogany desk and pulled out my phone again.

 _7:00 I'll send a car to your office._

 _-SK_

Send a car? I guess that would be fine but I drive myself to work so the driver is just going to drive me back to my car. Why can't I just drive myself?

 _I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, that way the driver doesn't have to take me all the way to my vehicle at the office. It would be easier on everyone._

 _-KA_

Plus I really don't like being driven, other drivers make me nervous.

 _You really are stubborn aren't you? Have it your way, you can drive yourself. I'll text you the address. Don't be late._

 _-SK_

Ha! Don't be late; he really doesn't know who I am.

 _Extremely. I'm never late Mr. Kaiba, don't keep me waiting._

 _-KA_

Kaiba didn't have any smart remarks towards my text and his next message was just the address of the restaurant. I Googled the location and saw that it was a new French restaurant that had great reviews; I like trying new places so I was looking forward to Wednesday for another reason. I finished up my project that I had been working on in my office and started off to bed. Caleb was asleep on the couch when I came back out so I nudged him awake and told him I was heading to bed and he should go too. He got up and sleepily walked away towards his room and I headed to mine. I got to my room and put on my pajamas, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my book to relax myself before bed. Before I was completely asleep I had a wave of happiness and love came over me and I knew Corey was going to bed too and had sent me a vibe. I focused on my happiness and my muscles vibrated for a moment sending a vibe back to Corey. I was glad that he had sent a vibe to me that way he knew he could send them over great distance, I was proud of him. I fell asleep shortly after and I dreamed of my parents and the first time we all ran together as wolves before Corey was old enough to start the change.

I awoke to a beautiful classical overture coming from my iPod alarm clock stereo system. I got up and shut off the alarm but kept the music playing. I began my daily routine before work. I put on short and a sports bra and headed down stair and into the basement work out room for a morning cardio work out. I hoped on the treadmill and turned on the TV and started running. I ran 5 miles pretty effortlessly and got down and went to the elliptical for a cool down. I watched about 30 minutes of the morning news and headed back upstairs. I was met by Caleb who was coming back inside from a swim, Caleb preferred to swim when the weather was cooler, the thinks it burns more calories and the cold water helps tightens his skin. I don't know if that is true but I'll let him believe in whatever he wants.

"Did you get a vibe from Corey last night?" He asked running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yea I was nearly asleep so I'm glad he sent it when he did or I might not have felt it. I'm glad he was able to send on that far." I said and grabbed my ingredients for a protein shake. "Do you want one?"

"No I think I'm going to have some cereal and a banana. That training paid off, but I was still afraid the Academy would be too far away." He answered

"Yeah looking back now I don't think went far enough when we practiced, but it worked." I said and started shaking my bottle. "I'm going to get in the shower and start getting ready. Are you going to ride with me or driving yourself? I don't plan on staying late tonight."

"No I think I'm going to drive myself I got a lot today and I think I'll be in the office until late tonight so don't worry about dinner." Caleb said and started digging through the pantry.

"Alright, well I'll see you there." I said and bounded upstairs.

I came back down about an hour and a half later in a navy blue power suit, my hair perfectly curled, my make-up looked flawless, and I was wearing my favorite Louis Viton pumps. I walked outside and noticed that Caleb's car was already gone, I climbed into one of my black Ferrari Spider 458s and sped down the drive way. I let up when I hit the main road and started driving defensively. I pulled into the parking garage 20 minutes later and parked in my spot that was labeled with my name. Corey's white Audi A8 was next to me in his spot. I climbed out and headed towards the elevator, once inside I keyed in the security code that allows me to go to my office at the top of the sky rise. The only way clients and other associates can get into my office is through the main elevators in the lobby, or in the elevator I was in, but they have to select the floor below mine and then go through the secretary. My way led straight in to my office and I didn't have to worry about to many people riding in the elevator with me. I arrived in my office quickly and I was met by my brother and his assistant.

"Good Morning gentlemen." I said and nodded and walked past them and around my desk to put my purse down.

"Michael what does the schedule look like today?" I said looking at the sharped dressed man next to Caleb. I started taking files and different papers out of my briefcase and waited for Michael to answer.

"Well your guys' morning looks pretty open, there is a meeting with the mining supervisors in Nigeria via satellite at 1 o'clock, and then you have interview with a reporter for the New Yorker. Caleb you have several meetings with different department heads about an issue with the sever declining the new hires security requests. Kenzi you have a meeting with an investor who feels like he is not privy to everything we've been doing. That is pretty much it that is scheduled, but we always have people coming in without an appointment." Michael said while scrolling through his tablet.

"Let's keep the morning as open as possible to handle any walk-in we might have, anyone who comes in after noon doesn't get to see us, any calls during that satellite meeting gets directed to the secretaries for a message, and absolutely no calls during the interview, and find and excuse to get me out of talking to the investor for too long, that man just likes to hear himself talk and really doesn't have any legitimate concerns. I will be expecting a call from a man named Dave Richardson, if he calls at any point during the day find me, I don't care what I'm doing I'll only be mad for a moment. I hope he calls today anyways, also he might call on my personal office phone so if it rings and I'm not here answer it and forward it to my cell. If that is all I'm going to head down to the boys downstairs that are designing that new drill and check their progress. I have my phone if anyone needs me." I said and grabbed my coffee and purse and left the room.

Caleb and Michael followed behind me and headed into Caleb's office. Caleb keeps the assistance with him because a lot of the paper work goes through him to look over before it comes to me and Michael keeps it organized. We share Michael, but I think Michael prefers Caleb because… well I don't think he swings for my team. Michael is a great guy, and a hard worker, but when he is around Caleb he smells of affection and its like roses, when he's with me he is just neutral no special smell, nothing. I like Michael but sometime I think he wonders if we really are human, I think he has an inkling that we might be a little more than most people. I walked past my secretary and told her about my phone requests and about Dave calling. She smiled and wrote down everything I said. Sometimes I worry about her, her name is Marissa and I'm pretty sure if she didn't write down everything I tell she would completely forget and just sit there. I like her because she doesn't bother me for stupid reasons, but sometimes she forgets that I'm waiting on an important phone call and just leaves, or forgets to tell me my next appointment is here and the poor guy waits in the lobby all day. Since she started writing everything down its improved, but there for a while I thought I was going to have to let the poor thing go. She has pictures of her son on her desk, he was born with a heart defect and had a major surgery hours after he was born so her and her husband have been paying medical bills his whole life. I really didn't want to let her go because she needs the job, so I talked to her and she improved. After giving Marissa my instructions I stepped into the elevator that everyone has access to and pushed the button to one of the basement levels. I hate taking this elevator because it stops at every other floor so people can get on and off. It is funny to see people's faces when the doors open and they see me standing inside, everyone always get nervous when me or Caleb are around because no one wants to get in trouble with the CEO's around. Outside of the office I'm sweet and a polite person, inside the office I'm ruthless and kind of a bitch and I have an intimidating reputation that everyone who works for this company knows. There are a few exceptions, like Marissa, and the other compassionate hires I or Caleb have brought in, but Caleb has the reputation of being the nicer twin. As I rode the elevator down it stopped to let one of the financial workers on and upon the sight of me he dropped his coffee all over himself. Inside I was dying of laughter, on the outside I glared at him like I was sending him down Daunte's Inferno, it's really the only reason I ride this elevator to entertain myself. The man shuffled in the elevator and muttered his apologies and asked if he spilled any on me, I just looked at him and shook my head no before handing him some napkins I had in my purse. He took them with a shaky hand and thanked me.

"I've been working for your company for 10 years now and I've never seen you before Miss Argent, I apologize for my behavior." The frightened man said

10 years and he has never met me? Wow how many other workers in this building have been her for years and never seen my face in person?

"I would say that is a good thing. It means you're doing your job well and not getting in trouble with your supervisors. I said in a friendly tone.

"I guess that is a good way to think of it." He said patting the coffee spill on his tie.

"What's your name?" I asked watching him. The elevator doors opened and more people entered.

"Martin, Martin Shelling ma'am." He muttered

"I'm sorry it's taken us this long to meet Martin. Tell me what exactly do you do for the financial department?" I asked trying to maintain my personal space. Something about this man interested me.

"Mostly look over all the retirement accounts and 401k's." he replied "I make sure that they are all up to date and that the benefactors are actually related to the owner."

"So you don't handle the accounts that fund projects?" I asked still watching him try to clean himself.

"No, well, I've seen them. I looked over the schematics for some of the drills. I wanted to be an engineer at one point in my left but my father said I need to go into the accounting world like him." Martin said now scrubbing his poor tie. I flinched he was just making the stain worse.

The door opened and Martin went to get out.

"Wait." I called after him. Martin turned around and I stopped the door from closing. "You really wanted to be an engineer?"

"More than anything, I loved building things as a child, even through high school I still made gadgets with erector sets." Martin replied puzzled by my interest.

"Come with me." I said and stood aside so he could get back on the elevator.

"I'm supposed to get…" he started

"Get on the elevator Martin." I said sternly. Martin got back on little afraid.

We rode in silence for a while, the elevator started stopping at ever floor now. I looked down and Martin and noticed a gold wedding ban on his left hand.

"You're married?" I asked looking at the slim ban

"I just got married last June." He said turning the bad on his finger.

"Congratulations. What's her name?" I asked

"Jennifer, we are expecting a baby in November." he said and I noticed the happiness it brought him to be an expecting father.

"Well I hope it'll be born on the 13th." I said

"The 13th? Why then?" he asked confused.

"Because that is mine and my brother's birthday." I said with a smile.

Martin smiled; I think he was surprised that I was hoping for his child to share my birthday. I like kids; they are so innocent and unaware of the pain in the world. We continued to ride the elevator and I could feel Martin relax next to me. The elevator finally stopped at the floor we were waiting for and I stepped off, Martin followed behind me. We walked down a hall way and turned a few times before stopping in front of a set of doors.

"Miss Argent may I asked what we are doing here?" Martin asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I have issued some prototypes of more efficient drill and I'm growing impatient for the results, so we are here to see what kind of progress they have made." I said matter of factly

"Okay, but why do you want me here for?" he asked confused

"Because Martin, sometimes a pair of fresh eyes can see what others cannot. The men and women behind these doors have been looking at these drill designs for months and still are running into the same problems. They have masters' degrees and PhDs but they still can't solve their own problems. I believe that sometimes those who truly have a passion for something but haven't spent years doing just that over and over can see things from a different angle. I think you might be able to see from a different perspective if you do still love engineering." I replied and pushed the doors open.

Martin followed behind me but I heard his footstep slow down and soon they stopped completely. Turned back around to see that Martin was scanning the room with a look of awe, and such love and passion in his face that I knew he would be of great help to me. I waited for Martin to recover from his shock before introducing him to the team. I explained what I was doing and requested to see their progress. The team led me through several different stations with 4 different in-progress porotypes scattered on the tables. After they showed and explained the problems with each one I turned my attention back to Martin.

"Well Martin what do you think?" I asked ignoring the looks of displeasure of the engineers.

"Well…" Martin suddenly went into a long explanation that I couldn't even begin to follow, nor did I care to try. Once Martin had finished I nodded and looked back to the lead engineer.

"Will it work?" I asked sternly.

"Well in theory yes, but we won't know for sure until…" he started

"Until you actually do it? Good, do it then. Congratulations Martin you have been temporarily promoted to help build the prototypes, I will personally notify your supervisor of the change and get you your paper work to sign and look over your increase in pay. There are lab coats on the back wall, and it brings me great pleasure to say that you do not have to wear a tie down here. Wear whatever you want and that you don't mind getting dirty or possibly burned." I shook Martin's hand. Martin was glowing; it was like I just told him he won the lottery and that he was going to be the first person to colonize Mars. I pulled the lead engineer aside and pretty much told him that if he does not accept Martin and listen to what he says that I would see to it that he never works for this company or any company ever again, same for the rest of the team. I have had issues in the past with engineers not getting along and I was not about to deal with it all over again. I know what goes inside this building and I will know if they start disrespecting my promotion to Martin.

I went back and got back on the elevator, and started the long ride back up to my office. The elevator did its usual open and close and every floor and I decided I had enough conversation with my underlings and turned my focus to my phone. There weren't much; a few emails that I would rather reply to at my computer so I played solitaire instead. If anyone on the elevator saw me playing solitaire they probably wouldn't be too happy, but when you're the boss you get to do what you want in the elevator. When the doors finally opened up to my floor I stepped out and returned to my office. The rest of the day went back uneventfully; Caleb and I got our lives pried into by the reporter, and the satellite meeting was a failure because apparently monkeys really like all the shiny buttons and screens in their territory. By the time 5 o'clock came around I was ready to go home. I walked out of my office, said goodbye to Marissa and walked back to Caleb's office.

"I'm leaving how much longer will you be?" I said as I leaned against the door frame.

"Umm, I don't know, I have to look at the severs to see what the issue is with them. Possibly around 8 I think." He replied as he was ruffling through papers.

"Alright well I'll leave you some food in the microwave for when you get back. I'm going to call Corey tonight, to see how his first day of classes went." I said watching him struggle to get the papers perfectly straight.

"Uh huh, yeah sure sounds good." He said clearly not hearing a word I said. I just laughed and walked out to get in the elevator that led to the parking garage.

I rode the elevator alone and I enjoyed every second of it. Once the doors opened I walked to my car and was surprised to see someone leaning against my car waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

"If you plan on living any longer than this you best get off my car and pray to whatever god you chose that you didn't scratch it because buddy, if you did you will die right where you stand." I threatened

"Many apologies ma'am." The man said and stepped away from my car and started wiping at the spot he was leaning against.

"Just stop touching the car please. Who are you and what do you want? Office hours are over and I would like to go home." I said stopping several paces in front of the man.

The man quickly began getting nervous because of my clearly annoyed gaze and started stumbling over his words. "I'm, uhh, I'm here to… to deliver something… I mean I have a gift for you from someone… wait not that isn't right either… umm…"

"Stop. Just stop. For the love of all that is holy please just give me what you have for me and leave." I said annoyed even further. I really just wanted to go home and talk to my little brother.

"Yes, ma'am." The man said and opened his messenger bag and handed me a box.

I grabbed the package and the man bowed and got on a bike and peddled away.

"What the hell? Who is sending me a box via bike messenger?" I examined the box which was wrapped with brown paper and nothing wrote on it. I unlocked my car and got inside to open the box. I started to take off the paper and noticed that the box was a beautiful purple color. Once I got all the paper off the box I opened the gift. Inside was framed picture of Tea, Joey, Tristian, Yugi, Caleb, Corey, and myself that we took while eating ice-cream at Kaiba Land before the duel. At the bottom of the box was a note.

 _I thought you might like a picture to commemorate your new found friends. Now when you look at this picture you'll always know you'll have friends for life._ _  
_ _-Tea_

I smiled bigger than I thought was possible and a warmth surrounded my heart. I don't have pictures with anyone other than my family and I couldn't believe that Tea would be so kind as to send me a picture I had forgotten we took. I gently place the frame down on the passenger seat and started heading home.

I pulled into the drive way and began to take the brown paper out of the car to throw away. Once I finished I grabbed the rest of my stuff and the picture and headed inside. I quickly put my brief case down and headed to my room. As soon as I entered I quickly began taking off clothes and putting of my comfiest sweat pants and tee-shirt. I placed my new picture on one of my bed side tables and went back down stairs to call Corey. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is that really all you have to say to me?" I said jokingly

"Huh, what, no, of course not! I'm studying I didn't look to see who was calling." Corey said and I heard the sound of a book closing. "Did you get my vibe last night? I got one from you and Caleb but I wasn't sure if it was because you got mine or not."

"Yes we both did. I'm proud of you for that; I was worried the academy would be too far away to reach us." I said with glee "How was your first day of classes? Do anything exciting?"

"It was great, I'm in a lot of classes with Jaden and Cy, and they're great. Jaden is going to be a good rival for me, he's really strong. Today we got to learn about the beginning of spells and traps and all the different classification…" Corey continued explaining his day in great detail, but the whole time he never lost this enthusiasm.

"That sounds great, how was staying in the house the first night?" I asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't bad my room is pretty sound proof, it kind of felt like I was home; everything is set up pretty much the same." He replied. "What did you and Caleb do when you got back?"

"We actually met up with Yugi and his friends and went to a nice little pizza place and saw the new superhero movie together." I replied

"You went to the new movie without me!?" Corey said with a fake sadness, "What happened did anyone die?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you're just going to have to wait and see for yourself." I said mimicking his fake tone. "Oh guess what, you're going to get a kick out of this."

"Oh god I'm scared to even ask." He said sarcastically

"Seto Kaiba asked me to dinner on Wednesday!" I said a little more excited than I intended.

"What seriously? Why would he want to take you to dinner?" he asked surprised

"Well geez bro thanks for the support. Is it so surprising that Seto Kaiba want to have dinner with me?" I said pretended to be hurt

"No of course not, it's just that you weren't exactly the nicest when we met him Saturday." He said trying explain himself.

"I know but when we left the restaurant we talked and I think I made up for it." I told him

"Well you really must have, I wonder what he wants to talk about at dinner then. You must be worthy of his conversation topics since they were too advance for the rest of us." Corey laughed.

I laughed with him, "Yeah you must be right, who knows."

"Hey I got to go I have a lot of studying to do for a test this week." Corey said with a sigh.

"Alright good luck on that test, I love you." I said with sadness, I wasn't ready to hang up yet.

"I love you too, tell Caleb I said hi." He replied.

"I will, talk to you later." And I hung up the phone.

The rest of the night was pretty boring, Caleb didn't make it back home until after 10, and by then I was ready for bed. He walked in and ate and immediately went to bed, so I followed suit and went to bed too. Tuesday was less eventful as Monday and went by as slow as humanly possible, by the time I was ready to go home I felt like I had live through that day for an eternity. Caleb didn't stay in the office near as late as he did Monday. Caleb came home by 7 and we ate dinner together and decided to go for a wolf run. We ran the perimeter of the estate, chased the rabbits off again, Caleb accident killed one though so we had a wolf dinner that night too. I think Caleb was running off stress because he usually doesn't kill rabbits or other animals that visit the fields of our estate. We ran until the sky was completely dark and there wasn't a trace of sunlight on the horizon. When we were tired we came back inside and watched our favorite TV shows. The house was quiet without Corey around, there wasn't him constantly asking questions about homework or life. By 10 we were too exhausted to continue an episode of Grey's Anatomy and we both slumped off to bed. Wednesday morning I woke early so I could get an extra outfit ready to take to work with me for my dinner tonight with Kaiba. I was looking for to what today would bring and I practically skipped around my room while getting ready. Once I found the perfect outfit that was sexy but wasn't overly sexy, I placed it in a garment bag and began dressing for the day in the office. Once I was ready I came down stairs to find Caleb in the kitchen eating some eggs and bacon.

"What's with the garment bag?" he asked through the eggs in his mouth.

"That's gross you're spewing eggs all over the floor and yourself." I said and draped the bag on the back of a bar stool.

"You didn't answer my question." He said brushing off the eggs onto the floor.

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's a dress for my dinner with Kaiba tonight. I don't want to show up in a business suit." I said and grabbed a protein bar out of the pantry.

"You have a date with Kaiba tonight?" he asked looking surprised.

"Don't be so surprised. Why does everyone in this family think it's such a surprising thing for me to get asked out to dinner?" I said playfully defensive

"Well one its surprising because you haven't been asked out to dinner by someone who you weren't trying to close a deal with, and two you haven't been on a date since you were 18." He retorted

"It's not a date… I don't think at least. I don't know what it is exactly, but its dinner okay, just dinner." I said taking a bite out of my protein bar.

"It's a date. Trust me you show up in whatever dress you have in there he'll think it's a date." He said looking at the garment bag again.

"So you're saying I should just go in what I'm wearing right now?" I asked second guessing my choice in changing clothes beforehand.

"No, just that I know your clothes I've seen them, I know you don't own any modest dresses that you wear out." He said continuing to eat his breakfast.

"So now you're saying I'm going to look too sexy for him to think that is anything else but at date?" I asked

"What? No? Yes? I don't know, you're confusing me now." He said flustered, "You know what just wear whatever is in the bag okay? He'll figure it out, come on lets go."

"Woah wait, you can't ride with me today, I'm taking my car to the restaurant." I stopped him

"He's not picking you up really? That is kind of a dick move." He said annoyed and the lack of gesture by Kaiba.

"No he offered to send a car but I hate being driven by someone else when I can drive myself, you know that." I said

"I know, god your stubborn." He said and walked out the door

"Damn straight…." "And don't you forget it!" I yelled after him.


	10. Chapter 10

The day went by in a flash, it was a busy day, we finally got progress reports from the mining locations and Martin was really making some progress with the engineers and the prototypes. Before I knew it was 6 o'clock and I had to be at the restaurant to prove to Kaiba I really am never late. I quickly changed into a deep purple dress with a scooped neck like and low cut back. I went ahead and left my nude colored high heeled wedges on and put on a pair of 5 karat diamond dangling earring. By the time I had changed and fixed my hair in my private bathroom I only had 20 minutes to get to the restaurant if I wanted to be early. I quickly got my other clothes in the bag and practically ran to the elevator. Once I got down to the parking garage I key started my car and opened the back door to hang my clothes. I decided to drive a little modestly and settled for one of my Audi coups. I pulled out of the garage and had 10 minutes to drive to the restaurant which according to the car's GPS it was going to take me 15 minutes to get there. Challenge accepted GPS, let's race. I slammed down the gas petal and jumped on the highway going almost 90 MPH. I made it to the restaurant with 5 minutes to spare, and didn't hit a single red light. I pulled up to the valet and handed them my keys, I gave them my shortened version of 'If you damage my car I'll kill you' speech, and walked inside. I was greeted by a well-dressed blonde with red lipstick and a pin up hairstyle; I told her I was dining with a man who had a reservation. She looked at me strangely, I figured it was because I showed up without the person who made the reservation, but I didn't explain further and she asked for the name the reservation would be under. Before I could speak a man who appeared to be a waiter approached the stand.

"Yes, ma'am we've been expecting you. Please follow me this way." He said politely and started to walk into the dining room.

I gave an apologetic shrug and equally confused smile to the hostess who was just stared confused after me.

"You're table is right this way." He said and continued in to the section where the tables were all nestled in nooks and separated from each other. It was a very private setting. The waiter stopped and stepped aside and I saw Seto Kaiba sitting at the table inside one of the private nooks with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a red patterned tie and red pocket square. The waiter pulled out my chair for me and I gracefully sat down and then he placed a cloth napkin on my lap before bowing and walking away to leave us alone.

"You told me not to keep you waiting, yet here I am waiting on you." He said still with the smug look on his face.

I looked down and checked my watch; it said it was 6:55.

"According to my time I'm 5 minutes early, and it's not my fault if my company showed up sooner than I did. How long have you been here anyways?" I questioned.

"Since 6:30, I wanted to make sure to be here before you so I could wait." He said and his smug smirk only deepened.

I glared at him and took a sip of the water in front of me. I set the water back down and touched the bottom of my lip to make sure my lipstick didn't smear.

"It's fine, you look fine. I guess I should say you look beautiful tonight. Much different style of clothing than the first time we met." He said coolly, and I blushed. When we met at the arena I was wearing skinny jeans, riding boots, and a long sleeved white V-neck shirt and pink camisole under it with my hair pulled up into a stylish messy bun. My make-up was simple and I didn't bother with contouring, I think the whole outfit (make-up and all) took 10 minutes. Today I did the full works, hair styled just right, all the make-up I own is probably somewhere on my face; smoky eye, winged eyeliner, fake eye lashes, contoured face with bronzer, highlighter, and blush, and my favorite matte nude lipstick. I even wore my most expensive perfume one that if I put on too much I sneeze for 5 minutes straight. Damned over sensitive wolf sense of smell.

"You look very handsome yourself; the red really brings out your eyes." I said sweetly. Kaiba reached up and straightened his tied after I pointed out its benefits. I gave soft chuckle. "Have you eaten here before? I must admit I haven't had much French cuisine before." I said overlooking the paper they provided of what the chefs have picked for today's courses.

"I haven't, I saw it was new and the best restaurant, the reservation list is backed up a month, but that is only for people who don't know how to get what they want." He said smugly.

I laughed, "Remember how I said you don't have to flash your power to me? It's only impressive to those who can't do it themselves."

Kaiba ignored my jest and took a drink of water. "How is your brother enjoying the academy?" He asked and sat back into the chair.

"I talked to him on Monday and he was loving it, he loves the curriculum and all the classes he's in. He was studying for an upcoming test so I didn't talk long." I said happily, I like that remember about my younger brother's enthusiasm.

"How are you handling it?" He asked

Now I couldn't tell if he was just trying to be nice or if he actually cared how I was coping without my younger brother around. I looked up at him with a slight concerned look before answering. "It's quiet, and the house feels even bigger now, I miss him, but it's not like I can't see him." I said still trying to figure Kaiba out. "Our house is like three mansions placed front to back, we each get our own large mansion essentially, but without Corey now one house is completely empty and unused."

He just looked at me unaffected by sheer size of our house in description. The waiter appeared and asked if we had in questions about the courses tonight and if we would like to have the wine that has picked to pair with tonight's meal. Kaiba declined the wine, but I accepted. I like drinking when I don't have to worry about a hang over the next day. The waiter bowed again and left to start bring us the first course.

"Do you drink often?" He asked

"I wouldn't say often, but I do drink yes. Do you not?"

"Not often, I don't have a taste for wine; it's all dry and bitter to me." He replied.

"Then what do you drink?" I asked

"Brandy, Whiskey, Bourbon, Scotch, mostly, but I don't think any of those pair well with French cuisine." He said and pick up his water again.

I laughed; I didn't peg him as a Scotch man. "My father liked scotch too, he said he like the way he could feel it burn in his chest. He said the longer the burn lasted that's how you knew when you had a good barrel."

"I heard your parents were murdered by a crazed man, and that man ended up getting mauled by some sort of animal." He didn't sound sympathetic but more interested by unusual nature of the whole story.

"Yeah, I and Caleb were 14 when it happened, Corey was 5. It was just some freak incident, just some man finally snapped and went on a killing spree, I just nature took care of him for us." I lied.

"That is quite the crazy out come." He said almost like he knew the real story. I looked across at him confused by what he trying hint at. "You have to agree Miss Argent; your family has had some unusual events happen in the past."

"I guess I don't know what events you're speaking of Kaiba." I said starting to get defensive, what was he playing at?

"You're parents, many of your cousins, all killed by the same man and then that man is suddenly found in the mountains ripped apart by an animal, but officials could never identify or find the creature. And that's man's daughter said to have an episode of mania and killed her mother, said she mauled her, ripped her throat out and ate her heart. You have to admit it's all quite strange." He said staring straight into my eyes.

I was overcome by rage; I stood up to quickly for any normal human and was standing next to Kaiba and forcing him up before he knew what was happening. I grabbed Kaiba by the elbow and easily made him stand.

"What do you want? What are you doing? What is all this about? What have you heard? How do you know the details of my family tragedy? What are you getting at Kaiba?" I said trying my hardest not to let any hint of wolf show. Kaiba just looked down at me, he was trying to act cool and completely un-phased by my sudden rage and my strength, but his eyes told the truth and so did the sudden changes in his body; he was afraid of me. I quickly let go of him and stepped back to calm myself and I could hear the waiter approaching.

"You said we were equals, that we were the same, but something isn't the same, I'm just trying to figure out what that is. You're different; your whole family is different than any other blue blooded family in every business. No one has ever tried to compete with you; no one ever gets a drop on your company. I want to know who you are so I looked into your family's murders and hacked into police files to get the details." He said sitting back down.

I remained standing, "You should stop before it get yourself in trouble, or put yourself danger. You don't know what you're doing by digging into those files, it could get you killed." I warned

"Is everything okay over here?" the waiter asked confused by what was going on between us.

"I was just leaving, sorry for the inconvenience, but something has come up and I must excuse myself." I said sternly and walked towards the front where they had my purse. I retrieved my items and went to get my car. I waited for them to pull my car around when I could smell Kaiba walking up behind me.

"I have nothing left to say to you Kaiba, if you know what is good for you you'll forget everything you think you read in those files." I said without turning around.

"Did you know its 45 degrees out here and you're without a coat, not even shivering and no goosebumps on your skin." He said as if I was oblivious to the weather. "I felt that heat coming off your skin when our hands touched the other night, your skin is unusually warm, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body too, everything was enhanced in that moment I could see color more vivid that usual, I smelt everything thing more intensely. You did that to me, I don't know how, but I know you felt it too."

I turned around to face him and right then my car pulled up to the curb. So he did feel it, could it really be what I think it is.

"If you want to know how I did it get in the car." I said and walked around to driver side. Kaiba got in as I closed the door, and once he closed his door I sped off. We sat in silence for a long time and it wasn't until we were getting out of town that he spoke.

"You're supposed to be telling me how you did it now taking me on a scenic tour of the country side." He said light heartedly, but I could hear his heart rate start to increase, he was becoming afraid for his life.

"I never said that I would tell you, but I'm going to do you one better and show you. Your heart is beating out of your chest, I'm not going to kill you Kaiba, if I was going to I wouldn't have invited you into my car, I would have forced you, of course there were people around so I couldn't have done it without making a scene." I said never taking my eyes off the road.

"How do you know my heart rate?" he asked confused

"I can hear it." I said calmly. "I can hear your pulse; I can hear the blood rushing in your veins. I can hear your breathing too."

"That's not possible." He said a little scared by the possible truth.

"Did anything in my voice sound like I was kidding Kaiba?" I asked finally looking at him.

He didn't answer, but the fear inside him was growing and was becoming so strong I could start to smell it. I turned and started up the long drive way to my house.

"Is this your estate? You weren't kidding about the size." He said impressed.


	11. Chapter 11

We continued up the drive and I pulled up to the main doors and shut off the engine and got out. Kaiba sat in the car for a moment watching me, but when I started up the steps to the door he finally got out and followed me. I opened the door and walked in, I left the door open so Kaiba could enter, and I never spoke a word. I continued through the house and Kaiba followed a few paces behind me keeping his distance. I stopped inside one of our formal sitting rooms located smack in the middle of the house and began focusing on the sounds to hear if Caleb was home yet. I heard soft music playing up staisr and I knew it had to be Caleb; I stopped and sent out several vibes of helplessness and anxiety so Caleb would come down stairs and find me. I turned to face Kaiba once I was finished.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable." I said and gestured to one of the arm chairs. Kaiba sat but continued to watch me warily.

Soon I heard Caleb quickly coming down the stairs and then he came running into the sitting room. "What is it? Is something going on? Are you…" he trailed off, "Oh, hi Kaiba?"

"Caleb can I speak with you for a moment please." I said and stared down my twin to portray the severity of the moment. Caleb approached me and we stepped away towards a corner of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked concerned

I began whispering my intentions in his ear and he face began to fall as I explained what I needed to do.

"You can't! You know what that could do to us? To everyone!?" he asked scared.

"Yes… I am well aware of what could happen, but there is only way to find out if I'm right." I said sternly

Caleb stood silent for a while and I could tell he was weighing the options in his head. "Fine, let's do it, but I'm not happy about it."

"I'm not either, but I need to know." I said and began to walk back to where Kaiba was sitting.

I approached Kaiba and then knelt down in front of him and grab one of his hands. All of the feelings I had felt in the restaurant returned; the electricity, the heat, the enhancement of light and sounds. I continued to hold on to Kaiba and looked up to see how he was reacting this time. Kaiba's eyes were wide and shocked by the sensation that was running through his body. I dropped his hand and looked back at Caleb.

"Well? What did you see?" I asked still kneeling in front of Kaiba

"Electrical currents, bright blue." He said with a deep look of concern on his face.

"Just as I thought, okay you try it and see if it's the same?" I said and got up to let Caleb take my place

"Wait what are you two doing? Do you mind filling me in since you are clearly using me as some sort of test?" Kaiba asked angrily

"Just let him do what I just did and then I promise I will explain everything." I said coldly

Caleb knelt down in front of Kaiba just as I had and hesitated before placing his hand on top of Kaiba's. At the moment Caleb placed his hand on Kaiba's I changed my eyes over to my werewolf eyes to see the aura of both men, and I hoped to see what Caleb had. I noticed nothing, no change in either's aura, no electrical currents between each other's skin, nothing.

"I was right…" I said looking at Caleb, "We have to tell him."

Caleb stood up and took a seat on a love seat next to Kaiba, and I remained standing.

"So what was with the touching just now?" Kaiba asked becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Kaiba what we are about to show you and tell you has been a family secrete… well forever, if you let out that you know it will get you killed. That is not a threat that is a promise." I said as lightly as I could but still with enough emphasis to make him listen to what I said. I took off my heels and began to unzip the back of my dress.

"Woah hold on what is going on?" Kaiba started to say but before he could complete his sentence I had phased. I was now standing in front of Kaiba and my brother as a wolf, teeth bared, deep throated growl, hackles raised, and completely vicious. I took a moment to control myself and tried to appear less vicious before sitting down on my back legs. Kaiba had somehow managed to stay seated in his chair, but the look on his face was everything but calm.

"It's okay Kaiba, she won't hurt you." Caleb tried to calm Kaiba

"What the fuck is going on here? What is this?" Kaiba cursed

"Kaiba she, well we are all wolves… werewolves, and somewhere there is a very small part of you too that has the werewolf blood." Caleb said as soothingly as possible.

Kaiba just looked over at Caleb like what he said wasn't even English. He just looked back and forth between Caleb and me, panicked. I couldn't blame him though. Caleb stood up and walked over to me and placed a hand in between my shoulder blades and began to stroke my black fur. I think he was trying to prove that the giant wolf in the room is friendlier than its appearances, but I just really wanted to bite him in that moment. Kaiba watched for a moment and then stoop up to approach us. I remained in a sitting position and Caleb took a step to the side for Kaiba to have a walk way around my entire wolf body. Kaiba approached slowly and never took his eyes off of mine.

"Why are its eyes red?" He asked cautiously like at the sound of his voice might send me into to a rage.

"Well it's because _she_ is the alpha of the pack." Caleb explained with a hit of annoyance of Kaiba calling me an it.

Kaiba stopped directly in front of me and I tried to sit as still as possible. Soon Kaiba began to walk around my body, inspecting my gigantic frame. When he completed his circle I slowly stood up to show my height and size of my body length wise. As I stood a let out a deep breath that growled out of my throat and I saw Kaiba flinch.

"You can touch her, she is real. I promise this is not a hologram." Caleb coaxed

"I can tell it's not a hologram, not even I can make a person's body disappear by putting a hologram on them." Kaiba said still watching me cautiously.

Kaiba slowly started to walk towards my right flank and I remained completely still, trusting him in my blind spot. Soon I felt a hand on my ribs, it remained there unmoving. I turned my head so I could see him, to my surprise he didn't jump away at my movement but remained standing with his hand on my side. I just looked at him through my wolf eyes; I could see all of the colors of his aura move and dance around him. I noticed that he was starting to relax a little because the colors were changing from harsh and dark blues to greens and yellows. I took the opportunity to take a few steps back so his hand would be in the area of my heart. Kaiba stood still as I adjusted myself and when his hand was over my heart I turned to look back at him again, this time he was significantly closer to my face.

"Can you feel it?" Caleb asked

"Yes, its calm, it's not racing." He said looking back at my eyes

"I told you she won't hurt you. She is strong and has absolute control of herself as a wolf. It's why she can phase at will." Caleb said still in soothing tone

Kaiba took his hand off of my side and began to run it down the length of my back and down my long tail. He did the motion several times as if he was petting me but I could tell he was feeling my muscles and spinal column, the strength that runs through my body. He then came back around and stood in front of me again and place and hand out with his palm facing me. I lowered my large head and leaned forward so his hand was in between my ears. I let out a deep sigh but thankfully it wasn't a growl this time. Kaiba removed his hand and I raised my head to look back at him.

"So you can do this too?" Kaiba asked looking towards Caleb

"Yes, as can Corey, but we look different. Even though in our human form Kenzi is short but because she is an alpha and has been since she was 14 she is slightly taller than us as a wolf. My wolf form is white with an identical spot on my chest like that but it's black." Caleb said and pointed to my white spot. "Corey is a sandy blonde wolf with some black highlights."

I decided that Kaiba had enough of me looking like a wolf so I managed to get my dress and everything in my mouth, not something I enjoy doing but I wasn't going to phase back and be completely naked in front of Kaiba, and started towards my section of the houses.

"Where is it…? I mean where is she going?" Kaiba asked and watched me walk away.

"Probably to go phase back and put on clothes." Caleb said and sat back down on the love seat. "She'll be back."

Kaiba also sat back down in the arm chair and looked at Caleb confused.

"We can't phase into our wolf form with clothes on, it shreds them and then you spend a fortune on clothing. That is why she was deliberately undressing in front of us; she didn't want to ruin that dress. When we phase back into humans we are completely naked. It would be nice if we could phase with clothes on but then it would be impossible to get them off as a wolf." Caleb explained.

I returned back to the formal sitting room in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt from the college I attended.

"I guess we probably have a lot to explain now? I said and sat down in another arm chair facing Kaiba.

"I don't even know how to start." Caleb said

"Let's just start with the beginning, what we tell all the pups in the beginning." I said and adjusted my sitting position "We are born werewolves, which means that the werewolf gene has been passed down through blood. There are also bitten werewolves, but I made a promise to my father that when I became an alpha I would never create other werewolves through a bite. No one in the Argent family has bitten a person that we know of at least. I heard Caleb explain to you that we are all different colored in wolf form; it's because of our hair color. Now this is where it gets a little complicated. When we touched in the restaurant the other night and you said you felt the electric pulse through your body and everything around you became brighter. Well it's because you and me have a connection. Somewhere in your family's history there must have been an aunt or uncle that was a werewolf. I'm going to assume that they were bitten and when they had children of their own there was a 50/50 chance that the child would be a werewolf too. Now this I'm fairly certain of, none of werewolf's children ever became wolves, but they carried the bloodline in them. Eventually after they had children, and their children had children the possibility of them becoming werewolves decreased, but the gene was still there. After sometime you and Mokuba came to the world with an extremely small amount in your genes, but after what Caleb saw when we touched it's definitely there. Kaiba you and me have a connection that werewolves who are meant to be together have. I knew it when Caleb touched you and there was not any electrical current between you. I suspected it that night we first met, but I could not see a reaction on your face so I ignored it, but when you brought it up tonight I needed to test my theory. I was right; the small part of your wolf gene has a special attraction to my wolf gene. We are attracted to each other… umm, well romantically." I finished

The room was quiet for a while, and me and Caleb just watched Kaiba process everything we told him.

"That isn't everything, but we won't rush you." Caleb said calmly.

"No keep going, just get it all out there." Kaiba said in a monotone

"Okay well werewolves aren't the only supernatural creatures out there. You actually probably have several working for you, well I know of one for sure. The chef at the restaurant we ate at on Saturday is a witch, and I was going to kill him if he poisoned me or my brothers. There are vampires, fairies, banshees, chimeras, shapeshifters, windingos, demons, angles, ghosts, poltergeists, actually if you've ever watched that TV show Supernatural on the CW they go around killing a long list of creatures. It's a little off on some information but for the most part they know what types of creatures are out there." I said and paused to make sure I wasn't sending Kaiba into a panic. "It's a lot to take in; the world is pretty crazy when you know what is really going bump in the night. But werewolves aren't like they've portrayed in books and movies as you kind of saw. Most wolves have evolved from eating humans or human hearts, we eat what you eat. Our main purpose anymore is to protect people from other supernatural creatures who do primarily eat or drink humans like vampires and windingos. I guess do you have any questions?" I asked gently

Kaiba just sat looking through me really; I couldn't tell if he really believed what I was telling him. He said there for a while and then finally spoke. "Why are you showing me all of this?"

"Because you started digging into my family's deaths, and eventually you would have figured out it was anything but normal, you would have figured out that someone inside the remaining family killed that man, and then that would have led you to discovering our secrete, and if you did that I would have had to kill you before you could expose us. This way if I tell you and convince you that we are not a threat then I can let you live. Well if you still went and told people after this conversation I will still have to kill you, but this way I can explain everything." I said and took a deep breath.

Kaiba just looked at me surprised by the nonchalant tone in my voice when I said I would kill him if I had to. "So where do we go from here?" he asked

"Well that is up to you. You know the secrete it's up to you whether or not you keep it and whether or not you value your life. Because honestly if you tell people about the world of werewolves it won't just be her coming after you it'll be every area alpha. There are three in Domino alone but there are more patrolling surrounding towns and cities and they will come too." Caleb said sternly.

"He's right, I'm not the only alpha in town, there are three main packs here in Domino and we all divide the city in to sections; upper, middle, and lower. I manage the middle section because that is where our office is and I have the smallest pack, the other two packs are made up of 25 each. I might have the smallest pack but I have been an alpha the longest." I said with the slightest hint of warning. "The other two packs make sure the perimeter of the city is not breeched by any rival packs or unwanted supernatural visitors. If there is a nest of vampires moving in they are our first line of defense. We try not to get involved because now it's just Caleb and I, but if things get bad for the two other packs we'll fight."

"Wait how are alpha's picked, why isn't Caleb the alpha?" Kaiba asked and I don't think he noticed the sexist remark he said.

"Because I am the oldest by 5 minutes. When our father died the status went to me. If I ever choose to step down or if I die it would go to Caleb. Blood packs pass down their alpha to the eldest of the currents alpha's children, but because I have no kids it continues down our father's bloodline and would go to Caleb. But if I was to ever have children I would have to release my alpha status to Caleb before any of my children complete their first phase because my children would not be Argent in name but would be the last name of their father. It is up to Caleb and Corey to continue with the Argent name and therefore it would be their children to continue with being alpha's. Now if Caleb is to have a girl first it would be a situation like mine. Caleb can allow her to inherit the alpha status but she would have to promise to pass it her brother before she has kids of her own and they complete their first phase. I can also choose to not have children and then pass down the alpha status to one of Caleb's children before my death. If a wolf is lucky enough to live into old age they can pick the next alpha in their pack. It's simple to pass down and give up your alpha status, there is a whole ritual that has to be performed at exactly the right time." I explained

"Why would you have to pass the alpha status down before your future children's first phase?" Kaiba asked.

"Because from the time we are born up until your first phase into a full wolf we are not complete werewolves, only partial. We are at our most vulnerable at the time too. Completing a full wolf phase solidifies the magic inside of us that allows us to be in tune with the supernatural world. Once my children phase and I still hold the alpha status then no Argents could become alphas because like I said before my children would have the last name of their father. The only way a Argent could return the alpha line to them is to kill myself, my husband, and all of my children, then the bloodline would revert back to the Argents and my father's next child; Caleb." I answered solemnly thinking about the deeds that would need to be done in order to keep the alpha status with the Argent name was somewhat depressing.

Kaiba stood, "So could I still ever become a werewolf?"

Me and Caleb exchanged looks, "Well, honestly we don't know… We have never encountered a situation like this. You see it's incredibly rare that werewolves encounter their mates who have next to no werewolf inside them." Caleb said in a way that he wasn't trying to crush Kaiba's hopes, if he really was hoping to become a werewolf.

"It's possible that if you were to ever get bitten that bites venom could seek out that gene and enhance it, but we have never heard of a bitten wolf that was also a fraction of a born wolf change." I said watching him carefully. "So Kaiba we have to ask you," I stood to stand face to face with him, "are you going to tell anyone about what just happened here?" I asked and stared into his eyes and listened carefully to his heart beat.

There was a few seconds of silence but it felt like an eternity. Kaiba stared back at me as he thought over everything that we just told him. "I don't see how telling would benefit me, if anything it would deem me mad and I would lose all credibility as a business man and a duelist. Believing in monsters is childish; the only monsters people need to know about are duel monsters." Kaiba replied confidently.

"I believe you." I said and stepped back and away from Kaiba. "I will know if you do though, I will be keeping tabs on you. Sorry but now you can't get rid of us, we will constantly be watching." I said and sat back down in my chair.

"The same way you know my heart rate? You going to have a wire on me all the time?" he said with a laugh

"Yes, but it's not a wire. I can actually hear your heart rate, I can also smell your scent, and I can tell when you're lying." I said with a smug smirk. "Perks of being a werewolf, increased scenes." To my surprise Kaiba gave a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well if you're telling me the truth then I guess I should take you back to your car." I said slightly embarrassed, I turned to Caleb, "I might have kind of kidnapped Kaiba, in a weird harmless way."

Caleb just busted up laughing and I blushed. While Caleb continued his rib slitting laughter I stood back up so I could lead Kaiba back to my car.

"Let me go get some flip-flops and I'll drive you back." I said and started down a hallway.

To my surprise Kaiba started following me, I didn't exactly invite him, but I did _not_ invite him either so I just let him follow behind me. I figured that if he was going to follow me I might as well explain everything that I could about the house.

"That's my office over there," I said and pointed to a set of French doors, "And this is our TV room, we spend most of our time in here on weekends watching football." We walked into a large room and a sectional couch and several gaming chairs, and a large 65' flat screen hanging above a fireplace.

We walked through the TV room and up a set of stairs that let to my room. "Up here is my room… You can come up if you want." I said as I paused on the first step. Kaiba nodded and I continued on my way. We came up to a hallway that had pictures of different mountain regions hanging on the wall and then another set of French doors that led into my room. I opened one of the two doors and walked inside.

"So this is my room you can look around I'm just going to step into the closet to grab my sandals." I said and crossed the large room into my walk in closet. When I came back out Kaiba was inspecting the picture Tea had given me on my bed side table. I just watched Kaiba and walked back across the room to close some blinds.

"Your room is… normal for a werewolf." Kaiba said and set the picture back down.

"Well what is a werewolf's room supposed to look like? I need somewhere to sleep and I prefer my California King bed to a dog bed." I said with a laugh.

"True, just knowing what I know now I figured your house would be different than anyone else." He said embarrassed.

"Well I can open the doors in the house with a push on the walls. We fixed it up so that we can still move around as wolves and not have to mess with pesky door knobs… Come let's go." I said and started back down stairs.

We made it outside when I decided that I didn't feel like driving my Audi back into town. "Hold on give me one second." I said and started running around the other of house to the attached garage. I drove back around in a sleek black Aston Martin DB11, and rolled down the passenger window facing Kaiba.

"You coming?" I asked with a wide grin.

Kaiba smiled softly and opened the door to get inside.

"You like it? I just got it the other day and I hadn't got a chance to really drive it yet." I said and I revved the engine a little. "It's got a V12; I had it imported from Europe. You might want to buckle up."

Suddenly we were going 100MPH down the drive way. When I said I really had the chance to drive it I meant I hadn't had the chance to push it to its limits. We were coming to the end of the drive way so I let off the gas, but just enough to take the turn onto the street like a professional drifter.

"I like this car; I think I'll keep it. I was thinking about giving it to Corey for his 15th birthday but not anymore, she can really handle turns." I turned to look at Kaiba's expression to my driving skills. I was happy to see that I hadn't scared him, he wasn't completely expressionless though.

"I promise I won't wreck, I have excellent reaction timing, and this car is proven to be very responsive. Please don't puke all over the interior though." I said jokingly

"I have nothing to puke up we never got to the dinner part of our dinner." He said a little bitterly

"Oh yeah, sorry about that… We can go back to the house if you're hungry? I really am a good cook, Corey wasn't lying about that." I said apologetically

"It's fine, some other time." He said and smirked.

"I do owe you a redo on tonight I guess, or at least let me cook you dinner sometime. I mean we just exposed ourselves to you, I owe you a lot for not running out on us." I said and turned onto the main highway back downtown.

"How about you let me take you back out to dinner, and this time we will actually get to the food. We can leave the family history behind this time." He said but never made eye contact, just stared out the windshield.

"Okay but clearly not tonight." I with a chuckle and looked down at my attire, "I don't think they would appreciate my shorts, tee-shirt, and flip-flops. I'm not even wearing colors that look good together."

Kaiba looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I could smell roses; the smell of attraction. I smiled and suppressed my giggling.

"You suddenly smell of roses Kaiba." I said as if he would know what that meant. He raised his eyebrows in confused but never said anything back.

We continued in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence, I didn't feel the need to strike up a conversation, and instead I turned up the volume on the steering wheel. The car was linked to my phone and began playing my classical music station on Pandora. I swore I could hear Kaiba humming along with a couple of the melodies and I just smiled. We started getting into downtown before I spoke again.

"So am I taking you to your car at the restaurant?" I turned to look at him

"No, to my headquarters is fine. I have more work to do tonight." He said still looking straight ahead.

"Okay it's close to our offices so I think I know how to get there from here." I said and made a left quickly. Kaiba's heart rate jumped a little as I turned to cut across the opposite direction of traffic.

I started laughing, "Kaiba I told you I'm not going to wreck. I couldn't put my car through that I care to much about it. I won't do anything to harm you either; I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Kaiba finally looked over to me to with a look of shock.

"We have a connection remember? I could never deliberately hurt you; everything inside me would stop me before I could. It would take an act of you destroying the connection for me to be able willingly hurt you." I said sweetly

"Like exposing your family as werewolves?" he asked

"Exactly. You would break any connection inside by making me have to perform my alpha duties." I said hopefully hiding my sadness.

"Oh, well in that case your driving is scary." He said and relaxed as the words left his mouth.

I threw back my head and started laughing deep inside from my body.

"Please watch the road!" Kaiba nearly screamed at me

"Sorry, I can sense things around me, I see things differently than you too, and fast movements like cars are processed different in my mind." I said and wiped tears from my eyes. "And like I said this is my first drive in this car, I'm testing her out." I stopped at a stop light behind several cars. Downtown was busy at this time at night because of college kids getting out of classes. As we were stopped at the stop light a group of college guys pulled up next to us in a Chevy Camaro. They were on my side of the car so I turned to look at them. They began trying to get me to roll down my window; thankfully my windows were tinted so it was hard to see inside the car. I obliged and rolled down the window to expose my face to the group in the car.

"Hey baby how you doing tonight?" yelled the passenger.

"You think you can handle that car you got there; I think you should leave the powerful cars to the big boy's sweetheart." The driver said and leaned forward so I could see him.

Little did these boys know the car three behind me was a cop, I could hear his radio dispatching different officers. I decided to have a little fun with these assholes.

"How about I show you how well I can handle this beauty? Let's make it interesting; If you beat me to the 3rd stop light from this one I'll hand over the keys and the car is yours, but If I beat you I get your car. Deal?" I asked as seductively as I could manage while yelling.

The boys in the car all looked to each other all agreeing that it should be easy to take on a girl. "Alright babe you got a deal, but if I win have to go out on a date with me. That way you get to ride in that car of yours when I pick you up." The driver said confidently.

"You got a deal." I said and winked. Clearly they couldn't see Kaiba in the passenger seat. I rolled the windows back up so I could talk to Kaiba.

"You're kidding right? This is stupid…"

"Settle down there is a cop behind us; we aren't going to do anything other than drive normally. You don't know what they smell like, but I have a feeling when that cops pulls them over he is going to find some very interesting drugs and find out they are drunk off their asses." I said and stared at the stop light in front of us. I revved my engine a couple of times to let my new friends that I wasn't messing around. The light turned green and to my pleasure the Camaro peeled out in a cloud of smoke. To their surprise I pulled forward completely normal, and when they looked back to me I saw the look of horror as the cop flipped on his lights and sirens.

"HA! I love when things work out like that." I said as we passed by the Camaro while they were stopped. I rolled down my window and waved. "See I'm not going to purposefully put you in danger." I said and smiled at Kaiba. He just let out a deep breath and chuckled.

We turned into the parking lot at Kaiba Corp. not to long after that and I pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the front doors.

"Is here okay?" I asked

"Yea this is fine I can get in from here." He replied but didn't start to get out.

"Thank you," I said and turned in my seat to face him

"For what?" He asked confused, he stared deep into my eyes.

"For not lying, for promising to keep our secret, for believing that I wasn't going to hurt you while I was a wolf." I said shyly. "We've never had to tell anyone about us before, but I knew I needed to tell you when you said you felt the same thing in the restaurant." I looked up from my hands to see Kaiba still completely calm and look at me. "Can I try something?"

"Depends on what it is, I don't think a wolf is going to fit in here though." He said jokingly

I laughed, "No it has nothing to do with turning into a wolf. Just sit still okay?"

I began to lean forwards slowly, carefully watching Kaiba's body for any signs of distress or nervousness. He remained still and I continued my approach. I was inches from his face with my own, I looked up and down the structure of his face and this closed my eyes and gently placed my lips against his. He didn't recoil but instead his lips slightly parted and formed against mine. The feeling was indescribable, it was like stain was wrapped around my lips and I was being lifted up to the sun. Soon I was leaning further into the kiss and I felt a hand at the side of my face holding me there. Another hand was on my side and I placed my hands at on the back of his neck. His touch was sending electricity through my body, every fine hair on my body was standing on end, and my insides were floating with the feeling of weightlessness. The kiss deepened and my lips parted to let his tongue brush against mine. Soon I felt the wolf inside me rustle and I felt a primal need to control him, to throw him down and take what I wanted. Power surged through and I began to feel dangerous, I was lusting but I was lusting for more than his body, his skin against mine, I wanted blood. I knew if this continued it could turn bad enough that I might hurt him in this primal takeover of feelings. I wanted to hurt him and I wanted him to hurt me in passion. I quickly pulled away breaking the connection between us and the feeling of primitive passion stopped immediately. The windows of the car were fogged over; I knew it was because my body heat wasn't the only thing to blame. I was crouching in the driver seat, my back pressed against the driver's window. I was breathing heavily trying to stop myself from phasing inside my car.

"Are you okay? Your eyes…" Kaiba was looking at me like I was about to break into a million pieces.

I pulled down rearview mirror so I could see my face. My eyes were red, but not my normal blood red when I am a wolf, they were brighter, glowing.

"That wasn't a good idea, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry" I said hiding my face behind a curtain of black hair. "I didn't know what would happen."

"So you didn't feel what I felt?" he asked trying to sooth me

"I felt it and more, much more, and that feeling could have got you hurt if I didn't stop when I did." I said running my hand through my hair pushing my hair back to expose my face again.

"I thought you couldn't purposefully hurt me?" He asked confused.

"I can't, but his wasn't about inflicting pain to hurt you. Werewolves who mate with other werewolves, well their intimacy is very… passionate and strong. It's like clawing backs, pushed up against a wall, hardcore kind of sex, but 10 times more hardcore when you can instantly heal. The best way to describe it is as fucking, not making love. It's the primal wolves in us that like it rough…" I blushed deeply at my description. I didn't dare to look at Kaiba's face. "My inner wolf was latching on to that extremely small part of you that is wolf too, and it wanted to…" I didn't want to say what my inner wolf wanted; I was already embarrassing myself enough.

I stared down at my steering while tracing the wings of the Aston Martin logo with my finger. I soon felt Kaiba's hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I stopped tracing and turned my head to look at him. He just sat there watching me.

"I know you won't hurt me, I probably trust you more than I should seeing I just found out about your inner self a few hours ago now." He said confidently.

I smiled because of the kindness that was in his voice when he said he trusted me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned forwards, I got ridged expecting him to kiss me again, but instead he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed and press my face against his defined chest. I knew Kaiba's sent, I had stood close enough to him out first meeting to get a good whiff, but now with my cheek against the fabric of his suit I could smell he hints of mint from his toothpaste, the subtle hints of mountain air from the fabric softener, and the smell of axe deodorant. I closed my eyes and placed my arms against his chest and held on to the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Is this easier on you?" he asked gently

I couldn't say anything; I didn't want to stop breathing through my nose to reply. Instead I shook my head and let out a soft 'mmhmm'. I listened to his heart for a while and was calmed by its strength and steadiness. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to. Once I was calm enough to know I wasn't going to wolf out I gently pushed off his chest and he let go of me.

"Your eyes aren't red anymore, that's good right?" he asked as I adjusted myself to sit in the driver's seat properly.

"Yes, much better than I was a little while ago. Thank you." I said sweetly

I started the engine again and Kaiba opened the door to get out. When he was closing it I rolled down the passenger window.

"So you really are a sweet man outside of the corporate world?" I asked as I ducked to look out the window up at him.

"No I'm not, but something about you makes me a better man." He smiled and walked towards the doors.

I rolled the window up with a wide grin, and speed out of the parking lot. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Kaiba watching me drive through the parking lot, he was shaking his head.


	13. Chapter 13

I returned back home incredibly happy, I practically floated through the front doors. I found Caleb waiting for me in the kitchen, he looked like he attempted to cook himself dinner and failed miserably.

"It smells like burning pasta." I said as I walked in

"Yeah I tried to make spaghetti, just don't look up…" Caleb said nervously

"Holy shit how did you manage to get sauce all the way up there?" I yelled angrily

"Well I thought it would cook faster if I turned up the flame all the way, and then I forgot about it and well… it kind of exploded." Caleb answered and hung his head

"I wasn't gone that long; you couldn't have waited to eat until I got back?" I said and began to clean his mess

"You were gone for quite a long time… What took so long?" He asked eyes me curiously

I just grinned and blushed, "Come help me clean your mess. It looks like you murdered a small animal in here! You sure you know how to make a damn mess."

"And you know how to avoid answering questions. I can smell his sent all over you." Caleb stood up and walked to the sink to start rinsing dishes. "You kissed him didn't you?"

"Possibly… I don't get into your personal life when it comes to your girlfriends!" I said and threw my rag at him. It smacked him on the back leaving a smear of tomato sauce.

"I don't have a special werewolf bond with them that sends electrical currents through their skin." He said and sprayed me with the faucet hose.

"I nearly hurt him; I took a lot of will power not too… I understand what other wolves mean when they say being with their mate could bring down a forest. I haven't felt that kind of emotion or feeling before…" I started explain

"Oh god please stop! Never mind I don't want to know what happened; I can live the rest of my life without knowing about my sister's intimate feelings." He said and threw his hands in the air

"That is exactly why I don't ask you about your late night rendezvous. I don't want to know what happens when I'm not around." I said and began to cook the remaining spaghetti.

As I was cooking I heard Caleb's phone ring from his office, a few moment later he came back in the kitchen.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker so Kenz can hear too." Caleb said as he walked in and placed the phone on the counter.

"Alright Core, go ahead." Caleb said once he hit the speak icon.

"Hey sis! I just found out I aced my first test! They were so impressed by my score they want me to do an exam to advance my classes to a sophomore. I'll be dueling the best freshman of the class to see if I can beat him and move on. If I win then I'll be even closer to becoming and Obelisk! You two have to come and watch." Corey was full of enthusiasm

"That's amazing Corey! When's the big duel? Do you know yet?" I asked happily

"I think it's going to be on Tuesday. The moon will be completely full on Saturday so I won't be able to do much preparing that night, but I'll have most of Friday, Saturday during the day, and Sunday. Hopefully I'll know who I'm dueling on Friday." Corey explained.

"Well whatever day we'll be there! We wouldn't miss something this important." Caleb said. "You should ask Kenzi…"

I suddenly smacked Caleb's hand with the spoon I was using to stir the tomato sauce. I sent sauce everywhere; it left lots of little speckles on both of us and all over Caleb's phone.

"What the hell was that?" Core asked confused.

"Why did you do that? Damn it look at my phone, that's hot by the way. Your sister just hit me with a wooden spoon covered in pasta sauce." Caleb said babying his hand

Corey laughed, "You probably deserved it, but what were you saying I should ask Kenzi?"

"You're brother doesn't know what he's talking about. We'll talk to you when we see you in person; it's not something we need to discuss over the phone." I said glaring at Caleb

"Is it bad?" Corey asked scared.

"Well, no not really, I guess there is a possibility that it could be, but it's a small possibility. Don't worry it's not about you, your fine." I said calmly

"Okay, well I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner. I'll call you guys when I find out the date for sure. Bye!" Corey hung up the phone

"I was just going to tell him to ask you how dinner went." Caleb said picking he phone up and wiping it off with a towel.

"And what was I supposed to say? 'Oh it went terribly, Kaiba hacked the police computers and read the details of our parents death, so I walked out and ended up bring him to the house and telling him all about werewolves.' Yeah because that is a conversation we need to have with our little brother over the phone in front of how ever many people?" I said harshly.

"You could have lied." He said understanding the severity of the conversation

"I can't lie to my little brother about that. We have to tell him we told Kaiba about our secret and I can't start it off by telling him a lie. It killed me to tell him about Santa Claus." I said began dishing out spaghetti.

"You're right, it's not going to be easy to tell him, we need to do it as gently as we can I guess." Caleb said as I handed him a plate.

We ate dinner in silence and didn't talk for the rest of the night. After dinner we went to our own office and worked on our projects before going to bed. The next morning we continued our normal routines and left to work together. Thursday are always busy, people trying to finish deadlines before Friday and the day flew by quickly. I finally received a call from Dave Richardson the man I met at Kaiba Land. I was happy to hear from him, and we set up a day for his interviews. I didn't hear from Kaiba all day, but I wasn't expecting to, I figured that he had a lot to process on his own and I didn't want to bother him. By the time Caleb and I were finished at the office it was well past 8. I didn't have the motivation to cook dinner at home so we stopped at our favorite hamburger joint, In N' Out. We went through the drive through and got our food.

"Don't you dare make a mess!" I said as I handed him the bags of food.

"Seriously? This is my car and you still threaten me about making a mess!" He said bitterly and shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Check to make sure my animal fries aren't tipping over." I said as I pulled out of the drive through and turning onto a busy street. Caleb opened the bag and check the food then placed them on the floor and pulled out his phone.

"Hey I just got a text from Joey," he said and unlocked his phone, "Him, Yugi, and Tristian are going to soccer match this weekend, they want to know if I will go with them."

"Saturday is the complete full moon; you know that we can't control the phase on that night. If it's a day games you'd be fine, but let's try not to expose ourselves to them for now. Friday should easy enough to keep from phasing until they aren't around, Sunday too, because the moon isn't completely full those nights. You better see what day and time before you give a definite answer." I said staring at the car in front of me. "Grab my phone out my bag, check to see if Corey has called or texted."

Caleb turned around and reached in the back seat to grab my purse and began to dig out for my phone. "Damn how much shit do you have in hear, and I mean shit because it's nothing but receipts and wrappers. Finally here it is." Caleb turned back in his seat and hit the home button to wake up the screen. "Well no text of miss calls from Corey, but you do have a message from Tea and… Oh Kaiba!" Caleb looked at me with a mockingly evil smile.

I reached for my phone angrily, "Give that to me!"

"No, you always say never to text and drive because you'll wreck. You read all my messages when I drive." He said and held the phone out of reach.

"Damn it Caleb! Give me my phone, and what do you mean when you drive? You never drive!" I said and kept stretching for my phone, "Damn short arms! Ugh, fine read them to me if you're going to be like that… asshole." I muttered

Caleb smiled at my defeat and unlocked my phone, "Maybe if you didn't make your password so easy for me to figure out you wouldn't have to worry about it. Okay Tea wants to know if you want to do something with her while we are at the game. Kaiba wants to reschedule dinner. I'm surprised he is taking everything so well."

"I can't keep my password from you because you cheat and look through my eyes when I unlock my phone! I can't hide anything from you, you nosey bastard." Caleb just continued to laugh at me, "What day does Tea want to hang out and what day does Kaiba want to go to dinner?"

"Neither said, want me to ask?" Caleb said still eating fries out of the bags at his feet.

"No really, but seeing as though I'm driving and you refuse to give me my phone, go ahead." I said still bitter from defeat. "You're sure typing a lot out just to ask what day… Caleb what the hell are you doing?"

Caleb snickered, "Don't worry about it…"

"I swear I will run this car through a fence if you don't tell me what you're typing!" I yelled

"You and I both know you would never deliberately wreck a car, even my car." Caleb said and continued to type. "Alright I'm done and I sent it, I think you'll like it." He said and threw my phone in the back seat so I could grab it from him.

"I hate you…" I grumbled

"I love you too." Caleb said and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

We pulled into the drive way and a punched the gas so I could get to my phone quicker and fix whatever damage Caleb managed to do.

"Damn it slow the fuck down! Hate when you drive like this!" Caleb said and was death gripping the food and the handle above the door.

"Should have told me what you sent on my phone and I wouldn't have to drive like this." I said and made a hard turn towards the garage.

"If you spill the food…" Caleb started

"If I spill the food it'll be your fault." I slammed on the breaks and waited for the garage door to open. "See you lived, you really should like me drive this car more often."

"You own 2 of your own!" He yelled still clutching on for dear life

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I laughed.

The door stopped and I pulled the car into our large 7 car garage. Most of the cars in here were Caleb's because I own too many. I had the car I drove Kaiba in yesterday sitting at the end because I hadn't had a chance to move it to its new home with other Aston Martins. Caleb still death gripping the food got out and I spun around and grabbed my phone. I unlocked my phone and opened to messages. Thankfully Caleb just asked Tea what day she was planning on like I asked him to type, and then I opened the message to Kaiba:

 _Nothing would make me happier than to go to dinner with you again. I promise not to be a snobby bitch and walk out this time, or kidnap you and bring you home, unless you like that kind of thing ;) Just tell me what day and I'll be there._

 _-KA_

I'm going to kill my brother. I sat in my anger for my mom and then try to figure out a way to fix this.

 _I'm sorry that wasn't my doing. My brother thinks he's funny and held my phone hostage while I was driving and couldn't do anything to get it back. He isn't completely wrong, well about the kidnapping and walking out he is, but yes I would love to redo dinner…_

 _-KA_

I collected the rest of my belongs and walk through the garage and into a mud room then through the house to find Caleb. I found him sitting at the bar in the kitchen digging into the food we brought home with us. I put down my stuff and stood tapping my foot on the floor to express my anger and annoyance.

"So you read the message I sent Kaiba, not my finest work, but I think it made you look crazy and seductive at the same time." Caleb said chewing his cheeseburger.

"You're an ass and a pig. You better have not have ate my food too!" I said and started walking to the bags sitting on the counter.

"So I'm donkey and a pig? Does that make me a dig or a pinkey?" He asked sarcastically

"You're going to be a dead wolf if you don't tell me where my food is!" I growled

"Damn retract the inner bitch, it's in the cabinet over there." Pointing to a far cabinet by the refrigerator.

I grabbed my hidden food and went back to sit next to Caleb. We sat in silence for a while. Every once and a while I would catch his hand trying to steal my fries, and I would smack it as he nabbed one, but let him eat it.

"Did you find out what day that game is?" I asked as I picked up some fries and dipped them in my milkshake.

"Yea it's tomorrow night actually, I think they said it starts around 6:30, so hopefully it'll be over with before it gets too late. That way I can come home and phase, I hate holding off phasing for too long on the 3 nights of the full moon cycle, it makes my nose bleed and I get sick to my stomach." He said and balled up his hamburger wrapping. "What about you? Does that mean you're going to hang out with Tea?"

"Yea I think so. Maybe we can have them over before the game, show them the house and everything. We don't really need to be in the office for much tomorrow. We can leave at noon and come back phase for a while so it'll make the night easier, then invite them over." I said still eating fries

"What about your rescheduled dinner with Kaiba? What if he wants to do it tomorrow?" Caleb asked and stole a few fries and dipped in the milkshake.

"Tell him I have plans. My world doesn't revolve around the guy now." I glared at him both for the question and for stealing my fries again. "Who knows maybe we won't get along and people. It's just the wolf inside me that has the attraction it doesn't necessarily mean I have an attraction to him."

"You're a terrible liar." Caleb laughed

"I'm not lying!" I said quickly

"You're right your world doesn't revolve around him… yet, but you do have a human attraction to him." He said and basketball shot his balled up trash into the trash can on the other end of the kitchen. "And I know what you're lying, you bite the corner of your bottom lip."

"I do not, whatever I need to go check my emails in my office." I said and threw away my trash before heading to my office.

"I'm going outside if you need me." Caleb hollered behind me.

I really didn't have to check my email; I just wanted to be able to look at my phone without constant questions from the peanut gallery. I typed out a message to Tea to ask if she wanted to hang out at the house while the boys went to the game, and then checked to see if Kaiba had replied, he hadn't. I set my phone down and began looking over some of the Old Norse mythology stories about Fenrir the wolf child of Loki. I got engrossed in the story of when Fenrir killed Odin during the events of Ragnarok when my phone began ringing. I picked it up without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"I need your help." Replied a deep voice

I took the phone away from my ear to see look at the caller ID.

"Kaiba? What's wrong?" I asked

"I need you to help me, can you come to my office?" he asked sternly

"Of course, I'll be right there. Is everything okay?" I asked concerned

"It's fine, just get here quickly." He hung up

I put my books away and got up to find Caleb.

"Caleb!" I hollered out the door. I heard a deep bark coming from the other side of the backyard and soon a white wolf was jogging towards me.

"I have to go, I'll be back soon." I told the wolf in front of me.

Caleb let out a soft growl and laid his ears back in concern.

"I don't know what is going on but Kaiba called and I need to go." I replied

Caleb let out a couple of high pitched yips and his ears stood back up.

"Don't be stupid, and you are going to get your ass kicked on Saturday for that." I warned and walked back to the house.

I quickly ran up to my room and put on a pair of work out yoga pants, a hoodie and Nike tennis shoes ran back down to get in the same Aston Martin I drove yesterday. I sped down the drive way and all way till the outskirts of Domino. Once I started getting into the residential outskirts of Domino I let off the engine and drove the speed limit. I made it to Kaiba Corp quickly because the traffic was pretty light. I parked out front in front of the main doors and called Kaiba.

"I'm here."

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

A couple of minutes later I saw a shadow moving in the pale light and Kaiba's silhouette appeared in the door way. I got out of the car and jogged up to the doors, Kaiba unlocked the doors and held it open for me.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked after the doors closed.

"How good is your sense of smell?" He asked watching me

"It's greater than a normal dog's, why?" I turned to face him

"Someone broke in, downloaded some files and left not too long ago. My alarm system went off telling me what happened and then I called you." He explained.

"So you want me to track them down? It's going to be kind of hard without a definite scent, I need something they worse or touched. There are a lot of different smells I can pick out one without knowing exactly what I'm smelling for." I answered

"Will blood work?" He asked

"Blood is perfect actually. Did you fight them?" I asked concerned for his safety

"No they a glass door to a room and one of them must have cut themselves. Follow me." He started walking through the lobby.

I followed behind him and then picked up my pace to walk next to him. If for some reason they intruders were still in the building I wanted to get to them first before they could do anything stupid like harm Kaiba. I keep my mind sharp and focused on every detail of my surroundings, the sounds, the smells, and the movement of everything. I switched over my eyes to I could see in the dark easier.

"Were you here when it happened?" I asked still scanning everything in front of me.

"Yes, I was up in my office working when the alarm system alerted me." He replied keeping his eyes forward.

"Could they still be in here?" I asked

"I don't think so; my surveillance camera caught two people exiting the building."

I suddenly felt the presence of a 3rd person in our area and stopped walking.

"What?" Kaiba asked as he turned back

"Shh…" I whispered. I slowly walk back to Kaiba without making a single sound. "Someone else is close." I whispered barely audible

I continued to walk following my feeling of where I believed the unwanted person was. I stopped at the corner where another hallway met the one we were walking down. I could suddenly smell blood, and a quiet a bit of it. I motioned to Kaiba to move closer.

"I smell blood, someone is still in here. It must be the one who got cut from the glass. I don't think they know your still here and figured they could come back for him." I told Kaiba watching his face.

"Can you find him?" Kaiba asked looking around the corner and down the hallway

"Yes, but what do you want me to do when I do find him?" I asked hoping this wasn't going the way I was thinking it would.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like try to run away." Kaiba said finally looking at me.

"Okay so keep him trapped in whatever room he is currently hiding in. Good I thought you were going to have me kill him." I said with relief

"Would you have if I asked you?" He asked with a small smile that I could tell he was trying to suppress

I looked up and him and completely dead pan and serious, "Yes, if you asked me to kill him I would have without hesitation, I might not have been very happy about it. If he tries to attack you I would still kill him, I cannot and will not let anything or anyone harm you. I don't think you completely understand this bond I have with you, every fiber of my being, wolf and human, is completely loyal and faithful to you now. The kiss sealed it."

"I have my own personal werewolf?" He asked now not even trying to hide his smile.

"That's what you took away from all that? Now you have a pet werewolf?" I rolled my eyes, "Come on let's find this douche bag." I said and followed the scent of blood. Kaiba was following behind me and stepped on my heels a few times because of his long legs and stride.

"Okay the scent stops at this door, he has to be in here." I whispered, "I'll open the door just in case he has a weapon. I'll be able to heal in seconds unlike you." I placed my and on the lever door handle and took a deep breath slowly opening the door.

Once the door was open the smell of blood came in stronger than it had been in the hallway. "He's in here somewhere, stay here." I whispered as I began scanning the room. With my wolf eyes I could see in dark just as easily as I could if the lights were on, but I couldn't see our intruder. I took a few steps into the room and took notice to the collection of office supplies and figured it was a storage closet. Great hiding spot it would be pretty easy to hind behind all of the desks and chairs that were stacked up. I began smelling at the air to see if I could get a sense of where the blood was strongest, I noticed stronger to my left and began tip-toeing that way. I was at the closest corner or the room when I heard a rustle and a stack chairs began to fall in my direction.

I sprang forward to dodge the majority of the chairs, but I was struck by a couple that was at the very top of the stack that had fallen off to side during the movement. The legs of the chairs had hit the back of my head, and I could smell my blood. I reached back and felt a wet spot beginning to matte my hair together.

"Fucking asshole!" I growled, "You better pray Kaiba finds you before I do."

"Come get me you bitch, I'll take care of that boo-boo for you." I hear a voice say and it wasn't too far ahead of me.

A gave an evil laugh and leapt forward crashing into another person, he was a lot bigger than me, and clearly had been working out for a long time. Luckily for me I had my werewolf strength behind my leap and I knocked the man down easily.

"What the fuck, you damned cunt, get the fuck off of me!" the man yelled and threw me into a couple of desks stacked on top of me.

"Oh, you're going to regret doing that!" I screamed and my claws and teeth appeared. I hoped up on to the desk that the man had just threw me into and quickly found him trying to crawl into a new hiding spot. I effortlessly maneuvered over the desks and chairs and landed softly enough not push any of them over. I quickly made it to where the man thought he was safely hiding and jumped down to land on top of him. I began to strike him and repeatedly punched his sides to hopefully rupture a kidney. The man couldn't see me and was swinging too high to hit me while I was crouched down in front of him. Once he realize he wasn't making contact with me he powerfully lifted up a knee and got me square in the gut. I doubled over and began to cough.

"You're a tough little bitch aren't you? You got some power behind those punches; I don't feel bad for hitting you now." The man said impressed.

"You're going to regret saying that prick, I'm not even trying hard here." I said angrily.

I moved to the side to avoid him following my voice to find me and once I he was facing perpendicular to me I tackled him into a several stacks of chairs. The chair came crashing down around us and we were both buried underneath. Once the commotion was over I could hear the man's labored breathing, but he wasn't moving, the falling chairs must have knocked him out cold. I took a couple of moments to settle myself down, if the fight had lasted much longer I don't know how long I could have held off phasing and causing an even bigger mess.

"Kaiba? Are you alright?" I yelled while breathing hard.

There was no answer.

"Kaiba?" I yelled louder and with a heavy tone of concern

Still no answer

"Fuck… alright come on big guy, I can't leave you here." I said and stood up and grabbed the man's feet.

I drug the man over the fallen chairs and out into the hallway. I finally got a good luck at the man in the light. He was big, and I mean he was huge. Clearly he spends the majority of his him in a gym, he was muscular and in incredible shape. If I wasn't so mad at him I might have been attracted to him. He had short military cut brown hair and a squared jaw line, his arms were covered in tattoo and I took notice to the Marine Corp seal on his arm. He had a utility belt on with a hand gun and a buck knife, I dropped his feet and took the weapons off his belt and threw them back in the utility closet.

"Don't need you doing anything stupid while I drag you around, it's not like they would really do too much damage to me." I said as I picked up his feet and started dragging him down the hall. I walked a little ways and sniffed the air to pick up on Kaiba's scent. I got a fresh scent and followed it through a couple of different hallways.

"Kaiba?" I hollered every once in a while but without reply.

The man began to stir so I had to stop and give him a good hit to the face to keep him out. "Come on dude just stay asleep for a little while longer… I really need to stop talking to myself."

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards me and I dropped the man feet again. The footsteps were coming faster and louder and directly towards me.

"Awh, there's the little princess. Now sweetheart how did you manage to get Marcos all the way out here by yourself?" Said a man who looked to be in his 40's and looked like he had been hitting the gym pretty hard too.

"I'll show you, but unfortunately you'll be unconscious like him." I snarled and pointed my chin to the man he called Marcos.

"I've got more experience in fighting than Marcos; I don't think you'll be as lucky in taking me down princess." Said the man and reached behind him to expose a large serrated buck knife.

"Put that pig sticker away before you get yourself hurt." I growled.

"Honey it's not me that you should be worried about." Marcos said with a sly smile and charged at me slashing the knife through the air narrowly missing my chest. I stepped away at the last second and grabbed the back of the man's shirt and used his forward momentum to push him down to the floor. I managed to quickly grab the gun that was on his right side, un-holster it, and cocked it to put a bullet in the chamber all before the man could stand. By the time he got back up I had his own 9mm pointed directly at his head.

"Now sweetie you need to put that away before you get hurt. I don't think you know how to use it, but I am impressed that you were quick enough to get it off of me." The man and held a hand of as if I would willingly place the gun in his hands.

I smiled with only half of my lips, "Honey it's not me you should be worried about." And pulled the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15

I lowered the gun just enough before I pulled the trigger to shoot the man in his right shoulder, and then immediately shot him in the left knee cap to ensure that he wouldn't get away very quickly.

The man fell to the ground and began to cry out in pain, "Fucking bitch, you're smarter than you look. I figured a pretty girl like you wouldn't be a challenge."

I dropped down and held then gun to his chest and placed a hand firmly on top of the bullet wound on his knee, "Where is Seto Kaiba?"

The man couldn't do anything but scream in pain from the pressure I was putting on his wound. I moved my hand to place it on his right shoulder and a jabbed a finger inside the small bullet hole, "Don't make me ask again! Where is Seto Kaiba?"

"I don't know!" I pushed my finger deeper into the wound, "AGH! I really don't know! I came down here to find both of you, but I found you first!" The man screamed in tortured pain and was sweating profusely.

"What did you come here to take? What did you download?" I snarled breathing heavy with anger.

"Information, we were hired to break in and download information from Kaiba Corps main computer data bank. We're told it was in a filed called _Nightfire,_ I didn't open it just downloaded it to a flash drive." He said in a panicked tone.

I growled debating on what I should do with the second man, "You're not lying. Congrats you get to live, but don't get excited you're going to wish you were dead when I find Kaiba." I said and pistol whipped him in the side of the head to knock him out. "I can't be dragging around both of you; you'll slow me down… Let's what you two have on those utility belts." I began to go through the pockets of the utility belts my new friend was wearing. I found some para-cord, mace, a Taser, brass knuckles, a radio, keys, and his wallet. "Drew O'Connell? I wouldn't have pegged you as Irish, but then again your hair is a little grey so it threw me off." I began to bound Drew's hands and legs with his para-cord, and managed to have enough to put a tourniquet around his leg to help the bleeding bullet wound. I cut the access off with my claws and hoped Marcos had the same tools on his belt. To my surprise Marcos was a little more prepared and had some first aid supplies on him. I tied up Drew a little stronger and managed to put gauze on his shoulder wound and then stuffed some in his mouth so he wouldn't wake up and start screaming.

"Alright Marcos you're coming with me because I don't think your friend Drew can get too far with his injuries and I tied him up pretty good. You on the other hand I need to make sure you don't wake up because you can still get away or fight me again, plus a might need you as a bargaining chip." I said scanning the doors around me to see if any locked from the outside so I can put Drew in one. I found a door with a key lock on the outside and figured if I could fit one of Drew's keys that I found in the belt and break the key off it would hold the door until I come back. I opened the door and dragged Drew's unconscious body inside and closed the door. I managed to find a key that fit in the lock and broke off the excess easily.

"That should keep him for a while, I might have to break the door down to get him out later, but I can buy Kaiba a new door." I said and went back to get Marcos.

I walked down the hallways and managed to get back to the lobby before Marcos started stirring again. He mumbled and said random words while waking up and I figured he was probably suffering from a concussion after being hit with chairs and punched in the face. "Eh, you'll live." I said and punched him in the face again.

"Let's see if I can find Kaiba through the receptions desk computer." I said and drug Marcos behind me. I dropped Marcos' feet and sat behind the computer. I touched the mouse and the computer screen came to life.

"I would imagine he has the surveillance video streaming to these computers so if something happens he can discretely alert the desk worker to contact law enforcement." I began scanning the different folders on the server for a security file. "Here this might be it." I clicked on one of the files and it opened to several different files. "Hmm, this one says streaming…" I clicked on it and was happy to see the tapes for different floors and offices producing a live feed. "Okay now I just have to go through all of them to figure out what floor Kaiba is on." I began with the ground floor since that is where we were last at together. I made it to the fourth floor videos when the elevators in front of me began to creak to life.

"Son of a bitch, I'm getting real tired of knocking people out. How many of these assholes are there?" I mumbled and crouched behind the desk and made sure Marcos' legs weren't visible.

The elevator dinged to say it made it to its destination and then I heard the doors slide open. I hear a few soft footsteps as the passenger got out and on to the marbled floor. I was surrounded on all sides and Marco's was in front me and so I was having a hard time picking out any familiar scents. Since I have already been attacked twice now I wasn't going to chance that this new person was going to be a friend. I crawled my way to the other side of the desk and prepared to jump on to my victim. Once I was crouching I used my legs and sprang forward hard and quickly wrapped my arms around the person's body and pushed him down to the hard floor. I was growling and I probably looked a little crazy with rage.

"It's me! It's me!" Kaiba said and struggled against my restraint

I stopped immediately and crawled off of Kaiba so we could both stand. "Where have you been?!" I yelled at him

"Looking for you. I heard another man approaching so I was hiding to jump him, but he never came and when I went back to the supply closest you weren't there. I figured you came back out here, but when I came back I heard gun shots and ran up to my office to get this…" Kaiba pulled out a sleek hand gun with polished nickel plating on the hand grip and slide. "I wasn't sure who the shooter was, but if you were the one they shot I knew I needed to kill them." He placed the gun back in his inner suit pocket. "You didn't get shot did you? There is a lot of blood on your sweatshirt."

"It's not all mine; I shot one of the men twice. Now he is tied up in a room down that way." I said pointing back at the hallway behind me. "I would heal from a gunshot, but I wouldn't be standing here as a human. Anyways the first guy, from the closet, is knocked out behind the desk. We might want to question him." I walked back to the desk to drag Marcos out and into open area for Kaiba to see.

"You've been dragging that _thing_ around the whole time? He's a lot bigger than you, like height and size wise." Kaiba said impressed

"Werewolf strength, I've dealt with bigger." I shrugged "What's the plan? I'm getting tired of fighting these assholes." I said and kicked at Marcos' leg.

"I've called my security team, they should be here shortly. Let's go get the other guy." Kaiba said and started walking back down the same hallway I just left.

"Ugh… come on Marcos" I said and picked up his feet for what felt like the hundredth time

"You named him?" Kaiba asked confused

"No the second man told me his name… Oh and the second one his name is Drew and he might be pretty pissed. I didn't exactly leave him in good condition." I said pulling Marcos behind me

"Why couldn't we leave the big one behind?" Kaiba asked and turned a corner

"Because I've had to re-knock him out twice already. If he wakes up he could get away." I said finally feeling the exhaustion of fighting and dragging Marcos around

I pointed to the hallway where Drew was locked up and stood in front of the door. "I might have had to improvise on how to lock him side… Sorry I'm going to owe you a new door." I said and gave a hard kick against the door handle. The handle gave a loud snap and fell to the floor, I kicked the door one more time and this time it popped open from a broken latch. Kaiba swung to door open and I was prepared to attack incase the man managed to get out of his restraints and had enough adrenaline to lunge.

"Is he dead?" Kaiba asked nudging Drew's lifeless body with his boot.

"No, I can hear his breathing, he's alive but barely. He's lost a lot of blood." I said and began to pull Drew out by his feet. I drug him over to lie next to Marcos and picked up one of their feet and began to pull them back to the lobby.

"Do you need help?" Kabia asked following behind the unconscious men.

"It would be easier it I could phase, but not with your security team showing up any minute. I don't know how you would explain a giant black wolf dragging around two bodies like they were chew toys." I said trying to make light of the situation, "Plus that would require you to throw them on my back and I don't want you to get that nice suit bloody." I turned my head and smiled.

Kaiba laughed through his nose, "How considerate of you. I feel like I haven't been much help with it comes to the physical aspect of this mission."

"That's why you have a pet werewolf remember?" I laughed

We made it back to the lobby and I was exhausted from dragging around two large men and the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. I dropped the men's feet and went to sit down in a large leather chair that was pressed up against a wall. Kaiba stood looking down at the men.

"What is _Nightfire_?" I asked and put my head in my hands pushing my hair back.

"How do you know about that?" He asked angrily

"It's what they came here for. They said they were hired to download a file called _Nightfire_. You'd be amazed what people will tell you when you have a finger jammed into their bullet wounds." I said looking back up to at him. He was deep in thought and it only wanted to know more because of it.

"It's an algorithm for a weapons system." He said staring down at the men

"Why would a gaming company have an algorithm for a weapons system?" I asked and narrowed my eyes in concern

"My step-father was working on it before I took over the company and changed everything. I thought I got rid of everything he was working on when he disappeared." he said and his faced changed to anger. Kaiba kicked Marcos hard in the ribs, but Marcos never stirred.


	16. Chapter 16

The security team came shortly after and took the men to get medical treatment by some paid off paramedics, I figured Kaiba didn't want to risk everything that just happened reaching the public so he paid off everyone he needed to help handle the situation. I stood up as they began to put Marcos and Drew on stretcher and walked to stand next to Kaiba.

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked and fought the urge to place my hand on his arm to console him

"My security team is going to take them away and question them about who ever hired them for this mission." He said and watched the stretchers get loaded into a delivery van. Kaiba lifted his arm and turned it so he could look at his Rolex watch. "It's late; I'll walk you to your car."

We walked out the front doors and watched the van drive away with the team and the two unconscious men. Then we walked towards my car still parked up against the sidewalk.

"Are you sure everything is okay? Once who ever figures out that 2 of the team members are injured and missing they are going to come after you." I said and look at him with concern. "That gun can't always be on you."

Kaiba looked down at me with a small smile and a glimmer in his eyes, "I'll be fine; I can handle myself in a fight."

"I don't want you to have to fight. What about Mokuba?" I pleaded

Kaiba's expression changed instantly. "They will die if they harm my little brother." Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

"Let me protect you, both of you, please I can heal, guns can't kill me." I said staring pleadingly into his blue eyes. "Kaiba I couldn't live with myself if they come back and hurt you and I wasn't there to stop them. You won't even know I'm there, I'll stick the shadows."

Kaiba placed a soft hand on the side of my cheek and rubbed this thumb on my jaw line, "You're beautiful when you are concerned about my safety."

I melted inside; it took all of my remaining strength not to collapse into his touch. I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me against him and whisper calmingly into my ear. All I could do was stare back up at him with wide eyes a blank stare shock.

Finally was able to collect my thoughts to mutter, "Please, how about just for tonight, let me patrol your house for the night just to make sure they don't come back?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" He asked still holding on to me.

"No. I'll follow you home if I have too." I said softly

"Fine, you can keep watch but just for tonight." He sighed in defeat.

I just smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. I didn't want to risk kissing him like I had in the car. I was already tired from fighting and I don't think I would have enough energy left to control the primal side of me that comes out when we kiss. Kaiba dropped his hand away from my face and walked to get into the passenger seat of my car.

"You drive. I don't know where we are going and I want to be able to get a good sense of everything around the area for tonight." I said and threw him the keys. I was shocked that I was so effortlessly giving him my car keys, I didn't even think twice about offering.

Kaiba walk around the front of the car and opened the driver's door, I walked and opened the passenger door and slide in. It was weird being on this side of the car for the first time in many years. Kaiba tried to get in the driver seat but when he went to bring his legs in he was met quickly by the steering wheel.

"Owe! How close do you sit to the steering wheel? I can get my legs in!" he muttered annoyed

"Oh yeah, sorry about that being short kind of sucks. There is a button on the side of the seat to move it back." I said apologetically

Kaiba found the button and the seat started to slide backwards for several seconds. Once he got the seat back as far as it could go he climbed in. He barely had to adjust the seat forwards once he was sitting so he could reach the pedals; I had never realize how long his legs were until that moment. Kaiba pushed the engine start button and the car purred to life. I felt my insides tighten in nervousness as he pushed on the gas pedal a couple of times to rev the engine into the red.

"I see why you like this car; you can really feel its power moving through the steering wheel." He said and shifted it into drive. We lurched forward quickly pushing my body back into the seat. In a matter of seconds we were turning onto a road heading north. We drove in silence and I watched everything around me pass by quickly. I didn't dare to look over at the speedometer, but I knew Kaiba was defiantly speeding. I started to understand why Caleb hated when I drove fast, but I only did it when he makes me mad. Soon we started up a drive way towards a large mansion and I figured this was Kaiba's home. It was very modern, sleek and had many geometrical curves and edges that stood out. I leaned forwards to look out the windshield better to see the size of his estate. There were several fruit trees in the back, a large pool and rock water features, and the front was decorated beautifully with flowers and trees.

"Your home is beautiful." I said as I was admiring the landscape.

Kaiba smiled and laughed softly and turned softly to follow a curve in the driveway. The curve lead to an attached garage and Kaiba stopped the car in front of one of the 4 garage doors in front of us. Kaiba shut off the engine and got out of the car. I followed behind him and through a door that lead into his kitchen. The kitchen was just as modern as the outside of the house, all the appliances where stainless steel and the cabinets were white or open view with glass. The countertops where sleek black with swirls of whites in silver in the marble. I arched an eyebrow in amazement, but didn't say a word. Kaiba continued through the kitchen and into a dining room and into the main foyer.

"I need a place to get undressed and phase, I don't want to ruin your bathroom. I don't fit very well in most bathrooms." I said looking around the house.

"You can get undressed in one of the guest room, I'll have your clothes washed too so you can wear them tomorrow." He said and started up a grand staircase.

I followed behind him struggling to keep up with his long strides. He led me to a beautiful room with colorful abstract paintings on the walls and a large king size bed with a red duvet.

"Thanks, you'll hear the phasing, but I'll gently nudge the door to let you know you can open it." I said and slowly closed the door. I walked over to the bed and took off my sweat shirt and shoes; I folded it neatly and left it on the bed. Next I took of my tee-shirt, yoga pants, underwear, sports bra, and socks and placed them neatly on the bed. I left my shoes on the floor at the foot of the bed. I was sad to see the amount of blood that was smeared all over them, and didn't look forward to trying to get them clean again. I stepped away from the bed, completely naked, and before phasing checked my torso and legs over for any new scars. When I didn't find anything new I focused on the wolf inside me and phased. The wolf came out snarling and growling, but that was pretty normal, I was trying not to make too much noise because I didn't know how far away Mokuba was. I padded my way over to the door and gently placed a paw on the door to knock awkwardly. The door opened and Kaiba stood in the entry way, he looked my new form up and down a couple of times and I backed away so he could come in. He entered the room and went straight to the bed to grab my clothes. I was a little embarrassed; I figured he would have a maid or someone come get them for him. He paused for a slight moment and looked at my underwear and sports bra, I could see a faint smile playing across his face. I let out a soft growl and I saw him looking at me through the corner of his eyes. Once he had my clothes and shoes he walked past me and out the door, as quietly as possible I followed behind him. My claws clicked gently on the tile floors, but in the quietness of the house made it sounded like someone was dropping thousands of marbles onto the floor. I followed him down the same stairs that we went up on and I stopped in the foyer expecting him to let me outside so I could run the perimeter. I wasn't completely comfortable being inside his house as a large wolf, I'm not used to the tail and sometimes I knock things down if I'm not familiar with my surroundings. When Kaiba kept walking through the foyer and into a different room and had to pad quickly to catch back up. My tail was swaying side to side has I padded back to Kaiba and I didn't notice a large vase sitting on the floor inside the next room and when my tail hit it, it began to rock and tip over. I spun around, which is no easy task when you're a giant wolf, and managed to catch the vase on my nose before it could break on the floor. Kaiba took notice to the sudden movement and turned around to see me awkwardly balancing on my paws with a vase pushed up against my long wolf face. Kaiba laughed at the site and walked to push the vase back to its normal position. I gave my best at a gentle and nonthreatening growl; I think it worked because Kaiba only smiled more. As soon as the vase was put back the lights suddenly turn on making both of us jump at the sudden change. I bared my teeth and turned to see a short raven haired teen, sleepily rubbing his eyes standing in the entry way.

"Hey Seto, what took so long?" Mokuba grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

I froze, I had nowhere to go, I was trapped in between Kaiba and Mokuba and I didn't dare to jump the couch, who knows what I would land on and break.

 _Shit! Kaiba if you would have let me out the front door when you had the chance I would be in this position-_ I thought to myself. I quickly laid down on my stomach to make myself look like a normal dog, well as normal as I could manage with my size.

Mokuba stopped rubbing his eyes and quickly took notice to the black canine laying down in between him and Kaiba.

"Woah you brought home a dog? Do we get to keep him?" Mokuba asked excitedly and got on the floor to pet me.

 _Ugh, you're lucky you're cute kid. I hate being petted-_ I though as Mokuba started stroking my head.

"Wow he's so soft, where did you get him?" Mokuba asked scratching behind my ears.

"Don't get attached Mokuba we aren't keeping it, I found it outside and took pity on it." Kaiba said coldly

I growled a little by the insult and glared at Kaiba.

"I think he understood you!" Mokuba laughed, "Look he likes me! he's waging his tail."

 _Damned stupid thing as a mind of its own!_ I though as I noticed my un-controlable tail thumping against the floor.

Mokuba continued to pet and scratch my fur, and my tail continued to thump happily on the floor.

"Can he stay with me tonight? He doesn't need to be outside its cold!" Mokuba pleaded to Kaiba

"No Mokuba, it's late and you have school tomorrow. Go back to bed the dog is going back outside." Kaiba said sternly

"Please Seto? It looks like he hasn't spent a night outside before, his fur is soft and clean, and you can't put him outside." Mokuba pleaded with large eyes.

 _Well I can always get Kaiba to sneak me outside once Mokuba is back asleep and then put me back in Mokuba's room before he wakes up, or as long as I'm in the house I can protect them, but I want to make sure no is staking out the house._ I thought and looked back to Kaiba.

Kaiba was watching me closely debating the best way to handle the situation.

"Fine Mokuba, the dog can stay with you tonight, but you have to leave the door open so it doesn't make a mess in your room." Kaiba told Mokuba but never took his eyes off me.

 _If I think I know what you are trying to say is that when Mokuba is asleep I come find you and you let me outside, or I phase back for just long enough to open the door and let myself out, except I would have to close the door, and I'm not about to be outside naked. I'll just come find you… oh you can't hear any of this, damn it._

Mokuba sprang up and ran over to Kaiba, "Thank you Seto! I promise if anything happens I'll clean it up in the morning! Come on boy!" Mokuba said as he walked past me.

I stood up and hoped to god Mokuba does freak out by the size and start asking questions. Sure enough Mokuba turned around and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Woah he's huge! I wonder what breed he is! I'll have to do some research." Mokuba exclaimed

 _Oh thank god, he didn't freak out hopefully I'll be out of the house before he can do any research and find out that I'm actually a wolf. I wish Kaiba would tell him I'm a girl though._

We walked up the large staircase again and turned the opposite direction from the first time and down a different hallway. We walked all the way to the end of the hall and stopped in front of two large doors. Mokuba opened both doors to expose a large room filled with sports posters and Blue Eyes White Dragon figures and pictures.

"Come here boy! You can sleep here tonight." Mokuba ran over to the foot of his large bed and spread out a blanket on to the floor.

I looked over to Kaiba who nodded slightly before I walked to the spot Mokuba had put the blanket. I sniffed the blanket a few times and circled it before laying down and putting my head on my paws. I exhaled a deep breath and looked up at Mokuba who was watching me so much love in his expression.

"Look Seto, he listens really well too! Please can I keep him?" Mokuba clasped both hands together in front of him

"We'll talk about it later; remember to keep the door open." Kaiba said and headed to the door, "Good night Mokuba." Kaiba gave on last look to me before walking out.

Mokuba waited a few moments before running to the door and checking outside. "Okay boy he's gone! You can get on the bed!" Mokuba said and jumped on to his bed and patted the spot in front of him.

I lifted my head and looked at Mokuba a little conflicted on what to do. I decided not to disobey the kid, " _I'll stay up there with him until he falls asleep."_ I stood up and carefully lifted myself onto the bed. Mokuba had to scoot back so my large body could situate before laying back down. Once I was settled at the foot of the bed I was taking up a great majority of it. Mokuba adjusted his position and laid down and started stroking my back. I watched him for a while; he just laid there and stared up at the ceiling. I let out a sign that groaned through my throat.

"It's okay he's not coming back, he's probably working still. He hardly sleeps anymore; he doesn't do anything anymore other than work." Mokuba said solemnly still stroking my fur. I lifted my head to look Mokuba more intently. Mokuba sat up and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe if I can convince him to let me keep you he'll have to take me to the dog park or play fetch with us!? Maybe if we keep you he'll relax and be happier again!?" Mokuba said with a sparkle in his eyes. Mokuba threw himself forward and was soon hugging me around the neck, "I just want my brother back, you can help me right?" he asked muffled by my fur. My heart broke into a thousand pieces and crashed onto the floor. I wanted nothing more than to hug him back and tell him that I would help him, but I just lowered my head and use my chin to push him closer to me.

Mokuba let go after a few moments and wiped a couple of tears away from his cheeks, "Thanks boy." Mokuba patted my head a couple of times before laying back down and continued to stroke my back. I laid my head back down between my paws and listened to Mokuba's steading breathing until I knew he was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Mokuba still had his hand on my back, but his breathing was steady and his heart rated slowed; he was deep asleep. I carefully and as gently as I could, slid off the bed and back onto the floor. I stretched my back out since I was curled up in a ball for a while. Once I was limber again I quickly padded out the door and down the hall way. I stopped at the top of the stair case and listened to the air to see if I could find Kaiba. I heard typing coming from the other hall that we went down to the room I changed in. I took off quickly down the hall, my claws clicking loudly behind me. I stopped in front of another set of double doors and I could smell Kaiba's scent coming through the cracks. I pushed my head against the door and was happy when it started to swing open; I pushed a little more so the door swung all the way and then sat down on my back legs and waited to be invited in. I heard the sound of Kaiba closing a laptop and then him standing up and walk to the door. He appeared in the door was and laughed as I sat patiently in the doorway.

"Well aren't you a good dog?" he joked

I bared my teeth and growled _I'm a damn wolf._

"Come on, I'm almost done and then I'll let you outside." He said and started walking back towards a large California King bed. I stood up and walked into the room and investigated the change of design. The house was so modern but Kaiba's room was more like a King's chamber, a 4 poster bed with a canopy, dark woods, and dark stone colors. I felt like my wolf pelt might be a decoration on the wall, like a king would make a bear skin rug after a killing the beast.

"I just need to finish typing something really quick." He said as he sat back down on the bed and opened the laptop.

I walked around the length of the room admiring the intricate detail of the wood work that his arm chairs were made of. I paused a moment in front of his fire place made from beautiful river rock. The fire wasn't lit, but my mind quickly went to an over romanticized vision of the couple who make love in front of the fire in the mountain cabins. I gave a laugh but it came out as several choppy groans. I walked past the fireplace towards a wall that was lined with windows. The windows over looked the back yard and down to the large pool. The pool had waterfalls, a diving board and several slides hidden in the rocks. There was a lot of open grass area that looked like a normal dog would like to run around on. The lights coming out of the water made the water dance and it reflected up on the rocks make them look like they were moving. I sat down and watched the water for a while, while Kaiba continued typing. Soon I got restless and had to continue moving. It's not easy to be a werewolf and stuck in a house where you don't exactly have permission to wonder around. As a wolf I always have to be moving or I get restless and start looking for trouble. At least at home we have enough room to run and I can let myself out. I began pacing the room waiting on Kaiba to finish.

"I'm almost finished I promise." Kaiba said but never looked up from the computer.

I continued pacing, eventually getting bored with it, but if I stopped I would probably fall asleep. Kaiba continued for another 10 minutes and I decided I had enough, he can let me outside and then finish. I walked to the bed where Kaiba was sitting and used my nose to push the laptop screen closed. I gave a soft bark to hopeful portray that I was losing my damned mind pacing the room; I wasn't any help if I wasn't looking around the perimeter.

Kaiba gave a sigh and stood up, "Alright fine I let you go outside. Is this what having a dog is really like?" he asked annoyed.

I was walking beside him and used my hindquarter to push him to the side.

"No you're right this is probably worse because you understand everything I say." He said walking in front of me through the door.

I groaned and followed behind him until we got back to the foyer. Kaiba opened the large door and followed me outside.

"Once the sky starts to lighten I'll let you back in and you can go back to Mokuba's room so he doesn't suspect you were gone." He said as I walked past him.

I put my nose to the air and breathed in deep, and then I took off at a full sprint down the drive way. I heard Kaiba close the door behind me. I ran the perimeter a couple of time and didn't notice any suspicious vehicles or any people walking around at this time of night. Once I deemed the edge safe I found a large tree at the corner of the property line that looked out to the street and laid down to watch any cars that might drive by. My eyes soon got heavy and I knew I needed to start moving again or I would fall asleep. I didn't want to make Mokuba panic and think Kaiba threw me outside when he was asleep. I stood back up and started running the perimeter again. After about 3 laps I stopped running and walked a few more times around. The sky started to lighten up so I made my way back to the front door. To my surprise there was something keeping the door open and a note tapped to the outside of the door.

 _ **Let yourself in and push the rock out of the way so the door closes, Mokuba's door is still open so you can go on up.**_

 _ **-Seto**_

I bit the note and pulled it down, I used my nose to get the door open further and when I walked in I used my back leg to push the rock that kept the door open. I walked into the kitchen began searching for a place to throw the note away. I managed to smell out the trash but it was in a cabinet that I imagined you had to pull out. Without thumbs I didn't even want to try so I placed the not on the counter and padded back up to Mokuba's room. Mokuba was still dead a sleep and had rolled over in my absence; I crept my way back up onto the bed and curled myself in a ball. I laid my head down on the bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep immediately and didn't wake up until I felt Mokuba petting my head.

"Good morning boy, how'd you sleep?" Mokuba asked as I sleepily opened my eyes.

 _Ugh what time is? I slept great for however long I managed to sleep._

"Come on let's see if Seto's awake so I can talk him into let me keep you!" Mokuba jumped off the bed and took off out the door.

I stretched my paws out and yawned. I slowly crawled off the bed and jogged after Mokuba. I caught up quickly to him and he stopped in front of Kaiba's bedroom doors. Mokuba turned around and placed a finger over his lips as to show me to be quiet. I sat down and let Mokuba push the door open. The door creaked a little has Mokuba slowly pushed it open. Once he had it far enough open for both of us to fit through Mokuba stepped inside and I followed closely behind him. Kaiba was asleep on his bed; he was laying on top of his duvet, wearing dark grey sweat pants and no shirt. I knew Kaiba was defined, I had felt it when he held me in the car, but I didn't know he was practically ripped. His muscles were defined and ridged, he had a well cut out 6 pack, and pecks with so much definition that they could put my boobs to shame. He even has the "V" that run along his hips that make girls go stupid when they see it. (All the woman in the world know what I'm talking about (; ) He looked so young and peaceful while sleeping, I really didn't want to wake him. I almost tried to stop Mokuba but I was struck dumb at the sight of the magnificent specimen in front of me to do anything. I was glad I was still a wolf because I was salivating at the beautiful sight. Mokuba tip-toed through the room and over to Kaiba's bed.

"Seto? Wake up, it's almost 7:30, I need to get ready for school." Mokuba whispered gently

 _Shit 7:30? Caleb is probably freaking out calling me. CRAP! My phone! I have no idea where it's at; I must have dropped it when I was fighting Marcos in the closest… Sorry about this Kaiba but I need to get home!_

Suddenly I leapt past Mokuba and directly onto Kaiba's bed. I landed so hard that it bounced Kaiba up into the air. Kaiba's eyes flew open and saw me, still a wolf, standing above him my nose inches from his.

"No Fenrir! Get down! Please don't hurt Seto!" Mokuba screamed as a stared down at Kaiba.

At the sound of Fenrir my head swung around to look at Mokuba.

 _The kid knows is Norse mythology. Good name, I'd approve if I wasn't the pet he was trying to keep._

I directed my attention back to Kaiba and gave a loud bark and looked at the clock on his bed side table.

 _Come on Kaiba I need to go home!_

Kaiba looked at the clock and then back at me with panic in his eyes.

 _Good you figured it out, now tell Mokuba he can't keep me because I could be dangerous and get me home!_

I growled and hopefully Kaiba knew I was hinting that I was "vicious".

"Sorry Mokuba but I think this thing is too dangerous, I'm going to have it taken to the pound immediately." Kaiba said and managed to crawl out from under me and stand up.

"No! You can't! I'll train him I promise, he'll never hurt anyone! Please Seto!" Mokuba pleaded and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

 _I'm so sorry Mokuba, I'll talk to him when I can actually talk again but I've got to do this._

I bared my teeth, raised my hackles, and began a deep menacing snarl down deep in my chest. I stalked my way towards Kaiba and continued my vicious appearance.

"Mokuba go now!" Kaiba yelled and threw an arm in front of Mokuba.

"Don't hurt him Seto!" Mokuba cried and ran out of the room.

Once Mokuba was gone I stopped and took off into Kaiba's walk in closet. I re-appeared wearing his bathrobe, and tying it in front of myself.

"I need your phone." I said and had to pick up the robe so I didn't step on it.

"Why? What if Mokuba comes back?" Kaiba asked surprised to see me back in my human form.

"I'll phase back, I slept in the kid's room I have his sent imprinted in my brain. I need to call Caleb he's probably worried sick, I lost my phone fighting Marcos." I said and stood in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba walked back to his bed side table and unplugged his cell phone and handed it to me. I quickly dialed Caleb's phone number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Caleb's voice came through

"Caleb it's me." I said nervously

"Kenzi? Where the fuck have you been? You didn't come home last night. Wait are you with Kaiba?" He asked his last question with an infliction of evil curiosity.

"Yes, but it's not what you think… I'm not going to explain it to you, but I'm not coming today okay? I'll see you when you get home this afternoon." I hissed and hoped Kaiba didn't know what Caleb was talking about.

"You remember everyone is coming over today right?" Caleb asked concerned

"Shit I forgot, whatever they can still come over I'm just not going to work okay?" I said

"Alright I'll see you later. Tell Kaiba bye for me." Caleb said very eerily

"Fuck you." With that I hung up the phone

"You two have an interesting relationship." Kaiba laughed as I handed him back the phone

"Shut up, look your brother is freaking the fuck out so you need to get me out of here like right now. I'll go phase back, don't worry about the clothes okay just take this and I'll put it back on when we get to the garage and I'll drive home, wash it, and bring it back. You can give my clothes then too." I said quickly and ran back into the closet.

The closet had plenty of space for me to phase back, I managed to get the robe around my neck and walked back out to Kaiba. Kaiba removed the robe from around my neck and to walked to the door. Kaiba walked over and led the way, but instead of going down the grand staircase Kaiba led me down a different hallway next to his bedroom doors. We came out in a different section of the house and went through doors that lead into the garage.

"Wait here for a moment so I can make sure that Mokuba's okay." Kaiba said and placed the robe back on my shoulders before walking back into the house.

I was left alone for about 15 minutes so I decided to take an adventure through the garage to keep myself awake. Kaiba had several cars parked inside I didn't dare try to turn on the lights so I just looked around in the dark with my wolf eyes. He had a Ferrari F12 parked closest to me, a Land Rover Range Rover SUV next to that, a Lamborghini Aventador, and a sleek Audi coup. Kind of a small collection, but maybe he has more stashed away somewhere. I paced around the cars awhile before Kaiba came back.

"Alright I think I got him settled down, he just left for school so we should be okay now. Your clothes are still in the dryer though, if you want to wait?" Kaiba said and flipped on the lights.

I really didn't want to wait for my clothes as a wolf. What I really wanted was to go to bed; I'm exhausted from fighting and staying up all night. I walked over to Kaiba and managed to slide the robe off and catch it in my mouth all at the same time. I held in there for a moment, I didn't know how else to tell him I wanted to phase back to human so I kept it in my mouth and back away.

"Okay I think I know what you're trying to tell me. I'll be right outside the door." He walked out and closed the door.

I place the robe on the hood of the Ferrari and phased back. I got the robe and put it back on, tied the front, and pick up the bottom so I could walk without tripping. I opened the door and Kaiba was leaning against the wall.

"What time is it?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Almost 8." He answered looking at his phone. He had put a white tee-shirt on but was still wearing the dark grey sweats.

I stretched my arms up and yawned, "I haven't had to sleep as a wolf for a while. I forgot how uncomfortable it is to sleep in a ball." My back cracked and popped a few times as I continued to stretch.

"Are you hungry? We have some food if you want." Kaiba asked and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. I followed behind him because the thought of food was making my stomach growl.

"Starving actually, it takes a lot of energy to phase, and I did a lot of running." I said and jogging to keep up.

We walked into the kitchen and Kaiba began opening cabinet doors, "Sit, I'll make you something."

I obliged and sat down on a bar stool at the bar, "You can cook?" I asked

Kaiba smiled and laughed, "Sometimes, I don't know who to cook a lot of things, but I like making breakfast."

I sat and watched him break eggs in to a bowl and beat them with a whisk. He moved around the kitchen like it was a dance, so elegant and graceful. I even swear I heard him humming to himself.

"For a man whose company just got broke into last night and hardly slept you're awfully cheerful." I said watching him pour the eggs into a skillet.

"I have to admit having a large wolf standing over you in bed waking you up is a good way to make you forget you're tired. I would have enjoyed it more it if you would have been lying next to me as a human." He said nonchalantly

My eyes grew wide and I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "If I was drinking any liquids right now I would have spewed it all over the counter… I did enjoy the view this morning though, even as a wolf I can still appreciate the muscles of a good looking man." I eyed him to see how he would react.

Suddenly the air around us turned electric with our held back passion. I wanted to jump across the counter and into his arms, but I wanted breakfast just as much so I decided against it. I blushed and continued to watch him make omelets. I could see him smiling as he flipped the eggs over. I hadn't noticed his hair was mussed from sleeping and it only made the fantasy in my head better, I wanted to run my fingers through it and pull it back to expose his neck so I could gently kiss it… I need to stop or I would start acting upon it. Kaiba placed a plate in front of me and snapped me out of sexual thoughts. I blushed even deeper and smiled nervously as if he had heard my thoughts. He placed an omelet on my plate and came around and sat next to me with his own. I immediately dug in and moaned with happiness because in that moment it was the best damn omelet I had ever had. I demolished it quickly, but still ate with manners, I might be a savage wolf on the inside but I know how to eat like a lady. Neither of us spoke while we ate, I was too focused on the amazing flavors in my mouth to focus on anything else. Kaiba ate slowly and watched me with interest, once I was finished I spoke.

"That was wonderful, thank you." I said and wiped my mouth with a napkin. I stood up and grabbed the plate to take to the sink. As I was standing at the sink washing my plate I could feel Kaiba's eyes watching me closely. Once I was finished I turned around and started to dry it off with a towel in front of me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked and smirked, I must have interrupted his thoughts because his eyes came back to focus and blinked a few times. He didn't answer and I just chuckled at him.

"Where does this go?" I asked

"Huh, oh up there." He pointed to a cabinet that was way too high for me to reach

"Umm, I can't reach that." I said and looked shyly back at him.

He laughed and stood up and walked to me, "I'll get it." And took the plate from my hands.

I watched in slight jealousy because he easily reached the cabinet and place the plate with the others, but I was also enjoying that when he reached up his shirt exposed his abs again. My mind went right back to the fantasies that were now playing on repeat. I snapped back to reality when his shirt covered his stomach up again.

"Thanks." I said embarrassed again because I had been caught in my thoughts. I needed to leave before something happens and I won't be able to control myself being this tired.

"How much longer until my clothes are dry? I'm pretty exhausted and I really would like to go home a sleep for a while." I said, hopefully he won't think I'm wanting to get away from him.

"I don't know I'll go check though." He said and walked away.

Once he was out of the room I let out a sigh to let go of all the emotions and feelings that were building up inside from watching him. I had to shake a few times to relax because I was wound up tight inside and it could get me in trouble if I didn't let it go. Kaiba walked in as I was rustling my hair by running my hands through and shaking it out. I heard a sharp intake of breath and quickly turned to see Kaiba watching.

"It'll be another 30 minutes." He stammered "you can lie down if you want."

"If I lie down then I will be asleep for hours, I don't think you want a house guest while you're at work?" I asked

"I'm not going in today, late night and all." He said and walked towards me, "Come on I'll find you something else to wear that fits a little better." He said looking down and the robe that was covering my feet with excess pooling around me.

We walked back through the house and up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the doors and I followed behind him.

"You can sit on the bed if you want." He gestured towards his bed now straightened up and made.

I sat down on the end of the bed and he walked into his closet. I examined the contents on his bedside table; his laptop laid closed and plugged in, reading glasses, Tylenol bottles, a glass of water, and a picture of himself and Mokuba when then were kids. I picked up the picture to examine it closer. Kaiba had to be Mokuba's age now and he was holding his little brothers hand and was standing in front of a large oak tree. Both looked happy with large smiles exposing their teeth. Kaiba's eyes we still the same blue, but his eyes were full of stress and sadness, the eyes I was looking into he was happy and innocent. Mokuba still had the same happy eyes today as he did in the picture.

"Here see if this fit better." Kaiba said as he walked out of the closet.

I placed the picture back where I found it and stood up to garb the clothes.

"They might be a little baggy, but there all smalls so hopefully they won't be as long." He said as I took the clothes from him.

I didn't bother going into the closet I just turned around and slid on the sweat pants first. Once I had them on and rolled them up enough to fit my waist and shorten the legs I untied the robe. It fell to the floor in a pile behind me. All Kaiba could see was my toned back and all my scars from pervious fights. I unfolded the tee shirt and slid it over my head; it was long and it wasn't too baggy. I pulled my hair out from under the shirt and turned back around inspecting the outfit.

"It'll work; I don't have to pick up the bottom so I can walk easier. It's comfy, thank you." I said and looked up at Kaiba. He was blushing deep red, probably from me undressing in front of him and exposing my naked back.

"What are all those scars from?" He asked and the blushing disappeared

"Fights mostly, a few have been from getting stabbed." I said and picked up the robe, "Most people can't see them unless they are close enough and actually inspecting my skin." I said accusingly and smiled. I handed him back the robe and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Fights? Like with other wolves?" He asked and sat next to me.

"No, vampires, witches, other monsters, I've fought a few rouge wolves that want to kill humans, but they aren't around here anymore. Most of them are dead, or been disowned by their alpha's. A lone wolf is a dead wolf. I have a couple of scars from that hunter that I killed; he had weapons that could have killed me." I said holding out my arms to look for scars. "It's not impossible to kill werewolves, but it's kind of a hassle to go through all of the steps in order to do so."

"How, what do you have to do?" He asked innocently

I forced a laugh, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I can't expose that secret to you." I looked up at him.

We stared at each other for a while, I was memorizing the details in his eyes when I heard a car pull into his drive way and I jumped up.

"Someone is here; they just pulled into the drive." I said harshly

"Oh it's okay; it's one of the secretaries from my office bringing me some things." He said and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Relax, you're just tired."

He walked past me and stopped in the door way, "Stay here I'll be right back, I promise I'll be safe."

He walked out and I sat back down on the bed. Before I knew it I was lying down and asleep, breathing in the scent of him on his pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

I opened my eyes to see Kaiba's room around me; I panicked for a moment because I didn't remember where I was, but everything that had happened that night flooded my memories. I relaxed a little and stretched out with a moan.

"It's about time you woke up." I hear a voice behind me say.

I rolled over to see Kaiba sitting on the bed with his back against the head board. He was typing on his laptop and wearing his reading glasses.

"How long have you been there? How long have I been asleep? What time is it?" I asked panicked, more because the last two questions.

"About 6 hours, it's almost 2:30. I was in my office but my laptop charger is in here so I came back and when you didn't wake up I stayed. I figured you didn't realize you fell asleep and would be a little panicked when you woke up so I thought you would appreciate having to not come find me. I have your phone, the secretary from earlier brought it over, they found it in the supply closet, but… well here." He said and handed my phone. It was shattered, the screen was cracked in several different places and the glass was falling out.

"Well that's just great. Put it on their tab because they are going to pay for that door they broke too, and a lot of those chairs in the closet." I said and placed my phone on the bed side table.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked still typing

"I must have, I don't remember lying down, and if you didn't wake me when you climbed on the bed then I must have really been asleep." I said still lying on my side; I was too comfortable to move.

"You moan a lot in your sleep." He said casually

"I do? I've never been told that before. I've been told I've growled in my sleep, or that talk in my sleep, but not moaning." I said surprised.

"What were you dreaming of?"

What was I dreaming of? That's right, all of the fantasies that were on permanent repeat in my head. "I don't remember." I lied and blushed, well I guess I should be happy that they were moans of pleasure and not moans of dissatisfaction.

Kaiba looked down at me from the corner of his eyes, "This was more what talking about when I said I wanted to wake up with you next to me this morning."

How can he say that as if it was casual conversation, does it not send his emotions and inside into a sexual frenzy? I was going stir crazy trying to keep myself at bay, but then he says things like that and I just want to jump his bones. I was pretty happy to see him next to me when I woke up just now, but my first thought was more towards 'oh crap I feel asleep, what time is it'. Which reminds me I need to get home and clean house before our guests arrive; I really don't want to leave this bed though, and it's pretty perfect right now.

"Well don't get used to it, I need to get home and I know my clothes have to be dry by now. Caleb has guests coming over and I need to clean the house." I said but didn't start getting up.

Kaiba let out a sigh, "Your clothes are over there, and so are your shoes. The cleaners got the blood off of them for you." He pointed to a dresser across the room.

I rolled over and got up off of the bed. I walked over to the dresser and decided if he was going to make comments about the perfect vision I'm going to give him that perfect vision just barely out of reach. I turned my head to look at him and smiled slyly. I unrolled the sweat pants and pulled the shirt down so it would cover the majority of my ass before slowly pulling down the sweats. I tried to be as seductive as I could while undressing in clothes that were way too big for my small frame. Once I stepped out of the pants I felt Kaiba's eyes burning into my skin and knew I did a good job of being seductive. I grabbed my now clean underwear and thanked myself for wearing a pair that were lined in lace and were on the border of being a thong and bikini style. I slipped them on slowly, one leg at a time, and snapped the fabric on my ass. I then took off the shirt so all I was wearing was my underwear. I held the shirt out to the side of my body with one arm and used my other arm to cover my exposed breasts before turning slightly to look at Kaiba in the eye and drop the shirt to the floor. Somehow Kaiba managed to be as white as a ghost and blushing at the same time. His eyes were glued to my body and his hands where placed on the keyboard but did move. I had his full undivided attention and I wasn't even done. I turned back around and put on the yoga tights that I was wearing and made to jump up and down to get the fabric over my ass, then gave it a good smack to make the fat jiggle. I was laughing so hard in my head; I was having way too much fun with this. I grabbed my sports bra; probably the least sexy thing of the whole ensemble, but still tired my hardest to make it somewhat interesting to put on. I slipped it over my head and slowly slid it over the majority of my breasts before turning completely around to finish. All that was exposed was my under boobs, so I didn't show him anything too interesting. I finished pulling my bra down and made sure bit my bottom lip sexily and look at Kaiba through my eyelashes.

Kaiba stood up quietly and cross the room effortless before stopping in front of me and wrapping an arm around the back of my waist. "If you plan on keeping those clothes on you better finish quickly, because if you keep dressing like that I will ripped them off your body and there won't be anything left to put on after that." He said with so much passion I nearly melted.

"I just wanted to leave you with a memory." In my best seductress voice

"I think I will be looking back on this moment all day and kicking myself for not throwing you on the bed like I've been wanting to the whole time I watched you put those clothes on." He breathed

I stood up on my tip toes so I could put my face closer to his, "Should have when you had the chance Mr. Kaiba." I breathed and bit my lip again.

I turned back around and continued to put on my tee shirt and hoodie. I grabbed my socks and shoes and walked out of the door leaving Kaiba standing exactly where he was when he crossed the room. He was still running the memory through his head and had a sly smile on his face. I made it down stairs and found the room where I almost knocked the vase over the night before. It looked like it was a sitting room so I sat down on the couch and began putting on my socks and shoes. I was still beaming from my actions upstairs that I didn't notice Kaiba had walked down stairs and was leaning up against the entry way watching me tie my shoes.

"The keys are in your car." He said with his arms folded across his chest.

I stood up after finishing the last knot and began tying my hair up in a ponytail behind me. "Thanks, just go out the front doors?"

"You're just going to leave me after that?" He asked as I walked to stand in front of him.

"Yeah." I said with a shrug, and got back on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my hand and spun me back around to pull me in to his chest. He placed one hand on the side of my face again and his other arm was wrapped around my lower back.

"As much as I would love to stay, I really do have to go." I said with hitched breaths

"Come back, tonight. Once you're done with whatever you're doing come back." He pleaded

"I can't. It's the first night of the full moon; I need to be home." I replied with sadness. "I have to phase and I'll be putting it off anyways with company."

Kaiba continued to look down into my eyes, but didn't speak for a while. Eventually he lowered his hand and let go of me so I could step away, a look of defeat quickly played on his face, but it didn't last long. "How about dinner this weekend, Saturday?"

"Second night of the full moon, and when the moon is completely, 100%, full. Once it rises past the horizon I absolutely cannot fight the phase. It's the hardest day on me; it makes me violently ill if I do fight the phasing." I said apologetically

"You're not an easy person to make plans with are you?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

I just smiled and snickered, "Any day after Sunday, I'll be all yours." I placed a hand on his chest and looked up to him. "I promise."

I removed my hand and began to head into the foyer so I could leave out the front door. I stopped before opening the door when I remember a promise I made to Mokuba. "Your brother really misses you Kaiba, maybe you should do something with him." I never looked back; I just stared at my hand grasping the front door. I didn't wait for Kaiba to say anything; I opened the door and walked out.


	19. Chapter 19

_I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. It took me a long time to convince myself to actually publish anything. Please continue reading my story, things are starting to get interesting. Thank you for being patient with me as I painted the story. I'm trying to make everything said up to this point relevant to the future of the story. If there are any comments, questions, or suggestions please message me or leave a review! I would love to have feed back from those of you that have read this much of my story._

 _KT_

I got into my car and had to adjust the seat before I could leave. "Seriously how long are your legs Kaiba?" I muttered to myself while the seat slowly slid forwards.

Once I had my car adjusted to my size, I back up and turn around to head down the drive. I drove home replaying the night's events. Even though it is a full moon night I still wanted to come back just to make sure Kaiba and Mokuba were safe. I debated the pro and cons all the way back home, I pulled in the drive and decided that I should go back tonight but not tell Kaiba. I was going to be a wolf for the night anyway I might as well make myself useful. I turned away from the house and down a hidden road that leads to my steel buildings that I keep my collection of cars in. I pulled into one of the garages and park my Aston Martin next to its siblings before heading over towards a section of Ford to pick out tonight's stealth vehicle. I decided on a dark grey F-150 and backed out the garage and headed back down the road to the main house. I really didn't need to clean; I ended up picking up a few things Caleb had left out while from his morning breakfast and then decided I would go up stair and shower before our guests came. Once I finished getting ready for tonight I had only 30 minutes to check my work emails and make sure we had food for tonight. I rushed back downstairs and began setting out relish trays and finger foods for our guest. I heated up some frozen green chile so everyone can try my recipe. I was just finishing plating some slices of cucumber when Caleb walked into the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't my sister! It's about time you came home. I've been texting you all day, where's your phone?" Caleb asked as he set his brief case down on the counter.

"It's broke, more like shattered, I need to go get a new one tomorrow." I said arranging the vegetables.

"Now how did you manage to shatter a phone?" Caleb asked giving me a sideways glance

"In a fight if you must know. I'm pretty sure a stack of chairs fell on it when some douche bag tried to push the chairs over on top of me." I retorted glaring at Caleb

"Wait you were in a fight? With Kaiba?" Caleb growled

"No not with Kaiba…" the doorbell rang at that moment, "I'll explain it later, come on our guests are here."

Caleb followed behind me towards the front doors to invite our guests inside. "Hey guys!" I greeted them warmly

"Your house is gorgeous! How many rooms do you have?" Tea asked as she stepped inside

"Umm, honestly I really don't know. Too many for 3… I mean 2 people." I replied "Come one we will give you all a tour.

We lead them through the main rooms of the house, the rooms we actually use. We stopped the tour at the kitchen where I had all the food set out. "You'll have to forgive me I haven't catered guests in a while so I wasn't sure what all to set out, we have more of everything so please eat up." I said gesturing to all food set out of the island.

"So where do you keep all those cars you talked about?" Joey asked as he ladled out a large portion of green chile into a bowl.

"They're on the back section of the property, I don't know if we'll have time to show you those today. It takes a while to get through all the buildings." I laughed. "Anyways Tea I have some spa things I've never had the chance to use. I thought it would be nice to do a little bit of a spa and make over tonight. I can't ever convince my brothers to do mud masks with me."

"That sounds great! After the week I've had I need a relaxing night." Tea exclaimed.

"Hey can I take one of your cars?" Caleb asked nervously

"I guess… which one?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"One of the Range Rovers?" Caleb replied and was prepared for my disapproval.

"Yeah sure, but…" I started

"I know I know you'll make me buy a new one if I get a crumb in it." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"Well yes but I was going to say that you have to go get it, I don't have one up here." I said smugly

"Never mind then I thought you had one in the garage last week, we'll take my Audi." He said defeated

The boys left shortly after and it was just me and Tea in the house. We went up to my room and began the night by putting on some extra plush robes and mud masks. We sat up in my room and gossiped and painted each other's nails. Once our masks and nails were done Tea took a shopping trip through my walk in closet.

"Wow you have so many beautiful evening gowns! When do you wear these?" Tea asked as she stepped out wearing one of my silver halter topped gowns.

"Mostly at benefits, galas, or other events. That one costs about 10 grand; I think I wore it once for maybe 5 hours." I said sitting cross legged on my bed. "I'll show you my favorite one; I wore it to my first event with my father. Of course its way to small now, I think I was 10 at the time." I got up and walked into the closet. I came back out holding a light blue ball gown with thousands of crystals stitched into the fabric. "I can't get rid of it, I don't know what I'll ever do with it, but it has too much sentimental value to get rid of." I held it up and tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"Maybe your daughter can wear it someday?" Tea said feeling the fabrics.

"Yeah, if I ever get the chance to have kids!" I joked and walked back inside the closet to put the dress back. I walked back out holding a one shouldered black to white fade A-line with a cluster of jewels on the shoulder dress, "Here try this one; I think it would fit your body type."

We continued the night putting on different dresses and laughing at the stories I had to go with them. The boys came back around 8:30, excited and cheering apparently the team they were cheering for won. They might have been a little drunk, I could smell beer on them, but I think everyone who goes to games come back smelling like booze. They didn't say long, Tea herded them towards the door and they waved their goodbyes. Once they were outside of the estates gates I told Caleb about what happened the night before with Kaiba. I left out the detail of this morning, but told him I was going to go back and patrol again.

"I'll come with you, two wolves are better than one, plus if there is more than one of these guys you're going to need help." Caleb said

"No stay here, I don't have a phone and if Corey starts sending vibes saying he needs help you're going to have to go." I argued back.

"Oh that reminds me what about tomorrow? How are we going to get to the island without Corey knowing?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know… we'll talk about it in the morning. Just stay here, I'll be okay." I said and went upstairs to change.

I came back down in a bathrobe and a stack of clothes to change into later. Caleb was waiting for me wearing his robe too. "Alright, I need to stop and get a new phone in the morning before coming home. I'll call you when I'm heading back okay?" I said putting my clothes under my arm

"I'm coming with you. If Corey needs us then I'll phase back and take the car, Kaiba can handle you again for the morning can't he?" Caleb asked

"We'll Mokuba kind of thinks that I'm a vicious dog that was sent to the pound. I don't know how it'll go over if the dog starts scratching at the door in the morning…" I said awkwardly

"Fine you go if Corey needs us I'll stay and be the new dog." Caleb said proudly

"How about you just stay here and it'll be easy on all of us." I said walking past him.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone, okay how about I take my own car and follow you, that way if either one of us needs to leave then we have a vehicle." Caleb followed behind.

"Fine whatever come, it sounds like you were going to follow me no matter what. Just don't take a car that stands out." I said and headed to the door that leads to the garage.

Caleb got into his Audi and I got into my pick up and we left towards Kaiba's. Once we pulled up outside the mansion I parked down past the house to not look suspicious. Caleb followed and parked a block away from me. I opened the back door and looked around before undressing. Once I felt like no one was spying on me I took of the robe and quickly phased. I picked up the robe and laid it in the back seat then used my hindquarters to close the door. I hid in the shadows of the trees and headed down the street to where Caleb was parked. I was met halfway by a white wolf.

" _Follow"_ I growled to Caleb.

I took off across the street and into Kaiba's estate, Caleb at my heels. I turned and followed the same path I had taken the night before and Caleb stuck close behind. We were almost to the back yard when I heard people talking. I stopped and Caleb came up beside me, " _People"_ I groaned. We started to quietly stalk our way around the house sticking towards the shadows so we couldn't be seen. Once we were close enough to the back yard I could see the figure who was talking. It was Kaiba and it looked like he was on the phone. He also looked like he was swimming; his hair was wet and dripping beads of water down his chest. I heard and second voice again and was happy when it was just Mokuba in the water telling Kaiba to get off the phone.

" _Cold for swimming"_ Caleb softly barked next to me.

I had to agree, it was the end of September, and it was way too cold for normal people to be swimming. Hell, it's too cold for me to be swimming and I run a higher temperature.

"Sir, there was a motion detector set off on the other corner of the property. Should I send someone to check it out?" I heard a man say.

 _Shit so Kaiba had some motion detectors the whole time. That would have been nice to know yesterday._ I thought as the man spoke.

"Of course you should have someone check it out! Do I need to explain to you what a security team does?" Kaiba threatened.

" _Problem we set them off"_ I growled to Caleb " _Need to hide"_

" _Can't look"_ Caleb whinned

I looked to where Caleb was staring at and noticed several detectors to the side of us. If we move anymore we would set them off and the team would find us quickly since we were in the back yard now.

 _Son of bitch what now? I can't risk the team finding us and doing something that might end up in them getting attack. I can't just walk out of the bushes either, Mokuba thinks I'm in a pound._ I thought to myself

"Sir the men didn't find anyone, but there are several paw prints, it must just be a stray dog." The man said removing his had from his ear.

Kaiba stopped and looked at the man with the interest, "Did you say paw prints?"

"Umm… Yes sir, paw prints they resemble a dog's." The man replied confused.

"How big are they?" Kaiba questioned

"Sir? Hold on I'll have them check." The mad reached up and touched his ear again and whispered something into his collar. "The men say they are pretty large. Bigger than their hands."

Kaiba closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you, you're excused. Tell the team they are free to go, I think we are well protected for the night."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Good night." The man bowed and walked back into the home.

Kaiba stood at the edge of the pool with a smirk on his face, "Mokuba why don't you head inside, I'll be right there."

"Sure thing Seto, I'll go find a good movie for tonight." Mokuba exclaimed and began to climb out of the water.

Once Mokuba was gone Kaiba walked around the pool and toward the open area were me and Caleb lay hidden.

"I thought you said that you couldn't come back tonight?" Kaiba said out into the open night not talking to anyone, yet talking to me all at the same time.

" _Come its okay"_ I softly barked to Caleb and stood up.

I walked out of the bushes and out into the open. Kaiba was facing with his side towards me and Caleb but at the sound of the bushes rustling he turned towards the sound. I walked out first and Kaiba smiled, but then Caleb came out behind me and the smile faded.

"Caleb?" Kaiba asked and looked to the white wolf next to me

Caleb bowed his head to say yes. I wished that I could tell Kaiba that it wasn't my idea to bring Caleb with and that I really didn't want him to find out that I was coming anyways. Stupid motion sensors.

"Is there any way I can talk to you two and you can talk back?" Kaiba asked

I shook my large head from side to side to tell him no. I don't think Kaiba wants to see Caleb naked.

"Hold on." Kaiba walked back into his house.

" _Shirtless"_ Caleb groaned and tired his hardest to smile slyly

I growled and bit his shoulder

Caleb let out a loud yelp in pain, " _Were saying?"_ I barked

Caleb began to snarl and expose his teeth, he was ready to fight. We settle our grievances with each other in wolf form by fighting. " _Don't be stupid, too much noise. Home only."_ I snarled back

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Kaiba came back noticing the tension between myself and Caleb. He was holding two bathrobes. "Here, so we can talk." He held out the robes.

I padded over to where Kaiba was and he placed the robe on my shoulders. Caleb waited until I was back into the bushes before going to get the other robe. I wasn't sure if he was making sure I had privacy or that Kaiba wouldn't try to watch if he left at the same time. I came back out with the robe tied in the front, and picking up the bottom so I didn't step on the excess. Caleb went into the bushes as I was coming back out, and seconds later came back out. The robe fit him much better than it did me.

"That wasn't my idea!" I exclaimed and pointed to Caleb, "I was just planning to come by myself and keep a look out."

"Hey!" I Caleb yelled angrily flashing bright blue eyes at me.

"Flash those again I dare you." I growled flashing my red eyes.

"I really am going to have to separate you two." Kaiba said a little nervous

"It's the moon; it makes us a little aggressive. It's pretty bad when we are human sorry." I said shyly "The longer we stay human the worse it gets, so can we hurry this up."

"We won't be any problem, just let us keep watch. Kenzi told me what happened last night and I didn't want her to have to fight anyone off alone." Caleb said apologetically

I looked at Kaiba hoping that he wouldn't turn us down, "I debated about coming all afternoon; I figured if I was going to have to phase because of the moon I might as well do something useful with the time."

"You stayed up all night last night patrolling. Don't you ever sleep?" Kaiba asked

"On full moon nights? No not really, maybe 4 or 5 hours at the most." I said ashamed.

"You need to sleep, looking at you now I can tell you're exhausted." Kaiba pointed out

"He's kind of right you know." Caleb butted in

"Not tired enough to kick your ass." I growled

"Damn you must be pretty tired because you're never the bitchy on full moons." Caleb said shocked.

"Seriously both of you? No I'm doing this despite what either of you say." I said and ran back into the bushes. I emerged seconds later snarling as a wolf with the robe lying on my shoulders. I dropped my head so the robe would slide off on to the grass and bounded into the darkness to run the perimeter.

"She really isn't like this on full moons, she's just tired" Caleb said looking down the grass where I had just ran. "Don't worry she isn't going to hurt…"

Suddenly I let out a long howl, I had found a few people on the property and I needed Caleb's help.

"Shit, sorry but…" Caleb threw the robe off and was phased back into a wolf before it ever hit the grass.

"Well Kaiba's got a guard dog now? How about we put it down?" Said a man in all black with night vision goggles.

Caleb came running through the bushes to help, both of us snarling and baring our teeth.

"Two guard dog's boss. They're kind big and mean looking, maybe we shouldn't mess with them." Said a shorter man in the same outfit.

"Man up, I thought you said were ready for a mission?" The taller man said directing his attention from me to the smaller man. I took this opportunity to tackle the man to the ground.

Once I had the tall man pinned to the ground, the smaller man took off running away from Caleb. Caleb let out a deep menacing bark and took off after the man. The tall man was strong; I was having a hard time keeping him still. The man managed to get a hand free and punched me directly in the nose. I yelped loudly shook my head. While I was trying to recover from the pain that was radiating through my face when the man managed to wiggle free and pull out a gun. Once I was able to see past the water that was building up in my eyes I looking down the barrel of a AR. The man grinned and pulled the trigger. White hot pain was radiating through my chest and down my right front leg. I dropped to the grass and quickly was phasing back into a human. I yelled in pain, I screamed bloody murder. Nearly the time I had phased back a white blur came flying through the air and crashed in to the man. It was Caleb and he was ripping the man's bullet proof vest into shred. Caleb began slashing and clawing at the man's chest.

"CALEB! NO!" I yelled out. I needed to stop him from killing the man.

Caleb turned his head around; his face was covered in red from the man's blood.

"You can't kill him, don't." I breathed fighting the blackness that was trying to cloud my vision. The bullet didn't go through; it was stuck in my shoulder. I can't heal until the bullet is removed.

Caleb's face relaxed and turned back to the man. He was unconscious, and barely surviving his wounds. Caleb was making his way to me when I blacked out…


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on wake up, open your eyes." I heard muffled voice above me saying. I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open for a moment to see Kaiba's blurry face. "Come on, stay with us… I though normal guns can't kill werewolves?" Kaiba yelled to someone else

"They can't, but the bullet didn't go all the way through so her body isn't healing, it must be a hollow point, expanded on impact to slow it down and keep it inside. They hurt like a bitch, and it's going to hurt worse trying to dig it out. Alright you have to try and keep her still; this is going to be painful." It was Caleb.

Suddenly the white hot pain returned, and bucked and thrashed against Kaiba's strength. I screamed out in pain and tears were streaming down my face.

"Keep her still!" Caleb hissed jabbing forceps deep into the bullet wound

"I'm trying! She is strong, why don't you hold her down and I'll dig it out." Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

Caleb stopped digging and the pain subsided to a dull ache. "Fine I'll hold her down, but you have to make sure to get the main cluster, any small fragments her body will take care of." Caleb said handing Kaiba the forceps. The two switched places and soon it was Caleb's face I was looking up at, he was still covered in the blood of the man he nearly killed.

"I'm sorry sis but I have to keep you still or we won't be able to get the bullet." Caleb gently said and put his hands on my shoulders

The pain returned but this time when I tried to thrash I was being held down firmly by Caleb. I couldn't do anything but scream in pain and sob with tears.

"I know, it's almost out, just stay awake." Caleb kept repeating like a mantra "Hurry it up Kaiba I can't hold her down much longer. The adrenaline is making her stronger."

Suddenly Kaiba pulled hard on the bullet and I felt my body beginning to heal, the pain stopped. "I got it!" Kaiba exclaimed and held up a bloody bullet that was flowered out.

"Quick move away!" Caleb yelled and let go of my shoulders

At the moment Caleb let go of my shoulders and rolled over and phased again sending my body up in the air. I landed on all four paw, snarling, thrashing my head about, pissed off to all hell. Everything in my vision was red with rage and the first person I saw was Caleb still human. I took off towards him sending dirt and grass up into the air. Before I reached him Caleb phased back to his wolf form and I crashed into him sinking my teeth into his neck. Caleb returned by biting the skin at my neck. I threw him to side with a powerful swing of my neck. Caleb rolled on the ground a couple of times before getting back up onto his feet. We both stood facing each other and slowly began to circle each other planning. We took off running at each other; we reared up and crashed our chests against each other snapping the air around each other's necks. I managed to push him down on to his back and I stood above him snarling and frothing at the mouth. My vision was still red with rage, but suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Stop!"

I quickly threw my head to see who dared to stop me, but I saw Kaiba with fear in his eyes. Everything suddenly stopped, the red faded and I realized what was going on. The rage that was in my body disappeared and everything inside me relaxed. I turned my attention back to see Caleb as a wolf lying on his back in between my paws, bloody with his blood and the other man's. I stepped off of him and looked down apologetically at him.

" _Brother?"_ I whinned " _So sorry."_ I licked his cheeked

Caleb rolled over and laid on his stomach looking up at me. His neck was red with his blood where I had bit him. I looked back and saw that Kaiba had relaxed but still didn't make any effort to come near us. I slowly walked to him with my head hung low in embarrassment. I stopped several feet in front of Kaiba and laid down and looked up to him with sad puppy dog eyes; it was the only way I could portray how incredibly sorry and embarrassed I was by the whole situation. Kaiba just stared down at me with no emotion on his face, I was afraid that he was going to be too afraid of us now to allow us to be any protection in the future. Since Kaiba was not making any motion to accept my apology I stood back up and went to my brother who had managed to stand too. I rubbed up against him in affection; it's like a wolf's hug. I felt horrible for attacking him like I did but being shot would piss off anyone and plus the full moon didn't help the mood anyways. Caleb leaned into my apologetic rubbing and I knew he wasn't mad. Caleb had been shot before and when he finished healing I was the one who had to fight him to calm down his rage. We battled each other for an hour before he tired himself out. By the end of everything we both were covered in bite marks and limped around the house for a week. We both stopped and sat down looking to Kaiba to show we didn't hate each other.

" _Explain, apologize_ " Caleb barked to me, " _Phase back, already seen naked_."

Right I was shot and phased back completely naked until they got the bullet out. We'll I guess there is no use in being embarrassed by the fact Kaiba has seen me naked; it was bound to happen sooner or later. I took a deep breath and began to stand up on my hind legs. By the time I was my front paws were a foot off the ground I was already ¾ human again. I soon stood in front of Kaiba naked, and surprisingly not embarrassed by it.

I didn't make any effort to approach him I just stood where I was, "I am so sorry. Please understand that I would have never hurt you, it was you who stopped me. Me and Caleb could have been fighting for hours before I tried out."

Kaiba stood silent for a few moments, never taking his eyes off of mine, it was like he didn't notice that I was completely naked. "I thought you were going to die, there was so much blood."

I then noticed how much blood was covering Kaiba. He still was wearing board short and no shirt, but his chest was almost completely covered in blood, and his blue shorts were now stained a purple color.

"I wouldn't have died I would have been in pain until my body slowly pushed the bullet out. I don't know how long that would have taken but I wouldn't have died…" I said with a hit of shame. "It might have left some damage as the bullet was being dragged slowly out ward, I could have been left with a severe limp in my front right leg. I would have been crippled." I hung my head

"You were just shot and now you stand in front without a single mark to show for it." Kaiba said with no emotion.

I looked down to my right shoulder were the bullet had just been. There was a small white spot where the bullet entered my skin; it was the only mark to show that I was just shot. It already looked like an old scar, barely noticeable to anyone who isn't looking for it. "Holy shit, I _was_ just shot… I was fucking shot… by that fucker over there." I said and stomped my way towards the unconscious body lying in the grass.

I suddenly remembered what had happened. Two men had come here to hurt Kaiba and possibly Mokuba and then they shot me. The man was lying in the grass with shallow and choppy breathing; he must be bleeding into his lungs. "He's not going to make it unless he gets to a hospital now." Caleb came padding over next to me. "You really did a number to his chest Caleb." I said wincing at the sight of the man chest practically flayed open. "What do you want us to do with him?" I asked turning to look at Kaiba who was slowly approaching the man.

"Can you save him? Or at least keep him alive long enough for the security team to come back?" Kaiba asked looking down at the dying man.

"I can't save him, and I really don't know how to treat injuries like that." I said searching Kaiba's face for any emotion.

"Kill him then." Kaiba said sternly

You might not want to watch this… We have to dispose of the body away from your property, but I don't know where exactly to put him so we are going to have to… completely rip him pieces…" I said with all seriousness. "I'll look for a ID and a phone to see if that can help narrow down who sent him. I wouldn't touch it if I were you, not until we get him umm… settled." I knealt down and began digging through pockets. I didn't find a wallet, but I managed to find his phone and threw it aside into the grass. The man was barely breathing and was struggling for every breath he managed to get. "You should go now. I'll come find you once we are done. That is if you want me to; I'll just leave if you don't want to talk. I understand." I said and looked out of the corner of my eyes up to him.

"I'll be inside. The door back door is unlocked, you'll find me." Kaiba turned and walked back towards the house.

I turned back to face the dying man and Caleb watched me with deep concern. "I'll do it, I've already killed a human it won't hurt my soul anymore. You keep that slate clean, stick to killing witches…" I forced a smile and grabbed the man's head and quickly snapped his neck in a swift moment. The man's chest fell with his last breath and I phased back into a wolf to begin the gruesome process of deposing of the body.

3 hours later I finished burying the last remaining small piece that was left. We managed to rip all flesh from the bones and break the bones down smaller splinter and began to bury them across different places in the city that we could reach without being spotted. With as small as the pieces were the flesh should decompose quickly and the bones were buried deep enough that they would never be found. I would now have to live with the pain of killing a man, and I knew that it would change me. As an alpha I needed to take the brunt of the pain because it is my job to protect my brother, but it wouldn't help with the fact that I still murdered someone… again. I met up with Caleb again on a far corner of Kaiba's estate once he was finished.

" _Finished, go home, I stay"_ I barked to Caleb

" _You Okay?"_ He whined with deep concern

" _No…"_ I groaned back and started walking towards my pick up.

Once I got back I checked around to make sure that no one was watching again before phasing back and opening the back door where my clothes waited. I started dressing and was just putting on a bra when Caleb's car pulled in front of my pick up. Caleb turned off the lights but kept the engine running.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked now able to vocalize the concern he had for me.

"Right now? No I'm pretty far from okay, but I'll get over it, well I'll manage it. I killed a man for the second time. If there is a god above I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell." I said and slide and fitted tee-shirt over my head. I grabbed a jacket and closed the door.

"The man shot you. He was going to kill you if he knew what you really were. He came here for Kaiba and Mokuba and we saved them. You didn't murder him in cold blood, you defended yourself. He was going to die any ways, it's really my fault. I heard the gun shot and then your pain came flooding over me. Next thing I knew my vision went red and I turned around and ran back to see you bleeding on the ground. I wanted that man dead." Caleb said with clenched fists.

I quickly went to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Caleb, it's not your fault, if it was me I would have done the same thing. We did what we did and now we have to live with it. It's over with and we didn't have much of any other choice. Go home get some sleep. I'll be home soon." I tried to sooth him. I dropped my hands and Caleb nodded and got in to his car and left.

I took a moment to compose myself before getting into my pickup and driving back into Kaiba's estate. Once I managed to get up the drive way I took the curve I did when I left earlier that morning. I parked the pick up outside the garage doors and walked around to the back where Kaiba had said the door was unlocked. Once I found the door I quietly opened it and stepped inside. Once I had the door closed I took a deep breath and tried to smell or hear for Kaiba. I didn't hear any typing or any other noise that might lead me to him so I started through the house to the foyer where I could walk up to the next floor. Once I made it to the stair case I stopped to make sure I could hear Mokuba's breathing while he slept. I heard steady breathing from his side of the house and I knew he was asleep. I climbed the stairs and took the now familiar turn to head down the hallway to Kaiba's room.

I reached the doors and knocked softly and hopped I wasn't waking him. "It's open." A barely audible voice said

I grabbed the door knob but the door began to swing forward. I pushed door open a little further and slipped inside and closing it gently behind me.

"Hi…" I mumbled, I didn't know what else to say. I looked up to see Kaiba sitting on his bed still covered in blood, but managed to put on a tee-shirt that now stained red with my blood his laptop open beside him. "Kaiba are you okay? You are still covered in my blood." I exclaimed as I approached him

I climbed on the bed and stood up on my knees straddling his legs. I placed a hand under his chin and pulled his head up to look at me. "Has Mokuba seen you like this? You need to shower." I looked in to his eyes and saw my own looking back deep with concern.

"No he was crashed out on the couch when I came in I got him awake and he walked up to his room and never noticed. I've been up here trying to figure out who is sending these men. They shot you and now they are starting to piss me off." Kaiba said looking at the laptop on the other side of him.

"Well you don't need to be sitting on your bed and getting blood all over it. Come on you need to shower." I said and got up and started pulling him up by his hand.

I managed to pull him up and standing, "Take this off." I said and began pulling up the bottom of his tee-shirt. Once I couldn't reach anymore he continued to pull it over his head, and was surprised to see me taking off my own shirt. "What you think you're the only one who needs to wash the blood of their body?" I said dropping my tee-shirt to the ground. I continued to take off my yoga pants and leaving them next to my shirt. I walked past Kaiba, in my underwear and bra, and towards his large bathroom. "Well come on." I said beckoning him with a finger and a seductive stare before disappearing.


	21. Chapter 21

I was turning on the water to the large walk-in doorless shower completely naked when Kaiba walked in. The water flowed down from waterfall fixture on the on ceiling, there were shower heads spraying water in front of me and behind me. The water began to steam around me and I closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth. While I was standing under the shower of the different faucets with my eyes closed, I felt a hand run from my stomach around to the small of my back. I opened my eyes to see Kaiba standing in front of me water slowly running down his hair. Soon the water swirling the drain at our feet was turning red with the blood washing off our bodies. I reached up and pushed back his now wet hair that was falling in front of his eyes. I gently pushed it back and tucked it behind his ear watching every move as if it would be the last time I touched him. I then gently dragged my fingertips down his jawline, down his neck and stopped placing my hand on his chest. Kaiba's heart beat steadily under my touch, and I moved my hand to run it down his wash board abs. I stopped at his belly button and looked up to him.

"Not tonight, not now, after everything I just don't…" I muttered staring down at my hand

Kaiba put a hand on my cheek pulling my face up and looked deep into my eyes, "Its okay."

It was more than an "its okay that you don't want to fuck me in the shower" it was more of an "its okay about everything that happened tonight". In those two words he reassured me that I wasn't a monster, that I wasn't a cold emotionless murder. I half-heartedly smiled and put my hand against his and leaned into his touch. Once he let go me turned around to see a wash cloth hanging on a hook and grabbed it. I got it wet under the running water and turned back around to face Kaiba. I placed it on his left shoulder and gently began to run down his chest, leaving a trail of clean blood free skin behind. Every spot that I got cleaned I would gently lean in and kiss his skin. Once I was finished cleaning the blood off of his chest the wash cloth was nearly black with blood. The water at our feet turned a deep red color as it circled the drain. I began to wash his stomach and sides resuming the same pattern.

"My turn." Kaiba said and held out a hand to take the wash cloth. I handed it to him, "Turn around." He said and it made my inside flutter.

I obliged and turned around, my back to him. I reached and pulled my long black hair over my shoulder and I began to rub the ends to wash out the blood. I felt the wash cloth on my shoulder and it began to run down my shoulder blade. Despite the hot water running down my skin, my skin prickled at his touch. All the nerve endings became very responsive to every fiber of that wash cloth. Goosebumps quickly formed I turned my head to look out of the corner of my eye to see Kaiba's reaction. As I was turning Kaiba was placing his opposite hand on my other should and leaned down and kissed the top of shoulder near my neck. My skin tingled at the sensation and I took a sharp breath by the surprising sensation. Kaiba continued down the middle of my back, repeating the same manners. Every kiss sent my skin into a tingling euphoria. Once he was finished I had my head back and eyes closed allowing the sensations to wash over me. I heard the wash cloth drop to the tile floor with a soft thud and then two arms were wrapped around my stomach and Kaiba buried his head into my bare neck. I placed my hands on top of his and leaned my head back to rest on his chest. Being held was exactly what I needed. To be reminded that I am human too and being touched is comforting after a traumatic event. I turned around and faced Kaiba and got of my tip toes so I was tall enough to wrap both arms around the back of his neck. I pushed my body against his and I stared up into his eyes. Kaiba leaned his head down and rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I smiled warmly as his repeated the breathing a few more times. As he kept his eyes closed I leaned in further and placed my lips against his. His lips parted and my tongue brushed up against his. The kiss deepened, and the passion between us grew stronger. Soon I was raking my hands his wet hair, I pulled his hair forcing his head back and began to gently leave trails of kiss across his throat and neck. Kaiba picked me up by my waist and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Soon I was being pushed against one of the walls of the shower. My arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, one of his hands on my face the other placed on the tile next to my head. Passionately kissing, biting lips, tongues intertwining, the heat between us growing hot and more intense. We separated for a moment and I looked at him through my eyelashes with hunger in my eyes. I knew they were shinning a brilliant red, I could see my reflection in his.

"Not tonight. It isn't the right time. It would be out of anger and sadness, that shouldn't be how it is for our first time together." He whispered tracing the outline of my bottom lip with his thumb.

He still had me pressed up against the wall, my legs still wrapped around his waist, I couldn't move so I just looked at him breathing deeply trying to calm down the part of me that didn't want this to stop. "You're right, I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself."

Kaiba smiled, genuinely smiled, and tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear. "There is shampoo above you, I think you might want to wash the blood out."

I looked up above where a shelf held several different bottles of bath products. "You don't have conditioner do you? This is a painful mess to brush out without it." I smiled shyly. Having causal conversation while you're pressed up against a shower wall and you're straddling a man, yeah totally normal. I unwrapped my legs and managed adjust myself so I could stand before reaching up and grabbing a bottle from the shelf.

"Seriously how tall are you? I can barely reach the shelf!" I groaned as I was stretching to get the shampoo

As I was trying to grab the bottle with my finger-tips, Kaiba's arm reached above me and easily grabbed the bottle and put it into my out stretched hand. "Show off." I mumbled under my breath

I opened the bottle and put a generous amount in my palm and began to massage it into my hair. It smelled like cherry blossom blooms, not a smell I was expecting in a single man's shower. "It's a little bit of a girly smell for a guy." I said sarcastically with a sideways glance to Kaiba who was watching me with interest.

Kaiba chuckled, "It keeps my hair soft, I don't use it all the time… What is that?" Kaiba asked and pulled at the white streak of hair.

I ran my hands through my hair to where is hand had ahold of my hair and pulled the strand in front of me to look. "Oh this? It's just a chunk of hair that has been white since I was born. It started off as a spot when I was a baby, but as I got older and grew my hair out it turned into a streak." I started twisting the hair. "My mom told a story about what happened to get it."

Kaiba just watched me fiddle with my hair and waited for me to continue. I began to wash out the shampoo and ignored his prying eyes. "I wasn't kidding about the conditioner." I said as was scratching my scalp to get the suds out.

Kaiba reached up and pulled down another bottle from the shelf and handed it to me.

"Seriously you have conditioner too? Really is this left over from another girl because why do you need conditioner? Your hair isn't that long." I said grabbing the bottle

"No it's mine, I take care of my hair." Kaiba replied pouring shampoo into his palm out of a black bottle. It smelled like mountain air and cedar wood. He began to run the shampoo through his hair and he looked like a model in a commercial. I had to force myself to stop staring and put the conditioner in my hand.

As I was washing the conditioner out of my hair Kaiba stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging up outside the entry way. I finished washing the conditioner and shut off all of the shower heads. Kaiba was leaning against the counter with a towel around his waist and his hands on the counter on either side of him. _Damn he hand nice arms, he should wear short sleeves more often_ I thought to myself as I stepped out of the shower.

"There's a towel." He said pointing to a fluffy white towel hanging on a bar. I lifted it up off of the bar and began drying my hair. "Are you going to finish your story?"

"What story?" I asked I was honestly distracted by his body to remember any thoughts from 5 minutes ago.

"About that white streak in your hair." He continued arching and eyebrow

"Oh, that story, yea umm, once I get dried off." I continued to run the towel down my legs

"Here." Kaiba was handing me another bathrobe, this one was black and silver edging and a large silver _SK_ embroidered on the chest. I grabbed the robe and put it on and began to warp my hair in the towel and balancing it on top of my head.

Kaiba walked out and into his bedroom. Once I was finished getting my towel hat situated I followed. Kaiba was walking out of the closet as I was exiting the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants that hung loosely off his hips and no shirt. I bit my lip as I watched him cross the room and sat at the edge of his bed. I followed and climbed on the bed to the bed and sat cross legged facing the head board. Kaiba swung his legs over on to the bed and slid back to sit with his back against the head board.

I smiled shyly at him before starting, "So when most werewolves are born we are born on a night of the full moon. The night me and Caleb were born it was a stormy night in November. When I came out first the moon was covered by clouds and the sky was pitch black. The only way you knew the moon was out was because of a bright ring shining behind the clouds. Well 5 minutes later when Caleb came the storm broke and the clouds parted to show the full moon shining bright in the sky. So my mom always said that I have black hair because of how dark the sky was, but the moon was still there so I have the white streak to resemble the moon. Caleb was born when the moon was shining bright so his hair is white, and he has a black streak because well of course it was still night no matter how bright the moon was. I don't know how true the story is, but I always liked when she told that story." I finished looking up to him. Kaiba just gave a small smile and continued to watch me. I pulled the towel off of my head and walked back to the bathroom. I came back out in my bra and underwear again running my fingers to attempt brushing the mess out. Once I was finished I grabbed my yoga tights and tee-shirt and began to put them on.

"Are you leaving?" Kaiba asked watching me warily

"Do you want me to?" I replied as I was pulling my shirt over my stomach.

Kaiba stood up off the bed and grabbed me by the hand. He gently pulled me to the bed and then stopped so we were standing face to face. Next thing I know I'm getting pushed and I go flying onto the bed.

"What the hell! That was mean!" I said in fake anger and sat up and grabbed his hand pulling him down hard onto the bed with me. I ran my fingers through his still damp hair and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away before either of us could take the moment any further. "I guess I'll stay then."

Kaiba propped himself up on his side resting his head on his hand. I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on top of my knees. "You look happy." I said as I looked down at him.

"Come here." He cooed

I blushed and began adjusting myself so I was lying on my side facing him. I laid my head on a pillow and placed both of my hands underneath. I stared up at him grinning, "Better?"

Kaiba smiled and looked down and ran his fingers threw my damp hair, "What are you doing to me?"

"Making you remember what it's like to be loved." I murmured

"So you love me?" He said a little bitterly

"I didn't say that, I love being with you, you make me happy." I said un-phased by this tone. "I reminding you what it's like to be cared about. How about that?"

"I can handle that." He smiled. Kaiba rolled over on to his back and clasped his hands behind his head. He took and deep breathe in and released it slowly. I just stayed in my same position watching him like he was an exotic animal in a zoo. Soon my eyes go heavy and it was hard to keep any focus beyond sleeping. "Goodnight" I heard whispered above my head, soon the lights in the room where dulling and I fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_The mountain side was covered in snow. The pine trees were leaning over with the weight of the fresh wet snow that fell the night before. I stood hunched over prepared to pounce; I was staring down a tall heavy set man with greasy red hair and a salt and pepper beard. He held a silver knife in one hand dripping with blood… my blood. "Come on you abomination! I know you want me dead just as much as I want you dead!" I leap forward and knocked the man to the ground, he jabbed the knife into myside and twisted. I reached my head back and grabbed a hold of his arm and dug my sharp canine teeth into his skin. I pulled hard on his arm and heard a loud pop as the arm separated from the socket. The man cried out in pain and let pulled the knife out of my side. The man stood up holding his injured arm; he was breathing heavy and blood was dripping down onto the white snow. "You took my daughter away from me, she killed her own mother, you turned her into a monster!" the man said through tears. I leaped forward again and pushed the man hard up against a boulder. His head bounced off the rock with a loud crack and soon blood was dripping out of his ears and all light left his eyes…_

I sat up with a scream, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily… I hadn't had that nightmare in years… I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around startled by the touch.

"Kaiba!" I said as I caught a glimpse of him. He was sitting up his legs under the covers. "I'm sorry it was just a bad dream." I ran my hand through my hair, it was still wet, but I'm sure it was more from sweating than the shower.

"Come here." He pulled me down and I was lying with my head on his chest and an arm across his stomach. Kaiba had an arm under my neck and across my shoulders keeping me against him.

I laid there and listened to his breathing, his strong heartbeat, his blood pulsing through his body. He rubbed his thumb on my shoulder soothingly. My head slowly rose and fell with each breathe.

"You're burning up, are you okay?" Kaiba asked looking down at me.

"I'm fine it was just the dream…" I murmured

"What did you dream of?" he asked concerned

"The first man I killed…" I replied coldly, "I don't want to talk about it." I rolled back over off of his chest and my back towards him

I was afraid to clothes my eyes; I didn't want to have to relive that moment again. I laid there and listened to Kaiba's steady breathing until I knew he was asleep. Once I was certain he would wake up I gently got off the bed and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and to the grand stair case; I was starving and needed food. I made my way down to the kitchen and the clock on the stove said 4:30AM. The sun would be rising soon and Kaiba will wake up and I'll be gone. I opened the double doored refrigerator and started looking for something to eat. There was a lot of fresh fruits and vegetables, I reached into a crisper, pulled out an apple, and bit into it. I started searching the shelfs and draws looking for something easy to make.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" A calm voice asked

I fell to the floor tripping over my own feet by the surprise of someone talking. I turned around still sitting on the floor to see Mokuba looking down at me with a confused expression.

"Uhhh, Hi Mokuba!" I said awkwardly

"Kenzi? What are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head to the side

I grabbed my now ruined apple and stood up, "Well… I'm here… Ummm… It's kind of a long story…"

"I invited her." I heard a deep voice say as they walked into the room, it was Kaiba.

"Why?" Mokuba asked narrowing his eyes at Kaiba

"How about some breakfast!?" I yelled breaking the growing awkwardness.

"You need to sleep, go back upstairs and get some rest." Kaiba said threateningly

"I'm fine, I slept for a while." I said bitterly

"You slept for maybe 2 hours, that isn't enough. Go to bed." He replied glaring down at me.

"Fine whatever you say sir." I said sarcastically and grabbed another apple from the still open fridge and taking and exaggerated bite as I walked past Kaiba.

I walked back up the stairs and into Kaiba's room, I had finished the apple by the time I reached the door and threw it away in a waste basket in the bathroom. I was still pretty tired, but I didn't want to have that dream again. I climbed back into the bed and got underneath the blankets. I sat with the back pressed against the head board replying the dream in my head over and over again.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep?" I heard a gentle voice say snapping me out of my thoughts

"I thought I told you I was fine?" I snapped back, "What did you tell Mokuba about me being here? It sounds like you don't have many late night guests that he is aware of." I smirked.

Kaiba climbed into the bed next to me with a sly smile on his face, "I told him that we are friends."

"The kid is smart I don't think he believed you." I said returning the sly smile.

"Probably not but it's better than explaining to your brother that I'm involved with a werewolf who just murdered someone in our backyard." He said jokingly, but by face just fell at his words.

"I'm not a murderer, I'm not a monster." I whispered looking down at my hands expecting them to be covered in blood.

"I know I didn't mean that you were…" he started

"Goodnight…" I said and laid down facing away from Kaiba.

"Is that why you don't want to sleep? Is that what is wrong?" Kaiba started prying placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just drop it, it's my burden to carry, it's my pain that I need to deal with, it's my responsibility." I said but never moved to face him. "You're right I just need to sleep…" I tried to close my eyes, but all I could see were the faces of the men losing all light and color. A tear escaped my eye and I tried to hold back a sob. _I did what I needed to do to protect myself and my brother, most of all to protect Mokuba and Kaiba._ I kept repeating that in my head over and over again and I pushed the faces away.

"I am not a monster, I am not a murderer." I whispered to myself but still couldn't convince myself of any truth to it.

I laid there for what felt like hours trying to calm my mind long enough to sleep, but it never came. Soon the sun started peeking through the curtains, and I watched as the room slowly grew brighter. Once I knew was completely above the horizon I jumped up and began putting on my shoes.

"It's only 6 in the morning, did you sleep at all?" Kaiba asked concerned.

"No" I said harshly and finished tying my last shoelace. "I don't need you worrying about me; I don't need anyone worrying about me. I'm fine, I'll be fine, and I always am, I always have to be. I'm an alpha I am a leader, leaders don't struggle or let anyone see them struggle." I began to braid my hair and laid it over my shoulder.

"No you're not fine, you don't look fine! You look like you've been hit by a truck." Kaiba exclaimed. "You don't need hold it all in, it's not healthy, I learned that the hard way."

"I look like I've been hit by a truck probably because I feel like I have. I'm sore, my shoulder is killing me, I'm exhausted and hungry, and on top of that it's the full moon. I have a lot of shit today. I won't be back tonight, so get that security team to keep watch. Caleb let one get away so they might try again, but they'll be expecting dogs not people. Bye Kaiba." I said and began to walk out of the room

"I don't think so!" Kaiba said and caught up to me blocking the door. "Sit down, take off your shoes, lay down and sleep!"

"I can't!" I yelled angrily, "Don't you think I've been trying?! Every time I close my eyes all I see is the life being taken from those men, lives that I took! I fucking killed someone last night! Sleep is the last thing my mind wants to do! I haven't killed someone since I was 14, I was a fucking teenager and I just lost my family, my entire family! I was pissed off and I killed a man, a man who just wanted to get revenge for his daughter! Then last night I had to kill and practically eat a man because he was coming to hurt you! He wanted you and I only wanted him dead! The man shot me yes I got that and it pissed me off, but I've been shot before and I've never killed someone because of it! I'm a monster, a dangerous murderous monster!" I finished and tears were falling down my cheeks. "I don't want to kill everyone who has the intention of hurting you. I don't want to the monster that the world thinks werewolves are."

"Then let me handle them, you don't have to protect me." I said stepping closer to me

"Yes I do, I have to." I said quietly, "I can't live in a world without you and knowing that I could have been there to stop it, to save you." I backed away "You are a part of my pack now; I have to protect my pack." My body was shaking from the emotion that I was letting go of.

Suddenly exhaustion from the lack of sleep and from the releasing of emotion hit me and a dropped to the floor. Kaiba rushed to me and picked me up in his arms cradling me.

"Stop, put me down I'm okay." I started to yell but I was too exhausted to fight

"You just collapsed from exhaustion, you're not okay. Go to sleep you need it." He murmured laying me back down on top of the bed

"I can't I have things to do, I need to go get a new phone, I need to make sure Caleb is okay, I have to get to the island to make sure Corey is okay tonight." I started to sit back up

"Stop, sleep for a few hours, you'll have plenty of time for everything else." He said pushing me back down.

I obliged and laid my head down on a pillow. Soon I felt my shoes being pulled off and my eyes flew open. "Stop! Please don't." I said quickly Kaiba stopped and looked at me confused.

"I'll do it; I hate my feet being touch. It gives me the creeps, I shudder." I started to untie my shoe laces and pulling off my socks.

"I'll remember that, I guess I don't have to worry about any weird foot fetishes." He laughed and I gave a soft laugh with him.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked looking up at him still sitting on the end of the bed.

"Do you want me too?" He smiled

"Mmhmm" I shook my head

Kaiba put his legs back on the bed and pressed his back against the head board. He pulled the hair tie from the end of my braid. He placed a hand on my hair and began to run his fingers through it undoing the braid weaving. My scalped tingled with the sensation, I love my hair to be played with, and it's like getting a scalp massage from god. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of happiness as the tingling ran down my spine. Kaiba kept playing with my hair and I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	23. Chapter 23

The nightmares never returned I slept peacefully and comfortably. Maybe it was Kaiba watching over me making sure I was okay, or I let go of a lot of pent up emotion. I woke up but Kaiba wasn't next to me anymore. I sat up and stretched my arms out cracking my back several times. I looked out the window to see the sun still high in the sky. I stood up and realized that I was no longer sore and the pain in my shoulder was just a dull ache. I walked out of the room and heard voices coming from down stairs. I took the stair case down and followed the sound of voices; I followed the sounds into a large living room where Mokuba and Kaiba were sitting. Kaiba had his laptop on his lap and Mokuba was playing a video games on the TV.

"Hey Kenzi! Feeling better?" Mokuba asked with a big smile

"Feeling better? Oh yea a lot better, I got some sleep." I replied a little confused. What did Kaiba tell him?

"You look better." Kaiba replied without looking up from the screen.

"Thanks I guess? So I hate to just wake up and run, but I really need to get a new phone before the store closes." I said

"Here." Kaiba said and threw a small box in my direction

I quickly and effortless caught it and saw it was a box for a new iPhone. I opened the box to find a brand new silver iPhone and pressed the home button and it was awake and activated.

"Did you buy me a phone? How did you get all my information?" I asked

"No, you bought it, and Caleb came with me, he had all of the information. I called him to make sure he was okay and explained that you were still sleeping. He came here and we went to get the phone. He's still here actually." Kaiba said still staring down at his screen

"I think he's in the bathroom, he's playing Madden with me." Mokuba said happily

A heard footsteps down the hall way and soon I saw my twin walking into the room.

"Hey it's about time you woke up!" Caleb said and approached me

I furrowed my eyes and looked at him confused by what is going on, "Hi?"

"Come on I got my team picked!" Mokuba hollered to Caleb

"You better have not picked Denver! That's my team!" Caleb turned around and went back to the couch.

"You can sit down." Kaiba said an motioned to the spot next to him.

"Actually I think that me and Caleb need to get going, we have plans tonight." I shot a glance at Caleb who was engrossed in the video game.

"I know but not for a while, we talked about it." Kaiba said calmly

"Oh, is that so…" I said growing more and more confused. I went and sat down next to Kaiba and folded my feet underneath me.

I watched Mokuba and Caleb play Madden for a while. Caleb was playing with Denver; Mokuba was playing with New England. Brady vs. Manning, the clash of titans.

"Don't throw it to Thomas! He has a terrible catch rate! Throw it to Sanders!" I yelled at Caleb

"I can't he's covered, do you want to play bossy?" Caleb retorted

"If I was playing at least I'd be winning! You keep throwing the ball you need to actually do some running plays with the first few downs!" I glared at him

"She's right you know." Mokuba said "Does she know more about football than you?"

"Yes I do Mokuba, and he should listen to me." I said smiling at him for noticing my knowledge

"Fine if you want to try and be a coach you got next game!" Caleb said as he threw an interception.

I laughed as Caleb tried to hold back he anger and the mistake. Mokuba ended up running the football back for a pick 6 and made the extra point easily. I high five him and we both just laughed at Caleb who sat sulking in the chair. The game ended and Mokuba won 45-27, and now it was my turn.

"Alright I'm giving fair warning I haven't played Madden for a long time. I'm usually a spectator and coach." I said inspecting the controller.

"Okay use that one to pass, that one to try and catch, and this to run around." Mokuba pointed to several different buttons.

"Okay I'll stick with the Broncos. I think got the basics." I said hitting select to lock in my team.

Mokuba changed his team to the Giants and it was now the Manning Bowl.

By our halftime break we were tied 27-27, and I was already doing better than Caleb had. I even noticed Kaiba watching our game.

"Hold on don't start yet I need to get something to drink!" Mokuba stood up and ran towards the kitchen.

I waited till Mokuba was out of ear shot before asking my questions that I had been holding in for a while.

"What the hell is going on!?" I asked both Caleb and Kaiba

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked like I was asking a stupid question

"Don't play dumb, you two talked about tonight? About watching over Corey! Oh for the love of god please don't tell me that you're coming too?" I asked looking directly at Kaiba

"Yes I am." He said still not looking away from the screen

"You can't! It's too dangerous! Corey is still young and full moons are hard to control our instincts. Caleb help me out!" I now directed my attention to Caleb to defend me

"Nope, I think it's a good idea. He can get us on the island without Corey knowing, and we have to tell Corey that he knows anyways." Caleb said and threw his hands in the air

I growled at him, "Fine, you can come, but you're not going to be my problem. Caleb thinks it's a good idea then Caleb can watch over you."

Mokuba walked back into the room holding a bottle of water, "Alright second half! This is where I take the win!"

Me and Mokuba continued our game and I ended up winning but barely, 40-32.

"Oh tough lost little one! But no one takes my Broncos down while I'm controlling them!" I rubbed Mokuba's head and laughed

"I call a rematch!" Mokuba said fixing his tussled hair

I laughed at a deep hearty laugh, "Sorry kid but we got to get going, the sun is starting to set."

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked as I stood

"To visit our little brother." I said and helped Caleb stand

"Oh, well you're going to have to come back so we can have that rematch!" Mokuba looked to both of us.

"Definitely." Caleb and I said in unison

"I'll walk you to the door." Kaiba said and closed his laptop and stood.

We walked towards the front doors and Caleb opened it, "My car is just out here."

"Mine is in front of the garage." I said and looked up to Kaiba who was standing in front of me.

"I'll take you to the door that is closer." Kaiba said flatly "First we need to discuss tonight."

"I thought you and Caleb figured it out? I want nothing to do with this; I'm going for my little brother not to baby sit you." I replied matching his flat tone

Kaiba let out a sigh before continuing, "I'll meet you two at the docks and we will take a private boat to the island. Be there in one hour."

"Don't mind her the full moon brings out her inner bitch." Caleb said annoyed

I punched him hard in the ribs and he folded over in pain, "Yeah it also makes me even stronger." I said angrily "Don't forget I'm kicking your ass tonight for a certain comment you made the other night."

Kaiba smiled slightly Caleb and I bickered back and forth, "I'm starting to reconsider partaking on this trip."

"You should, it's stupid." I said now bickering at Kaiba

"I'm not going to say anything this time; I'm going home I'll see you there." Caleb said and walked out the door holding his side

I watched after him and smiled as he held his ribs, "Really you shouldn't come, and I don't know how Corey is going to react when we tell him. Actually I'm hoping he won't see us tonight, I just want to be there just in case he can control himself. We probably should wait to tell him when it's past the full moon."

"After last night I want to be there." He replied

"What about Mokuba? He shouldn't be here alone incase those people come back? He can't come he doesn't know about us." I asked

"I have the security team coming. I'm going to tell him that I need to go to the office to get some work done." Kaiba answered an placed a hand on my arm. "I still don't think you're okay after last night, and if there is any way I can take that pain away I want to be there."

I took a deep breath, "Alright, come with us." I said giving in

Kaiba smiled, "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

We walked through the kitchen and threw a hallway that lead to the garage. We walked into the garage and Kaiba opened on of the garage doors. Once the door stopped we walked outside to where my pickup sat waiting

"That is different from the only vehicle you've been driving. It's normal." He said surprised

"I was going more for stealth and it doesn't draw attention to itself. I wasn't planning on getting caught last night, but that flew out the window the moment I found out you have motion detectors on the property. Thanks for the warning by the way!" I said and opened the driver door.

"I was told that you wouldn't be coming back so I took precautions." He smirked

"Yeah well I change my mind a lot so… yeah." I said and climbed up into the driver seat and closed the door. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. There was a soft knock on the window and I rolled it down.

"That's it? Nothing else you're just going to get in this beast and drive away?" He asked with fake sadness

"Pretty much" I smiled

Kabia reached an arm through the window and grabbed my face pulling me towards him. I leaned forward and out the window to kiss him passionately on the lips.

We separated and I smiled, "I like it when I'm almost the same height as you, it makes it easier for me. I don't have to be on my tip toes."

"Don't get used to it. I like how sort you are." He smiled and backed away from the door.

Put the pickup in reverse with a smile and started to back up a little ways so I could turn around. Once I was at a spot to turn around I started down the drive and watched Kaiba disappear down in the rear view mirror.


	24. Chapter 24

I made it home shortly behind Caleb, he was returning from the shops where the cars are when I pulled into the drive way. He waited for me to park the pickup outside the garage and get out so we could walk in together.

"So how was saying goodbye to your lover?" Caleb asked with a kissy face

"If you don't watch out I'm going to punch you in the balls and then we'll see who is laughing." I threatened as we walked in the doors.

Caleb sucked in air in surprise, "How dare you! Last time that happened I couldn't sit right for 3 days. These are what our future relies on!"

"I have more faith in Corey furthering the family name than I do you." I said coldly "Anyways go get changed we have to be there in like 30 minutes."

I walked over to the fridge and opened the doors to find something to eat. I was really hungry and I hadn't had anything since yesterday and beside that apple at 4:30 this morning. I was happy to see the big pot of green chile and made myself a big bowl with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and sour cream. I ate happily in peace for a while then Caleb came back down in sweat pants and a tee-shirt.

"Are you going to change?" He asked and started fixing himself a bowl

"I'm starving I hadn't ate since yesterday." I said with a mouth full of green chile.

"What did you do last that made you so hungry?" Caleb asked hinting to bedroom activities

"I killed a man." I said flatly, "You were there remember."

"Seriously I thought you were staying so you could fuck Kaiba, what did you do then?" Caleb asked disappointed in my answer

"Took a shower." I said

"Together?" Caleb asked his interest coming back.

"Yes" I spooned more food in my mouth but never looked at him

"Wait so you two took a shower but you didn't even have shower sex? What the fuck shower sex is the best!" Caleb exclaimed

"I thought you didn't want to hear about my sex life?" I asked bitterly

"We'll it sounds like you don't have a sex life, maybe I'm getting worried. It would explain why you've been such a bitch lately." He said and sat down next to me.

"Fuck you I have a sex life! I've barely spent any time with Kaiba, excuse me for not fucking him the first night we went to dinner." I yelled

"Casen point with the bitchiness. Maybe you should have and you wouldn't be like this." He said taking a big bite of food

"UGH!" I placed my bowl in the sink and stormed up to my room.

I got upstairs and slammed my door shut so hard that it shook the walls. I stomped into my closet and started looking for sweat pants and a baggy tee shirt. I went back down stairs to get Caleb.

"Come one let's go." I said and walked past him and towards the front doors. Caleb followed behind me and we got back into the pickup I was driving earlier.

"Damn you look pissed." Caleb said warily

"Shut. Up." I growled

"Okay…" Caleb mumbled

We drove the rest of the way in complete silence; we didn't even have the radio turned on. We pulled up to the docks right as the sun was making its final appearance on the horizon. Kaiba was standing next to a sleek Audi watching us pull up. Me and Caleb climbed out of the pickup and walked towards Kaiba.

"Don't say anything, I think I pissed her off." Caleb warned Kaiba as we walked down

I walked faster past Caleb and right up to Kaiba. I grabbed Kaiba by the face and stood up on my tip toes and kissed him firmly on the lips surprising him and Caleb. I separated from Kaiba before he could do anything and turned back to Caleb to glare at him angrily. I didn't say anything and continued walking past Kaiba and onto a decent sized yacht that had the Kaiba Corp logo on it.

"Well shit… Umm, sorry about that. I think she is trying to prove a point." Caleb said with a look of shock as he watched after me. "I hope she got on the right boat because I'm not going to be the one to tell her she is wrong."

"She's on the right boat." Kaiba said with the same shocked expression as Caleb.

I leaned out the door on the back of the boat, "Hurry it up!" I yelled annoyed

A few moments later both men climbed aboard and into the main cabin where the navigational system and steering wheel is located. I was sitting on a couch against several windows my arms folded across my chest. I had a look of anger and annoyance and watched every movement they made following them with my eyes.

"Umm not to tell you what to do or anything, but you can stop the bitchiness just… satisfy her…" Caleb mumbled to Kaiba

"Caleb I'm going to motherfucking kill you if you don't keep that fucking mouth closed." I growled sternly

"See, it's getting worse." Caleb whispered

Suddenly a shoe went flying through the air and hitting Caleb in the side of head, "Fuck off Caleb." I said with a smug smile because of my great aiming. "Sit down and shut the fuck up, the moon is coming up so this 'bitchiness' is only going to get worse for you brother."

"You know what you have to do." Caleb said looking over his shoulder to Kaiba

"Don't listen to him, just steer the boat and get us to my baby brother." I said with a look of displeasure by the conversation towards Kaiba.

Kaiba was trying to suppress a smile as he steer the boat. The rest of the trip was spent in silence until Kaiba spoke.

"We are almost there."

I stood up and went to stand next to Kaiba so I could look onto the horizon in front of us. There were lights shining where you could make out several buildings. I could see the moon rising and it was ¾ of the way up.

"By the time we get to the docks the moon will be above the horizon." I said flatly

Kaiba looked down at me through the corner of his eyes, "Is your brother right?"

I looked up at him in anger and my red eyes came out, "I'm really hating when both of you get together."

Kaiba smiled and chuckled, "I guess so… Apparently I'm going to have to fix that." He looked out towards the water with a smug smile.

"Well keep it in your pants because that isn't going to be tonight." I said still angry.

I remained standing next to Kaiba as we approached the docks. Being next to him calmed a little and I didn't have as strong of an urge to beat the living shit out of my brother. We pulled up to the docks and Kaiba had Caleb tie the boat down so I didn't float away far enough that we couldn't get back on. We all got off the boat and the moon was nearly above the horizon.

"Come on we don't have much time before it starts. We need to find a place to hide out without being seen by Corey or anyone else. He'll probably be in that open meadow on the far end of the island" I said and began to strip.

Caleb followed suit and by the time we removed our last item of clothing the moon was above the horizon and my body began to move and grow hot without my permission. Within a matter of seconds we were standing facing each other as wolves our eyes glowing brightly from the moon light. I looked over to Kaiba before jogging off towards a group of trees. I heard Caleb give a soft bark and then he was jogging behind me. Kaiba waited until we were in the group of tree's before following behind. We walked through the trees and the shadows until we reached a large open space where I though Corey might come to tonight. We could have made it quicker, but having to wait on Kaiba was slowing us down. Once we approached the open field Caleb and I laid down on our stomach and listened to the air so we could hear for anyone approaching. Soon we heard the sounds of someone running through the woods breaking sticks under their feet as they approached. Moments later a large sandy blonde wolf came bounding into the open.

" _Corey!"_ I whined over to Caleb. I was happy to see him; it felt like ages since I hugged him or talked to him.

"Is that your brother?" Kaiba asked behind us

I turned my head and lowered it several times to shake my head yes. As I was turning back around to watch Corey I heard another approaching quickly, breaking sticks carelessly as they ran. Again moments later another bounded out into the open, it was a large rusty red wolf. This one was slightly smaller than Corey though. As it came running through the grass it jumped and pounced on top of Corey and bit the loose skin on his neck. Before I could complete a single thought I was sprinting out of the hiding spot, leaping into the air, and knocked the red wolf down off of Corey. I stood over the wolf as it laid on its back and unable to roll over to either side. I snarled and bared my teeth with slobber dripping down my lips.

" _Sister?... Sister No!"_ Corey barked and whined at me.

I ignored Corey and continued to stare down at the red wolf between my paws. The wolf looked up at me with fear in its glowing yellow eyes.

" _What's going on!?"_ Caleb barked as he came running up to the scene.

" _Sister! She's friend!"_ Corey whined, " _Sister STOP!"_ Corey gave a loud yelp.

I swung my head around to look at Corey who stared back at me pleading with me through his eyes. I stopped my vicious looked and turned back to look down at the red wolf in front of me. I walked forwards so the wolf was no longer underneath me, and then turned to get a good look at this 'friend'.

" _Who are you?"_ I growled to the new wolf

" _Maleah"_ She barked and bowed her head, a sign of respect to an alpha.

" _Who is your alpha?"_ I barked

" _Was with Brandon, he turned, I left."_ She whined with sadness

" _Hurts humans?"_ I groaned confused

" _Yes, human killed his love."_ She replied with a sad whine

 _Why haven't we heard about this? An alpha that turned and started hurting humans usually that information gets around quickly._ I thought to myself.

" _You!"_ I barked aggressively to Corey " _Why didn't you tell?"_

" _Just met yesterday!"_ Corey whined, and tucked his tail like he was in trouble

I let out a growl of anger, " _Fine."_

Caleb went up to Corey and began to rub against him and began wrestling with him.

" _Wait! What you doing here?"_ Corey barked and looked up to me

" _Came to watch, make sure."_ I growled I didn't need to explain myself

" _Don't trust me?"_ Corey bared his teeth.

I snapped my teeth inches from his face, _"Trust you, not people. Worried being alone first time."_

Corey flattened his ears in sadness and bowed in apology. I stood up and went back to the place where Kaiba was watching. I entered the shadows to see him watching the group of wolves now playing. I walked past him a little ways and turned around to nudge him with my head. Kaiba looked down at me and I moved my head to show that I wanted him to follow me. I walked back out into the moon light and Kaiba followed. I slowed my pace so he could walk beside me. Corey took notice first and stopped wrestling Caleb. Caleb took the pause to reach up and nip Corey's neck. Corey stood up and approached were we waited standing.

" _He knows, I told."_ I barked

" _Why?"_ Corey whined scared

" _Look, watch."_ I groaned and lowered my head so I could push Kaiba's hand on top of my head. Kaiba left his hand there and Corey's eyes grew in surprise.

" _Mates!"_ Corey yipped happily

I lowered my head and Kaiba removed his hand. I sat down on my back legs and looked at the group of wolves sternly. They continued to play and run around; I just sat next to Kaiba watching carefully and full of concern. They acted like they didn't have a care in the world, but I had so much going through my head I didn't have any urge to play. Soon Corey came trotting back over to us with his tongue hanging and his tail happily swinging from side to side. Corey began to rub against me and leaning on me, a deep sign of love.

" _Not playing? Something wrong?"_ Corey barked

" _No I'm fine."_ I lied and licked his cheek.

" _Maleah can apart of the pack?"_ he asked carefully

" _Meet as human first, and then decide."_ I groaned sternly. She was too young to be alone and without a pack. " _Mates?"_ I asked and rose what would be my eyebrows

Corey ducked his head embarrassed, _"Possibly, I like her."_

I stood up and rubbed up against Corey, _"You'll know."_ I whined gently, _"Go run, play, have fun"_

Corey trotted off back to Maleah and Caleb, and I sat back down next to Kaiba.

"So he knows that I know?" Kaiba asked

I let out a groan and looked forward watching my pack.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said flatly, "I can't exactly have a conversation with you can I?"

I looked over to him and gave my best at a 'no shit' look, it must have worked because Kaiba just grunted and watched the wolves.

 _I don't know why you insisted on coming? You know I can't talk to you. I can't exactly phase back either; it's a full moon I'm stuck like this until the morning. I've told you on full moons I have no choice._ I thought to myself as I watched the wolves

We watched for a few moments more and then I heard a chorus of howling coming from a different section on the island. It didn't sound like other wolves but possibly coyotes. I stood up and went to where the others where.

" _Coyotes on the island?"_ I asked to Maleah and Corey

" _Yes, found them last night."_ Maleah replied

" _Chased them too, lots of fun!"_ Corey yipped happily

" _Chased them? I'll beat you!"_ I took off sprinting in the directions of the howls.

Soon I heard the sounds of several sets of paws running behind me trying to catch up. We ran for a little ways, about 2 miles when I caught sent of the coyotes. I slowed my pace and began stalking through the forest following the scent. I picked up the trail and began slowly crouching so if I found one I could sneak up on it. The other's followed behind me and we found the pack padding through the forest. I took off first herding one coyote away from the other. It looked like the alpha to me and he wasn't near as fast as me. Once he realized that I was faster he turned and began to snap his teeth at me. I lowered my chest to the ground to show that I wasn't a threat just wanted to play. The coyote looked at me like I was crazy and took off again. I was getting back up when a blonde wolf came leaping over me and started to chase the coyote. I barked laughed and took off after Corey. Corey and I were on either side of the coyotes and turning it back to the main group when I caught glimpse of Kaiba watching our fun. I broke off away from the coyote and slowed down to a jog towards Kaiba. I stopped next to him my tongue hanging out and panting heavily. I walked around him a few times and got closer with each circle. I started rubbing against his legs before sitting next to him.

"Oh so you're happy? These mood swings are going to give me whiplash." He said harshly

I growled and bared my teeth at him before pushing him hard to the side with my hips. I grabbed his jacket sleeve with my teeth and began pulling him forward so he would follow me.

"I'll follow don't get slobber all over my sleeves!" He complained and I let go of his sleeve.

I walked into another small clearing and lay down in the grass and looked up to the sky watching the stars. Kaiba followed behind me and stopped as I laid down and just watched me confused. I looked back to him and barked, then gestured to the spot next to me with my nose.

"You want me to sit in the grass with you?" he asked coldly

 _Yes I want you to sit in the grass with me! Damn dude don't get a bitchy with me! That's my job!_ I thought to myself as Kaiba lowered himself on to the grass next to me

"Alright now what? I can't really enjoy the moment when you're a giant wolf that can't talk." He said sarcastically

I looked up to the sky again and then back down to him to tell him I wanted him to look at the stars. Kaiba let out a sigh and looked up. As he stared up to the stars I nudged his hand with my nose and threw it up so it landed on my fur.

Kaiba sharply inhaled a breath, "Wow, I get it now. That is amazing! Is this how you see stars every night?" by touching me he was seeing the stars even brighter and the colors of the Milky Way.

I didn't have any way to answer him so I just looked up to the sky with him. Soon he was laying down with his head and shoulders on my side and his arms behind his head.

"I wish I could see things with this must detail all the time." He said still looking at the stars

I let out a deep breath that groaned through my chest, and I heard Kaiba chuckle softly. My brothers and Maleah found us a while later and laid down with us looking at the stars

" _So many stars here."_ Caleb barked

" _The Milky Way is beautiful tonight!"_ Corey said and leaned closer to Maleah

I watched them and my heart warmed at the sight. I laid my head on my paws and closed my eyes. Kaiba stayed laying against my sides, but I heard his breathing slow and I knew he was asleep. I lifted my head to see Caleb still watching the stars, and Corey and Maleah were asleep lying next to each other.

" _She is going to make this easier_." I barked quietly to Caleb.

" _He's going to be fine now."_ Caleb replied happily

I nodded my head and we continued to look at the stars until the sun started to rise.


	25. Chapter 25

The horizon started to turn pink with the sun light. I managed to nudge Kaiba awake with my nose so we could get going before the rest of the island started to awake up too. We stood up and I walked over to where Corey and Maleah laid sleeping.

" _Corey, wake up, got to go."_ I nudged him in the ribs

Corey's eyes fluttered open, _"Morning already?"_

" _Yes, we need to leave."_ I whined sadly

" _Okay… Coming Tuesday?"_ Corey asked

I tilted my head to the side in confusion looking at Corey.

" _Exam duel."_ Corey barked

" _Absolutely, call later."_ I barked back and licked his cheek before walking towards the trees with Kaiba. I heard Caleb give his goodbyes to Corey before running to catch up with me.

We walked quietly through the trees paying close attention to any movements to make sure that there wasn't anyone talking a morning stroll. We made it to the edge where the docks waited, the boat bobbing up and down with the tide.

"Stay here I'll go get your clothes. I don't want two wolves seen boarding the boat." Kaiba said and stepped out into the morning sun. He returned a few moments later with both of our clothes in his arms. Kaiba placed my clothes at my feet and then walk away with Caleb to give me some privacy.

I phased back and began dressing; I was pulling my hair out from under my shirt when Caleb and Kaiba returned. "Shall we?"

We walked back to the boat without being seen and boarded. I walked back into the main cabin and laid down on the large couch. I closed my eyes and was asleep, never hearing the other two enter the room…

 _ **Caleb's Perspective**_

My sister laid asleep on the couch when I walked in. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping for several nights. It was the same way after what happened with the hunter she killed. She was struggling to convince herself that she wasn't a monster again. I wish I could help her but she is so closed off and doesn't like to admit she is hurting. She thinks she needs to act fine because she's the alpha, but she forgets she isn't alone. I've never known a life without at least one sibling; I have a very close relationship with my twin, and it kills me to see her struggling with her inner demons. It seems being around Seto Kaiba has been helping, he eases her pain, but when he isn't around she's a total different person.

"Does she sleep at night?" Kaiba asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"Lately? No not really. Nights leading up to the full moons kind of messes up our sleep schedule." I replied watching my sister sleeping.

"Does she have nightmares often?" Kaiba asked concerned. He backed the boat away from the dock and we started back towards Domino.

"She used to have them a lot. There were nights that she wouldn't sleep because she didn't want to dream. She made herself sick; we had to take her to the hospital so she could be sedated. It was the only way we could get her to sleep without dreaming. But that was several years ago, we were still teenagers." I replied

"She had one the night before last. She wouldn't go back to sleep after that, she was burning up, sweating, shaking." Kaiba said flatly

"About the first man she killed?" I asked

"She said it was, but I think she was seeing the other man too…" Kaiba replied "She doesn't talk about it. She shut down and wouldn't talk."

"She doesn't want people to know she has struggles, she thinks she needs to be invincible and strong for us, but it's eating her up inside." I said watching Kenzi's chest rise and fall with each breath. "She took the death of our parents the hardest. I don't think she actually grieved for them; she didn't have the chance. Suddenly she turned into an alpha and a parent… Being around you helps though." I said and turned towards Kaiba.

Kaiba didn't say anything; he just stared straight out to the horizon. He face was like stone.

"I've never seen her seen her care so much for someone that wasn't family. I was just giving you hell last night, but you really can help fix her problems, or at least ease the pain she holds inside." I said sternly "She's had boyfriends in the past, but she didn't really care about them. She only met with them when she wanted something out of it. Usually she met with them a couple of times and then they disappear from her life because she got bored with them. But with you she is taking her time, she doesn't want to lose you quickly. I'm not calling my sister a whore or anything, but she doesn't usually wait so long before sleeping with a guy. Actually I can count all the men she has been with on one hand. If you wake her up right now and asked for their names I'm pretty sure she couldn't tell you because she didn't care enough to remember them. With you though, she would die to save you. We've seen what mates are like, our parents were mates, and they were so in love with each other that the power of God wouldn't have been able to separate them."

"Is this the part in the relationship where the big brother threatens the boyfriend with his life if he hurts the little sister?" Kaiba asked jokingly

"No because if you hurt her it's not me that you have to worry about. She'll take care of that herself. She can be vindictive when the time calls for it. I'm just saying that she isn't someone who gets attached. You're the whole reason for her life to keep going on. I don't know how hard she would have taken killing another man if you weren't around. She took the first one pretty rough, it was pretty touch and go for over a year, and she was a recluse." I said with sadness. I didn't like seeing my sister depressed.

"Look man, I've heard about your reputation and I was a little leery about you being around my sister, but you don't seem like the dick that the magazines make you out to be. At least not with her, I guess I don't know what you're like in the cooperate world. She told me the first day we met you she saw a deep sadness in your eyes, but looking at you now you don't seem sad or lonely. I think, whether you admit it or not, she is helping you too." I said observantly

Kaiba's face fell a little like he was thinking over something I said. We didn't talk for a while and I sat down next to my sister. Her face furrowed like she just saw something that scared her, and then she started groaning like she was frightened; she was having another nightmare. She never woke up, but the nightmare continued, I grabbed her hand in hopes to help ease whatever was going on inside her head. She was burning up again, I knew she was dreaming as a wolf, which is only time she starts burning up. Kaiba turned his head to see Kenzi's stressed face.

"It's another nightmare; this is what it was like when they started." I said watching my sister's body twitch in fear

Kaiba walked over to where we were sitting on the couch. I let go of Kenzi's and stood up so Kaiba could take my place. Kaiba sat down and placed a hand on Kenzi's hair. The moment his hand touched her, her body relaxed and stopped stirring.

"You help ease her pain." I said and relaxed at the sight. "Stay with her, I think I can handle keeping the boat straight."

I walked over to the steering wheel and looked warily at all the different navigational instruments hoping I didn't need to use any of for the remainder of the trip. Every once and a while I would look over to where my sister laid sleeping. Kaiba was watching over her as if she would break at any moment. Kaiba stroked her hair, running his fingers through the long black strands. Every once and a while I would catch a glimpse of Kaiba holding the long white strand that lays hidden under the thick black hair as if he was admiring it.

"Has she told you the story about that yet?" I asked looking over to Kaiba out of the corner of my eyes.

"She said it was because of the moon and a storm." Kaiba replied looking at the white hair

"Our mom loved old tales, tales about how heroes earned their powers, or how events lead to names, like Achilles. We don't know how true the story is but we love it because our mom did. She was a college history professor before she died; she loved the stories that revolve around polytheistic cultures." I looked down at my sister now sleeping peacefully.

"She doesn't talk about them a lot." He said continuing to run his fingers through her hair

"None of us do. We didn't get a lot of time with them, Corey hardly remembers them. All I remember anymore is how happy we were together. We were close as a family, I think it's because of being werewolves." I sighed

"Both of your parents were werewolves?" Kaiba asked looking up to me

"Yea, our father was born and our mom was bitten when she was 16. She was dying of pneumonia; her best friend in high school was a werewolf and convinced the alpha to bite her. He did and it saved our mom and then shortly after she met our father and it was a fairytale romance after that, well until the end at least." I smiled remembering how fondly they told that story to us as kids

"Did they get married like normal people?" Kaiba asked smiling down at my sister

"Yes and no. They went to the court house to make it official with the humans. They had a reception with their human friends; white dress, tuxedo, wedding cake, throwing the bouquet, and all that stuff. But the real wedding was with the packs. When werewolves get married there is a ceremony that the packs put on, because packs are family whether you're related by blood or not. We've only attended one when we were young, our cousin got married to another werewolf, and the event was… different. I really don't know how to explain it. We were young and more worried about playing with our cousins anyways so I don't remember all of the rituals." I explained

"What do you do if a werewolf marries a human?" Kaiba asked

"Usually just a normal wedding; depending on which the werewolf is, bride or groom. They bring them to the pack and introduce them, and then they get inducted into the pack as an honorary wolf. Sometimes the human asks the alpha to turn them, but some alpha's are against biting people, others honor the wishes if the werewolf they are marrying agrees too. If they are allowed to be bitten then they wait until their first full moon and do a pack wedding ceremony. It's not very common for an alpha to agree to the bite though." I said with a shrug

Kaiba just looked down at Kenzi with a soft smile like he was really thinking about what I had just said.

"Knowing her she'll want the whole human wedding experience; white dress, flowers, the works. She loves dress shopping. She'll try them on for hours; she own hundreds of different evening gowns." Okay hundreds might be an exaggeration, but she loves dresses. "We don't have many friends though so I don't know who she would invite. Our family is dead, and we don't know many other packs, maybe she won't even want a wedding. It's hard to tell with her sometimes."

Kaiba just gave a soft laugh and continued to watch her sleep.

The sun was slowly rising higher in the sky. There was a bone chilling cold coming off of the water; winter would be upon us soon. Winter meant snow, and snow meant that it was time for the late night runs being the first ones to trounce through the undisturbed snow. Sometimes we liked going to the Rocky Mountain where the snow falls by the feet over night and dig tunnels playing hide and go seek. When we lived in Colorado we spent most of our winters outside chasing each other and diving head first into the snow breaking down someone's tunnel. I was caught up in my memories and didn't realize that the skyline of Domino was becoming visible on the horizon.

"I think it's time for you to take over Kaiba." I said and stepped back

Kaiba slowly stood up and tried not to disrupt Kenzi's sleeping. I took his place next to her and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, we are almost back to town." I whispered

Kenzi's eyes slowly opened, still tired, "Already? How long was I asleep?"

"Almost 2 hours, but you can go back to sleep when we get home." I said gently, she is not a nice person when you wake her up.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She stood up and walked over to where Kaiba was at the steering wheel. I could tell she wanted touch him, but she just stood close enough that the slightest movement would cause their arms to graze each other. Even seeing her next to him I knew how much he helps her. My sister was happy for the first time in a long time, at least happier than I've ever seen her. She spends too much time worrying about us and not enough time making sure she is happy. I enjoy when she looks happy for herself. She looked up to Kaiba who said something to her; she smiled wide showing her teeth and laughed something she doesn't do much anymore. Then she did something I would have never expected her to do so carelessly or in front of me at least. She rose up on her tip toes and gently kissed Kaiba on the cheek. When she kissed him on the docks last night it was to prove to me that she was planning on sleeping with him some time soon, but that just now was because she really cares for Kaiba. She was having a moment of public display of affection! Kaiba blushed ever so slightly; Kenzi didn't noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore but out towards the horizon. The longer I looked at them standing next to each other with the electricity bouncing back and forth between them the more it reminded me or our parents. I couldn't help and wonder if it came to it and Kaiba asked her to marry him and that he wanted her to try and chance him would she? She promised our father that she would never bite anyone, but when it comes to Kaiba would she defy our father's wishes? Would she do anything to make him happy even if that means trying to change him? Granted we don't know if it'll work, but would she still take the chance? I could tell that she loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it yet, but would she risk his life in order to try and change him. The bite either changes you or you die so would she risk Kaiba's life if that is really what he wanted? I guess we have a long time until that comes a possibility, who know what could happen in that time frame. For now I'm just happy my sister is finally finding some happiness for herself.

She looked back up to Kaiba and I could see how much love she had for him in her eyes. I don't know what she was thinking, but whatever it is it's making her happy.


	26. Chapter 26

We arrived back at the docks a few minutes after Caleb had woke me up. After we got the boat situated back into his resting place at the marina Kaiba walked us back to my pickup. I really didn't want to leave him, but I was exhausted and really wanted some sleep. We made it back to where our vehicles waited and Caleb walked ahead leaving me alone with Kaiba at his car.

"Thanks for taking us. I'm sorry if it was boring, we've never had a human around before." I said with a laugh.

"It was interesting. It is a little hard to communicate when it's pretty much a one sided conversation. Overall it looked like you little brother took the new well." Kaiba said looking down at me.

"Yeah, he'll probably have more questions when we see him again on Tuesday, but for breaking the ice he took it well." I replied "Well I think we should get going. I need a nap and I'm starving." I said shyly

"What if you have another nightmare?" Kaiba asked concerned

"I didn't have one on the way over here so I think I'll be okay." I replied and narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Yes, you did. You were starting to have one and according to Caleb I stopped it." Kaiba replied with a little bit of pride

"Well you can't always be around to stop my nightmares, so I guess I'll have to figure it out myself. I think I'll be okay today, besides you have a little brother waiting for you at home. Oh by the way you really should get him a puppy or something." I said trying to change the subject.

"Come back with me, stay with me." He pushed

"What you just going to sit there while I sleep making sure I don't start having bad dreams?" I asked bitterly

"Yes, I can work while you sleep, Mokuba can watch TV or do whatever he wants." Kaiba said still pushing

"You need to spend time with your brother not me. I think I manage to sleep without you being around. I used to do it every night before I met you, so I think I can remember how to do it again." I said sarcastically

"That was before you started having these nightmares again." Kaiba argued

"Again? How did you know I had them before?" He asked angrily

"I do talk to your brother when he's around. What you think we sat in silence while you were sleeping on the boat?" He said bitterly

"What did he just tell you all about my past problems?" I said continuing to get angrier

"No, don't put this on him. I asked him, I asked him if you have had nightmares before and he told me that you had. Then I asked if it was because of the man who killed your parents, and he said yes. He just answered my questions, he didn't just open the flood gates to your past." Kaiba defended calmly

I looked up to Kaiba and let out a sigh, "Alright, I understand. I'm sorry I'm just tired. I really should go before I start biting your head off again." I tried to reach up and kiss his cheek again, but this time I was met by his hands on my jaw pulling my lips towards him. We kissed for a few seconds, I was surprised by the action, and then he released me. I must have had a surprised look on my face because he gently laughed.

"I wanted to beat you to the punch for once, plus I don't get to kiss you like that very often." He smiled.

"We've officially known each other for what 4 days now?" I laughed

"Yeah but you're the one who is quick and kisses me on the cheek before I can do anything about it to change the location." He replied

I just laughed at him, "Goodbye Kaiba."

Kaiba just nodded his head and watched me walk away towards my pickup with Caleb smiling shyly in the front seat after watching everything that happened. I climbed up into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"What are you trying not to smile about?" I asked warily to Caleb

"Nothing, just a message." I knew he was lying but I didn't press for the truth

We continued home in silence with much less tension than what we had between us on our way to the docks. We entered our house together and both quickly went to the fridge for some overdue food.

"Do you want breakfast or lunch?" I asked eyes the pot of green chile again

"Lunch, I need something with lots of protein. Chasing those coyotes last night sure took a lot out of me. I think I'm going to need to sleep for a while too." Caleb replied grabbing plates from a cabinet

"I'm going to heat up some green chile and brown up some hamburger to make burritos. If you don't want that then you're S.O.L brother." I said jokingly as I pulled out the pot of green chile.

"You know what I could go for? A big steak! I think I'm going to lay some out for tonight." Caleb said digging into the freezer

We both moved around the kitchen making our meals and we moved in perfect harmony, never getting in each other's way. Once we both had our food prepared we took our spots at the island and began eating.

"So what do you think of Maleah?" Caleb asked chewing his food

"I didn't get to really interact with her. I should be asking you the same question." I replied

Caleb took a moment to think it over before replying, "She seemed nervous, but then again she really wasn't expecting to meet us. She only met Corey night before last, she barely knows him. I guess I don't have too much of an opinion yet. I'd like to meet her in person, see what she is like as a human." Caleb explained

"Corey seems to really like her. This could be his first girlfriend?" I said with a smile "I would have never imagined me and Corey would have relationships before you!" I joked

Caleb glared at me while taking another bite, "So you and Kaiba have a relationship? Should I start calling him brother too?"

I rolled my eyes, "I would like to see his reaction to you calling him brother. I wouldn't say we are 'boyfriend, girlfriend' but I have spent 2 nights with him now, so it has to be some sort of intimate partnership."

Caleb just laughed, "Watching you two it is definitely something that is for sure. You definitely aren't the conventional couple."

"I hope to keep it private too; I couldn't imagine the press if they ever found out that two of the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes are dating. Is it considered dating if we really haven't went on a date? I walked out on dinner with him and then proceeded to spend 2 nights with him." I questioned

"I would say that is a good question. Like I said you two are definitely not conventional." Caleb continued to laugh at the puzzled look on my face

"This is too much thinking for someone who hasn't had a decent night's sleep for almost 3 nights now. I'm going to bed and I plan on being comatose for the next 12 hours." I stood up and went to the sink to rinse my plate.

"I'm right behind you." Caleb agreed and we both went to our separate sections of the house to sleep the rest of the day away

I climbed into my bed and sighed happily as I wrapped myself in all my blankets, and threw my head down onto the mountain of pillows. I didn't want to change mostly because now that I was lying down I didn't have the energy or motivation to get back up. Once I realized I left my phone in my jacket pocket I groaned and forced myself up to walked back to where the jacket was hanging on the wall. I trudged my way over and pulled my phone out to check it before going back to bed. I had a message from Corey telling me that he made it back to his dorm without anyone seeing him, as did Maleah. I replied and told him that I was going to be dead to the world for at least 12 hours and that I would call him when I wake up. I had another message from Tea asking if I wanted to get our nails done today. As much as I wanted to I did not have the energy to put up with people in public, so I lied and told her that I wasn't feeling well and was planning on being in bed all day. I had one last message from Kaiba. I smiled as I saw his name in my inbox and opened the message.

 _Let me know when you are awake._

 _Hopefully sweet dreams,  
SK_

My smile only widened further and I plugged in my phone to charge before placing it on the bed side table. I grabbed the remote that drops the blackout curtains and waited until they dropped covering the windows and turning my room into my own personal cave. I rewrapped myself into my blankets and closed my eyes. I slept peacefully for several hours before the nightmares returned.

 _The forest was a blur as I ran through full speed. My strong paws gripped the ground and each step was sure footed propelling me forwards towards my target. A head of me was another, but this wasn't a wolf, it was bigger but not faster than me. I charged forward with a boost of acceleration and attacked my target biting into what should have been a shoulder to knock them down. I strengthened the bite pressure and began to drag the now motionless mass back the way we came. Whatever it was it was a mass with no particular shape. There were no distinguished features, no arms or legs, no head, nothing just emptiness. I continued to drag the creature further into the forest. The sunlight began to disappear as the tree coverage grew thicker. I didn't know where I was going, yet I continued to pull them as if my wolf knew. We made it to a quarry with beautiful turquoise water below, and jagged rocks 500 feet down to the water. I rolled my prey over and as the mass turned it became a human, a man. It was Kaiba; he was covered in a black ooze, splattered all over him like blood. His eyes were just staring up towards the now black sky; there was no light in his eyes, it was like someone had taken his soul. I yelled and screamed at my wolf self to stop whatever was going on, that you don't want to kill Kaiba, but my wolf just ignored my pleas. Kaiba's eyes moved to look at my wolf and he spoke, "I just wanted to set you free. I love you." My wolf snarled and bared its teeth. Kaiba's eyes went back to the sky now filled with millions and millions of stars and the swirls of new galaxies. "I just wanted to see the stars like you do one more time. I love you" Kaiba muttered as the black ooze came trickling out of the corner of his mouth. I tried hard to stop whatever was happening. I was throwing myself against an invisible barrier, I pounded my fists against it, tears streaming down my face. My wolf let out an awful snarl and bit into Kaiba's neck, black ooze pooled onto the dirt. My wolf then swung its strong neck and Kaiba went falling into the water. His face never showed fear and his eyes stayed fixed on the stars. "I loved you." Was the last thing I heard before a painful smack against the water's surface. Suddenly the turquoise water turned black with a large full moon in its center. My spirit watching the event was sobbing, my chest racked with every breath, my hands shaking from anger, and my soul died, I died inside right along Kaiba. "I love you too." Was all I could mutter through the sobs…_

"Come on you got to wake up! Please, come on Kenzi open your eyes…" Caleb voice was pleading above me

My eyes flew open and I saw Caleb's concerned face staring down at me. He was bleeding, it looked like his nose was broken, and there were several slashes through his tee-shirt.

"Caleb? What happened? Why are you bleeding?" I asked looking at his wounds

"You happened. You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep. I heard it all the way across the house. I came running to see you spazzing out, arms and legs flailing through the air. I tried to stop you, I tried to hold you down, but you must have been really trying to get to something. You kicked my pretty good in the face, and you clawed the shit out of my chest. It was another nightmare wasn't it? They didn't get this bad this quickly last time." Caleb said helping me sit up

"It was more than a nightmare, it was awful. It was worse than dying." I said with a shutter

Caleb was rubbing my back to help calm me when suddenly someone came running into my room.

"Kaiba?" I asked and jumped up out of bed. I ran to him, I was happy to see him after I just watched him get mauled and thrown into a quarry. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against his chest, surprising him. He didn't hesitate long; he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and placed his other hand on my head pushing me against him even more.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?" I asked looking up to him tears slowly coming down my cheeks.

"I called him." Caleb murmured, "It was bad, I didn't know what else to do, I was scared and I knew he could help."

"How long was I…" I stopped

"Attacking me? For quite a while, 10 minutes at least." Caleb replied fidgeting with a pillow case.

I separated from Kaiba and saw that he was wearing a loose fitting pair of pajama pants, a hoodie, and…

"Are those house slippers?" I asked looking down at his attire, "Wait what time is it? Were you sleeping when Caleb called?"

"It's about 3AM, and no not entirely. Caleb said it was urgent so I didn't bother taking the time to change. Seeing as I'm staying for the remainder of the night I think this will be fine." Kaiba replied and wiped away a tear from my cheek

I didn't want to argue about him staying. If Caleb said he helped stop a nightmare last time then I believe him. Plus after what I just saw I don't want Kaiba far away from me anyways. I don't know what that dream meant but that wasn't me, I would never kill Kaiba.

"Okay, I understand." I said flatly.

"Umm, hi…" said a small voice as they entered my room

I leaned to look past Kaiba, "Mokuba?"

"I couldn't leave him." Kaiba said shyly

Mokuba was also in his pajamas and looked like he was pulled out of bed still asleep. I looked up to Kaiba confused, but I wasn't going to push for answers at this moment.

"Come on kid I'll show you where you can stay." Caleb said and directed Mokuba out of the room leaving just Kaiba and myself

"You don't have to explain right now." I said and started back towards my bed, "That's at the bottom of my list of questions about tonight." I sat down and began to stoke my hair absently mindedly.

Kaiba approached me slowly, "What was that dream about? What happened, Caleb said you were yelling 'stop, don't hurt him'." Kaiba sat down next to me placing a hand on my thigh.

I looked up at him remembering the site of his body being deprived of his soul. His eyes being deprived of the light that I've grown so familiar with that sparkles in his eyes. I stood up and walked to the closet; I was drenched in sweat and needed to get out of these clothes. I was still burning up and stripped down to my sports bra and underwear, then put on a pair of running shorts. I came back out and climbed on my bed on the opposite side of Kaiba. I crawled to him on my knees and sat with my back against his. I didn't think I could retell my dream while looking at him; I didn't want to picture his death while looking into those blue eyes.

"I hunted you, and I killed you." I started

Kaiba didn't say anything; he turned his head to try and look at me through the corner of his eye but I don't think he could see much besides my arm and hair.

"It started that I was running through a forest as a wolf chasing a black figure ahead of me. I caught up to it and took it down, but it never had a shape, it was just a black mass of emptiness. I drug it back through the forest, and we got so deep into the woods that the sun was completely blocked by trees. I found a quarry, a beautiful one with the cliffs and colorful stone walls. I turned the black mass over and it was you; as I turned it over it took your shape. You were coved is splatters of black ooze, it looked like blood but black. Then it was like my wolf was acting on its own. I pleaded with it, I yelled, cursed, and screamed at it. I was stuck held back by an invisible force, which looking back now I think that was Caleb. The sky turned pitch black with no stars and you laid on the ground looking up at the black void. Your eyes were cold and empty, like someone had taken all light from you. But then you turned your eyes towards my wolf and said that you were only trying to set me free. My wolf snarled and bared its teeth at you. You turned your eyes to look back towards the sky and suddenly there were more stars than possible, and the colorful swirls of different galaxies. Then you said you just wanted to see the stars through my eyes one more time and more black ooze came out of your mouth. My wolf then let out an awful sound and tore open your throat spilling the black ooze on to the ground before it threw you into the quarry waters. Your eyes never left the sky and your face never made any expressions. Your body hit the water with a loud smack, and the water turned black with a full moon in the center. Then I woke up and Caleb was sitting over me." I finished and purposefully omitted the 'I love you parts'; I didn't know how that would go over.

We sat back to back for a few minutes; neither of us saying a word. I was afraid of how he would look at me after telling him about my dream. Suddenly Kaiba stood up without warning and I fell backwards on to my back looking up at him upside down. He was taking off his hoodie to expose his chiseled body. Even upside down there is not a single flaw in his definition. I was again struck stupid by him and didn't move; I remained lying on my back with my head hang over the edge of my bed. Kaiba placed his hands on either side of me, and leaned down so his head was hanging above my neck. His hair fell with the gravity and was tickling my collarbones, and I couldn't suppress my giggling. He lowered himself down further and adjusted slightly so he could kiss me on the lips kind of like that iconic scene in Spider Man, but more comfortable lying down on a bed. I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, and smiled as he continued to kiss me.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked looking down at me dreamily

"Your hair, its ticking my neck." I giggled.

"So you're ticklish?" He smiled broadly, "Where at? Here?" he started kissing my jaw line

I moaned softly and giggled at the same time. I ran my fingers through his hair and I heard him moan slightly.

"I heard that!" I exclaimed "So you like it just as much as I do!"

"This is about you. I'm trying to find your spots, not the other way around." He said with a smirk.

I giggled even more, "I can't help it if I find some of your spots in the process. Maybe one of my spots is running my hands through your hair!"

"Just hold still." He laughed and continued kissing my jawling and slowly made his way down to my neck and behind my ear lobes.

I let out a sigh of pleasure and my skin tingled with the pleasure radiating from the spots he was kissing. I could feel the vibrations of his laughter on my skin and it only made me stop giggling further.

"I told you to hold still." He looked back down to me smiling like a child.

"I can't!" I whined

"Fine. I'll just have to hold you down." He said and jumped over me, and twisted his body over so that he was now above me with his legs pinning my hips so I couldn't squirm.

"I still have my arms!" I said proudly

"I can fix that." He grabbed each of my wrists and lifted my hands above my head and held them down against the bed with one hand.

"That should hold you for a while." He smiled slyly and continued the trail of kiss down to my collar bones.

I squirmed and moaned with every touch. All I could really do was to arch my back and meet his hips with my own. I could have easily over powered him, but I was enjoying being controlled for once. He continued to slowly lower his trail and made it down to the edge of the fabric of my sports bra. Kaiba stopped and looked up to me struggling to keep myself under control and evilly smiled before starting a new trail at the end of my sternum, just under the fabric of my sports bra. The ache inside me grew strong the lower he went. My inside tightened with desire and was biting my lip off trying to keep myself from screaming in anticipation. Kabia made it down to my belly button and used his other arm to reach around the small of my back and pulled me up raising my hips. My toes were curling into the bedspread holding on for dear life.

"You're killing me!" I moaned in passion

Kaiba looked up and the evil smug smile only deepened, "You just dreamt you killed me. If that is a sign of what's to come then I want to be able to die knowing that I fucked you."

I smiled and smirked at the same time because of the desire and the fact that he wasn't going to make this the typical first time with someone new, but he was going to fuck me like we've been fucking each other for years.

A deep growl escaped my throat and my eyes turned red, "Then what are you fucking waiting for?"


	27. Chapter 27

Kaiba gave me a wide tooth grin and let go of my hands. He ran both of his hands up my sides and under the fabric of my bra. He hooked his thumbs and began pulled it up exposing my breasts and pulling the bra over my head and onto the floor. He grabbed my breasts and began to massage them making my nipples stand at attention with arousal. He then reached down and gently made circles around my nipple with the tip of his tongue before he gently placed his lips around the surface area and sucking. Kaiba bit, licked, and sucked each nipple making my building arousal come closer to the edge. When he was occupied with one nipple he used his hand to roll the other nipple in between his thumb and finger. My body became covered in goose bumps with the pleasure radiating across my skin. My back arched with a sharp intake of breath and he gently bit at my sensitive nipples. Kaiba began to make his way from my breasts and back down my stomach to where my shorts were sitting on my hips. He reached up and pulled down my shorts and underwear in my swift motion. Kaiba grabbed my legs and placed them on either shoulder that my legs were separated and my ass was hovering a few inches above my bed. With one hand he gently slid two fingers into my wet pussy and continued to slide them in and out several times. Finally he finished the motion and look up to me putting the two fingers in his mouth and a soft moan escaped his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this, you taste amazing." He breathed

Kaiba lowered himself back down and began to lick the lips of my pussy. Kaiba returned his fingers back into my vagina and used his tongue and lips to tease my clitoris. I began to run my finger through his hair and it only made him suck my clitoris harder. The sudden change made my arousal stronger and I had to let go of his hair so I could cover my mouth to suppress a scream of pleasure. My toes curled and my back arched, suddenly my body went limp as an orgasm racked through my body. The orgasm made my body shake and twitch uncontrollably. I let out a loud moan as the orgasm continued. Kaiba lifted his head from between my legs and pulled my towards him by my hips. I quickly grabbed his face and pulled him towards me and kissed him passionately tasting myself on his lips. I ran my hands back through his hair and down his back dragging my nails against his back. He separated for a split second and sighed in pleasure from the pain. He started kissing me again with more passion, our tongues intertwined and I stopped and gently bit his bottom lip. While we were kissing I was using my toes to pull down his pajama bottoms and boxers. I managed to get the clothing past his ass and they slid to the floor. Kaiba stepped out and kicked the discarded clothing to the side. His erection stood at attention with impressive length. I put on foot on his stomach and pushed him off of me so he would be standing. I lifted myself up and crawled across the bed on my hands and knees keeping eye contact the whole time with a seductive stare. I made it to the edge of the bed and slowly adjusted so I was standing in front of him. While still looking up at him I reached down and grasped his cock with a firm grip. I ran my and up the length of his erection and watched as his lips gently parted to breathe in and he closed his eyes. Still keeping my grip on his cock I began to kiss the hallow of his throat. I trailed my way down kissing each of his abs and lowering myself gracefully to the floor and on to my knees.

"I think we get harder than this." I murmured up to him and then took the whole length of his cock in my mouth.

I slowing brought my head back so the length slid out of my mouth. Once all that was left was the head of his penis I increased the pressure and the tip made a slight pop as it came out of my mouth. I pushed up his cock so that it was against his stomach and then ran my tongue on the underside of his cock from the base to the head. As I was licking the tip of his cock I felt his erection jump under my hand. I let go of the erection but I didn't fall far. He was hard enough that his erection was now almost running parallel with his body. I pulled his cock down and put half of the length inside my mouth. I wrapped one hand around the base of the penis and began to move it up and down as if I was giving him a hand job but was also moving my head in the same motion. I heard a loud groan and then two hands were pulling back my hair into a make shift pony tail.

"Oh my god, yes just like that." He breathed

He started pushing my head so that I had to take more of his cock in my mouth. I let go of the base and allowed my head to be pushed further so the entire length of his erection was in my throat. He held me there for a few moments and let of a moan of pleasure that vibrated in my throat. The vibration from the sound caused his cock to twitch and it made me choke slightly and salivate more. He pulled on my hair so my head came back and the cock came springing out of my dripping in my saliva. I took several deep breaths because of the choking and then grabbed his cock again and began to jerk him off. I slowly rose to my feet still continuing the motion with my hand.

"I've never had a man so hard before." I mumbled and bit my bottom lip.

Kaiba reached down and cupped my chin pulling my face up to his and gently bit my bottom lip forcing my to release it from my own teeth.

"You don't get to do that anymore, only me. I'm the only one who gets to bit that lip." He breathed and then began to passionately kiss me again.

While he was kissing me he reached under my butt and lifted me up so that he was holding me. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling the underside of his cock against the lips of my vagina. He took a few steps forwards and then dropped me on top of the bed. My legs were still wrapped around his waist so he was pulled down with me. He pushed me farther on up the bed and then crawled on top so his whole body was now on the bed too.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and moved a strand of hair that was in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and smiled, "Shut up and fuck me."

Kaiba smiled back and then with one quick movement he thrusted himself inside me.

"You're so fucking wet." He panted

"Because I have wanted to fuck you from the moment we touched in the restaurant. I'm always wet when you're with me." I moaned and used a leg to push on his ass so that he was further inside of me.

He smiled and buried his head into my neck and gently started nibbling on my skin. He took a section of skin in his mouth and sucked gently. He thrusted in and out of my pussy with great power

"Oh god yes!" I screamed out and he quickened his pace.

I had a tight grip on his fore arm and soon started to smell blood. I let go of his arms and dug my nails into his shoulders. He groaned pleasurably in pain and bit the top of my shoulder to stop him from screaming out. He pulled the length of his cock out of my dripping pussy and rolled me over on to my stomach and pulled my hips up so I was on my knees and my ass in the air. I lifted myself up on to my elbows and laid my arms on the bed. Kaiba grabbed my hips and pulled me back so that my feet and the majority of my legs were hanging of the edge. He was standing on the floor and suddenly my butt cheeks were being spread apart and his mouth was pressed against the lips of my vagina again

He sucked and licked for a few moments, "You are dripping your so wet, your pussy is very responsive."

Kaiba stood back up and gently guided his cock back into my pussy and then slowly pulled it completely out. He did this several times teasing me. I moaned with the anticipation of each thrust. He slowly slid his cock back inside me but instead of taking it back out again he reached down and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back. He began to fuck me so hard and quickly that each word that tried to scream was choppy from my body bouncing against his hips.

"Damn that ass is sexy, the way it moves as it bounces off of me." He moaned and gave a good hard smack on one of my butt cheeks spanking me. The stinging pain only turned me on further.

The building pressure inside me was growing with every stroke of his cock. Soon I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yes Kaiba!" I screamed and my body went limp again from the orgasm. I collapsed on to the bed and suddenly I could feel wetness dripping down my legs.

"Holy shit you're a squirter." He gasped

I quickly turned around and sat up confused, "No I have never done that before. You just fucked me that good, and honey we aren't done."

"No we aren't, I'm going to make you come over and over again especially now that I know what you're capable of." He smiled sexily

"So you're okay with that?" I asked and stood up running a hand down his abs.

"I'm more then okay with it; that was sexy and hot as hell. Let's me know I'm doing a good job." I looked down at me

"Good." I grabbed his wrist and threw him down on to the bed so he was lying on his back.

I slowly crawled on top of him and then stood up on my knees so that I was right above his cock. His erection was glistening with the wetness of my pussy. I placed one hand in front of me on his stomach and then reached back with the other and lifted his cock up. I slowly lowered myself down guiding his cock back inside me with my hand. He watched himself slowly enter inside and once the length was completely in my pussy he placed his hands on my hips. I slowly lifted myself up so that his cock was becoming visible again. I stopped so that only the head of his penis was still inside me so that it didn't fall out. I continued doing the movement and picking up my tempo each time. His hands remained on my hips and helped push me down and lift me back up on his cock. I started getting quicker and quicker and soon I had hold down my breasts because they were bouncing. Once Kaiba realized that I was in a sense touching myself he removed his grip on my hips and reached up and took the place of my hands. I was now the one in control and reached back so I could place both my hands on his legs to steady myself.

"Fuck yes baby." Kaiba breathed

Both of us were panting and breathing hard from the physical exertion we were both using. Our bodies both glistened with sweat. The pressure was building again and I knew it would be long before my body released. I removed my hands and reached up and pulled up my hair and slowly letting it fall back down my back. I then slide my hands down my neck and placed them on top of Kaiba's. Kaiba squeezed my breasts and it was the sensation that finally pushed me over the edge again.

"Yes babe! God fuck yes! I'm coming!" I threw my head back and screamed

My body released again, but this time Kaiba's cock was still inside me and my body couldn't squirt as well has it had before. I collapsed on top of Kaiba's chest breathing hard; Kaiba still inside of me. He pushed me up and sat up himself so that I was still straddling him but we were face to face. He reached a hand up and placed it on my cheek and kissed me gently.

"That was fucking sexy. Watching you being on top in complete control." He whispered and pressed his forehead against mine.

"We aren't finished, I believe in shared satisfaction. I've came three times and you haven't cum and at all. We'll fuck all night if we have to…" I said with my eyes closed

"Oh I wasn't going to stop, we aren't finished until I'm finished." Kaiba lifted me up and turned so he could place me on my back. He was still inside me the whole time he changed our position.

"This time though, we are going slow." He lowered himself so that his stomach was pressed against mine. I could feel all the muscles of his abs against my flat stomach.

I reached up and placed my arms under his and gripped his back. Kaiba slowly began his pace still passionately kissing me. The thrusts continued on a slow gently almost beautiful pace. He stopped kissing me, but continued down my jaw and neck I moved my hands so that I could run them through his hair and then down to his chest.

"Yes Kaiba." I whispered softly

The pace quickened as I whispered his name.

"God yes Kaiba!" I moaned

The pace quickened even more

"Kaiba!" I screamed

Suddenly he removed his cock and lifted it up so that he could lay it on my stomach. His cocked twitched a few times before a white liquid shot out of the head and landed in between my breast. His cock continued to twitch and shoot cum onto my skin leaving small pools on my stomach.

"Holy fuck." He breathed, "I have never came like that before."

He moved back and stood up facing me. I leaned up and put my body weight on my elbows and arms. I looked up at him and placed a finger under the cum that was in between my breasts and wiped it on to my finger. Kaiba watched my movements with curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do with all of this?" I asked

Kaiba smirked, "It kind of snuck up on me, I didn't know where else to release."

I just laughed and carefully sat up and grabbed a Kleenex from my bedside table. I wiped off my finger and then my stomach and then threw it away in the trash can.

"I'm on birth control; I guess I should have mentioned that." I said and stood up, "It makes my life easier."

"Why are you on birth control?" he asked concerned

"It's not for sex! I don't sleep around; it's more for the monthly issues. Having to deal with full moons and periods is the fucking worse." I laughed and put my hands on his chest and abs.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in. I removed the hand I had on his abs and put it on his back and rested my head against his chest. Kaiba lowered his head and kissed my hair and then kept his face there.

I yawned big, "Can we cuddle in bed? I'm pretty exhausted."

I heard a muffled laugh from Kaiba laughing into my hair, "Sure."

He let go of me and walked over to where his boxers and pajama bottoms were on the floor. I walked into my closet and put on a pair of clean underwear and a sexier sports bra. I came back out and grabbed my running shorts and slid them back on too. Kaiba was lying in my bed watching me with a smile. Once I finished I walked to the foot of the bed and then jumped and bounced next to him. I scooted my way closer to him and then laid my head on his chest. He reached over with his far arm and placed it on my side and then wrapped the arm I was laying on across my back and onto my shoulder.

"I've never slept with a man in my bed." I murmured and craned my head up to look at him.

He looked down to me with furrowed eyebrows confused.

"I've never had sex in my bed and have never had a man sleep next to me in my bed. I meant slept with in both terms." I smiled shyly.

"I hadn't had a girl sleep with me in my bed before you." He muttered and stroked my hair.

"So your 'companions' have never stayed the night?" I asked

He chuckled softly, "I don't have 'companions' over, well more like I don't have companions in my bed, I usually go to a spare bedroom."

"Well I guess we are each other's first for some things." I grinned

Kaiba laughed once and smiled staring straight ahead towards the window. I yawned again and rested my head back on his chest. Kaiba continued to stroke my hair absent mindedly and I drifted off to sleep calmed by his repetitious strokes.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up to the sound of my blu-tooth stereo playing my classical music list. I opened my eyes to a dimly lit bedroom and a tangle of blankets around me. I had rolled over in my sleep and I was now lying on my side facing away from Kaiba. He hadn't left after I feel asleep; instead he was snoring softly next to me and an arm lying over my hips. Kaiba was too lying on his side facing my back so I rolled back over so I could face him. He looked so peaceful and I would have given all the money I had to stay there with him for the rest of eternity. I watched as he slept debating the best way to wake him up without frightening him. I scooted closer to him as gently as I could until I was able to roll him back over on his back and sit on him straddling his hips. I was able to do it in one swift movement and he managed to stay asleep during the whole process.

"You're a heavy sleeper." I whispered to myself as I sat with my hands on his stomach.

Straddling him had brought back memories of the nights activities and my stomach began to tighten with hopeful anticipation. I pushed the feeling back down and leaned forward so I could gently kiss him behind the ear and make my way around his throat to the other. Kaiba stirred a little groaning has he slowly begun to wake up. Soon I felt his hands moving up on my thighs to my waist.

"Good morning." I said warmly as Kaiba began to open his eyes.

I sat back up so he wasn't looking at the top of my head first thing, "How'd you sleep?"

"You're like a space heater." He replied grumpily and removed his hands from my waist.

"And you snore." I rolled my eyes

Kaiba sat up on his elbows and looked at me dreamily, "I could get used to it if this is how I get to wake up in the mornings."

I grinned at him and placed my hands under his ears and behind his neck and kissed him softly.

"Good morning." He moaned when we separated, "What time is it?"

"About 5:30 in the morning, it's the time I get up to work out, but after last night I don't think I need to work out very hard." I smiled thinking back to last night.

I swung my legs over him and stood up and walked to the bathroom to begin my daily routine. I was brushing my teeth when Kaiba sauntered still in his shirtless glory.

"For a woman who just woke up you are gorgeous." He looked me up and down

I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth before replying, "Fuck you."

"Gladly, do we have the time?" He asked and cleared the space between us in two graceful strides. He put his hands down on either side of me keeping me from escaping.

I draped my arms behind his neck, "No, I have a company to run, as do you."

"Work is the last thing on my mind for the first time." He bent down and began to kiss my shoulders

As he bent down I could see the upper part of his back and gasped.

"Holy shit!" I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

He had long scratch marks running down the length of his back; some were just red from irritation others were scabbed over from bleeding. I covered my mouth in my embarrassment and horror.

"What?" He said craning his neck to try and look behind him in the mirror.

"Come here." I said and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the bathroom and into the closet.

We walked in and I stood him in front of several floor length mirrors. I adjusted the mirrors so that he could see his back.

"Oh…" He said inspecting the marks

I stood off to the side chewing my nails trying to gauge his reaction, "I'm sorry."

Kaiba threw his head back and laughed deeply surprising me, "You weren't kidding about liking it rough!"

I blushed pink, "No…"

He moved away from the mirrors and walked towards me still smiling. He walked over to me and then grabbed my chin lifting my head. "Really nothing?" He sighed inspecting my neck

"Rapid healing abilities; I don't get hickies, or scratch marks." I said as he let go of my chin.

Kaiba lowered his hands sliding them down the sides of my neck and down to my shoulders inspecting my skin. He hand stopped on my shoulder where the light colored scar is from the bullet that was in my shoulder only a few days ago. He ran his thumb over the ridges and had a quizzical expression on his face.

"That's all that is left from that night? I dug a bullet out of you and all you have is a small white scar." He asked still staring at the mark

I quarter of the way turned to the side so my side was now face Kaiba and I pulled up the fabric of my sports bra. "See that?" I said rubbing my hand over my ribs where a 3 inch long scar was easily visible, "That's where the hunter stabbed me with a silver knife. It nearly killed me. Punctured a lung and I have a nasty groove in two of my ribs. But now all that is left is this raised scar."

Kaiba ran his fingers up and down the raised mark. I lowered my bra again and pulled down the waist band of my shorts to expose my hip bones. "This is from being shot with an arrow." I pointed to a star shaped mark on the inside of my hips. I turned around and felt behind me on my love handles. "This is from being shot with a long range rifle. This guy in Montana was illegally hunting wolves and shot me." I said feeling a small dot on the small of my back. I turned back around and flattened my stomach to expose my abs. "This is from being bit by another werewolf." I pointed to several puncture marks on my stomach. "And of course you've seen all the other scars on my back from all sorts of other things. I've had a lot worse injuries than that bullet and I barely have anything to show for them." I shrugged my shoulders

"You act like it's no big deal that you go shot." Kaiba said bitterly

"After being shot 5 times it becomes normal any time after that. Needles, now that is a big deal." I laughed and began to walk around my closet to find something to wear for work.

"A werewolf who is afraid of needles that is funny." He chuckled, "You have a tattoo how are you afraid of needles?"

"Because tattoos are different, and this was done… differently." He said and began to take off my sports bra

Kaiba sat down on an ottoman and watched me, "How is it done differently? I don't know how else to get ink to stay in the skin."

I put on a normal bra and clasped it behind me before turning to him, "I have rapid healing abilities so this was done with needles, but they were searing hot, like white hot. So it wasn't exactly stabbed into me it was burned on me. It is the only way we know how to keep the ink in the skin. You can get a normal tattoo but as soon as they are done it heals then you have to burn the new skin to expose the ink underneath. It can be done quickly but it hurts like a bitch."

I continued to dress in slacks and a blazer and pulled down a pair of heels and slid them on before walking out of the room and back to the bathroom. Kaiba followed me around like a lost puppy, intrigued by my every move. I began brushing out my long hair and pulled it up into a knot on top of my head so I could work on my make-up. I started applying several different products on my face.

"You don't need that." Kaiba muttered behind me watching my reflection.

"I know but I like it so I use it." I said putting on mascara

"What's with face?" He laughed

"Don't you have anything better to do than watching me put on make-up?" I grunted

Kaiba walked over to him and wrapped his arms around my stomach and began kissing my neck, "Yes, but this is far more interesting."

I started to turn around and wrap my arms behind his neck, but I was still holding the mascara wand in one hand and ended up dragging it across one of his cheeks leaving a smear of black in its path. I began to laugh hysterically and went to get a make-up remover wipe from a cabinet. When I came back I saw Kaiba trying to rub the black off of his cheek and it was only smearing it all over his face.

"What the hell?" He sneered at himself in the mirror

"Stop, you're only making it worse." I laughed as I approached him

"I can see that, what the hell is that shit?" He asked

"Mascara and its can be a bitch when you get it somewhere it's not supposed to be." I reached up with the wipe and began to clean his black face.

"There I think I got it all." I said and stepped back giggling "Come on I'm done lets go eat."

Kaiba followed me out of the bathroom and went to get his jacket that he came in with last night. As he was putting his jacket back on I went to the bed and began to make it. I threw the covers back so I could untangle them and noticed lines of blood from where Kaiba had laid, I had also noticed several spots where it looked like water had dried. I turned red in embarrassment remembering what had caused the spots and began to strip the bed down for everything to be washed.

"Why are you doing that?" Kaiba asked confused.

"To wash it." I replied curtly and walked out of the room with and arm full of blankets and sheets. I walked down the end of the hallway and found the laundry shoot dropped everything down it. I sighed in relief as if I just got away with hiding a body.

"Come on!" I hollered down the hall back into my room

Kaiba came out a few moments smiling slyly. I just narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out what he'd done but decided against it and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Caleb cooking. Mokuba was sitting at the counter eating pancakes.

"Morning." I said as I came into view, "What is that smell?"

"Muffins!" Caleb turned around wearing an apron holding a pan with muffins.

"What have you done with my brother?" I said warily as I grabbed a muffin.

"Nothing, I thought I would try making breakfast for a change. Turns out I'm a lot better at breakfast than I am with dinner." Caleb said as he waltz around the kitchen

I looked over to Mokuba who shrugged his shoulders and continued eating pancakes.

"Morning." Kaiba said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey big bro. Caleb made muffins." Mokuba beamed.

"Yeah… muffins." I said still confused by my brother's mood. I peeled down the muffin tin and took a bite.

"Oh my god Caleb! It tastes just like grandma's!" I exclaimed

"I know it's her recipe I found in an old recipe box." Caleb said handing Kaiba a muffin, "Pancakes?"

"No I'm good with the muffins." I replied taking another bite and grabbing one more from him.

Kaiba sat down next to Mokuba and watched both me and Caleb.

"Coffee?" I asked looking at Kaiba

"Please." He replied and I began reaching up to get a mug. I lifted myself up on my tip toes; the heels still weren't enough height to reach the top self. As I was reaching I could feel a gaze on my ass and I smiled.

I managed to grab a mug with my finger tips and poured some coffee. "Creamer? Sugar?" I asked as I sat the mug down in front of Kaiba

"No this is perfect." He said and a felt an arm wraps around my back and it pulled me closer to him

I blushed pink looking to Caleb and Mokuba to see if they notice that Kaiba was now holding me against his side. Neither seemed phased by us and placed my hand on the back of Kaiba's chair. Kaiba took a sip of coffee and proceeded to grab a handful of my ass at the same time. It took me by surprise and made me jump and a high pitched squeal escaped my mouth. I turned and glared at Kaiba who was grinning smugly as he took a drink of coffee.

"How'd you sleep Mokuba?" I asked sweetly

"Great! The curtains really make it dark in the room." He smiled and took another bite

"How'd you two sleep?" Caleb asked with evil curiosity. He probably heard more then he would have liked last night; I could tell by the gleam in his eye that he knows what happened last night.

I didn't answer I just glared at Caleb but Kaiba spoke, "Apparently I snore and she is a space heater." He took another drink of coffee

"I thought I heard some noises last night, but it didn't sound like snoring to me." Caleb said smugly

 _You're so fucking dead Caleb!_ I mouthed to him and flipped him off. Kaiba choked on his coffee a little, but recovered as if nothing happened. Mokuba didn't give any reaction I think he was enjoying the pancakes.

"You must be hearing things brother." I said through clenched teeth

"Must be…" Caleb threw me a look over his shoulder

"Come on Mokuba we need to get going, you have school." Kaiba said sternly and got up releasing his hold on me.

Mokuba stood up and thanks us for the breakfast and followed Caleb to the door.

"I'll see you tonight?" Kaiba asked me but it came out more like a statement

"Sounds like I don't have much of a choice." I replied jokingly

"I would prefer not to get a panicked phone call from your brother at 3 in the morning again." He grinned

"Fine… since I have my own personal dream bodyguard I guess I should let you pick where you want to sleep." I said in a fake annoyed tone.

Kaiba's grin only grew more, "I have a personal werewolf and now you get a personal bodyguard. My house this time, just because it would be easier for Mokuba."

"Well…" I started

Kaiba narrowed his eyes down at me, "What?"

"If that's what you want, I have to get ready for work at your house, so I need to bring a lot of stuff…" I smiled up sheepishly

Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "I'm starting to remember why I don't have girlfriend, or why I don't let them stay over."

"It won't be that much, just some make-up, business clothes, pajamas…" I started to explain

"Pajamas?" He stopped me and a fire started in his eyes

"Yeah those things you sleep in, you're wearing them right now." I rolled my eyes

"No pajamas." He breathed and grabbed my cheek.

My body went limp and it took all I had not to say 'fuck it lets fuck on the counter', but I just stared up at him, "Fine no pajamas."

"Good girl." He kissed me passionately as if it was a promise of what is to come tonight. "Be at my house before dark." He started to walk away

"Why before dark?" I yelled after him. I heard him laugh a few times before the outside door closed and a car purred to life.


	29. Chapter 29

For the first time in a long time I was happy that the day was uneventful. After the past few days I've had getting back into the normal routine is just what I needed. Caleb didn't even bug me about what happened last night on our way to work this morning. I don't know if it's because he doesn't want to know or if it's because he already knows, but I wasn't going to push the subject either. The business side of the day was almost boring, nothing really happened besides paper work and meetings. By the time 4 o'clock came around both me and Caleb were finished with our work and headed home.

"Corey says that his exam tomorrow is at 3." Caleb was reading a text off of his phone

I just nodded my head and continued staring out at the road in front of me.

"You okay?" Caleb asked side eyeing me

"Fine why?" I asked confused by his question

"You're quiet, you're never quiet. You usually sing along with the radio or reply when I bring up Corey." Caleb raised an eyebrow

"I'm just enjoying the drab normal day. I haven't had an uneventful day for what feels like forever." I shrugged

"Well you're not acting normal." Caleb mumbled but I ignored him.

We pulled into the drive way and I parked my car in the garage so I could take it later tonight when I go to my sleepover at Kaiba's. Caleb got out and didn't wait for me to follow behind him before walking into the house.

"Yeah I'm the not acting normal." I huffed as I climbed out of the car.

I gathered all of my belongings and walked in to the house. Caleb was nowhere to be seen, not even in the kitchen eating like he usually is when we get home. I just shrugged it off and went to my office to put away a few things. I grabbed a few of my mother's old ancient Greek tales that I cherish. I figured if something happens and I can't sleep I might as well be prepared for a long night. I put my books under my arm and went up to my room to start packing for the night. I walked into my room to see my bed was remade with fresh sheets and blanket, and Caleb sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"You're not okay…" Caleb said solemnly and stared down at a picture.

"I'm fine Caleb really, why wouldn't I be?" I asked warily

"You don't have to carry this burden by yourself. Not like you did last time, please don't hold it in." Caleb choked and I saw a few tears glisten as the light hit them.

"Caleb really I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." I said and sat down next to him

"You think your fine when you're awake, but then you have those awful nightmares when you're sleeping. I felt it; I felt how scared you were last night. It was like you were dying." Caleb looked up to me and I saw the fear and concern in his tearful eyes

I hung my head remembering how realistic that dream was, I killed Kaiba and it killed my soul. I might as well have been dying. "I thought I was too, it felt so real; it felt like it was happening. I killed him and it tore my soul to pieces. Caleb I killed Kaiba in my dream and I didn't even flinch doing it."

"Maybe we need to go visit mom and dad? That seemed to help last time." Caleb said and rubbed my back.

"Maybe, but that is so far away." I looked up to Caleb.

"I know, but it's worth it, especially if it help, and plus it's been a long time." He murmured

"You're right." I leaned my head against his shoulder, "We won't be able to bring Corey though. If he wins tomorrow then he'll be busy moving and changing schedules. Maybe we should wait until he is settled."

"No, you can't wait that long, we can't let this get as bad as it did last time." Caleb replied

I sat back up and sighed, "Fine, call and get a plane arranged, we can go this weekend."

Caleb stood and smiled softly, "All go get started. I know you need to pack for your little sleep over."

I glared up to him, "You were doing so well all day and now you want to start saying shit." I smiled a little to soften my tone

Caleb just laughed and walked out of my room. I got up and pulled out a small carry on size suitcase and began packing it down with everything I use at night and in to morning. By the time I finished with the essentials I barely had room for shoes and jewelry for work tomorrow. I grabbed another garment bag and picked out an outfit for work tomorrow and changed my clothes so I was wearing something more comfortable. When I was finished packing the sun was starting to fall slowly making its way down to the horizon. I lugged my stuff down stairs and met Caleb in the TV room on my way.

"You know I never realize how much shit I use on the daily until I have to bring it all somewhere. I kind of hate me right now for needing so much stuff." I huffed

"Fuck woman it's just one night isn't" Caleb sneered at the suitcase

"Yea and this," I kicked the suitcase, "is just full of makeup, and toiletries. Oh, and one pair of heels."

"Women." Caleb scoffed and continued watching his TV show.

"I don't think there is too much in the fridge so good luck with dinner tonight." I said as I started to walk of the room. "Don't burn my kitchen!" I yelled behind me

"No promises!" I heard Caleb laugh as I walked into the garage.

I popped the trunk to my Mercedes-Benz and put the suitcase and garment bag in the back. I got in the car and started heading towards Kaiba's with butterflies in my stomach. The trip took a little longer than usual because of stupid traffic and people getting off of work. By the time I pulled into the drive way the sun was about half way set. I took the familiar curve that led to the side of the house where the garage was located at and park my car in front of the doors. As I was getting out I heard a familiar voice hollering to me and a ravened hair teen came barreling towards me.

"Kenzi! Finally!" Mokuba exclaimed and gave me a hug

"Hey Mokuba, sorry traffic was kind of bad on the way." I said surprised by the warm embrace and closed my door.

Kaiba was not too far behind Mokuba watching with a suppressed smile.

"I thought you said you were never late?" He asked coolly

"You said be here before dark. I think there is still light in the sky." I said and popped the trunk

"Here I'll take this!" Mokuba reached for the suitcase and pulled it out, "Holy crap? What do you have in here?" he strained to pull it out

I just chuckled and went to grab my garment bag.

"I'll take that." Kaiba said and took the bag from me.

"What a gentlemen." I smiled

We walked into the house and I was quickly being dragged around on a tour by Mokuba. Kaiba followed behind us but never really said much. The house is much bigger than I expected, but then again all I have really seen was Kaiba's room and Mokuba's room. Apparently there is an entire room dedicated to the many winnings of Kaiba's childhood from chess to duel monsters. Mokuba had his own personal computer room where he wrote code or designed things for fun. They used their extra rooms better than I did. I even got a tour of the backyard, although I really didn't need one seeing as though I have terrible memories of it. I just smiled and suppressed the terrible memories that were trying to plague my thoughts.

"Well that is about it, I should let you go anyways. Seto said that you two have dinner reservations somewhere." Mokuba said as we walked back into the house

"Oh is that so?" I raised my eyebrows with a confused to Kaiba, "I was not aware of this."

There was an awkward silence as I stood waiting for an explanation. When I didn't get one I spoke again.

"Well I don't feel I'm dress appropriately for a fancy dinner, and I wouldn't want to leave out you, Mokuba." I motioned to my attire which was a flowy long tee-shirt, yoga capris, and Nike tennis shoes.

"Told you." Mokuba muttered and looked up to Kaiba.

Kaiba glared between Mokuba and myself and realized that he was defeated, "Fine, we'll stay in."

"Glad you see it our way." I said and drug a hand across his chest as I walked behind Mokuba into the living room.

"How about pizza?!" Mokuba asked hopeful

I turned to look at Kaiba to see his reaction to Mokuba's request. He remained passive, almost expressionless, and then nodded his head in agreement and Mokuba cheered.

"I'll go call it in!" Mokuba ran out of the room

"No Hawaiian!" Kaiba yelled after him and heard Mokuba mutter a curse word thinking neither of us could hear him

"How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked directing his attention towards me.

"Fine." I shrugged

"Hmmm" Kaiba hummed with concern in his eyes

"What? Really I'm okay, nothing major today for the first time in forever." I narrowed my eyes

"We'll see." Kaiba sat down on the couch, "Come here." He coaxed and patted the seat next to him.

I took my seat next to Kaiba but I sat facing him with my back against the arm rest and my legs tucked under me.

"Pizza will be here in 15 minutes." Mokuba announced as he walked back into the room, "I believe you owe me a rematch!"

"Not tonight Mokuba." Kaiba said sternly stopping Mokuba from turning on his Play Station.

"Why not? What do you have planned?" I asked defending Mokuba, "Why don't you have a little fun for once?" I smiled slyly

Kaiba didn't answer for a while just eyed me with annoyance, "You want to have fun then I'll show you how I have fun."

My mind went dirty immediately and my eyes grew in shock, but when Kaiba got up and started walking away I quickly figured out that he wasn't going in a sexual nature. Kaiba came back holding three helmet like contraptions and handed one to myself and Mokuba.

"What's this?" I asked inspecting the helmet.

"Put it one and sit with your feet on the floor." Kaiba took a spot next to me

I adjusted myself so I could sit normally, but due to my height my feet couldn't reach the floor if I sat with my back against the couch.

"Umm, I can't reach…" I said swinging my legs

"It's fine, just sit normally." Mokuba said and put the helmet on

"Put it on and I'll turn it on for you." Kaiba started to reach over towards the helmet

He helped me put the helmet on and get it adjusted so that it was snug.

"Is this where you brainwash me or something?" I laughed

I heard a few soft laughs from Kaiba, but when I heard a soft ding coming from the helmet I was soon looking out into a mountain valley.

"Woah, virtual reality!" I said excited by the detail. I was looking around at the familiarity that was now surrounding me. I turned and saw Mokuba rolling a snowball and then hurled it at me.

"Got you!" Mokuba cheered

"That's weird I actually felt that, I could feel the coldness of the snow, the impact." I said inspecting my body

"Because the helmets control the part of the brain that control sensations like pain, heat, cold, excitement." It was Kaiba walking towards us

"Wait so what about my body? Am I actually moving or am I still sitting on the couch?" I questioned suddenly stopping all movement

"No you're just sitting on the couch, the helmet isolates that part of the brain and stops your body from moving and allows the subconscious to think you're moving." Kaiba said and put a hand on my shoulder, I could feel the heat from his touch and laughed impressed.

I stepped back and scooped up some snow and began packing it in a ball. Once I had it perfect I threw it at Kaiba and it exploded on impact with his chest. Mokuba laughed and threw his own snowball at Kaiba. Both of us took off running before Kaiba could retaliate. Mokuba stayed out in the open, but I took off for the trees to sneak up behind him as Kaiba took off after Mokuba. I made a good pile of snowballs and carried them in my non-throwing arm and began to stalk after Kaiba. Kaiba was trying to sneak up on Mokuba when I found him, and Mokuba was building a snow wall. I threw a snowball but the moment I stepped to throw a stick broke under my foot and Kaiba turned to find the source of the noise. When he turned around the snowball hit him smack in the face. I dropped the remaining of the snowballs and gasped in horror. Kaiba brushed the snow off of his face and laughed before charging at me. I went to run away but quickly realized that I wasn't running near as fast as I should. Kaiba caught up to me easily and gently tackled me down into the snow. I erupted laughing the moment he made contact with me. Kaiba pinned down my shoulders as I was lying on my back in the snow, I just looked up at him with a large grin and giggling.

"That wasn't very nice." He said breathing heavy from running

"I didn't mean to hit you in the face, you turned around." I said still giggling

"Oh so you were going to attack a man while his back is turned!?" He said jokingly

"You were distracted! It's not like I was going to get you in the back as you were walking away from a fight!" I said defensively, "Why can't I run as fast as I can normally?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba tilted his head in confusion

"Get up I want to try something." I said and began to try to push him off but I couldn't, "See I can't push you. It's like I don't have my strength either."

Kaiba got up off of me and helped me stand, "I want you to throw a snowball at me and I'm going to try and dodge it at the last second." I said moving back several feet

Kaiba made a snowball and waited for me to stop walking.

"Okay whenever…." I started but I couldn't finish because there was a snowball hurling towards me. By the time I noticed it I didn't have a moment to dodge and it hit my shoulder and snow flew up into my face.

"See!" I said brushing the snow off of me, "Oh my god! Am I human here?" my eyes widened in shock

"Seriously? You don't think you have your werewolf abilities here?" Kaiba asked impressed

"Yes seriously; is this what it is like to be human? I'm so slow and weak this is terrible!" I whined

Kaiba threw his head back and laughed with his entire body. Once he stopped laughing as hard he approached me and hugged me, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"Screw you." I huffed and didn't hug him back

"You can do that later." He laughed and stepped away

Once he released me I took off running as fast as my now human legs could take me to seek shelter with Mokuba. I took Kaiba a moment to realize that I was running away because he was still laughing at my now human form, but once he realized that I was gone I could hear him making his way after me. I found Mokuba who had almost build an entire castle in our absence.

"Dang dude how did you do all that in this small amount of time?" I asked as I stopped in front of the gates

"It's virtual reality you can make anything out of thin air." He appeared on top of a walkway above me

"Cool, so I'm on your team because your brother didn't like getting hit in the face, and I just realized that I am not as… ugh, talented at this virtual reality thing as either of you, so you and me and against Seto." I hollered up to Mokuba

"Awesome! I'll open the gate." Mokuba exclaimed

A few seconds later the gate opened and I turned to see Kaiba coming up over a hill into our view. I quickly entered the castle and stopped in my tracts at the amazing arsenal that Mokuba had built.

"Seriously you're going to have to teach me how to make all this." I said picking up what appeared as a snowball gun, "But not right now. If you can do this I don't want to imagine what your brother is capable of."

Mokuba led me up to where he had been on top of the gate. When we made it up their I saw Kaiba had managed to build an equally as large castle himself.

"Shit…" I mumbled and then blushed, hopefully Mokuba was used to cussing.

Soon there was an epic battle of snowballs. I don't know who won, but by the end both castles were piles of snows and we were all breathing hard from laughing as battling each other.

"I smell pizza!" Mokuba shot up out of a pile of snow and scared the hell out of me

"Perfect I think I'm starving, honestly this place is confusing me on what is and isn't real." I laughed, "How do I get out of here?" I asked but soon realized that I was alone, Kaiba and Mokuba had disappeared. "Hello?"

There was another ding in my helmet and soon it was being lifted off of my head and Kaiba's living room came into focus around me. A million smells hit my nose and all the sounds came into ears at a deafening rate. I tried to stand but couldn't from the sounds blasting my brain against my skull. I moaned in pain and covered my ears and doubled over.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba placed a hand on my back

"Shhhh! Not so damned loud!" I yelled barely able to hear my own voice

Kaiba didn't speak but watched me with concern. I sat there for a few minutes to allow my body to adjust back into being a werewolf. I wasn't sure how long we were in the virtual reality but it must have been long enough for my body to forget that all of my senses were increased. Once everything wasn't sending my brain into a frenzy I stood up.

"Now are you okay?" Kaiba asked helping me stand up

"I think so. I think being human in there made my brain or body forget that I have heightened senses." I said pulling my hair behind my shoulder, "I hate being human."

Kaiba pulled me into him and laughed, "I'll take you either way."

My head shot up and looked at him with surprise, "Did Seto Kaiba just admit to having feelings?"

"I never said anything about feelings!" Kaiba said embarrassed, "Let's go get food before Mokuba eats it all." Kaiba walked out of the room

I stood a moment in shock and then skipped after him into the kitchen where Mokuba was digging into the pizza.


	30. Chapter 30

Mokuba had already dug into the pizza by the time I walked into the kitchen. Kaiba was reaching up to a tall cabinet to get plates. His tee-shirt had lifted up exposing the small of his back and it took a great amount of resistance to not go over there and run my hands up his back. If Mokuba hadn't been in the kitchen I would have ripped Kaiba's shirt off too. Kabia had turned around while I was stuck in my thoughts and biting my bottom lip, he smiled and suppressed a laugh as I continued to unknowingly bite my lip. Kaiba placed the plates on the counter and glided over to where I was standing.

He cupped my chin and gently pulled my lip down out of the grip of my teeth with his thumb, "Remember what I told you about that?" Kaiba whispered and looked down at me with a seductive stare.

I looked up to him my eyes flashing red as my insides quivered with hopefulness, "I think you might need to remind me."

Kaiba smiled showing all of his teeth and his eyes gleamed with passion. I could tell he was holding back just as hard as I was, if it wasn't for Mokuba sitting in the room I'm pretty sure I would have been bent over the counter. I forced myself to step away and get food. There was only one thing that would be able to stop me from getting what I wanted, that would be food. Nothing stands in my way when I'm hungry. In this case it is a good thing that food triumphs over sexual inclination. I left Kaiba standing trying to collect his thoughts and shaking his head. I took a seat next to Mokuba and began eating; eventually Kaiba moved and got food too sitting next to me. We ate and Mokuba told me the story of big black dog that Kaiba had found; I tried not to laugh as he retold the story.

"I think it would be a good idea to get you a puppy!" I chuckled after Mokuba finished is story

Kaiba kicked my leg trying to stop me from talking, but I had made a silent promise to Mokuba that night that I would try to convince Kaiba into letting Mokuba get a pet. I smiled and turned to Kaiba with a not so subtle look of 'I know so much more than you think' look. Mokuba also turned his attention to Kaiba with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes.

"Come on Seto! Please?" Mokuba pleaded

Kaiba ignored both of us and looked straight ahead and continued eating as if neither of us had said a word. Mokuba's shoulders fell as he realized Kaiba wasn't going to give in tonight, and I just smiled down at my pizza. We ate in silence for the remainder of dinner, and once we were all finished I stood up first and gathered plates. It was really force of habit; I was so used to cleaning up after my brothers I had honestly forgotten I wasn't in my own home. Mokuba watched confused, but it was Kaiba who followed behind me and stopped me before I could start rinsing off the plates. I looked up at Kaiba confused and then back down at the sink before realizing that it wasn't my house and I didn't need to do this.

"Fine." I sighed and stepped away from the sink

"The maids do that, do you not have people come and clean your house?" Mokuba asked

"I do, but I usually do the dishes after dinner. Force of habit I guess." I said sheepishly

Mokuba just laughed at my embarrassment, "Seto can we watch a movie tonight?"

Kaiba didn't answer immediately and looked to me out of the corner of his eye. I shrugged, I'm a big movie fan as it is so I would be perfectly happy watching a movie. Of course I don't think Kaiba knew that yet, actually we really hadn't had a whole lot of time where we are able to actually get to know each other.

Kaiba sighed, "Fine, but no scary movies. I don't want you up all night."

Mokuba jumped out of chair and ran out of the room at an impressive speed, "Something tells me you two don't watch too many movies together." I laughed

Kaiba laughed through his nose and grabbed my hand leading me out of the kitchen and back towards the large living room. Mokuba was still digging through a large selection of movies when we came back into the living room. I was impressed by the collection the Kaiba brothers had, I didn't peg Kaiba as a movie lover, but then again they all could be Mokuba's. Mokuba settled on an action movie and we all nestled down on the large sectional couch. Kaiba pulled me down next to him and Mokuba sprawled out on a couch ottoman section. Me and Mokuba got engrossed in to the movie pretty quickly, the storyline was intriguing, but half way through I looked back to see Kaiba asleep with his head in his hand and one arm around me. Kaiba looked so peaceful that I was more interested in him than I was by the movie. Once the movie was over I helped Mokuba put things away, turn off lights, and lock up their house all the while Kaiba stayed asleep on the couch unaware that I left. When we finished Mokuba said good night and went to his room. I walked quietly back to Kaiba trying not to wake him for as long as I could manage. He looked so relaxed that if I could manage it I would try to carry him myself, but werewolf strength or not I don't think I could do it without waking him. I stood in front of him for a while enjoying the peaceful way he was breathing and his soft snoring.

"Hey, come one lets go." I whispered and placed a hand on his cheek

Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and looked at me leaning down towards him. Before I knew what was going on I was being pulled back down on to the couch. Kaiba wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest and I put both legs across his lap allowing him to hold me completely. I rested my head in the middle of his chest and managed to put on arm on his stomach and the other behind him at the arch of his back. I felt Kaiba burry his face into my hair and took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't have imagined you being so… I don't know if affectionate is the correct word… Not really clingy, touchy?" I mumbled into his chest

I heard a few soft chuckles deep in his chest, "Neither did I, but…" he reached up and lifted my chin up so I was looking up to him and kissed me as if it would be the last, "I never want to let you go."

I looked up at him and my heart swelled with so much happiness and love that I was holding back tears. I had so many feelings for him that I had never felt this way about anyone. I was fully prepared to take a bullet for him, in a way I already had, but I was ready to give my life if it meant saving him. I knew in that exact moment that I loved him, but I barely knew him. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to risk telling him what I was feeling because who knew how he would react. I just looked deep into his brilliant blue eyes and saw that the loneliness I had seen during our first meeting was almost completely gone.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked smiling down at me.

I smiled shyly back, "Nothing…"

Kaiba smiled back showing his bright white teeth and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I buried my head back into his chest and inhaled deeply smelling his familiar scent and closed my eyes smiling. Kaiba adjusted one arm and placed it under my legs. He easily stood up cradling me; I couldn't help but giggle like a small child. Instead of going up stairs to his bedroom he opened up the door leading to the backyard and walked outside. The lights in the pool were dancing on the rocks, and the ambiance shinning on the house gave the outside a warm feeling. I was looking around completely unaware that he continued walking towards the pool, and I was soon being thrown into the water completely clothed. I squealed from fright and surprise and plunged into the water. It was surprisingly warm and I kicked back up to breach the surface. I pushed my hair back to see Kaiba taking off his shirt and shoes with a playful smile.

"That isn't fair!" I yelled and swam to the edge. I pulled myself up and managed to balance myself just long enough to grab onto his wrist and pull him into the water before he could remove any other clothing. I was barely breathing from laughing so hard as he came back to the surface. I turned around and swam away before he could do anything and was out of the water before he reached the edge. I was still completely dressed; shoes and all. I began peel off my soaking wet clothes, which was not easy when already skin tight yoga pants are practically suctioned to your skin from the water. Kaiba watched me with interest as I began removing my clothes. I left my bra and underwear on, and thankfully they were matching and dove back into the water. When I came back up Kaiba was right in front of me and he grabbed my face to kiss me before I could catch my breath. When we parted I pushed him down under the water by his shoulders and swam a little ways away from him. He must have been expecting it because he swam under the water towards me and pulled me under by my ankles. I wasn't sure how I managed it but I was laughing under the water. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him under the water. We stayed there for a moment weightless under the water holding each other, it felt like we were under there for an eternity, and I wish we would have been, but unfortunately we still needed to breath. We came to the surface together both laughing and holding each other.

"I wouldn't have imagined that wolves would be good swimmers." Kaiba laughed

"What you think that I would just doggy paddle my way around the pool?" I retorted and splashed him "I have a pool too you know! Swimming is a good work out!"

"Clearly." Kaiba said and looked down at my distorted figure under the water

I threw my head back and laughed. I caught sight of the stars and stared up to them. Kaiba took notice and looked up at them too. We floated together looking up at the stars for a while.

"If there was a way to manufacture a set of glasses that allow people to see the stars the way you do I would be even richer." Kaiba stated still looking up

"There is probably away, but I get a percent of earnings. If it wasn't for me you would have never known that they look like this." I laughed up to the sky

Kaiba directed his attention to me while I still continued to stare upwards, "If it wasn't for you my life would just as dull as it was before I saw the world through your eyes."

I looked back down at him with shock, but I didn't know what to say.

"You have no idea how much you have changed me since I met you. Since I first saw you in person dueling in my arena I knew that you were different. Then you weren't intimidated by me when we talked and I knew I needed to know you better. Then we touched for that brief moment and I fell for you. From that moment I needed more of you; I needed you like you were the best drug I've ever had. Then you kissed me and you broke every wall I had ever put up. I don't get attached, I don't keep people around because they eventually disappoint or anger me, but with you I never want to lose you. You have showed me what it means to be cared for, to be loved." Kaiba explained

I looked at him completely lost for words; the man I would die for practically confessed his love for me. I had butterflies knocking around my stomach running up my throat holding down every word. I stammered around with words trying to figure out what I was thinking, but I was completely dumb struck. I couldn't express how much what he said meant to me so I just grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as I could. It was like the _Notebook,_ but instead of it raining we were just floating in the pool.

When we finally parted I pressed my forehead against his and with my eyes still closed I whispered, "I love you."


	31. Chapter 31

We were quiet for a while; Kaiba didn't say a word, and I really didn't expect him to. Those three words escaped my throat before I could stop myself from saying them. In a way I wasn't embarrassed with saying what I was feeling. I kind of felt like he probably already knew. I could hear his heart beating a little faster than it had been. I was hoping it was from excitement and not fear, but his body language never changed after I said it, so I was going to let myself believe that it was excitement. After a long time of silence had passed I was beginning to wonder if he even heard me. Maybe I would get out of this without freaking him out by the sudden change in pace. I pushed away from him so I could see what was going on in his eyes. He looked back at me in a state of confusion, but there was almost a hint of bliss shinning in his blue eyes.

"Please say something. The silence is deafening." I pleaded

Silence…

"Kaiba?" I was starting to get worried that I broke him. I waved a hand in front of his eyes.

Silence…

"Oh god… seriously you're starting to scare me! Say something! Anything! Tell me that you hate me, or that I'm fucking crazy! I don't care right now, just say something!" I screamed with tears clouding my vision

Kaiba blinked a few times drawing his attention back to my panicked face searching his. Still there was silence between us, but at least now I felt like he was looking at me and actually seeing me. I still searched his face for any sign of recognition of what I had said, but all I kept seeing was confusion.

"Why do you look confused?" I continued to plead, hoping he would break his silence.

"I never thought that someone could ever love me…" he answered sheepishly

Now it was my turn to be confused, "Why?"

"Because I grew up not knowing love. My step-father was a horrible monster, and all I had was Mokuba who I was more worried about protecting than returning the love he has given me." Kaiba whispered barely audible.

"Kaiba." I breathed, and moved back into his arms. My heart broke for him; he was showing me a side of him that I doubt even Mokuba has ever seen. I really think I broke him, but maybe it was a break that he needed to fill a hole inside him.

I was glad my hair was still dripping water down my face because it was masking the tears falling down my cheeks. Kaiba held me a little tighter this time, and his embrace was somehow warmer. I felt that he was holding me as a broken man becoming whole again. Finally receiving something he had not received in many years due to a neglectful, narcissistic, ego-maniac step-father who could never love anyone but himself. Kaiba never knew love because he was never taught love or shown love by anyone that was supposed to, like proper parental figures. I was fully prepared to show him what it is like to have someone love him in more ways than just a physical attraction.

 _ **Kaiba's Perspective**_

I don't know how she does it, but somehow she managed break down yet another wall that I had put up. Quite possibly the first wall I had ever put up; the one wall that protected me from the disappointment of love. After our parents died and it was just myself and Mokuba I knew that there wasn't going to be anyone in the world that would love me like they did… Then I met her. I held her close to me feeling the warmth from her skin against mine. She looked up to me her eyes shining bright with the light reflecting off the water.

"I think it's time to get out," Kenzi looked down at her hands, "my fingers are starting to prune."

I laughed softly, sometimes it hard to remember that she was more than human. Half the time she didn't act any different than any other person, but then I would catch a glimpse of glowing red in her eyes. She ducked under the water and swam past me and to the stairs in one breath. She elegantly climbed up the steps and out of the water. Water dripped down her slender figure, and her long black hair glistened with the water and light bouncing off of it. She looked like a model in the expensive perfume commercials, perfectly toned and in shape; she walked with regal purpose. She mesmerized me with every single move. She bent down and picked up her still soaking wet clothes from where she had left them and wrung them out. Her hair fell over her shoulder and hung like a curtain; she used one hand and pushed her hair back and shook it out behind her. Something about watching her do that turns me on, and I was losing the fight to pick her up and carry her back to my room. She caught me staring and smiled shyly. I was standing in a section of the pool where I could touch, and walked to the stairs that she had just used. She was wringing out the water from her hair when I approached her. She finished and tied her hair in a knot on top of her hair and pinned it there. I walked to where my shirt and shoes where and tossed her my dry tee-shirt. She caught it effortlessly; she didn't seem to be paying attention when I threw it. She smiled warmly at me and slide it over her head. A wet spots formed where her bra was pressed against the fabric. She looked down and I saw her cheeks turn pink blushing. I walked over to where she was and she was expecting me to hug her, but instead picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She acted like she was fighting me, but we both knew that if she didn't want me to carry her she could have over powered me easily. She laughed the entire time as I carried her through the house and upstairs. She had a beautiful laugh; I would have done anything to keep her this happy and keep her laughing. I dropped her down on top of my bed where she continued to burst into fits of giggles. She was smiling broadly, the kind of smile that people say touch their ears. She sat up on her elbows and looked at me, but couldn't speak she was still giggling. Her happiness in that moment was contagious and I could help by smile with her.

"Go shower. I'll find you something to wear." I said

She looked up to me with passion in her eyes; I knew what she was thinking, but must have decided against it. She got up off of the bed and began walking towards the bathroom, slowly leaving a trail of her remaining clothing behind her. I wanted to follow the bread crumb trail she left for me, but as badly as I wanted her in the shower I wanted her to actually sleep tonight more. I sighed and shook my head at her attempts to seduce me and walked into my closet to find her something to wear. I had told her not to bring pajamas, and I was pretty sure she followed my orders. Her suitcase was open and sitting on a counter top in the closet. My curiosity got the best of me and I looked inside; there was a pair a heels that looked just as expensive is any of my suits, way too many beauty products none of which I knew what they did. She did pack another set of matching bra and underwear; pink and lacey almost lingerie like. Imagining her wearing this later caused a tingling sensation to start at the base of my neck and run down my spine. I tried to take my focus away from the building arousal and find a tee-shirt for her.

" _Ah-hem"_ I heard a soft voice behind me

I turned around to see her standing in the door way with a towel on her head and her hands on her hips completely naked.

"I'll take those." She held her hand out and looked to her underwear still in my hands. She had a playful smile on her face as I hand them to her.

She slowly and painfully seductively put them on. She clasped the bra behind her and pulled the towel down from her hair. Her hair fell over her shoulders still dripping with water, but she rubbed the towel down the ends and walked to her suitcase. She pulled a hair brush from the suitcase and began to run it through her hair watching me with a soft smile.

"See something you like?" she asked still brushing

"Huh?" I wasn't completely focus on her speaking just her actions

Her smile only widened and laughed, "You're staring."

"It's a little hard not to when you are wearing that." I replied with feeling the my arousal build

"Well someone told me not to bring pajamas so this was the next best thing." She put the hair brush back in her suitcase and lifted herself up to sit on the counter top. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, and she was enjoying it.

I pulled down a random tee-shirt from a shelf and walked to where she was sitting on the counter. She watched my every single move biting her bottom lip. I wanted to be the one who bit that lip. I wanted to take it in between my teeth as she kissed me. She swung her legs as I approached and when I was close enough to reach she wrapped them around my hips and pulled me towards her. She took the shirt from my hands and slipped it over her head and pulled it down cover herself. As much as I like seeing her naked or at least partly naked there was still something about seeing her in my clothes that is better. Her small frame and short stature made everything she wore of mine hang loosely off her shoulders and hips. The collar of the tee-shirt was hanging off of one shoulder exposing a good portion of her skin again. I could see the pale scar where I pulled the bullet from her shoulder. It brought back painful memories about seeing her body lifeless and pale. I reached up and touched the scar unaware of my actions until I felt her place a warm hand on top of mine. She gave me a reassuring smile; she knew that that night was rough on me just as it had been rough on her. She straightened her posture and pulled the fabric of the shirt to cover her shoulder again.

"What about you? You're not going to shower?" She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and gently ran her finger tips down the back of my neck. "I don't know about you but wearing wet clothing is really annoying."

My skin began to tingle from the sensation on her gentle touch on my neck. I looked down at her, "It's your fault my clothes are wet."

"Oh no! You don't get to put this on me! You threw _me_ into the pool first with my clothes on. I was just getting pay backs." She got defensive but playful at the same time.

I placed my hands on her upper thighs and leaned in close and kissed her gently. The warmth of her skin some reason gave me the chills. She tasted sweet with subtle hints of mint from her toothpaste, and her lips were as soft as velvet.

"I won't take long." I whispered and kissed her again before leaving to shower.

It was hard not to think about her while I was in the shower. I wished she was in there with me, but I had that opportunity and decided against it for her best. I was in there longer than I needed to be. I had to take care of a _growing_ issue before I could go back out to her. I need to have a completely clear head or neither of us would be getting much sleep tonight. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to see her sitting on the bed reading what appeared to be an old leather bound book. She looked up at me and arched an eyebrow and bit her lip again looking me up down with heat behind her eyes. My problem was returning with every moment of her gaze, but I tried to suppress and forced a laugh. She smiled back at me and returned to her book. I went back into the closet and put on my pajama bottoms. I had put find a pair that weren't very think, she is hot not just physically, but literally and sleeping next to her is like sleeping next to a fire. I came out to see her still reading with her thumb against her lips in a pondering position. I crawled onto the bed next to her and rested my head on her lap. She instinctively reached down and ran her fingers through my hair without taking her eyes off the page she was on. Again the sensation of her touch sent the tingling sensation down my spine and my skin formed goosebumps. I saw her biting her lip again and I knew it was because for whatever reason she enjoyed running her fingers through my hair; it turned her on.

"What are you reading?" I asked watching her reading intently

"The 12 Labors of Herakles." She smiled softly and looked down at me, "It's one of my mother's old books that she read to us at night."

"I like a well-read woman." I replied grabbing her hand placing it on my chest.

She lowered the book and stared down at me with a smirk, "Is that so?"

I reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down towards me. She placed the book on my chest and used her free hand and pushed her hair back so it didn't fall in our faces. We kissed, every time we kiss it feel like our first time, I would kiss her all day if I could. We separated and she was smiling down at me with her beautiful white teeth. I reached for the book first and looked it over. It was as old as it appeared to be, it looked like a first edition.

"Is this written in Greek?" I asked and flipped through the pages

"Not all of it, it has the Greek edition and the English translation." She said watching me handle book

"You can read Greek?" I asked impressed

"Kind of, their sentence structure and conjugations are a little hard to pick up on sometimes." She replied "I'm more fluent in Old Norse Runes at least when reading and writing."

She amazes me; beautiful and extremely smart completely well rounded. "Come on lets go to bed." I coaxed and put the book on the bed side table.

She sighed and adjusted herself so she was under the covers lying on her side watching me. I turned off the lights from my phone and lay down next to her. I looked over to where she was lying next to me in the dark and saw two red glowing eyes looking back at me.

"That is slightly creepy?" I laughed

"What?" She asked confused "Oh sorry it's my eyes isn't it? Sometimes I forget about that." She laughed and blinked and the red eyes were gone.

"Roll over." I told her a little sternly

I heard her giggle a few times but she obliged. I spooned her placing one arm across her stomach and pulling her in closer to me. I could feel her breathing under my touch and it slowly began to steady as she fell asleep. I relaxed next to her and too felt my eyes begin to get heavy as I was drifting into a peaceful sleep holding the woman I was quickly falling in love with.


	32. Chapter 32

I was awoken several hours later by the sounds of footsteps in Kaiba's bedroom. At first I thought it might be Mokuba, but a strange scent filled my nose and I opened my eyes to see a figure standing over me and a rag was pressed against my face. I fought the person kicking my legs hard against his chest. The man was pushed back by the force and I tried to get up to fight but I quickly was feeling groggy. The rag must have had ether on it in attempts to knock me out. I shook my head trying to keep myself awake, but I was losing the fight. My eyes were growing heavy and I was struggling to keep my eyes focused on the man in front of me. I wasn't going to make taking me or Kaiba easy. I lunged forward at the man in front of me but in my groggy state I was to slow and the man dodged me easily. Before I could get up I heard the muffled screams of Mokuba outside the door. The sound of the panic in his scream sobered me, and I got up and turned to face the man again. The man was heading towards the still sleeping Kaiba. I grabbed a desk chair and broke it over my knee. The sound caused the man to turn around and before he could react I swung a piece of the broken chair. The splintered end connected with the man's jaw and I hear the sound of bone breaking on impact. The man spat out a few teeth and glowered at me. Before either of us could charge at each other I heard a large bang and a flash of light. I shielded my face with my arms at the sound, protecting myself from whatever was going on. Once I lowered my arms I saw the man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and Kaiba standing over him with a smoking gun.

"They've got Mokuba." I said angrily

Kaiba's face twisted into an expression that would make death turn and run away. He didn't saw a word just grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room and down the stairs. We were met at the foot of the stairs but a group of men all dressed in black night operation gear. Their faces were covered by ski masks and each had AR rifles. A man in the middle held Mokuba; Mokuba was struggling against the man's embrace, but he was not making and head way on getting away.

"Here I thought that gun shot was from our associate blowing the bitches brains out. Clearly you're still alive sweetheart; I guess we'll have to take you too." A man said as he walked to the front of the group.

"You're not taking anyone prick." I snarled back

"Ho-Ho! She's a feisty one Kaiba! You sure know how to pick them!" the man laughed and directed his attention back to a stone faced Kaiba.

I glared at the man and growled as he began to pace in front of us as if this whole encounter was a casual meeting.

"I can't imagine any possible way in which this ends well for you. So why not just take the defeat like a man and come with us peacefully. That way no one gets hurt and I'll even let the bitch stay with you. See I can be a nice man, so whatcha say?" the man asked Kaiba

I snarled and tried to take a step forward, but I was held back by Kaiba's arm across my chest. "Let Mokuba go and no one gets hurt." Kaiba said calmly but his face showed a burning anger.

The man laughed loudly and I could hear the soft nervous chuckles of his henchmen. "Like I said Kaiba there is no possible situation in which you get out of this. Now come on, let's get going we have a long drive." The man began to walk towards the door

Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked a dark and evil smile, "Apparently you have not considered all possibilities even the ones you thought to be impossible."

Kaiba moved his arm away as if to give me permission to continue with what I was starting to do, but this time I knew it meant hold nothing back. The leader looked back confused by what Kaiba had just said but instead of seeing the 'bitch' standing next to Kaiba he was seeing me leaping off of the stairs and landing back onto the ground standing on four large paws.

"What the fucking hell!" I heard several men say panicked

The shreds of the tee-shirt and my underwear floated to the ground and almost a dozen men stood around me in a state of confusion. I didn't give them enough time to process what had just happened; I started attacking those closest to me. All I saw was red; I'm not sure if it was from anger or blood, but in the moment it didn't matter. I had almost taken three-quarters of the squad when I heard the sound of a hand gun being cocked behind me. I spun around prepared to attack, but instead I saw a bloody and beaten man holding a gun to Mokuba's head. Kaiba came running up next to me; he too was covered in blood, I wasn't sure if it was all his or not, but I didn't have time to worry about it.

"Call that _thing_ off or the boy gets a .45 to the head." The man spat. It was the leader, but now his face was exposed. His clothes were ripped to rags from my attacks. He had nearly platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes, but he had a very distinguished scar that ran down his right cheek like he had been cut deeply a long time ago.

I raised my hackles and snarled. The man pushed the gun harder against Mokuba's head. Mokuba had tears streaming down his cheeks. I could smell the immense fear that was coursing through his body. I couldn't blame him; he probably had a million questions, but when a man is holding a gun to your head there isn't much time to ask.

"Let him go. You've lost." Kaiba said through clenched teeth

Suddenly the man's eyes began to look at something behind me and a gleam of hope shone in them. Before I could turn to see what he was looking at electricity was surging through my body causing it to seize up. I dropped to the ground by muscles tightening and paralyzing me. I eventually passed out from the large amount of electricity that was being forced through me.

I awoke sometime later in a small cell. I was human again and dressed in a plain white tee-shirt and grey sweat pants, no shoes. I tried not to think of whoever dressed my unconscious body, or how they managed to get it to change back without my knowing. Those were the unimportant questions any ways. I ran to the bars and grabbed a hold of them, but the moment I touched them what felt like billions of volts of electricity ran through my body again. I quickly let go of the bars and stepped back inspecting my hands.

"Hey assholes! Where the hell am I?" I yelled and got as close as I could to the bars without getting shocked.

No one answered, and no one seemed to be around. That was stupid, what if I got out? What if the electricity didn't stop me? I groaned and surveyed everything around me. There was nothing but a hallway on the other side of the bars. I imagined there were probably other cells to either side of me, but I couldn't get close enough to check my hypothesis. My cell was extremely cramped, a small bed that was attached to the wall, the base was made of concrete and there was a thin bad on top of it. The pillow was a poor excuse for one, just an extremely thin piece of foam. The blanket was a scratchy piece of garbage, which was probably where they found it because it reeked of mold. There was a metal sink that was attached to a metal toilet. Thankfully that seemed to be cleaned recently. There was a window with grated metal covering the glass to prevent me from escaping. There was a ledge large enough for me to sit in so at least I would have some sort of way to tell time. There was also a metal desk and metal chair welded to it. It was literally a prison cell; I had never been to prison in my life but I had seen enough TV shows to know this was pretty much the basis of what they look like. Everything was quiet, no sounds of footsteps, no sounds of others breathing, just the steady hum of the electricity that was surging through the bars. I looked up to see cameras catty-corner of each other; they were watching my every move, but were they listening to me too?

"Hey fuck heads!" I yelled and looked to a camera, "Yea I know you can see me. I'm pretty positive that you can hear me too! Where the fucking hell am I? Huh? Did you illegally incarcerate me? I run a clean company, I pay my taxes, I don't smuggle drugs! So what do you got on me? Fucking nothing you pricks! Let me out and I won't sue you and every future spawns you might have!"

Suddenly the events of last night flooded through my head and it stopped me in my tracks. Not that I had a lot of pacing room. Panic filled my body; where was Mokuba, where was Kaiba, are they safe, are they here? I tried to focus my energy to see if I could reach out and find the bond that connects me and Kaiba. I took a deep breath and concentrated hard. My eyes flew open; I found him. He is here somewhere and alive. If he was hurt that I was still unsure of, but he was alive.

"If you bag of dicks hurt either of the Kaiba brothers, so help me every god in every religion, I will rip your throats out and drink your blood like a fine wine." I glared into the camera lens like it was staring into their souls

A few hours later I heard someone approaching. I got up from my perch in the window and got as close as the bars as I could to see my visitor.

"Who the fuck are you?" I questioned as a woman stopped in front of my bars.

She was a middle aged woman in a lab coat with her greying hair twisted behind her. She had a clip board under one arm and holding a tray of what appeared to be food in front of her.

"You hungry dear?" She asked sweetly

"Where is Kaiba?" I snarled

She is ignored me, "My name is Dr. Price, I'm a bio-chemist, a biologist, and a doctor of human medicine. I would like to study you. I was quiet amazed when they brought in a large wolf and it turned into a human woman in front of my eyes."

"Where is Kaiba?" I asked again uninterested by her explanation of herself.

Again she ignored me and placed the tray through a slot in the bars. I glared at the mush that was supposed to be food and then glared up to her. I did this a few times debating what to do with it. I wasn't going to eat it no that would be stupid. They probably have it drugged to keep my submissive and lethargic.

I glared back up to her, "Fuck you, fuck that food, and fuck whoever you work for. I'm not going to give you anything; not my blood, spit, urine, or any other bodily fluid. You want answers, well get in line Dr. Bitch because so do I. Now, where is Seto Kaiba?"

She acted un-phased by my hostility. Instead she smiled sweetly and removed the tray from the slot. "Fine if that is how you want to be I will just wait. You'll cave, you have to eat at some point everyone does."

I smirked, "You know nothing… You know nothing about me or what I am."

The doctor's smile fell and she walked away a little less chipper than she had been when she came.


	33. Chapter 33

Every day like clockwork for the first week Dr. Price came around 7 in the evening wanting to play 20 questions. Every day I ignored her only to repeatedly ask where was Kaiba. Every day they tried to feed me 3 meals, well I don't think you can actually call them meals. It was just mush of grey something. For the first couple of days they would wait at the bars waiting for me to grab the tray, but when I didn't approach they would take the tray and leave. Soon they just left the tray and walked away. I would inspect it when they left it; I even poked it once just to see what its consistency was like, but I was pretty sure I saw it move so I just pushed it back through the slot and it crashed to the floor. What my captors didn't know was that I wasn't even tempted to eat. A week in and I wasn't even close to caving or wanting to eat their "food". I had told the doctor that she didn't know anything about what I am, and they have proven that they hadn't. At the beginning of the second week Dr. Price stopped coming. I was perfectly okay with that; I was getting tired of her asking about my blood type anyways, and I was pretty sure she was annoyed by my monotone four word mantra, "Where is Seto Kaiba?" By day 10 I was down to no visitors, not even a meal delivery man. Maybe they finally got that I wasn't going to start eating anytime soon. It was either that or they were going to try and see if I start craving human interaction. While it is true wolves are pack animals it doesn't mean that myself as a human was. I enjoy my solitude, and I was finally getting the peace and quiet I wanted since I was 13. In the 5 days that past I did absolutely nothing but meditate and make sure Kaiba was alive. Every day I knew he was a live was another day I knew that my plan was one step closer to happening. I still had a while to go, but if I could make it then we would be in the clear. By day 20 my visitors came back; although they only started bringing one meal tray a day. I still refused it, but it was starting to get a little hard to refuse. I couldn't eat though; if I ate it would jeopardize the plan. On day 25 I knew that it was going to get dangerous when it came time to execute my plan. I was becoming increasingly short tempered. It was to the point where I threw my mushy food at Dr. Price when she tried to bring up my brothers. I hit her directly in the face, which made me incredibly happy, but it too far gone in my bitterness to enjoy the moment. After the incident with Dr. Price my food privileges were revoked. Like it really mattered though, I wasn't eating anyways so I didn't understand why they kept wasting their mush. By day 28 I wasn't sure if I would make it to the full moon like I had planned. I was becoming more and more primal every day; which is what I had been planning, but I need to wait until the second day of the full moon to make sure that everything works. I wasn't proud of what was going to happen, but it was a risk I was going to take in order to get the Kaibas out of here alive.

I spent the remainder of the days unmoving in the window. I had to keep myself in check for the remaining days or things would get messy and possibly the plan would go astray. The first day of the full moon I slept all day and all night in order to keep myself from phasing. Although I spend most of the night dry heaving and violently shaking, I still had enough wits about me to keep myself from phasing. When the sun broke the horizon I mentally began to prepare myself for what was going to come that night. I had spent almost 33 days in this prison, and every one of those days I didn't eat a single thing. I survived on the water from the sink and the sunlight I got through the window. In those 33 days the one thing that kept me from breaking was knowing that Kabia was still alive and somewhere in here too. Hopefully unharmed because I don't think I would be able to carry him when it came down to leaving. I spend my day in the window like always listening to the movements around the building. The more I allowed myself to be consumed by the wolf inside me the more I was able to hear and smell. I was playing a dangerous game by slowly letting go of my humanity, but if it works I think I can bring myself back after sometime. By allowing myself to starve my inner wolf was becoming restless as it turns to its survival instincts. I had a blood lust for the first time in my life and by night fall I was going to satisfy it. I was going to become full on primal werewolf, and gods help who ever dare to stop me.

The sun began to set and I stood up from my seat in the window. I approached my little desk and braced myself for what I was about to do. I took a few steady breaths and looked up into my polished metal mirror to see two nearly black eyes staring back at me. It was time; my last shred of humanity had fallen when my red eyes disappeared. I heard the footsteps of my meal delivery man; I also heard the steady beating of his un-suspecting heart. I could smell the blood from where he nicked himself shaving this morning and it caused my mouth to salivate. He approached the bar and began to slide the tray through the slot. Before he could pull his hand away I cleared the room in the blink of an eye and grabbed it. I pulled him into the bars where he began to convulse with the electricity surging through him. I released when I knew he was dead and dropped him to the floor. It was the moment of truth; the moment whether my knowledge of primal werewolf instincts serves to be true or not. I reached carefully through the bars of my cell to where the lifeless man laid and I used a claw to cut open a section of his exposed skin. I cut deep and blood ran out of the wound; my senses were filled with the metallic smell of blood and my stomach ached in hunger. In a moment's notice my body burst outward; shreds of clothes went flying. I was standing on four paws but somehow I felt taller and bigger than usual. I had more power surging through my veins than I had ever had, but all I could focus on was the blood that was still running down the dead man's neck. It was like I had very little control over my actions because before I could carefully think things out, I was attacking the bars of my cell. I felt the electricity trying to slow me down, but it barely felt like tickle anymore. Every fiber of my being wanted that blood, wanted the heart that pumped the blood. There was a loud snap and an equally loud clatter as the bars to the cell snapped and fell to the floor. I was correct; a starved wolf will go back to its primal instincts and when faced with the opportunity to devour a human heart. Nothing will stop or slow down a wolf from its goal. Only when the primal side has been fulfilled with its fill of blood will the invasion of instinct stop. From the sounds of the sirens wailing in my ears I will have plenty to eat by the time I get to Kaiba. I used my claws to tear open the man's chest, and then used my powerful jaw to break the ribs and expose the heart. I bit into it and blood sprayed out of the sides of my lips was I chew it down. In that moment it was the most delicious thing I had ate. It was like what ambrosia is to the Greek Gods. I ate the heart happily and quickly.

Once I was finished I began in the direction every visitor had come almost every day of my incarceration. There was a locked door at the end of the hall, one might argue that I should have grabbed the man's key card, but I have no thumbs. Plus I'm a werewolf hopped up on primal instincts and the sheer devotion to Seto Kabia, nothing was getting in my way. I charged at the door and it fell easily to the floor on impact. Smells flooded my even more sensitive nose as I caught the scent of several more people coming my direction. I bounded down the hallway in the direction I could sense the others. I was planning on surprising them meeting them half way. I found a group of 4 men dressed in riot gear in a cramped hallway. If I could smile I would have in that moment because I was pretty sure they weren't expecting to come face to face with a pissed off werewolf. I let out a loud menacing bark and barrel down the hallway straight at them. I plowed into the first man and broke his neck under my paw as I bit into the exposed skin of the second man. I threw the second man into the third man and the fourth man proved to be cowardly and ran the opposite direction. I took down the two who were still alive easily and devoured 3 more hearts. The more I ate the more powerful I felt; it doesn't help that I hadn't ate in 33 days but even as a werewolf with humanity I never felt this powerful before. I took off down the hallway in which the fourth man ran down. I tracked his scent for a few minutes, but was distracted when I caught another familiar scent, Dr. Price's. She had blocked herself into what I was imagining as her office. I returned to my human form because I knew that she knew were Kaiba was. With one solid kick I caved in the door and the pushed it inside and stepped over it. I found the doctor cowering in the corning of her office feebly hiding behind a potted plant.

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" I smiled manically

She didn't reply; he just sobbed and tried to hide behind her hands. I grabbed her by the lapels of her lab coat and forced her to stand.

"WHERE IS SETO KAIBA?" I screamed

I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass of a picture the doctor had hanging. I had spent the past month focused on the color of my eyes that I never noticed the effect my starvation had on my body. My eyes were still black, but my eyes were sunken deep within my sockets with dark circles under them. My skin was pail and dirty. My lips were nearly purple with lack of care and food. The hollows of my cheeks were longer soft, but jutted out sharply. I looked like death incarnate; I looked like the devil, and my actions were proving that in this moment I was. My human body was frail and sickly because I spent so much of my isolation making sure that my inner wolf would be ready. I pushed it all aside; I had some one more important to worry about and that was Seto Kaiba. I directed my attention back to Dr. Price.

"You know that whether you tell me or not I will kill you. Like you said during our first meeting that everyone has to eat eventually. So you can make your last few moments meaningful and tell me where Seto Kaiba is or you can die a coward who tried to hide behind a plant. Decide because as you well know I haven't ate in 33 days and I can hear your heart pounding out of your chest." I tried to remain as calm as possible so I didn't prematurely kill her.

Price's body was shaking in fear and she searched my black eyes for any hit of falter, but it was something she wasn't going to find. I just stared back at her coldly as she tried to decide what to do.

Finally she sighed, "He is on the 3rd floor. Take two lefts and then 3 rights and straight down the hall from there."

I slammed her against the wall causing the glass framed picture to shatter with the impact of Dr. Price's head. "Don't fucking lie to me you worthless human!"

Price's eyes grew in shock. She wasn't expecting me to know when she was lying. Clearly she had absolutely no clue about werewolf abilities. Did she even realize that I was a werewolf, or did she think I was just some sort of shapeshifter? It didn't matter; I just needed her to tell me where Kaiba was.

"I will know when you're lying. I suspect that there is some sort of execution squad that is going to try and take me out on the 3rd floor. Don't be stupid your little human guns can't touch me. Now one more time, where is Seto Kaiba?" I pushed her harder against the wall and I smelled the blood coming from her head wound. If she didn't tell me soon I will lose control and just eat her heart without getting any information.

"Basement! He's in the basement!" she cried

I smiled, "Now that is the truth. Thank you." I dropped her to the floor where she didn't attempt to stand.

I phased back into my wolf and killed her quickly and ate her heart. Once I was finished with has proven to be my favorite meal of the night, I tried to find a stairwell or some sort of way to get to the basement. I heard the sounds of several different pairs of feet coming up behind me, but I needed to get my bearings of where I needed to go before I claim my next meal. I ran in the opposite direction of the footsteps until I found the hallway that would either lead me to complete the square of the building. I figured at the corners of the building would be an emergency fire exit, or at least the main stair well. Thankfully I was right. Now that I knew where I was going, or at least how to get where I was going I was prepared to face my attackers and get my next meal. It wasn't long before the next group of riot geared men appeared. I snarled and attacked them. I took this group out just as easily as I had the first. I was pretty sure I even got the escapee of the first group this time. I hate my hearts again and then got the door open to head down the stairs.

Apparently I was up higher up then I had figured while I was in my cell. By the number of doors I passed on my way down to the basement I was kept on the 5 floor. It was either that or this building has several different basement levels, and I could have totally fucked myself by not getting exactly what basement Dr. Price was talking about. I decided I should check to make sure that I wasn't already several levels deep in basement. I opened the 6th door that I passed and as quietly as I could and trotted down a few hallways looking for window or some sort of directory.

"Argent?" I heard an oddly familiar voice say.

I spun around surprised by someone able to sneak up on me. I turned to see a face of a well taken care of middle aged woman looking at me quizzically.

"It is you. What are you doing here? How did you get here? How long have you been here?" She spat out the questions quickly and in a hushed tone

I tilted my head at her completely confused on how the hell she knew who I was.

"Oh that is right you can't exactly speak to me like that can you." She managed to laugh, "Here this should help."

The woman slipped a necklace with a large purple crystal over my head. I watched her warily as she slipped it past my ears.

" _What the fuck is this shit?"_ I thought to myself

"It's a charm that allows me to hear you." She answered

" _That's weird, it's like she heard my thoughts… Oh, because she did. Fairy woman!"_ I was never so happy to see a fairy in my life. It was the fairy woman I kind of sort of bribed into my basement so I could test out Corey. I could have jumped into her lap in that moment, but I decided against it because that would be awkward and I was on a mission.

" _I need to find someone please tell me what floor this is."_

"It's the ground floor. Who are you looking for? What is going on?" She answered with concern

" _I promise to answer any questions you have, hell I'll pay you whatever you want if you can get us out of here once I find who I'm looking for."_

"Argent after the strange kindness you showed me that day I will gladly help you, but you have to tell me who you're looking for." She said and put and hand on my shoulder

" _Their names are Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. I was told they were in the basement. Please tell me there is only one basement."_

"One basement level, but honey I don't know of either of the Kaiba brothers being here. I don't know why they would be here." She looked at me confused

" _They're here I know it, I can feel it. Please just take me there."_

"Alright this way." She got up and started walking back towards the stairwell.

" _What are you doing here?"_ I followed behind her as we walked down the stairs

"I work here." She replied

I ran ahead of her to block her path. _"Wait what is here? What is this place?"_

"Okay once we get you guys out we can all sit down and answer each other questions I promise." She opened a door and we exited.

I stepped out and started to sniff the air to see if I could get a scent of either Kaiba brothers, but I got nothing but cleaning products and ink. We walked down a hallway and I continued to smell around hoping to get something. I picked up on some blood and as much as I hoped it wasn't them I decided that it was the best bet I got. The fairy woman followed behind me and didn't interrupt my search. The smell led me to a closed door.

" _Do you know what is in there?"_

"No I have never seen this section of the building before. We were told that there wasn't anything down here but the boilers and air-conditioning ducts." She looked as nervous as I was feeling "I'll open it. If they are behind there I don't think having a door smashed in on them is going to be any good indication of a rescue."

I nodded in agreement and the fairy woman put her hands on the door handle. There was a glowing of green light coming from her hands and then I heard the sound of something un-latching. The fairy woman pushed down the handle and the door swung open. The familiar sent of Seto and Mokuba filled my nose. I ran into the room completely un-concerned for my safety to see them sitting chained against the wall both slumped over in exhaustion.


	34. Chapter 34

The room was dimly lit and damp. Kaiba and Mokuba sat chained against the wall. There wasn't any where for them to sleep or sit other than the floor. Mokuba seemed to be completely unconscious and breathing steadily. Kaiba was fighting the exhaustion but his eyelids were heavy and he barely had the strength to keep them open. As I approached Kaiba lifted his head expecting to see his captures. When he first looked up he had a burning hatred in his stare, but once he realized that what was standing in front of him was not human but animal his gazed changed from hatred to confusion and then to hope.

"Kenzi?" Kaiba whispered weakly

" _Yes! Yes it's me! I'm going to get you two out of here I promise!"_ I thought and pushed my head into his chest.

He leaned into me in a weak and feeble attempt at a hug. When I stepped back I could see the tears forming in his eyes, but what I immediately noticed was the fact that him and Mokuba had been treated far worse than I had during our time here. Both looked like they hadn't had much to eat in the past month, nor had they been treated with much respect. Both seemed to have fading and fresh bruises on their skin, and healing cuts. As I was over-looking the beaten and battered Kaiba the fairy woman was undoing the restraints that were holding Mokuba. There was a glowing green light as she clasped the shackles between her hands. I heard the familiar sound of un-clasping and then the shackles fell to the floor in a clatter.

"Who is she?" Kaiba asked as he watched the fairy woman checked on Mokuba

"My name is Melissa." She replied as she approached Kaiba to undo his restraints, "I'm here to help get you two out of here. Can you walk?"

"I should be able to." Kaiba replied as he rubbed his wrists

Kaiba attempted to stand but was shaking like a new born baby calf. I rushed over to him so I could catch him.

" _He's too exhausted he won't make it far. I'll carry him."_ I looked to Melissa

"She says she will carry you. It would be better that way we needed to get out of here quickly." Melissa said as she was picking up Mokuba to carry him piggy back style.

Kaiba did argue, but instead nodded his head in agreement and practically collapsed into me as he swung a leg over to be positioned as if he was riding a horse. I looked back to see him barely awake, but just enough to smile weakly back at me.

"Come on let's get going." Melissa said and pushed open the door

We made it down the hall and to the stairwell that would lead us back up to the ground floor before I heard sounds of footstep approaching us.

" _There are people coming."_ I growled to Melissa

"I don't know of another way out. We'll have to fight them." Melissa checked up the stair well to see the shadows of men moving down the stairs.

" _No, I'll fight them. I already have enough blood on my hands today so you just make sure these two are safe."_ I argued back and tried to slide Kaiba gently off my back.

I took off up the stairs before Melissa could argue with me to meet the riot geared men head on.

"Well men if you'd look at that! It is true there is a wolf running ramped through the building." A man said as they caught sight of me.

I snarled and raised my hackles, but before I could attack I was shot with a taser gun. The man who was speaking had shot me in hopes that the electricity would incapacitate, but instead it only fueled my rage further and I pounced forward. Before the moment of impact I got a good look of the surprise and shock that was playing in the man's eyes. The other men stood in horror as I was attacked, they too were surprised that the taser had nearly no effect on me. A few attempted to fight me and drag me off of their cohorts, but I was far too strong for them to make any sort of effect. By the time I was finished I devored down 7 more hearts. My mouth was dripping with blood and drool when I made it back to where Melissa was waiting with the Kaiba brothers. I managed to get Kaiba back on my back and we started up the stairs. Melissa took notice to the blood when I approached but didn't say anything. When we made it to the carnage in the stair well however, I noticed that she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

" _I promised you that day in the basement that I wasn't going to hurt you, I still hold that promise today. I'm just doing what I have to do to get Kaiba and Mokuba out of here alive."_ I said sternly and stared straight ahead.

Melissa relaxed a little and nodded, "I understand."

We made it back to the ground floor where Melissa had found me and I let her lead from there. We quietly made it to the back of the building where it looked like the employees park. There was rows and rows of cars that made it easy to hide behind.

"My vehicle is just over here." Melissa motioned to continue going in the direction we were headed

I looked up to the full moon that was now almost completely in the sky, _"I can't phase back. I won't fit in a vehicle."_

"Damn that right… Okay we might just have you run along-side of us. That way if anyone is going to try and stop us at the gate you can take care of them." Melissa said

We found her vehicle and loaded the now unconscious Kaiba and the still sleeping Mokuba in the seats. Melissa did some sort of fairy spell that casted the brothers in a layer of invisibility.

"Okay take off that way. There should be an opening in the fence you can squeeze through wait near the gate just in case something happens. I should be able to make it out okay. They won't suspect me trying to smuggle out the Kaiba's because I wasn't supposed to know about them anyways." Melissa pointed towards a heavily wooded area.

I nodded and ran off into the woods. I heard Melissa's car come to life a few seconds later. I followed the fence and found a opening that was just barely large enough for me to crawl through. I ran down the fence line until I saw the gate. Melissa had just got to the check point when I stopped to stay hidden behind the trees. Melissa was there for to long and I started getting worried, but when I finally decided that I was going to attack the car started forward again and I started running again. Melissa turned on to the main road way and ran up beside the car. She was going about 40 and I seemed like we were barely at a crawl. We made a few turns and then came up to a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. I was completely lost on where we were, I had absolutely no clue what state I was even in… If I was in a state for that matter. Hell I could be in Canada for all I knew. Melissa parked her car under a car port and I approached to help get Kaiba out. Once we got Kaiba settled on my back I followed Melissa towards her house. I was getting ready to come up the stone pathway towards her door when I suddenly felt sick, sicker than I have ever felt before. My body was suddenly weak, and the dead weight from Kaiba being on my back became too much to handle. I collapsed and Kaiba's legs were pinned under my body weight. I began to cough and blood came spitting out.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! It's an enchantment I put up to ward my home from supernatural beings. Hold on I'll take it down so you can come in." Melissa rushed over to where I laid dying.

Melissa said a few things in what sounded Gaelic and then I felt completely normal again. I got back up and shook myself off. Melissa looked at me apologetically and put one of Kaiba's arms around her shoulder. We walked into the house where again I had a strange sensation come over me, but this one I was more familiar with.

" _You have wolf's bane don't you?"_ I asked Melissa has she laid Kaiba down on a couch that he was way too big for.

"Yes, I apologize I was drying some out for my stores." She looked to me apologetically again.

" _It's alright as long as I don't ingest it I'll be fine. I a little groggy and moody but fine."_ I said as warmly as I could manage.

I laid down on the floor next to Kaiba and nudged his hand so it was laying on my back, _"So where are we?"_

"Indiana." Melissa replied but gave no hint to providing more information.

Melissa was busy making tea, but knowing that she was a fairy I was imagining that it wasn't just any ordinary tea. Melissa moved around her kitchen humming a tune and putting various plants in a large pot of boiling water. The house soon was filed with the aroma of lavender, honey, cinnamon, and other floral smells that I could place. Once she was finished she laid a large bowl on the floor in front of me and poured some of the tea into it. I scooted closer to the bowl, but made sure that Kaiba's hand never left my back. The steam swirled around my nose and I could see small drops of condensation form on my whiskers.

"It's just an herbal tea to help you relax and get a dreamless sleep." She looked at me with sympathy as if she knew about the nightmares I had been experiencing. "I need to go put up my barrier again. Now that you're inside the barrier walls it shouldn't affect you again."

I nodded and watched her walk out the door. I lapped up some of the warm liquid and my eyes soon grew heavy with its effects. I drank a little more just to make sure that I wouldn't be dreaming during my sleep. I moved closer to the couch Kaiba was on and laid my head on my paws and was asleep before Melissa came back in.


	35. Chapter 35

The tea Melissa made worked just as she said. I slept peacefully without dreaming the entire night, and I woke up feeling better than I expected. I was still a wolf when I awoke, but the sun was high in the sky, and Kaiba was no longer on the couch above me. For a moment I panicked because I felt as though I had lost him again, but once I surveyed my surroundings I remember that we were somewhere safe. After the panic moment resided I could smell food and hear soft voices not far away. It didn't bother me that I didn't have any clothing available to me I phased back any ways and wrapped the blanket that was on the couch around me. I hadn't seen Kaiba in a month and all be damned I was going to see him as a human, naked if need be. Once I had managed to get the blanket adjusted so it didn't drag on the floor and trip me I followed the smell of food into a small breakfast nook. The whole cottage was cozy and warm with pastel colors of yellows, purples, blues, and pinks. Inside the breakfast nook there was a small table that could fit four around it, but it looked rustic and had worn barn wood. The stools were old tractor seat metal handmade seats. I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings, because when I stepped into the door way I nearly burst into tears at the sad and sickly sight of Kaiba. I stopped, covered my mouth, and inhaled sharply Melissa took notice to my presence first and smiled weakly. Kaiba noticed Melissa's smiling and turned to look in my direction. Once he caught even the slightest glimpse of me he pushed the chair back and stood. As he stood I could see his legs struggling to support the movement and sudden change in weight. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer; the sight of him filled me with happiness, but seeing him frail and weak broke my heart in more ways than I thought possible. As much as I wanted to be mad at whoever did this I couldn't be mad at them in this moment because I was just happy that I was able to get Kaiba out alive, barely but alive none the less. The happy and sad tears started streaming down my cheeks, and Kaiba tried to give me a reassuring smile. I slowly walked towards him because I felt that if I were to run into his arms I would knock him down and break every bone in his body. I stopped once I was standing in front of him, tears still flowing heavily down my face. Kaiba didn't hesitate though; wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight. I tried to hug him back, but once my ear was to his chest and I heard his heart beating my body went ridged as I tried to keep my composure. I wanted to hug him, I wanted to bury my face into his chest, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be alright, but all I could think of in that moment was that I was starving and lusting for more blood. I balled my fists and dug my fingernails deep into my palms. I tried to focus on something other than his beating heart, but it wasn't working. A growl came rumbling out of my throat, and it did so without permission. Kaiba stepped arm's length away from me and looked at me confused. I was embarrassed and scared of myself and couldn't make myself look up to meet his quizzical gaze.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and looked down at my feet, "I didn't mean to…"

"Maybe we should sit and have something to eat." Melissa was trying hard to relieve the awkwardness that was building in the room.

I nodded my head and took a seat across from Melissa. Kaiba sat in between us still watching me warily. Melissa had fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, and other finger foods out on the table. I grabbed a sandwich and took a small bite, but once it hit my tongue it was an all-out frenzy. I scarfed down anything that was in front of me, I had forgotten how wonderful human food was. Hell I had forgotten how wonder food in general was. Both Kaiba and Melissa watched me in awe and horror as I was making a mess of everything that was being shoveled in my mouth. I had cleared every plate that Melissa had put out. There was hardly a crumb left on the table once I was finished. I sat back in my chair feeling as though I had just gained 50 pounds. I let out a sigh of contentment and looked up to see the shocked expressions of Melissa and Kaiba. I smiled shyly and straightened my posture.

"Better?" Kaiba asked concerned

"No…" I sighed, "That's the first, erm, real food I've ate in a month."

"We don't have to get into that quiet yet if you don't want." Melissa interjected

"Get in to what?" Kaiba was now not only concerned but confused

I looked back and forth between Melissa and Kaiba unsure of how I should go about telling Kaiba about my horrific behavior during the rescue. I loved him with more than anything in the world, but I didn't want him to look at me in fear after he hears of what I did. Melissa looked at me and to me it read that she would support whatever I decide to tell him, or whenever I decide to tell.

I took a deep breath and released it slowly as I prepared myself for what I was about to say. "I did a lot of bad things in order to get to you and Mokuba. I killed at least a dozen, possibly innocent, men, but that isn't the worse part of it." I looked up to Kaiba before continuing on; his face was stone so I continued. "I broke open their chests and ate their hearts, because honestly felt like I had to. If it makes it any better I was a wolf the whole time, so it's not like I was human cannibal during the whole escape." I joked trying to lighten the severity of my confession.

Kaiba sat completely still and passive for a while, "That's all?"

His question took me aback for a moment, "What do you mean? I guess no not really, I had to torture myself in order to mentally prepare for my carnivorous rage. I planned on killing to get you out. I knew there wasn't any other way. I figured it was they die or we do, and to me you dying isn't an option, ever."

"Show him your eyes." Melissa voiced

"Oh right," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once I opened my eyes again I could see the change in Kaiba even more clearly, and it only hurt me worse.

"They're black. Why?" Kaiba still seemed uninterested, almost distant, and it was starting to scare me

"The same reason I growled at you earlier. I went primal and pretty much surrendered my humanity to the wolf inside. I'm a little out of control right now, as you saw while I was eating. I don't have much humanity left. It's a struggle to keep my composure especially right now…" I hesitated towards the end because I was feeling like I was starting to be judged.

I looked at Kaiba out of the corner of my eye. He had turned away and sat looking out a window half way through my explanation. He still had the stone expression that wasn't giving me any sort of reassurance that I didn't just scare him away from me forever.

The silence was starting to become more than I could handle, and thankfully Melissa noticed my uncomfortableness. "How about we find you something to wear?"

I nodded and stood up from my stool. Before walking out of the breakfast nook I placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder and squeezed gently before walking away. I followed Melissa through the house and into her room.

"How was he this morning?" I asked as Melissa began to dig through the closet

"Well at first he was confused. I don't think he remembers much of the rescue. Overall I think he is just exhausted. When he saw you lying on the floor this morning I think it really scared him. I think he had forgotten about werewolves, or was wonder why I had a giant dog, and why it was lying next to him, but I explained that it was you it calmed him down and it almost made him a little happy. He didn't want to leave your side at first but I convinced him to eat something first. We weren't in the breakfast nook long before you woke up. He was quiet, didn't speak much, I think he was processing everything that happened. I haven't asked about what happened either." Melissa replied and stepped out of the closet and handed me a summery knee length dress.

"Thanks." I grabbed the dress and began put it on

"Sorry I don't have much I think will fit you. You're a little thinner than the last time we met." Melissa said apologetically

"It's fine, really thank you. I'm sorry about dragging you into this, but honestly I didn't have much of a plan other than getting out of there. I didn't know where I was going to go once I got out, or what I was going to do to get us back home. Actually I don't know where we are." I looked up to Melissa in a slight panic

"Virginia, a little ways out of Richmond, and its fine I'm just glad I was here to help you all out." Melissa smiled, "Come on, let's go find that man of yours."

"After that little encounter I don't know if I can call him mine anymore." I tried to make it sound like a joke, but I lacked conviction

Melissa faked a laugh, but she too lacked the conviction to make it convincing. We walked back towards the breakfast nook, but Kaiba was no longer there. I could hear the sounds of people outside and it sent me into another panic. I took off running outside without telling Melissa what was going on. She tried to yell after me but I was too afraid that someone was here to take us back. When I ran out I was fully prepared to take down whoever standing in my way, but instead I ran out to see Kaiba and Mokuba inspecting some flowers that Melissa had growing. I let out a sigh of relief and put my hand over my heart as if it was going to calm down the rapid beating. Kaiba and Mokuba turned to see me run out in a panic and Kaiba pushed Mokuba behind him.

"Kaiba." I said hurt by his action, "I would never…"

"Stop, just go inside. We are fine, I am fine." Kaiba said in a tone that I thought I would never hear directed towards me, fear and anger.

"I just thought someone was here to take you away again. I'm sorry." I tried to take a step towards them

"Go away Kenzi. I don't want you around right now…" Kaiba said through clenched teeth

I hesitated for a moment surprised by what he just said and how he said it. It was like someone took a knife to my gut and spilled my insides out into the dirt. I couldn't move it was like my feet were cemented to the ground. My world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Is everything okay? Are you all alright?" Melissa came out unaware of the colossal mess that was unfolding inside me. "Kenzi?" Melissa put a hand on my shoulder and it momentarily snapped me out of numb daze. I looked over to her with confused look on my face. I couldn't understand how she didn't realize that I was falling apart, but how could she when I was frozen and completely blank.

"I need to go." was all I managed a mumble

"Go? Where? Why?" Melissa was starting to see that something was going on

"Nowhere, I just need to go somewhere. I should try and call my brothers, or my company's board of directors. I don't know, I just I need to go." I said in a painful monotone voice. I was trying not to let my voice crack from the flood of emotion that I was holding in.

I wanted to get away to be alone and release the pent up emotion. I just started walking away from the Kaiba's so I didn't have to walk past them. I just walked with no idea of what might lay ahead. I did need to call Caleb to tell him I was fine. We have a plan for when or if things like this happen, and Caleb was following the plan as best as I knew. I continued walking for a while before I realized I didn't have any shoes. My feet were covered in mud and my own blood, but I was so numb that I never felt the pain. I found a small creek and sat down to wash my feet. As I was washing I saw my reflection in the water, and what I saw was not a person I recognized. My eyes were dark and sunk into my skull, my skin was ashy and pale, and there was no glow in my eyes or skin. I was but a shadow of my former self. I couldn't look at myself for more than 10 seconds. I hit the water and it distorted my image, when it settled again I could see tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying. I reached up and felt the wetness on my face. It was long after that I started sobbing, full on, body racking, sobbing. The numbness lifted and my body was filled with pain, anger, emptiness, and hatred. I doubled over screaming in pain, but it was hard to distinguish the difference between the screams and the sobs. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and my body was too stupid to die. I fell to my knees and sat in the fetal position willing my body to stop the pain and bring back the numbness. I was losing my will to live; I didn't want to live in a world where I am feared by the one man I love. A small part of me kept saying just to end it, but there was a bigger part of me that said I had my brother, my pack, to look after. I continued to fight with myself for hours, and I realized that it was starting to get dark. It was the final night of the full moon, and if I didn't get back soon I would ruin one of Melissa's dresses. The only problem was that I really didn't want to go back to where I wasn't wanted. I didn't want to go back at all. I stood up and looked towards the setting sun.

"Should I just run? Run home? Run to my parent's grave? Run to a man who despises and fears me? Should I just give up and start a new life with a new name? Find a pack that would take in another alpha. No, no, I have two brothers who are probably worried to death. I have a company that I can't see fail. But Colorado isn't that far really. I could go _home_ , at least to the place I've always considered home." I asked myself out loud

I pondered my questions until the sun was completely below the horizon. I sign and turned back the way I came and headed back towards Melissa cottage. Now that I was actually paying attention to where I was going I realized how far I had walked. If I was calculating it right I had walked almost 7 miles. I knew if I phased I could get there faster, but I didn't want to scare anyone by coming back to the cottage as a wolf. I decided I was going to phase and run until I was about a mile away from the cottage and then change and walk the rest of the way. I undressed and put the dress in my mouth and phased into a wolf. I sprinted and tried to keep focus on my goal and not the other creatures in the forest and their heart beats. I caught sight of the cottage and phased back and dressed. I solemnly walked to cottage fearful of what might happen on the other side of the door. What if they locked the door because Kaiba hates me and Mokuba fears me? What if they left? Melissa took them to an airport and they left without me. I guess it would be for the best if that happened. At least I would know Seto and Mokuba would get home safe. I made it to the stone pathway and prepared to either be struck down sick with fairy magic again, or cross over the threshold perfectly fine. I put on foot over and nothing happened so I figured all was safe. I walked up to the door and hesitated. Do I just walk in or do I knock? If I knock they might think it's someone coming to get us again, but if I just walk in I could be rejected and told to leave again. I'll take the chance of rejection. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. I was happy when it continued to turn to show it wasn't locked.

I pushed the door inside and stepped inside slowly, "It's, umm, me…" I said announcing my presence hopefully it was stating the obvious

"Oh thank goddess! I was starting to worry!" Melissa came running to me from the kitchen

She hugged me showing that she was genuinely worried about me, "I'm okay, hungry, but… yeah."

Melissa let go of me and I looked at her and hoped she was going to answer the question I was too emotional to ask out loud.

"They're in the kitchen eating, don't worry." Melissa thankfully, read my mind and smiled

I shook my head happy that they were still safe, "I'll just eat outside. It's nice out and it's been a while since I been outside on a full moon night and been able to somewhat enjoy it."

"No don't be crazy, you can eat with us." Melissa sadly didn't understand that I didn't feel welcome, nor did I want to upset anyone

"Actually I could use a shower. I'm sorry I got a little muddy, but I'll get you a new dress!" I assured her

"Don't worry about it dear, really. I hadn't worn that dress in ages anyways. I did find some other clothes that might fit you I'll put them in the bathroom for you." Melissa started towards her room and I followed in hopes the bathroom would be nearby.

As we passed through the living room I could see inside the kitchen. I caught a glimpse of Kaiba and Mokuba. They seemed happy, well at least they were both smiling a little. I ducked my head in shame for disturbing them, but they never saw me, and then I was ashamed for being ashamed. I was an emotional wreck. I found the bathroom and Melissa brought me a change of clothes before I turned on the water. The warmth seemed to melt the numbness a little and I spent more time holding back silent sobs than actually washing my hair. I wanted to make sure I gave them enough time to eat before I got out and started searching for food. Once I was finished and stopped myself from crying I got out and dressed. Melissa had given me sweats in a tee-shirt this time. It brought back flash backs of my incarceration but I was just happy to be in pants again. I opened the bathroom door slowly and peaked out to make sure the coast was clear before exiting. The coast was clear and I tip toed to the kitchen to see if there was any food left. I turned the corner into the kitchen to see Kaiba and Melissa washing dishes.

"How was the water pressure dear?" Melissa asked but never looked up from the dishes

Kaiba looked at me from the corner of his eyes, but didn't say a word.

"It was fine, thank you. I'll…. Umm… come back when you're finished." I turned to walk away but Melissa spoke before I could get anywhere

"There is food on the table you should eat before it gets cold." She leaned back to look past Kaiba and smiled

"Okay… Thanks." I quickly went to the spot where a plate of spaghetti was sitting

 _That smells amazing… carbs, lots and lots of wonderful carbs. She sure gave me a big helping. She probably noticed how much I ate at lunch and figured I was going to eat that much every time._ I thought to myself as I began to eat. I didn't eat like a barbarian this time, instead I ate like the lady I am, or was.

"Well that's the last of the dishes. Thank you for your help Seto, you really didn't have to." Melissa cooed and left the room

I watched her walk away and I figured that Kaiba wouldn't be far behind, but instead he leaned against the sink and watched me. I ate uncomfortable; I was very aware of every move, every un-lady like slurp, and the pressured gaze that Kaiba was practically laser beaming my direction. I wasn't going to talk though, I didn't know if he wanted to talk or just make sure I didn't turn my appetite from spaghetti to human flesh. I continued to eat and he continued to watch. Once I was finished I slowly stood and started to walk towards the sink. I carefully walked a few feet away from Kaiba and looked down at the floor like a scorned dog. I side stepped my way to the sink and began to wash my plate. Kaiba turned around and stood next to me still watching me intently. I would chance a quick glance every once in a while, but it was brief and his face was still made of stone. I scrubbed the plate out of paranoia; I knew it was plenty clean but I didn't know how I was going to dry it off with Kaiba in my way.

I was mindlessly scrubbing the plate when Kaiba finally spoke, "I think it's clean." And held out his hand to take it from me

I nervously looked up to him and then quickly back down to the soapy sink, "Oh, umm, thank you."

I handed him the plate and went to leave out the entry way that lead to the living room.

"Where'd you go?" Kaiba asked as he dried the plate

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, but I didn't look up to meet his gaze, "Away like you said."

"Don't play with me." Kaiba raised his voice slightly, but it was enough to frighten me

"Nowhere, I just walked until I broke. I found a creek 7 miles out." I said with a shaky voice

"Why are you the one that is scared? What do you have to be afraid of?" He said in an accusatory tone

I finally turned around and faced him, I was angry; I was confused on how he didn't understand that losing him is what was scaring me. "Why shouldn't I be scared? I've done everything to make sure that I got you out of there alive. Now you're scaring me because I feel like I'm losing you, going to lose you, or I have already lost you."

He didn't speak; he just looked at me with that stupid stone expression that he's been giving me all damned day. I stayed facing him but I was looking everywhere but at his face. I didn't want to see the uninterested gaze that was slowly ripping me apart.

"I'll leave you alone now." I bowed my head and started to walk past him

Kaiba stopped me by grabbing my arm. He didn't look down to me but continued to stare in front of him. "No stay."

"Why? I though you didn't want me around." I said bitterly. I was getting tired of whatever head games he was trying to play.

"I don't know just don't go." I said but it sounded like it was something he had to say but didn't mean

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and glared up at him, "You're going to have to think of a better reason than that. I know when I'm unwanted. I get it you're pissed at me for whatever reason you have, but I guess as long as I know your alive I can live my life. If you don't want me around anymore I'll manage, I don't exactly understand why, but I can live my life knowing that you're still alive. If you want me gone I'll walk out those doors right now and I'll find a way home and you'll never see me again, but don't keep me around because you think that's what I want. All I want is for you to be safe and happy. If happiness means that I'm not around anymore than so be it."

Kaiba finally looked down at me, but he looked at me hatred and I had to take clench my jaw to stop from breaking down again. "What if you being dead is what will make me happy again?"

That was the proverbial nail in the coffin. I died right then and there. I had no reason for living anymore other than my brothers, but in my head I knew that they would move on. I tried my hardest to keep a straight face, and I hoped it was convincing. I arched and eyebrow and with a serious tone, "Then consider me dead."

I turned and walked out of the cottage leaving the door open behind me.


	36. Epilogue

_Hey guys!_

 _So I've actually started this chapter as a new "book" called When You Broke Me, but for those of you that follow this story I will post the first 2 chapters on here. Call it a teaser? Anyways, please for those of you who have been following this story go and follow the continuation. _

_KT_

 **2 Years Dead**

It's been two years since I last saw Seto Kaiba. It's almost as long since I last saw my brothers. That night I left Melissa's house I ran and never looked back. I tore off my clothes and phased into the wolf I had surrendered myself to. I have spent the majority of the past two years as a wolf. The few times I've been able to walk in my own skin was just long enough to tell my victims to fuck off. I'm not going to sugar coat it I've gone rouge, dark, evil, however you want to say it; I'm not the sweet CEO that I once was. To put it simply I abandoned my family, my company, and even worse myself. I don't know who I am anymore other than a ruthless killer who fights anyone that looks at me wrong.

I didn't even bother to go back home to my brothers when I left two years ago. I went straight to my parent's grave up on the snowy peaks of Colorado. I stayed in one of my vacation homes for several months. I contacted my brother's, Caleb and Corey, to tell them that I was alive and unharmed. I tried to convince them not to come after me, and just to leave me alone for a while, but that was like telling a dog not to bark. They showed up after a few days and saw my run down, thin, and sickly body. I starved myself for almost a month during a strange incarceration at some facility in Virginia. I still do this day don't know why I was there, but it wasn't because I didn't want to know, it was more because I didn't want to have to hear why Kaiba and Mokuba were there. Starving myself was a way to let the wolf inside of me take control, and once I had completely let go to my humanity the wolf was able to break down and take down anyone or anything that stood in my way. I did terrible things, things at the time I wasn't proud of, but ultimately it got me and the Kaiba's out of that hell hole. It was also the reason I lost the one person I was in love with. Now I'm just a bitter, angry, wolf with nothing to lose anymore. I have no urge to continue on; I'm just looking for the one creature out there that is stupid enough and strong enough to take me on and end my life. Suicide is too easy; if I'm going to die then I'm going to go fighting. I want to die but I'm not going to go out without a fight. I want to leave this earth by dying like a warrior, a death I earned, not a death that I choose.

I'm currently somewhere in Alaska, I think anyways. I spend a lot of time running through the open lands of Canada and Alaska doing whatever I need to survive. I picked up a new pack; a bunch of strong young 20 somethings with good fighting skills. We spend most of our days killing monsters or chasing off rival packs. We spend our nights drinking, wrestling, hunting, and fucking. I can't say it's the life I thought I would be living at this age, but I guess I wouldn't say I'm living anymore. I send Caleb and Corey a text about twice a month saying that I'm okay or that I'm still alive. They try to get me to come home, but going home would mean that there is a strong possibly of running into Kaiba, and I don't think I can handle that. I check up on the company every once in a while to make sure Caleb was running it into the ground without me. I didn't give up my share so I still technically have a job and the money. I don't buy much these days; I hunt to eat, and I don't spend a lot of time in public where I need clothes, so really I'm saving money by being a true to the nature werewolf.

I changed my name and got a new phone so everyone in my pack doesn't know my true identity. They just think I'm some drifter alpha who roams North America with no place to call home. They call me "B"; I told them my name was Bailey. No one in my pack knows who I was or what happened to me before I found them. Its better this way; there are no complicating factors of who I was, what I did, who I was with. I'm just Bailey now.

 _Approximately 2 years ago…_

"I can't believe she went through all of that and then gets the middle finger from Kaiba." Corey said shaking his head in disbelief

Corey and Caleb had just arrived back at their house on the outskirts of Domino. They visited their sister, Kenzi, who had been missing for over a month. She was safe in one of their vacation cabins in Colorado, but she was making it very clear that she wanted to be alone. Having various items being thrown at Caleb and Corey should have been a good sign.

"We'll just have to give her some time. She'll come back around." Caleb tried to sound convincing but deep inside he knew that this was a crucial point in Kenzi's life. She could either fall off the edge and go down a dark path, or she would come to her senses and return to her normal life.

"I'm just glad she got out. I guess her crazy plan worked. I never thought that anyone of us would ever get kidnapped, but leave it to her to plan ahead like that." Corey was taking this much better than Caleb had expected

"Yeah." Caleb smiled softly and laughed through his nose

 _Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it. Go get yours stuff to head back to school." Caleb headed towards the front door

Caleb couldn't figure out who would be visiting at this time of the night. No one knew that they had left to visit their sister. Caleb opened the door and nearly slammed it shut in the face of the person who stood on the other side.

"Why the fuck are you here? Haven't you done enough?" Caleb demanded

"Where is she?" Kaiba growled

"Dead thanks to you." Caleb lied

Kaiba's face fell for a moment like hearing the news that Kenzi did exactly what he wanted was painful to him.

"Don't act like you care. You're the one who said you'd be happier if she was dead." Caleb spat

Kaiba didn't say anything so Caleb continued, "Yeah that's right, I know what you told her. She left a note explaining everything. What happened, what you said, what she did. Thanks to you I'm down yet another family member. She saved your pathetic life and you thank her by telling her to run away and die. Well I hope you're happy now Kaiba because you got your wish."

Caleb didn't give Kaiba the chance to reply. The door slammed shut and Caleb stormed off. Kenzi had given Caleb and Corey instructions on what to do if Kaiba came around looking for her. It was simple; tell him she was dead and be an asshole to him. Hopefully it would be enough to keep him away for the rest of his life. If he hated her as much as she said he did then he would take the news and go about his life. If he loved her like she thought he did, at some point, he would be distraught and miserable. Caleb figured Kaiba took it pretty well therefore he really did hate her, which means now Caleb hates him too.

 _Present Day…_

"Hey B! Come have a look at this." Hannah yelled

"Hannah if I come in there and your watching some fucking fetish porn again I'm putting up parental blocks on your computer." I yelled back

Hannah was one of the first betas I picked up when I started my new pack. I kept my promise to my late father that I wouldn't bite anyone, but he never said anything about adopting. I trusted Hannah, she was like my right hand man out in the field, but she was a little immature when we had down time.

"Just get in here!" Hannah argued

I walked into one of the many rooms of our pack house and saw a good group of my pack surrounding our TV.

"Move." I demanded and a path opened up so I could see the TV

"Just to recap on what our top story is about tonight, supernatural creatures are really out there. Several footage clips have been sent to TV stations around the world today after several bystanders saw and videotaped a normal female turn into a rather large wolf to save a family whose vehicle had been involved in a wreck. More to come after the break." A female new anchor was saying on the flat screen

"No…"

"What are we going to do now?"

"Who would have been so stupid to expose themselves?"

The room was filled with the panicked whispers of my pack, but all I could do was stare mindlessly at the TV. The supernatural world was going to be exposed and hunted down, either way it was not good for anyone. I didn't say a word I just silently walked out of the room un-noticed and dialed my phone.

"Kenzi?" Caleb's confused voice came on the other end

"Are you watching the news?" I asked sternly

"No I'm at work. Why?" Caleb asked still confused

"Turn it on." I hung up

I dialed again.

"Hey sis!" Corey answered excitedly

"Turn on the news now." I demanded

"Umm, okay hold on." Corey said concerned

I heard him moving around and then the sound of the TV blaring in the back ground.

"Stupid remote, damn it where did I put it?" Caleb was groaning to himself, "Aha! Okay…"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds, but I could hear the muffled sounds of the TV.

"Corey!" I snapped

"This… This can't, it just can't be. No it's some cruel joke right?" Corey asked frightened

"I don't know but I'm coming home." I said softly

"Really! Wh-…" I hung up before he could continue.

I started to walk back to my pack when my phone started ringing again.

"This isn't real. No one would be stupid enough to expose us just to save a few lives right?" Caleb asked panicked

"I don't know, it could be some sick prank, some nerd needed an editing project and has watched too much _True Blood._ Call your brother he's pretty shook up. I'm coming home." I hung up before he could say anything else

By the time I made it back to the pack everyone was in a state of panic.

"Shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down." I yelled over the roar, "It's not safe right now. I don't know if this is real or not, but if it happens to be true we can't be seen in as a pack for a while. Living like this will cause suspicion. Go home to your families, or split into smaller groups. We'll be in touch, but just lay low for a while. Hopefully it will all blow over. No hunting and no phasing only when absolutely necessary. That's an order got it?" I said as calmly as I could

"Where are you going B?" someone asked, there was a wave of heads shaking as they were all wondering the same thing

"I'll be fine; believe it or not I have family too." I laughed "Start heading out when you want. Don't leave all together though we don't know if anyone has started watching us or have been suspecting us yet."

Everyone started to disperse to get their personal belongings together.

"Seriously where are you going?" Hannah asked with concern

"Don't worry about it Hannah. I'll be okay." I squeezed her shoulder in reassurance

"I should come with you. You don't need to be alone. A lone wolf…"

"Is a dead wolf." I finished for her, "I know, but I'm not going to be alone. I told you I have family."

"No you don't! If you did I would know." Hannah jested

"Yeah you think I tell you everything because you're my second in command and the heir to my alpha title?" I jokingly punched her shoulder.

"Well yeah kind of…" She wasn't kidding around anymore.

I sighed I didn't want to crush her hopes in dreams, "I do have family Hannah, but something happened a long time ago and I've been avoiding going home. But with this possible collision of shared worlds I need to make sure they will be safe too."

"You don't have kids do you?" She looked at me with a disgusted looked

"Hell no! Please being an alpha and trying to raise pups. That's worse than a death sentence. No siblings actually." I shrugged

"Alright good, I don't need competition for your status. Be safe okay?" Hannah hugged me

"You too kid." I squeezed her before letting go.

I made sure that the house was cleared out before leaving to head back to my brothers. Once I knew that my pack had left and were safely part way through their travels I packed up my belongings. It had been few days since I saw the new broadcast about werewolves, and so far it seemed to legitimate. There were already hate groups forming that wanted to hunt us down and kill us. I haven't heard of anyone being successful in finding a werewolf yet, but a few innocent people suspecting of being supernatural were shot by bystanders. It was starting to get dangerous for everyone. I knew I was going to need to be extra careful now when I am out in public. I got dressed in what few human clothes I had and called to have a private plan arranged. It has been two years since I've flown anywhere, and two years since I've been able to drive. I didn't have a car, but I would soon be back home where my large collection waited for me. A taxi came and picked me up and took me to a small airport where a plane was waiting for me. I was strange to be around normal people again. Watching the way they interacted was strange. I had been around rowdy werewolves for so long I think I forgot how to be a civilized human. There was a strange air around the airport as everyone was carefully watching each other. The whole supernatural scare was starting to frighten everyone, even small town folk like these. I just tried to make myself as friend as I could manage. I put on a fake smile and made my way through the airport and on to the tarmac where the small jet waited. I really wasn't happy, but I could let on that I was upset or scared because I was probably a lone wolf in an airport full of scared people. Scared people do stupid things. I boarded the plane and it wasn't too long after that we left. The entire flight took about 5 hours, which that time I used to get caught up on current events. I really didn't watch a lot of TV except for recently, but it looked like I hadn't missed anything to important. When we landed there was a limousine waiting for me. As we began to drive through the town I was overcome with emotion. I was happy to be back home, but it was painful to remember what all has happened her that ultimately lead to my currently life. So much had happened in such a small amount of time that I never really stopped to process the affects it has on me now. I ran away from here so I didn't have to have these feelings, but being back now I'll soon have to face them. The driver turned up the familiar drive way that led to my mansion and tears started to swell up in my vision. The drive stopped in front of the front doors and came around to open my door. Before I could step out I heard the sounds of footsteps running towards me. I had been retrained to react aggressively when I know something was coming at me, so I turned away and dodged the "attack".

A body went flying into the open limousine door and I heard the sound of laughter behind me. I turned to see Caleb now walking towards me holding his stomach laughing.

"Caleb." I breathed in relief

"Hey sis." He hugged me, "And that would be Corey trying to give you a heart attack."

Corey awkwardly climbed out of the limo and rubbed his forehead, "Why'd you move out of the way?"

"Because when you hear someone running up on you your first instinct should be not to get attacked." I laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"You look better than the last time we saw you." Corey laughed

"Yeah I finally put my weight back on… and then some." I tussled his hair, "Look at you! Hell you're taller than me and you've filled out."

"Well I'm 17 now so I finally hit another growth spurt, but Caleb is just getting fat." Corey back handed Caleb's stomach and ran off.

"Bastard." Caleb huffed in pain

"Come on I'll cook you two some dinner." I said and put and arm around Caleb's shoulder.

We ate dinner together as though we hadn't been separated for 2 years. It felt just like old times, back when we were happy and I didn't have my world torn down by Kaiba. It was nice to be back with my family. I missed them more than I realized.

"Can we go on a run? It's been ages since we all ran together." Corey whined and dramatically slumped into the couch.

"It's too dangerous right now. We don't know who is around and watching. We need act like there are people everywhere that suspect us of being werewolves." I scolded

"But really when was the last time we got to ran together?" Corey groan

Caleb threw a pillow and hit Corey in the face, "Shut up!"

"It's fine, really, you can talk about him." I said annoyed that they didn't feel comfortable discussing Kaiba around me. "The last time was at the duel academy island a little over 2 years ago. Remember with Maleah?"

"Oh that's right…" Corey said pondering that night

"How is she anyways?" I asked changing the subject

"Eh, she's fine, we hang out a lot, but now with this scare all the werewolves have been hiding so she went back with her family in Maine." Corey replied casually

"Are you two dating?" I asked and made kissing noises at him

"What! No! Shut up!" Corey yelled and threw the pillow at me

"Hold on I'll be right back. I think I heard a knock on the door." Caleb said as me and Corey continued our pillow fight

A few moments later Caleb came back but there was some one following behind. Caleb looked panicked and gave me a look of apology.


	37. Epilogue Continued

**Will You Be My End?**

" _Oh shit"_ was all I could manage to think as I saw his tall graceful figure stride in.

"I just heard the news and I wanted to make sure you guys were alright…" Kaiba started but stopped when he realized the presence of someone he thought to be dead for the past two years.

There was a light that sparkled in his eyes. A light I hadn't seen for so long. A light that I thought I tarnished that terrible night. He looked as if he hadn't aged, and his build was back and better than ever. The man knew how to take care of himself.

"You're-…"

"Not dead…" I said sternly "No I'm very much a live according to the steady heart beat in my chest. Living, now that is up for debate."

" _I'm sorry."_ Caleb mouthed to me while his back was turned towards Kaiba

"We'll this isn't awkward." Corey laughed sarcastically

I threw the pillow at him without looking and it him square in the face.

"Can we-…"

"No." I interjected, "You told me you'd be happier if I was dead, and I told you to consider me dead. I'm metaphorically dead. Dead is dead. The dead don't speak. Get out, we're fine. We'll manage. Leave." I gritted my teeth and gave my best alpha voice.

"Fine. Anyways I just want you all to know I plan on making an announcement of my support of the supernatural in hopes that all of this will cool down. I was hoping to collaborate and have you join me and announce your true selves." Kaiba said very matter-of-factly

"That's all you Caleb. That's not my life anymore." I said and sat next to Corey.

I could tell that Kaiba wanted to know more but I was trying to pretend he wasn't here.

"You know how much backlash this could cause for both of our companies?" Caleb asked worried

"We are the largest distributors in our fields. They practically have no other choice but to buy our products. If there is any backlash then it won't be significant." Kaiba was very business-like suddenly

"This sounds like a conversation to have in your offices. I don't see why you had to come all the way here to do this." I whined, I just wanted Kaiba out of my house

Both Kaiba and Caleb shot me a glare and I just smiled manically. "She's right, let me think this over and see if I can convince the better sibling to join in. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Kaiba nodded, shook Caleba's hand, and left.

Caleb opened his mouth but I spoke first, "No!"

"But."

"Are you stupid or just _stupid?_ Ousting out selves? People are trying to hunt us down, they suck at it but still. Luckily the real hunters haven't joined in and exposed how to kill us, but no pack has been stupid enough to expose themselves either. As far as I can tell every supernatural creature is in hiding because of all of this. No one wants to come out of the closet on this one. The Argent's aren't going to be the one to start a trend. So again I say no." I lectured

"You're the one that left. You might be an alpha but you're not the alpha of this pack anymore!" Caleb bellowed

I stood up and was prepared to fight, "Excuse you? You want my status come take it from me!"

"Is that what you've been out there doing? Trying to find someone to kill you? Is that your sick way of committing suicide?" Caleb yelled

I stood up straight and looked Caleb straight in the eyes, "So what if it is? What is wrong wanting to go out like a warrior?"

"Well for one, YOU DIE! Two, why would you want to die anyways? You have us; you can still live a life. You lived a life before _him._ " Caleb suddenly got sad and scared

"Because without _him_ I feel like I'm already dead. I've been up and down North America looking for someone to make it official. No amount of killing, drinking, drugs, or sex has filled this black pit in my heart. He despises me, he is afraid of me, and he wants me dead. He was probably living a better life thinking I was dead. I might be alive but I'm not living." Tears were rolling down my face, "This is why I haven't come home. I was living in a state of numb ignorant bliss. Away from him so I didn't think about him. Away from people so I didn't see the constant reminders of him. I've living this life for him." I didn't realize I started crying, but once it started it didn't stop.

Corey stood up and hugged me and I put my weight on him.

"Way to go Caleb. She hasn't been here a day and you bring him in here and break her." Corey hissed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too… He just came in because he wanted to talk to both of us." Caleb put a hand on my back, "I'm sorry really it happened quickly."

I let go of Corey and went to Caleb, "I know, I'm sorry too."

I stopped crying and let of my hold on Caleb, "I want to drive. I haven't driven in two years. I'm going for a drive."

"You're still the same person in some ways I guess." Caleb laughed

I went to the garage and saw an old favorite of mine sitting there like it was waiting for all this time. I slid my fingertips following is familiar curves.

"Hello my dear, it's been awhile." I beamed "I've missed you."

I opened the driver's door to one of my black Aston Martins and sat in the driver's seat. "Just like old times."

I pressed the engine start button and the car purred to life. I felt the power gently vibrating through the steering wheel and I couldn't help but giggle and grin like a child. I had missed driving probably more than anything. I started down the drive way and took the turn that would lead me to town. I didn't have anywhere in particular to go, I just wanted to be in control of something powerful. I cruised around town but I thoughtlessly ended up parked in front of house I never thought I would see again.

"Why am I here?" I whispered to myself as I sat looking at the architectural design of Kaiba's mansion

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see a man approaching my car. He knocked on my window and thankfully my seatbelt kept me from jumping into the passenger's seat.

"Excuse me ma'am can you please roll down your window?" The man asked in a muffled voice

I obliged and rolled the window all the way down. "I'm sorry am I illegally parked?"

"No ma'am I just was doing patrols around Mr. Kaiba's estate and wanted to make sure everything was alright." The man said kindly

"Oh I'm fine thank you. I was just admiring the home. Just shopping around for a new house." I lied.

There was a voice coming over his radio, "Check in, is everything alright with the unknown vehicle?"

"Excuse me for a moment," he turned away and talked into the radio "Roger, everything is fine here just a young woman looking for real-estate."

There was a moment of silence then the other voice came back on the radio, "Mr. Kaiba is requesting the make, model, and color of the car."

The man turned back to me confused and embarrassed, "Sorry ma'am but I just want to clarify that this is a black Aston Martin, also what model is it."

I smiled and pretended that I didn't hear the other man on the radio, "Oh no is fine. It's a 2 year old Aston Martin DB 11, onyx black."

The man blushed, "Thank you, please excuse me again." He turned again and repeated the description of the car to the other person.

"Mr. Kaiba is requesting that the driver be brought inside." The other voice said sternly but slightly confused

The man hesitated deciding how the best way to handle the situation would be, but I solved that for him.

"I heard; its okay I know where to park." I said annoyed

The man looked at me confused but I rolled up my window and turned into Kaiba's drive way. I was met by another security man who looked at me sternly and motioned for me to follow. I returned the menacing glare, raised in eyebrow and followed.

The man motioned for me to walk through the door first and the tried to place a hand on my middle back. "Touch me and I'll break all 14 knuckles in your fingers." I snarled

The man jerked in surprised and withdrew his approach, "My apologies, please this way, Mr. Kaiba would like to speak with you in his office."

I knew where Kaiba's office was but I was going to go ahead and play dumb let the brutish man direct me. We stopped in front of Kaiba's office doors and the man went in first. He came out after a few moments and ushered me inside.

"The driver of the Aston Martin sir." The man said curtly and left

"Is it wrong to drive around the neighborhood?" I asked snarky

"Where have you been?" Kaiba asked with genuine concern

I narrowed my eyes at him confused by the concern in his voice, "Canada mostly. Stuck to areas where wolves are native… Have you been expecting me? Did you watch your security camera's because you thought I would just happen to drive here?"

Kaiba smirked and it awoke something deep in my soul, "You're here aren't you?"

"Touché." I rolled my eyes and sat down in a leather chair in front of Kaiba's desk

"What are you doing back?" He asked and clasped his hands together

"Protecting my brothers. This whole exposure of supernatural kind has really sent everyone in a panic. People are hunting down anyone that might be something other than human." I shrugged, "I figured that was self-explanatory."

"You're still as snide as ever." Kaiba smirked again and the twinge returned

"It's worse now, much worse." I said bitterly, angry at the sensation that was trying to come back. "Why am I here? You could have just let me drive away."

"I told you I wanted to talk at your house and now you're here." He gave the same snide tone

Anger started to bubble up inside, "You didn't want to talk 2 years ago. Why now? Suddenly your ex-girlfriend of what 2 weeks, comes back from the dead and now you want to talk. Actually I shouldn't consider myself as a 'girlfriend' more like your 'ex-fuckfriend'. Here I thought I was getting invited in only to be told to go die again and kicked out. I thought maybe you might get off on telling me to fuck off and die."

I held back my true emotions and sat in my chair with annoyance and displeasure on my face, but in reality I missed talking to him. I just missed him. Seeing him as reminded me why I wanted to live, but he told me that my dead is what would make him happy so I didn't want to let on that I had any other feelings than cold and passive.

Kaiba laughed through his nose and smirked yet again, and I snarled in return. "Where was this girl when we were together?"

"I have been here the whole time, but you kicked me out and you never got to properly meet Bailey." I said coldly

" _Shit why did I mention my alias? What the hell am I doing? I need to stop talking or things could go bad."_ I thought to myself after I mentioned my fake name

"Bailey?" He asked intrigued

I didn't reply but flexed my jaw muscle to keep myself for explaining.

He laughed and rested his chin on his still clasped hands, "You've really changed. I mean of course you look different but act different too. This body language, the mannerisms, the way you talk to me, it's all so new."

"Well it's all thanks to you, you told me to die so I did. This is the new and not so improved, dark Kenzi." I gestured to myself

"Dark?" Kaiba asked and raised an eyebrow

"Well no thanks to you I never really completely regained my humanity after the whole _incident_. I'm me and I'm heart sober for a year and a half now but it's like three-quarters of me is still stuck on the dark side." I said proudly, I didn't care about getting my humanity back. I didn't feel like there was really a reason anymore. I got just enough back that I lost my blood lust.

"So you haven't killed anyone?" Kaiba alluded

"Define anyone? I've killed a lot actually, lots of vamps, a few windingos, a shapeshifter here and there, even a couple of wolves." I said sarcastically. I knew what he meant but I wanted him to say it.

Kaiba sighed at my run around answer, "You haven't killed any humans?"

"I know you want me to say no, but I can't lie. After you destroyed me and I ran off I killed a few drifters and settled my addiction. Eventually I was able to ween myself off and like I said I been heart sober for a year and a half now. They don't have Heart Eaters Anonymous or I would show you my chips." I quipped "Funny how it was so easy to start the addiction but it's so damned hard to stop it. I couldn't imagined how bad werewolf withdraws would have when I was clean, but once they started it was scary. Hallucinations, shaking, sickness, uncontrollable phasing; at one point I had a tail and my two front paws, talk about awkward."

"How can you joke about it?" Kaiba asked angrily, "You talk about it as if it's normal, and its okay!"

"Because it is normal. It's my normal. And now to me it is a joke, something to go back and laugh about because it doesn't matter how I react it's still done and over with. Maybe it's the only way I can live with myself now. Yeah when it was happening it sucked, I hated every minute of it, but it wasn't _me._ I could have sat in that prison cell 2 years ago and talked to the stupid doctor, and ate their disgusting grey mush, but odds are that I would be dead and you would have been too. I did what I had to do to get out of there and get to you. It was all for you." I yelled and by the end I was leaning over the desk

"You don't know that. You don't know that they would have killed all of us." Kaiba was now standing too

"You're right I don't know for sure, and I'm glad that I don't. Every day for 33 days I sat in that cramped cell reaching out to you because it was the only way I knew you were alive. As long as I knew you were alive I told myself that what I had to do would be easier. I wasn't going to let you die, I would rather die first." I was trying to speak more calmly but remembering the torture was bringing me to the verge of tears

"I didn't ask you to die for me!" Kaiba bellowed

"I didn't ask for it either!" I yelled back

Kaiba pulled a gun from under his desk and pointed it at my head.

I stopped and glared, "Do it pull the fucking trigger. KILL ME! That's what I've searching for the past 2 years, someone strong enough to take me out. I guess dying at the hands of the man I love isn't the worse way to go."

I grabbed the barrel of the handgun and pushed it to the middle of my forehead and closed my eyes accepting my death. Two tears fell down my cheeks slowly, "I just want to be free…" I whispered and took a deep breath.


End file.
